Mataauhimade Till We Meet Again
by Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain
Summary: A teen has nightmares about Naruto’s world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruxHina [Other Pairings: Later Revealed]
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**A/N:Hi all. This is my very first Fanfic. I hope you guys like it. No flaming. Its annoying and disrepectful. The Prolog and Chapter 1 will is the setup for Chapter 2.**

**Summary:****Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again):**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina**** [Others Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics**. **Also, all original jutsus belong to me. Also, do not to use my any of my OCs as well any and/or part of my story for your own unless permission is provided (copyright people).**

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Tailed-beast talk**"

_Flashback_

Prolog: The Beginning

16 year old Hogosha Mouka knew many times he had throughout his life he had never meet people who cared about him, born and then abandoned when he was born. Only thing that he of himself was his name, nothing else living in the orphanage all his life. Many shunned him as he does not understand himself because of his unusual strength, speed and stamina his age. Many of the kids ignored him because he could hurt them, adults fear he was a freak or dangerous to be around. Yet, Mouka never gave up hope that he will someday have friends, family or loved one which never left his thoughts. There were few things in Mouka's life that have him keep going for all these years. One was an anime called Naruto and the main character he could easily relate to. He was drawn to the anime/manga for some inexplicable reason. Another reason was one person that cared for him. The most important to him was a pale red-haired young girl he meet when he was 11 yrs old. The meeting with girl made his life bearable for a time. She even taught him how to play a wooden flute. Mouka even went as composing some music for her. They spent time together when ever they can playing his flute in the park, but even this was cut short by a tragic event a year later. Mouka still played music with his wooden flute sometimes in the park where they first meet since that event, until about 6 months later when he meet an man who saw him playing his flute in the park.

The man who meet him was certainly unusual. Yet, he was the second person to talk to him as a friend whom seemed to be familiar somehow.

_Flashback:_

_The sound of his flute played through the trees lowly in the morning while sitting on a large rock. Nobody bothering him nor the people at the orphanage know he was at the park. The music he was playing seemed to catch the attention of a man about his 30's as he approached Mouka. He stood there listening to the music as it just finished, the noise of clapping caught the teen off-guard when he saw the man come from behind a tree._

"_That is wonderful music, may I ask what you were playing...?"the man smiled and the answer he only gotten was a nod 'No'._

_The blacked-haired man walked a bit closer to Mouka who sat there without making any motion."Why play such a melody such as that?"He observed the black-haired teen shift on the rock uncomfortably."Something has caused you to play that isn't it?"_

"_Why do you want to know anyways? Not for people to intrude on peoples' privacy to be heard."Mouka was in anger as his solitude was broken that morning. He glared at the man who returned with a gentle smile._

"_Music like that should be heard not kept hidden. Besides this a public park." The man walked even closer to the teen to see his charcoal black eyes._

"_No, this music for one person only. I play this in the morning in the park because nobody else here this early." Mouka stared at the man. The man wore a simple black t-shirt showing he was fit, cargo pants and regular red sneakers. "True."The man replied as he sat cross-legged on the grass"Yet you play it as to tell your story in a way."_

_Mouka sat there for a moment think of what the man just said.'Its true, composing and playing music like telling a story, he's right about it.'he thought._

"_So what do you want? Aren't you afraid of the mutant freak in the park?"as Mouka pointed to himself. The mysterious man realized Mouka was not going to say anymore on his music."I think I know why you play that music. There has been rumors and facts about this park which I know some of it is true."He simply stated._

"_As for the mutant freak comment. Nope. People are normally blind to things they don't understand or don't see great potential."He spread his arms to make the point._

_The man that sat in front of him smiled in a friendly gesture showing no aggression as other kids or people shown him."What you mean by great potential?"_

"_So that is the question, to be able to go beyond that of your ability and more is the answer. I have noticed you are not the same as the other kids around here."the man replied."I have a proposition for you."_

_Mouka eyed the nameless for a moment,"What is it? Nothing illegal is it?"_

"_No, I would like ask something of you."The nameless man observed the teen as he thought it over.'What proposition does he have? He seem not to be lying or anything.'Mouka thought.'But what's that catch though?'The black haired man kept a steady gaze on him."What do you want to ask? And what is the proposition?"_

_The nameless man got up and walked over to Mouka and stop out of arms reach."What would you do if I taught you some martial arts as your sensei and train just keep getting stronger...use it protect people and the most important people to you? Past, Present and Future?"_

"_What you mean Past, Present and Future? I don't have any..."Mouka stopped for a moment."What he mean by past, present and future.'Mouka questioned himself. Something inside says only to accept it and not turn it down. He doesn't know why yet he but things will change."Yes...yes, I will protect those important to me. I accept."_

_The man smirked and placed a hand on Mouka's shoulder."Time for you change as well as those of others. What's you name?"_

"_Mouka, Hogosha Mouka."He stood up, standing a couple inch shorter than his new sensei."What is your name sensei?"_

"_My name is Raikoh, Minamoto Raikoh."_

_Flashback Ends_:

Things never seems to transpire for the better for Mouka as things went on. During the following 3 years of training with Raikoh-sensei non-stop, his dreams or nightmares as he looked at them became more frequent. Mouka told Raikoh-sensei about it after all the training he could provide, he was simply told that."Dreams and nightmares are sometimes memories that needs to be remembered or is connected to you on some level."After that, Mouka never saw Raikoh again only to know they will meet another time and place. That have been a week ago since Raikoh-sensei had left him. He wasn't sure why he kept getting these dreams or nightmares of events that occur from the series Naruto, they were quite different then anime or manga with the characters. Yet, to him, they seemed real enough and he was part of those events. Were they really memories or they imagination made of memories from what he seen on TV and books? The nightmares on the other hand had become more frightening then the last with events that appeared to be in the future which the Naruto series had yet occurred. Mouka slept in his bed tossing and turning in his bed believing he would drowning and suffocating in the depths of darkness as his last nightmare occurred.

_Dream:_

_A lonely figure wearing a crimson long leather coat and hood stood on the cliffs' edge of a once beautiful landscape. Black acrid smoke hung in the air, fires could be seen here and there across the landscape mixed with the setting sun making it look like it was bleeding. Many building were destroyed or damaged, those who were left were preparing for the next moment for the end. The lonely figure moved away from the edge of the cliff, his coat fluttered in the wind as he moved towards three stones that faced outwards to the fading sun. His azure eyes gazed on the three stones, not breaking contacting with the words etched on the first two._

_The first stone had many orange tulips growing even with this scarred landscape;_

_The first stone read - 'A friend, a brother, a husband and Rokudaime - Uzumaki Naruto'_

_The stone next to the first had lavender and purple roses and the words read - _

'_A gentle heart and kind wife of Rokudaime - Uzumaki Hyuga Hinata' _

"_I am sorry that I failed you two and the rest of our friends."The figure touched each individual stone. Tears slowly began falling down his cheeks._

_He then went to the last stone. More tears appear on his face staining his cheeks, his crying not heard by anyone only witnessed by the stone in front of him."I...am...so sorry...my love."The man kneeled in front of the stone gently not to disturb the growing flowers around."You protected me...why...? I was to protect you... Keep you safe...we were to be together..."_

_His tears flowed, staying there for almost ten minutes until his tears finally stopped. Hugging the cold stone for a moment trying keep the memory from fading before releasing it. Standing up, looking at his gold ring he had and took it off and placed it on top of the stone. Next, he gently removed necklace he wore with a locket around his neck and held it up making it glitter in the red sunlight. The chain was made of silver, the locket itself was gold shaped heart with two wings of emerald shade attached to it. Opening the locket and reading the inscription several time memorizing the words ensure he never forgets. Laying the necklace on the on top of the last stone leaving the open locket swaying in the wind hoping the person can see the words again. _

"_I will see you again soon my love." The lone figure look at the last stone one more time before disappearing in a swirl of light. _

_The locket sways in the wind...you can just see the inscription inside the open locket;_

'_Angel and Cherry Blossom forever.- M & S'_

_Dream End._

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Mouka looked around his bed only seeing that he was back in the orphanage dorm and the other kids."What a damned nightmare."He said quietly not to wake anyone. Window above his bed let the stars shining through...he closed his eyes letting a small streaming of tears down his cheek quietly sobbing."I did not protect you Sakura...my love."

He cried for some time before sleep has claimed him again.

**A/N: How you guys and gals like my Prolog Chapter.Not sure if it was good or not, but at least I am trying. BTW. I will decide on pairings later sorry . I will let you guys know. Please give reviews!!!!!!!! A reminder, the prolog and chapter 1 is the setup for chapter 2. There are hints I left behind. For those whom are NaruHina fans, be sure this pairing will happen. **


	2. Chapter 1: Afterlife?

**Summary:****Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again):**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Current Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****, others to be decided**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics**.

**A/N:Hi all. This is my very first Fanfic. I hope you guys like it. No flaming. Its annoying and disrepectful. Anyways, here is the next chapter to the journey.**

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Tailed-beast talk**"

_Flashback/Dream_

Chapter 1: Afterlife?

A man in ancient armor made of dull silver, highlighted in red approached the 8 flight of platform stairs. A high conical helm sat on his head covering his hair, a faceplate drawn down hiding most of his face leaving lower half of his face exposed, not revealing who he was. A huge curved spike stretched out from his wrists added to increase fear in his opponents he faced. On his back was large sword tall as him with kanjis written down the blade it self completed the deadly appearance contrary the tranquil white setting. At the top of the was a seemingly ordinary white-haired man in long white kimono sitting on a white marbled chair waited as the armored man stop and bowed. On the left stood a beautiful light brown haired woman wearing a light tanned cloak that hid what was underneath. On the right side was a long white bearded man in a black kimono and hakama sporting a short walking stick.

"So you have returned to us."The man on the throne spoke."Have you found what we are looking for after all this time?"

The armored man stood up and looked at each person."Yes I have, even it took all this time to find them again given the events that happened before. Only subtle hints sprung from our sources until much later."

"Who did this knew what to do and cause a lot of emotionally anguish for all involved."the armor man continued in a sad voice.

"I know it pains you what might happen again."The kind old man responded."We could only hope the events that did occur be changed for the better."The man in the armor only numbly nodded in return.'Events I wished never happened if I could done something earlier...'

"I know what you are thinking."breaking the man's thoughts, he stared back at all three people."You done all you can. Your duty has finished and free to move on as soon as you returned..."

"I can't, even I wanted to your lord."the armored man interrupted.

"You have redeemed yourself and beyond. You know that."the old man observed the man below shifting uncomfortably."Why do you wish to continue?"

"I failed the first time when you offered the chance. I have seen it before in my life and don't want to see it repeat again..."the armored man looked down sadly."I will not let happen again. If I cannot hold my own world together I cannot let his fall just for my own sake of peace."

"A person as you who was once bitter and vengeful for a time has recognized his mistake eventually seeing the consequences such as sadness and anguish in others instead should be given a chance such at peace which you didn't have."the old man smiled causing the are radiate something warm and protecting."They will need help."Armored man look up at the older one."I want to be there even I don't get the peace I was given. I once had some peace when I was with them. Maybe we will achieve it this peace this time."

"You believe it will happen this time don't you?"Only a slight nod was returned "Yes I do."and he repeated."Yes I do."

"Then you will be going back to and eventually meet them again from the beginning."the older man said looking at the half hidden face.

The armored man turned and was about to leave the three people on the platform.

"Before you go."

"Yes Kami?"the man looked over his shoulder once.

"Good luck Raikoh."Another man in black kimono and white hakama with a sword appeared next to Raikoh and lead him away.

Kami looked at the other two that remained with him. The two of moved to stand in front of the marbled chair. They stood there for a moment before the old man with the walking stick spoke up."Are they going to join us I presume or not?"The lady next to him only nodded in agreement."Yes. I have contacted both shinigami council and our angels on the nature of the situation, they will be here."

"I know rules have been forgiven in this case, is that wise he come here?"Kami stood up and walked over to the two beings and placed a hand on a shoulder."Yamamoto, Nozomi, he needs to be here because some of his memories of the past can help save his precious people from darkness in the present and future."

Yamamoto looked at Kami then his counterpart."Yes, I can see point of view in this matter."

'One must look at ones past or they will doom to repeat itself.'Yamamoto thought as events were about to be set in motion.

Mouka hated the mornings when his nightmares kept him from having a sleep at all. The last one really distracted him from his usual routine of sneaking into the kitchen to get some food for breakfast. Sometimes the adults were too lazy or didn't care if gotten any or stopped him from getting any as long all the children were on premise and still alive. So normally he woke about 4 am in the morning preparing for this daily escape routine, he crept down the halls using the shadows and darkness since it 'lights outs' still in effect head into the kitchen, before heading for the park. Of all mornings, he remembered the details very clearly and the scene that played out before him from last night's nightmare and simply left the premises for the park. He needed to think of what those dreams or nightmares are accumulating quickly, no answer other than one gave to him by his former sensei. That fact lead to another though about his sensei's departure and his words when he left. Somehow he felt he was going to see him again and today was only the beginning of something different.

_Flashback:_

_Raikoh stood in front of his student. He taught Mouka what he could for the last three and half years. Still not enough time or proper place to teach him the rest. His time was nearly up."Mouka-kun, I have to depart this place this afternoon."_

"_Raikoh-sensei, where are you going?"Mouka was sadden by the news. His friend and teacher leaving him would hurt like it did before. Not as bad but still hurt."Why you have to go, I know you have stuff to teach me still? So why leave?"_

"_It's something I have to do."Raikoh could see hurt in Mouka's eye for his leaving which he could not avoid."Though something will happen I believe."_

"_What you mean?"_

"_I will see you again some day. Not now nor here. But we will meet up again as friends."Raikoh put a hand on Mouka's shoulder."For now, let's eat noodle for lunch, my treat before I go? How about it?"_

"_Yeah! Noodles for life."_

_Flashback Ends:_

'What does everything mean.'Mouka thought.'They kept going strong until last night. Why is it happening to me?' The park was not too about several blocks far from the orphanage as he walked along the sidewalk. The sunlight was still not rise for another couple hours. He probably do some training or think about the last nightmare though not looking for to it. He took an apple he gotten and began eating as he continued on. The park entrance had a archway of sorts as he made his way to his usual spot in the park. The large rock still there since he first explored the area. Hidden in a cluster of trees and lead there by a narrow dirt path that is easily missed. Mouka just went to the middle of the cluster and sat down was about to take out his flute but stop. He just sat and thinking about all the dreams and nightmare that happened to him. He tucked his knees under him just sitting there like a ball. The moment from his last nightmare replayed in his head, a tiny stream of tears fall down both eyes staring out into the trees.

Heard shouting in the distance from where he was sitting. It was still audible to his to pick up."Where you going? Come on!" A shout from a man's voice."NO!!!"another came, this time a young woman's voice.

'What the heck? Nobody should be this up early in this park.'Mouka thought. So he got up and quickly moved towards the voice, he heard several footsteps as he neared some laughing followed by a couple of giggles. Mouka instinctively went behind a tree that was just out of sight as some figures moving came into view on the bike path and they stopped. Peering around the corner, he saw a young woman no more than 15 years old was surrounded by 3 young teenagers and one older man."Hehe, why a pretty thing like you doing out here alone..."a dark-haried rat-face boy said."We just want to know you."A lecherous smile crept across his pale lips.

"Yeah. You don't want to disappoint us do you."the second teen boy spoken. His greasy blond hair matted to his skull.

Th girl quickly looked around to find an escape."LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL SCREAM!"she yelled but the man with the group stepped forward.

"Nobody around to hear you while we have our fun."he twirled a dagger in his hand."Scream in pleasure more like it. Hehe."

They didn't noticed the young man moving quickly from tree to a closer one. His fists where clinched so tight they could make a sound if one was quiet enough.'I hate bastards, in particular rapists.'Mouka though now seething with cold anger.'I hope they do not have any weapon other than the man.'He waited his opportunity.

The girl realizing too late going through the park to get to her first job early morning now dreaded what will happen to her now as the man took a couple step towards her. The other two took up sides to keep her from escaping.

"Keep away from me."she screamed as the man grabbed the girls by the waist to began fondling her. The blond and blacked haired boy move closer to help. While the red-haired teen cheered on while standing behind the leader. They didn't see a very angry teen rush them from behind a tree several feet away.

"Hey you bastard!" Mouka shouted only a couple meters away from the red-haired teen.

Using all of his strength, Mouka leaped up and over the surprised red-haired teen landing in a low-crouch between the redhead and their leader sent a low spinning kicking. Both males caught off-guard were sent them to the ground with a ThudThe girl was stunned by the sudden attack and release from the man's grip as the other two males that were still standing."RUN FOR IT!"Mouka screamed loud."Go!"

The girl now realizing her chance ran past Mouka as he quickly went into a defensive stance and started to backup slowly. The two other teens rushed forwarded to cut off the girl but soon stopped by Mouka holding his ground while he heard the girl's running footfalls not stopping. The man with was the first to recover quickly from the surprised attack saw Mouka stopped backing up, his attention on the two standing teens. The would be rapist pushed off the ground just enough swing his dagger full force into Mouka's left leg. The pain rushed through Mouka, he felt like fire and saw the dagger the man had buried in his leg. He soon realized the leader started slowly push himself off the ground."Now you done for interfering! Get him!". The blonde haired blond glared."You will pay for that loser."

"Like he said."The rat-faced teen rushed Mouka.

Mouka grimaced through the pain in his left leg. The rat-face charged Mouka with overhand right swing punch, which he easily ducked and blocked with his left arm. Mouka countered with stinging uppercut breaking the jaw of the black-haired teen sending him reeling back onto the ground. The rat-faced teen moaned in pain on the ground. The second teen moved in swinging left and right punches erratically. Mouka noticed the leader not have gotten up was slowly stalking over. Mouka slowly now backing up to keep the man from getting behind. The other teen also finally gotten up, something flashed in his hand, another knife or dagger. The blonde noticed that Mouka was distracted for a moment by his leader and rushed in a shoulder tackle into a tree. Mouka screamed from the hit into the tree, something wet started coming down his back. No doubt cut open by bark of the tree just by the force. Gritting his teeth, Mouka quickly pushed hard off the tree, he struck down with his elbow once to the back of the teens spine. Audible crack could be heard as he sent the offender to the ground with a resounding thud. Staggering a bit, pain filled his body as he tried to block it out. Mouka was grabbed by the pale-lipped man before he recover was punch in the stomach now sent back into the tree was another sickening thud and scream. Mouka raises both arm in cross-guard in a attempt to stop the second blow coming for his head which connected sending a spray of blood from his lips. His strength from the pain and wounds he so far receive slowly sapped him of energy. Not waiting, Mouka retailaited with a left hook. The man was sent stumbling back from the hit, seeing the opportunity, the third teen raced in with a knife from the left. Not quick enough to reset himself to defend himself in his position on the tree. A sharp pain jolted through his left side of his body chest, looking down, Mouka saw bloody knife poking out just beneath his heart. Mouka spit out blood hitting the teen boy in the face. The man seeing this."Haha, heroes are always dead last. Finish him!"

Far off in the distance. Sounds of sirens could be heard coming in there directions getting much closer."Shit cops are coming boss!"Everything seemed to slow down for Mouka as the man yelled."Let's get outta here, grab your buddies!"The teen let go of the knife, two of the remain thugs quickly half dragged running their companions deeper into the park. Mouka felt his life slowly drifting away from him, he stumbled a bit, his body slowly become numb. His vision blurred as the four dark shapes left his vision. Not totally realizing where he was going, came back to his sanctuary in the park. He held his hand over the knife, the other on the wound on the leg, a trail blood left by him as he moved. Mouka fell to his knees as he came to the middle of the clearing.'So this was my life, my ending alone...'Mouka thought.'Will I see you again my love...?'

Most of his strength gone, Mouka slumped backwards to the ground onto his back. His vision more shadows than light. The clearing had a single beam of light from the morning sunrise surround Mouka's numbed body as the pool of blood slowly gets larger underneath.

"I want to be with you again..."Mouka whispered into the winds, slowly closed his eyes as his life left him before he stopped breathing."Mataauhimade, saiai."

After his last breath, two figures appear out of the morning sunray. The man was no more than 25 years old walked out of the beam of light. His hair was jet black and pale grey eyes. He wore a kimono that was white with the kanji death on it in red. A black hakama with a silver obi wrapped around his waist, a sword hung loosely at his side.

"So he is the one?"The man stood there glancing at the woman next to him, then at Mouka's body.

The woman had light brown hair that swayed in the wind. The tan cloaked cover her mostly except her sandals that peak out from underneath."Yes, it is him. Incredible he will be given a chance to change things for the better."The man stepped closer and knelt down next to the body expecting the damage."He is just like his just brother isn't he. Given a burden they already carry, then more so..."

"Yes he is. He and his brother are driven to do so more than anyone else. Besides, things that will come, they can only rectify it."The young woman moved her cloak just enough to reveal a slender body wrapped in a diaphanous white dress. A gold obi was around her slim waist a small dagger hung at her right hip. A pair of golden wings sprouted from underneath her cloak folded behind her back."You may give me his body, we must return to Kami."

"Yes, Nozomi."The shinigami carefully picked up the body and gently laid it in Nozomi's waiting arms."Time to head back.". The lightbeam still shone brightly have started to fade as clouds began moving in. The shinigami first stepped into the light first and in a flash of light disappeared."It will be a difficult for you when it comes."Nozomi looked glance down at the body."I hope you are ready for it."

The angel walked into the fading beam of light. The beam glowed brightly briefly, many people saw the phenomena coming from the park and wondered what it was. In the clearing, it was now empty including the beam of light from the sun, the only tale tell mark was the red stain ground.

**A/N: Hi all, this is the first official chapter of my fanfic. The story will pick up after the next event. Don't forget a setup is needed in this case my OC and what will happen eventually (sorry no revealing). So far how you guys like it reviews are all ways good, no flaming. BTW, I might be kinda slow on updates (I hope not to be, revisions do happen). I would like the chapters to flow together and have minimal mistakes in them**.

**Some Terms**:

**Mouka - means 'Raging' or 'Roaring Flames'**

**Nozomi- means 'Hope'**

**Saiai - means 'Beloved'**

**Mataauhimade - means 'till we meet again...'**


	3. Chapter 2: Meaning of Rebirth

**Summary:****Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again):**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Current Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****, others to be decided**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics**.

**A/N:Hi all. This is my very first Fanfic. I hope you guys like it. No flaming. Its annoying and disrepectful. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope this explains things from the first two chapters from hints. So enjoy this next chapter of the journey.**

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Tailed-beast talk**"

_Flashback/Dream_

Chapter 2: Meaning of Rebirth

The he felt light and warm, his body did not ache anymore from pain. Mouka slowly opened his eyes and saw a white clouds or mist swirl around far above him as well to all sides. Whatever he was on was extremely soft and comfortable.'Where am I. Is this heaven.'Mouka thought for a moment.'Will I see her again?'

His thoughts were interrupted when a young brown hair lady came in. He sat up from his bed only to discovered it was a very large downy feather and the 'floor' swirled like to the rest of the room. She radiated an aura of warmth and comfort as she approached relaxing the young teen. He was amazed by the golden wings that faintly emitted a soft light behind her."Ah you are finally awake from your slumber."She smiled."You must have questions very well imagine."

"Where am I exactly?"Mouka asked.

"I will try to answer many things at once. Some will be from another."The young women walked and with a wave of her left hand, a chair made of cloud form and sat down."First of all. My name is Nozomi the Hope. An angel of Kami. You just have arrived from an event in your life that brought you here which should have happened earlier. As for the place you are now, this is not heaven's gate or even heaven."Mouka shoulder slumped visibly when she mention this was not heaven, "Do not worry, this is not purgatory nor hell. Do you remember what happened to you?"She put a hand on his shoulder. Mouka looked at the swirling floor."Yes. I helped a girl in trouble and was stabbed by a teen, bleed to death and ended up here I think. I still remember everything from my past life, even the nightmares."

Nozomi sympathized with the young man who went through life with little happiness for a long time.'You are the one. The nightmares the plague you and the burden which you will carry. Happiness will come to you eventually don't lose hope.'

"I won't be able to see her again will I? Not even after death?"a tear slipped from his eyes as he as kept looking down. He tried to cover tears hidden with his bangs, but she still saw them fall.

'I can't even keep my promise in life or even after death to her.'Mouka stared at the 'floor' before looking up see in Nozomi's eyes. Somehow, looking into her golden brown showing warm and compassion he never seen this gracefully, Mouka was reminded of hope is always there in your heart even if it was a small light.

"This is not the place for me to say. I do not have the answer for that, but you will see someone who will try to help you to understand why you are here."Nozomi stood up and the cloud chair disappeared."This is Kami's Heaven Palace. That who we are to see as another."

"We are going to see K-Kami?"

Nozomi nodded, walked up next Mouka and unfurled her gold wings around him as he stood up as well. He felt a warm sensation around him grow and the light from her wings glow brighter only for a moment and they disappeared to Kami's throne.

---

A ball of light appeared halfway up the platform. The light faded to reveal a Mouka and Nozomi as they walked out of the light."Wow. That some way to travel!"Mouka exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it."Nozomi chuckled as she moved towards the marble throne. An old man appear to the left of a bearded man on the throne. Nozomi took a position on the right, her cloak hung loosely from her shoulders."Here he is."She pointed at Mouka.

"Please come closer."The old man gestured towards the teen." We have things to discuss that concerns you and many things."

Mouka took a couple steps closer to the marble throne. He noticed the throne room if you can call it that had white swirling clouds that appear to be the walls while the steps themselves were marble. A marble column were on the left and right sides on the wide platform stairs that lead to the throne.'This is not quite I have expected. Why am I here? Is not being with my loved one punishment after death, not enough.'Mouka thought, the old man gazed at him warm eyes. Mouka seemed to relax a tiny bit as he moved closer.

"You are K-K-Kami aren't you."Mouka pointed to the man on the throne."Y-you are shinigami."He pointed to the other man who simply nodded.

"I know you have some questions and will answer what I can."Kami replied."I am Kami as Nozomi have told you. And this Yamamoto of the shinigami. We have been expecting you for some time Uzumaki Mouka."

"What you mean, expecting me? Hey wait, Uzumaki? My last name is or was Hogosha."Mouka raised the question.

"Let me explain first. This my palace, meaning you are not in Purgatory or Hell as Nozomi told you before, I brought you here for a reason and is not for punishment as you have thought."

Kami lightly coughed clearing his throat before continuing."And yes, your name last name is Uzumaki Mouka, fraternal brother to Uzumaki Naruto simply put."

'What he had read my thoughts.'Mouka you idiot.'He is Kami after all and I find out I have or had a brother? How's this possible?'

"You been having nightmares that plagued you for a time now, correct."Mouka only nodded afraid to answer."Those dreams or nightmares you have been having which you questioned your life are in fact real as anything. They are bits and pieces of your memories of your original past life."Kami waited for the who teen was in shock take the information in."The fact you and someone else were both reborn into a world different from your original was caused by an imbalance during your first lifetime which we need you find and stop. That means you will be reborn to your own world again."

Kami watched Mouka's go through several facial expression frightened, anger, awe and then sadness."All this time, why me why now! I waited for along time to be with her again! We made a promise to each other we will be together again...! Why even take that away from me ...!"Mouka now broken down crying, his tears splashed across his cheeks being denied to see his true love again."Why...me...?"

Frowning after seeing the emotional breakdown in Mouka, Kami got up from his throne and went to stand in front of the teen. He place a hand on a shoulder. The tears stopped as Mouka looked up to see Kami's gentle smile. An aura of warm and love began radiating off the old man."The reason why you have to do this is because of family's heritage, your decedents more precise. You and your brother have the abilities passed down through generations, but something went wrong. A combination of your inner tenant and seal have suppressed a majority of the abilities that should been have unhindered."

"Wait, what you mean inner tenant and seal?"Mouka looked with unbelief. He tried remembering the dreams and nightmares. Something at the edge of his mind yet out of reach to see anything clearly only to remain blurred. What he does have where fragmented for the most part yet very clear."I have something inside me? A seal?'Mouka looked down at himself then back at Kami with a blank look.

Studying Mouka's expression and posture was tell-tale signs of surprise and uneasiness, Kami sensed that something was not complete.'Hmmm...he doesn't remember it seems. Unless the unforseen rebirth have cause his memory to be blocked, only a small leak back into his mind.'Kami thought.

Kami turned to the angel motioned her over."Nomozi, can you please check the boy's mind."

"Yes, my lord."Nozomi went and stood next to the right of the teen."This is not going to hurt."She placed a hand on his forehead her eyes glowing yellow. A warm yellow glow spread into his face and body, Mouka felt his entire warm up slight, closed his eyes only for a moment.

'Interesting, memory of his original life is fragmented, some even partially erased, there some kind of memory barrier on others.'Nozomi thought.

The loss of warm and soft touch of Nozomi's hand brought back Mouka to the present. He noticed she only looked at Kami for a moment not saying anything before getting a nod."Mouka, something have cause some of your original life memories to be scattered because of gaps caused by a memory barrier."Nozomi waited for Mouka to digest the information."Others you may not recovered, but with Kami's permission, I will remove the memory barrier and lessen the gaps."Mouka looked at both of them."Who could do this to my mind and how?"

"Let fix your memories first then things will be more clear for you."Nozomi assured."It might sting a little unlike before. Okay."Mouka nodded only in understanding. Placing her left hand on his forehead again, a swirling blue started. Mouka felt the same sensation as before, then he felt a sharp sting of a headache in his mind that lasted hat seems like hours. He kept his eyes closed tying to block out the stinging sensation. It eventually stopped, Mouka finally slowly breathing again not realizing he held it. His mind was swirling with images that were more clearer. The dreams and nightmares that came to him at night seemed to flow in chronological order instead of chaos.

Rubbing his two hands against his temple, he felt as his head was about to exploded began to subside as his mind began to adapt.'Those images, almost like a floodgate opened. Some memories, they now have names, places.'Mouka mostly remembered.'The nightmares are also there, more clearer as well.'

Kami looked at Nozomi for a moment only to get confirmation that the memories that can fixed or restored have been."So you remember certain things in your past?"

"I do, they memories are more clearer, but they still seemed fuzzy, dream like. Yet, faces, places and names..."Mouka looked down not revealing his hurt expression."The destruction and the deaths that followed..."He looked back up to see Nozomi's concern on her face. Kami put a hand on his shoulder."I know this is hard for you now. Your memories of your past will be needed for choices when it come, the good and the bad."

"Kami, I want to be with her."Mouka said as tears escaped his eyes."She is waiting for me. I told I will find her no matter what and be with her forever. I remember my first love who have protected me and she died in my arms. We were to get married six months after I proposed to her. I have lost her. About two weeks later, I died in battle and remember nothing. Only to being born in a different world, then I meet a girl who was very familiar to me and she was taken from me..."Mouka voice trailed off as he struggled to regain his composure.

"I know who you are talking about young Mouka."Kami gave a warm smile that seems to help Mouka to calm down."Your love. Her name was Haruno Sakura?"Mouka confirmed with a sad nod."Do not be sad Mouka. Remember I have mentioned another was reborn in the same world that just like you?"

"Yes. What does have it to do with Sakura-chan?"Mouka gave a sad look, his faced still evidence of tears. Kami only smiled. Mouka observed Kami for a moment before something clicked.'Wait it can't be...can it?'He mulled over what Kami was saying. Nozomi noticed Mouka was deep in thought trying to comprehend Kami's words."Mouka, the other person that was reborn with you was Sakura. She, just like you was reborn into the world as you."

"Yet even then, even in life, death and rebirth. You two found each other again. Your hearts and souls are so intertwined almost as one, the bond of love between you and her defy both time and worlds. You and her are like fated lovers, no matter what happened in previous lives, nothing will can keep them apart."Kami continued."Your heritage also helped you both stay together through everything that happened."Kami waited to let all the information sink.

"All this time with me not really not knowing it. I was with her, yet some it seemed that we know each other even the other world."Mouka had a small smile."...like you said we found each other and fell in love again..."

"Yes it was. Part of the reason why because of one descendant whom was a divine guardian who lived amongst us. During a dark era of your original world, he left us to fight in a war that lasted 2 generations. He fell in love with a mortal woman, so he gave up his immortality stayed there. The powers he had were greatly diminished but still powerful was to passed onto his children and so forth.

"Until it reached you and your brother. Last of your clan as you can say."Kami waited for a moment before continuing."This is a difficult question that will allow you to understand. Do you remember how Sakura died?"

The memories that of that day haunted him and still does. Mouka closed his eyes tears threaten to come out."We were on the battlefield. Both sides collided, broken, bloody bodies laid everywhere."Mouka stopped as he recollected the memories he had."Sakura and myself faced off against the commander of the opposing forces. We fought long and hard. The enemy was a bit stronger than we thought. In the end, I had given him two mortal wounds. He used one last technique...I was near exhaustion. I did not see...the kinjutsu he used."Mouka began to stammer. Tears flowed down his cheek."He fired a kind of flaming ball made of dark chakra from his mouth. Sakura-chan saw and yelled my name when she saw the attack. She ran in right front of me. I used the remains of my white chakra and strength to channel in a barrier around us. It partially protected us...but Sakura-chan...took the brunt...in her back while we..holding each other. The enemy commander laid dead. Sakura-chan...a few minutes later..."Mouka stopped as he tried wipe away the tears from his face."...that was when I felt I lost everything in the world..."

"The reason I have said that your heritage helped keeping you together all this. The love and spirit between you two have kept was strong already. Also, your white chakra or divine chakra, it increase and strength bond between you even more so. The kinjutsu that was used was called **Boukon no Jisatsukyoutei** **Jutsu, **a deadly suicide attack. The person who performs this attack dies as his soul is taken to the underworld to be consumed, the dark chakra ball that is form envelops its target and slowly do the same to the target. Your divine was just strong enough protected her soul from being taken to the underworld, but it was sent to a different world and reborn there."Kami looked at the shinigami who was watching and observing the event unfold.

Yamamoto came forward and stood next to Nozomi."Mouka, after Sakura's soul have vanished from the world we have tried to locate it and found on another world were you were reborn as well."The old man absently stroke his long white beard."We eventually found her and your soul reborn in the other world, we could not remove you two from that world. So we have to leave you there until your life ended naturally in that world. As you finished here with Kami, you will be reborn at age five. Also Sakura will be reborn like you, she might not have memories of her past life, maybe a small inkling of it along with the one before it. You will evitable meet her again, but the choice is yours how you do it, Mouka."

"I am grateful at least that I will see my Sakura-chan and be with her even she does not remember."Mouka made a small genuine smile in a long time.

"The books and shows I have seen I do not show up anywhere in them. Yet, many events that where depicted happened but done differently from my memories. Why is that?"Mouka looked from the old shinigami to Kami."Simply two facts. The first is it the creation from the imagination of that world from persons point of view. The second reason was sort of a trigger, we hoped that your tenant would send out chakra that goes with your emotions."

"Do you remember my question earlier?"

"Yes. I remember some of it. You asked me about my tenant and my seal? I remember being attacked by people along with my brother."Mouka's body shook uncontrollably as he recalled his past life."I even had a scar on my cheek. We were only four year old at the time, the people told us we were 'demons'. We found out much later in life what the people meant."Mouka put a hand on his stomach."Our father did this, he sealed the great demons in us. To keep the people of the village safe and happy in return sacrificed himself as our mother. As for the seal, I don't know much myself."

Kami nodded and pointed at Mouka's stomach."Your father have used a **Shiki Fujin** when he sealed an entities into your brother and yourself. The tenant you have within you is the Shichibi or Fushichou the Seven-tailed phoenix bird, while your brother had Kyuubi. The two are bijuu were not originally demons but guardian spirits."

"They are animals given enlightened form. Give by nature herself or gods, right?"Mouka said calmly."Kyuubi was a kitsune and Fushichou was a phoenix spirit. Why they attack Kohona?"Kami put his hands behind his back."So you have learned about the spirits from your previous life, that's good. The fact all the bijuus were animals given power by nature itself to protect the land and people from darkness many years ago, the divine guardian I have mentioned early helped the bijuus in battle. The reason why bijuu attack humans, if they gain enough negative emotions or evil influence from outside they will change into demons forever. As for your seal..."

Mouka touched his stomach almost unwittingly and sighed."Currently he is not in you. Since you have died a second time. When you do get reborn, he will be returned as normal into you."Yamamoto spoken up."As it should be."

"Kami, what you have said before that there is a problem with my seal, I assume the seal it not working as it should be? I don't remember how or who caused this?"Mouka questioned his situation.

He only nodded to the young teen's question."Yes, the seal that your father had used suppress part of your divine abilities as with your brothers unknowingly. The seal had several functions was to entrap the demon by binding it to the its host ensuring they cannot attack anyone. The second function of the seal was to purify the demonic chakra, convert it into normal and divine chakra, merge to the supply currently in your body. The seal instead suppressed the divine chakra you had to point of slow development and limited what you gotten from the seal. I will change the seal on you so that it will allow the divine chakra in you to develop normally, you will still get the leakage of demonic chakra depending on your state of mind and emotions. There will be side-effect to this change though."

"What changes?"Mouka said curiously.

"Certain appearances and abilities characteristic from your tenant will combine with your divine abilities as to what, I am not sure. Next, Nozomi will show you how to do the same to your brothers seal through a jutsu that could be only used once."Kami said.

Mouka thought.'I am willing to do so just to stop what will happen to everyone. This must work!'

"As for the second question. There is no simple answer. From your world, there was four people that had lived beyond what their abilities or any normal mortal should have."Kami sighed a bit."Though they have the answers I believe, they are able to point you in the right direct. Yet they lead to the person who clouded himself from us has caused this...for a normal person as you tell. What ever it is or person, you must find and stop them .That's all I can tell you, the decision to continue is yours."

'I am not backing down, nothing will stop me from keeping my brother safe, stop the deaths and destruction, rescue Sakura-chan and be with her.'Mouka looked into Kami's eyes with fire of determination."Someone asked me once. If given a chance to protect the most important precious people to me. My answer is yes."

"Good, Nozomi, take Mouka so he can learn the jutsu."Kami smirked, he has the will of fire as they say."Mouka you may not be able to do the jutsu at age five, I think there someone in your village can do it okay."

"Since I know the **meaning to rebirth** for me is. Thank you Kami, I will do my everything I can! Count on it!."Mouka waved before he disappeared in the light with Nozomi."Why didn't you tell him about the person he might be facing when he reborn?"Yamamoto looked at Kami with questioning eyes."Considering this person he will confront is a half-demon immortal that can hide from us and can only be killed with the ultimate sacrifice with a certain divine jutsu?"

"Yes I know my old friend and we can't interfere directly."Kami only made small sad smile."At least this time around. Mouka will be stronger to face them this time. He will not be alone either in his journey."Kami made a small smile."Raikoh-sensei, his friends and more importantly his reason to keep fighting on is his brother Naruto and his love, Sakura."

"It seems he and his brother will surpass their father?"Yamamoto stroked his long beard."Going beyond the call of duty without hesitation."

"They should, he and his brother, like their father, whose bloodline traces back to a former member of the **Tengoku no Senjin **that become a mortal."

Yamamoto turned and began walking away."I guess I should oversee the rebirth ritual for Mouka when he is ready then."

---

The sound of distance birds came through the open window and then the sound of a loud crash from the outside startled the young five year old boy from his sleep. Followed by a screaming."Mouka-nii-san, wake up, you sleeping in...!"

"I'm up, I'm up!"Mouka replied. His eyes were half closed.

Groggily, getting up from his bed, a single small a beam of light shone into his somewhat bare bedroom.'Where the hell am I? Why do I sound like a five year old.'Mouka thought as he looked at his hands.'Who was that screaming?'

Then he realized something partially from events of last night if he can say it was last night how got here and the memories he stilled remembered from everything since the beginning..

"AH...CRAP!"Mouka yelled. Being five years old was going to be long and bumpy road again!

**A/N:Here is another chapter done for this fanfic I going on with. You guys and gals should be getting a better picture of the circumstances of Uzumaki Mouka and how he got there. Also a few things have been cleared up and explained fully for everyone I hope. BTW, if anyone asked why Mouka-nii-san is considered 'big brother', because simply he was born exactly one minute earlier than Naruto. The next chapter is...wait until you see. Until the next update.**

**Glossary of Terms:**

**Boukon no Jisatsukyoutei** **Jutsu** - **Suicide Pact of the Departed Soul**

**Shiki Fujin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**Shichibi** - **Seven-tailed**

**Tengoku no Senjin**- **Vanguard of Heaven (Kindom of Heaven)**


	4. Chapter 3: Trust and Familiarity

**Summary:****Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again):**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Current Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****, others to be decided**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics**.

**A/N:Okay, I am pleased that my story actually received over two hundred hits myself with my first story. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well.**

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Tailed-beast talk**"

_Flashback_

Chapter 3: Trust and Familiarity

Mouka yelled loud enough even the Kami probably could here. In a flash, a blonde haired kid was at the door scanning the room and finally stopped on the boy sitting on the bed.

"You okay nii-san?"The spiky blonde-haired kid of no more than five stood at the door. Looked back and forth in the room then turn to his brother in concern.

It took a few seconds for Mouka's eyes to adjust to his dimmed room before looking at a pair of blue eye in the doorway."Umm...nothing, nothing..."It took a couple seconds for Mouka recognize the face."Ah...sorry...Naruto...Just a stupid bad dream."He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You sure nii-san. You scared me for a moment with your shouting."Naruto looked with a mix of concern and suspicion.'Great, niisan is acting weird this morning, he sleeps in and scream of a bad dream.'Naruto thought.

"Sorry about it, by the way, what the heck was the crash before?"Mouka raised his voice as he changed the subject.

The blonde turned kinda scratched a cheek."Oh that kinda drop the pot this morning. Hey lazy, you getting out of bed?"

"Heh what you mean?"Mouka questioned the boy in orange jump suit."What time is it anyways?"

"Almost 9:30 a.m.! I'm making us breakfast!"Naruto shouted as he went back into the small kitchen."You wanna go to the park or something?"Mouka kinda looked around the room for a moment trying to figure things out."Sure! We'll go after I take a quick shower and eat some breakfast!"

He got out of his bed, being five again was not going to be fun. Opposite side of the room, in a corner was a 5 piece drawer with a picture frame on it and a closet door next to it at the. Right by the bed was a happy faced clock on a simple night stand. A photo was standing next to the clock, looking more closely, it was a photo of Naruto and himself in what seemed to be the park from a glance. A beam of light just peered through a pair of curtains that was directly over the head of his bed. Mouka got off bed and left his room. He remember some bits of the previous life, such as the small apartment they lived in, a few small holes in the ceiling was visible as some wallpaper peeling off. He stood in the doorway of his room and familiarizing his new or old as he sees it, home. It was a short hall way that lead into the kitchen/living room area. Directly from opposite of his room was the bathroom. Naruto's room was next to his allowing to have windows in each. A window can be seen in the living room part of the area from where he stood.'Hmm...bathroom there, living room and kitchen there.'Mouka thought to himself as he scanned the apartment. The sound of small clangs and patter of feet as Naruto went to make breakfast, before Mouka went into the bathroom and locked it.

Quickly turning on the shower, he let the luke warm water run over his body relaxing it. What can he do now? Not much being only five years old. Yet, he can't sit back could he? Mouka just stood there in the shower for a bit long before getting out, now relaxed. He dried himself with an yellow towel next to an orange one. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went over to the sink to brush his teeth. The steam from the shower he took obscured his face and hair. He proceeded to brush his teeth with a yellow toothbrush.'Hmm...orange and yellow.'Mouka groaned.'Yellow is my color? Damned, forgot it was. Bright and cheerful 'kill me now' color.'After, partway rinsing his mouth with water, the mirror in front of him have cleared up and noticed something.

"What the hell?"Mouka screamed. The face and hair in the mirror was different but it was his face. Looking into the mirror, he had spiky blonde hair with streaks of white and instead of pure black. His eyes were now azure blue almost bordering on gray with a bit of silver flecks in them instead of black. An X-shaped scar was on his right cheek was clearly visible below his right eye.'Okay, okay, don't panic. You always look like this.'Mouka thought.'Heck I was suppose to look like this.'He slapped his forehead for being forgetful, damned memory and lastly for yelling alerting Naruto.

"Hey bro, you okay in there!"Naruto shouted when heard a second scream. No respond was made for a moment before a yell came back.

"Sorry, damned made a mess with toothpaste."Mouka replied. Okay that was a dumb excuse."Are you sure you not going crazy nii-san?"Naruto was persistence in his questioning Mouka's sanity at the moment which is not to far off."No, I am not crazy...! I am fine..! Like I said earlier rough dream!"

"Okay, don't be so grouchy!"Simply replied Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto!"Mouka sighed realizing he had snapped at his brother for just worrying. Just like him isn't it? Yeah, even through all the conditions they went through as Mouka could remember. His brother was always concerned about everyone else and not himself. Of course, nobody knows his situation don't they, including his brother he didn't know or did when he remembered. Mouka placed back into his own world with some knowledge of this world, only from memories that dreamlike state that are in his head.

'What should I do? I can't do everything myself can I?'Mouka thought.'Yet, I don't want anyone to get hurt or die if they help. The seal on my brother needs to be changed. I can't do anything about it, but Kami said someone could help. Only person I know is strong enough is oji-san. Can I trust him or will he think I gone nuts like Naruto had said. Will Naruto even believe me with my past lives?'

Sighing again, Mouka simply splashed water on his face trying to get his brain and memory jogging again.'I can't sit back let this world...no...my world fall again or fail my precious people.'He stared into the mirror in front of him just peering as if trying to get answers. A visit to oji-san as Naruto had suggested earlier was something he does not want to do. Does he? Maybe? Just maybe he will believe and trust a five year old. Then again, a five year telling a grown up who might think it was a make believe story as the one Mouka was currently in would seem impossible wouldn't it? Yet, oji-san, the old man as Naruto and himself have dubbed him, the Hokage was kind old man, like a grandfather to them and very strong from what Mouka remembered of him.

_Flashback Begins:_

_They were four at the time, thrown out of the orphanage for nothing more than asking for food, the adults were than glad to beat up the two 'demon brothers', 'demon brats' or 'menaces to society' for that just reason alone. Naruto and Mouka have been wandering out in the village, running away from all who approached them. It rained that night, getting colder by the minute as continued to rain harder. The two brothers have hidden themselves down one of dark alleys from the main road amongst the garbage trying to find cover from the rain. Nothing did, other than one cardboard box just large enough fit one of them._

"_Naruto you stay in the box, I will be right here okay bro."Mouka said as shivered in the rain._

"_No, you will catch a cold or something and die."Naruto tried to drag Mouka into the cardboard box._

_Mouka only nodded."Not enough room in there, besides I am older and supposed to look after you."Naruto still struggled to get his brother out of the rain, stubborn as they were."Who's looking after you then nii-san?"The young blonde brother said one more time. Mouka relented and was now half in and out of the box."Try to get some sleep okay?" _

_Naruto only nodded and put his head on his brother's shoulder.'What are we going to do.'Mouka stared out to the darkness.'Nobody wants us.'He felt his brother slightly shiver like him in the coldness. Nothing to protect them from the wet and coldness of the night rain.'We are the unwanted.'Mouka thought as he also drifted into sleep. Three figures appeared, two of them wearing animal mask while the last one wore a wide brimmed hat with the kanji for 'fire' on it. Without saying a word from the old man. The two masked shinobi each picked up the two young boy left in a swirl of leaves. The long bearded old man let out a long sigh."Why did it come to this?"_

_The next morning, he heard shuffling of feet and small voices. Mouka slowly opened one eye and noticed a white blanket was on him.'Where am I? Naruto?'Mouka got his mind jogging."Naruto!"He shouted as he shot up._

_Quickly looking around the room, he saw Naruto sitting on top of old man Hokage's knee or oji-san."How, where, what?"Mouka could only mumbled out. Naruto saw his brother siting up in be while talking to Sarutobi and quickly gave his brother a big hug."I thought you will be sick long. Luckily you're not!"Naruto let go his brother."Oji-san came and took us to the hospital when he found us."_

_The leader of the Kohona sat in a chair next to the bed. His Red and white robe were a little dirty or muddy from the rain last night Mouka remembered. A wide brimmed hat with the kanji fire was on it. A white beard decorated his chin, his signature pipe he normally smoke was nowhere in sight._

_Mouka glared at the old man for moment only to see oji-san near tears. He must know something? Doesn't he? Yet, Naruto and himself consider the old man Hokage as family and can't fault him can they? Mouka sighed."Nobody wants us do they, the unwanted?"He looked into his brother's blue eyes which had sadness behind them then looked at the white sheet that was on him."Where are we going to live now?"_

'_I can't let them get hurt at the orphanage or live in the streets.'The hokage looked at the two brothers who sat silently.'Maybe I can do something for them now at least.'_

"_I am sorry what happened to you and your brother, Mouka-kun."The old man frowned."I didn't expect those people there would do this to children. I will punish them and you can go back and..."_

"_No oji-san. Punishment make them angrier and get hurt again."Naruto looked at his bandaged hand."Besides, if we not there, nobody can be hurt, maybe Mouka-nii-san and I can go somewhere else."Mouka looked up at the old man, his sky-blue eyes meet brown ones."My brother is right, we should be somewhere us live and not cause trouble."_

'_They are still think about others before themselves.'Sarutobi thought sadly.'Your sons are treated anything other than heroes as they should be.'_

"_I have an idea."Sarutobi getting the attention of the two boys."There is a place you can live, right now I assume you guys are hun...?"A large growl came from the two boys."Sorry!"they shouted in embarrassment eliciting a chuckle from the Hokage._

'_I think they need to know some people care about who they are instead of what they have inside.'Hokage thought."Let's go eat lunch."_

"_Yatta!"The two boys screamed as they ran out of the door followed by Sarutobi._

_They walked along the path to a ramen stand that was near the Hokage's Tower. A small shack like building with a small sign with the kanji 'Ichiraku's Ramen Stand'. They noticed some people continually glance at them from at a distance, but the two brothers kept there eyes straight ahead."Would they throw us out of this place?"Naruto whined."..like the other places, we don't want to cause trouble."_

_The old man Hokage only frowned at the questions.'They are worried of making trouble.'He bent down to see both at eye level."May ask you something of you two?"_

"_What is it oji-san?"Mouka replied excitedly. The old man kinda winced at the voice and Mouka noticed scratched his the back of his head sheepishly."Sorry."_

"_Do you trust me?"Hokage gave a small warm smile putting the boys at ease."Not everyone is like that. Okay."The two young brothers nodded._

_They entered the establishment through the overhead drapes, it was a simple ramen stand with a few tables off to the side deeper in the restaurant for sitting. A row of stools with red tops line the front as the three took the seats as the Hokage sat in the middle with Mouka and Naruto on left and right stools respectively. A young girl with short brown hair that was about seven years old wearing a blue shirt and light blue pants. A simple bandana was tied to covered most of her hair. Behind her, was a fairly stout man a bit younger than the Hokage with short wavy hair and a cooks cap was preparing broth in a big pot. She noticed the three sit down at the front counter chatting amongst themselves._

"_Hey dad, we have customers, my name is Ayame and welcome to Ichiraku's how can I help you."She studied the three males in particular the old man in the middle._

_As soon she shouted for her dad, the man in front of the pot of broth turned to see the Hokage sitting there. On either side, he noticed two boys turned pale when he saw them. He took two steps was standing at the counter._

"_Hi Teuchi, how's business going?"Sarutobi smiled as younger man came into view. The middle-aged man came into view, his charcoal eyes now settled on the two boys next to the old man. Now the two young blondes began to fidget more as they saw the old man stare at them for a moment. His face was emotionlessly. Naruto scared to move not what to do, Mouka on the other was like an animal caught in a car's headlight ready become roadkill."Something wrong otousan?"Ayame looked at her father who was now staring intensely at the two boys."Why you staring at them?"_

"_Teuchi, I hope you not what I am thinking right now old friend?"The hokage coughed to calm the tension. Teuchi leaned slightly over the counter his gaze even more intensly than before into each demon container's eyes for a moment longer as to see something than caught it._

'_The old man said to trust him.'Mouka thought.'We going to get beaten? And we trusted him.'_

_Naruto has a thought flash through his mind.'Are we going to die, what have we done? Leave my brother alone!' Then both blondes who where not moving saw the man burst out into laughter._

"_It seems we will have to cook extra ramen. Ayame."The old ramen owner now smiled at the three befuddled customers."Y-y-you not going to kick us out?"Naruto stammered while Mouka only nodded to his brother's question._

_The ramen maker tapped his chin with his finger for a moment looking at his two newest customers."Actually, the Hokage is a good friend of mine who talks about you two. Besides, from the looks of you two, you will eat a lot of ramen and keep me in business!"Teuchi chuckled as the two young brothers gave him warm smiles.'There are people we can trust and be accepted.'Mouka and Naruto thought at the same time._

"_Thank you for accepting us!"The boys chirped in unison."Ayame, get the water boiling and ready lots of ramen!"Teuchi watched as the two young blondes began conversing again with the Hokage as nothing in the world has happened._

"_Okay daddy."Ayame giggled at her father's excitement about new customers even those of her age range.'They are boys as anyone can see, not demons.'Teuchi smiled inwardly.'The Uzumaki brothers will not grow up to be good, but will become legends as I can see in there eyes.'_

_Flashback Ends:_

Mouka stood there for a few minutes in front of the mirror thinking of oji-san. 'Yes, maybe he could tell him of his situation.'Mouka thought as put dirty pjs into the hamper and went back into his room to dress. He did say trust him before and he was right, meeting the daughter of the reman owner stand, but more importantly, the owner himself was kind and friendly as oji-san. Very first people, Naruto and himself meet whom consider nothing more than growing boys without family have accepted as humans. In his room, Mouka went over to the drawer to see what was in there, he found a pair of yellow briefs, dark yellow t-shirt along with orange cargo shorts. Mouka next went into the closet, more of yellow or orange, nothing much else. He did find a yellow and orange jacket, stupid colors, yet that what they only the store only would sell to them. He sighed at what was considered clothing fit for anything, at least he and Naruto can share each others clothes since they were about the same size and height.

'I guess we will go see oji-san, but I will not say anything until I get use to him again.'Mouka looked at the clock noticed it was nearing ten in the morning. His stomach growled loudly.'Time for some food and then doing something I guess.'

Mouka quickly went into the kitchen to find Naruto sitting at the table with several empty cups. sipping the leftover broth from a ramen cup."Hey nii-san, better eat, your noodles are cold you know."Naruto looked at him oddly since the screams from this morning."Sorry about this morning bro."Mouka made a slight frown."Stupid dream never helps don't they?"

"Yeah, from your screams!"Naruto smirked, believing it was nothing than that, a dumb dream."So what are we going to do today nii-san?"

"Not too sure Naruto."Mouka sat a kitchen chair and began wolfing down his now warm ramen. Not to sure how to proceed, Mouka does want to see oji-san and tell him, but a part of him was not to convinced himself to do even with the memories he had. Mouka absently finished his ramen and was about to gulp the rest of the soup down."Hey Naruto, we still planning to be shinobi one day?"

"Yes if it means we can protect each other and show the villagers up."Naruto patted his stomach."Ahhh...that was good."He gave his famous foxy smile.

"Maybe a reason for to visit oji-san today, ask if we can early entry or something, but I have a few things to ask him."Mouka simply gulped the rest of the soup and burped."Hehe...sorry."He scratched his cheeks."The was kinda funny and gross at the same time Mouka."Naruto chuckled at his older brother's antics.

'Maybe at least we can start training in taijutsu?'Mouka thought since Naruto confirmed that they wanted to be shinobi, yet, for the type Mouka had learned, only certain ones effectively work better than other since they are only fives years old. At least it will be a start and help build muscle at the same time as Mouka kinda worked over what to do. He didn't noticed that Naruto was looking at him intently before breaking him from his thought."Hey Mouka, do you think we can make friends with kids who want to be shinobi too?"

Mouka looked at Naruto for moment."Naruto, I think we could make friends. That's why I want to talk to oji-san, I want to know what we should expect when we go"

"Okay."Naruto said."Let's get going, see if oji-san is busy or not nii-san?

Mouka nodded, got up headed for the followed closely by Naruto. They left the apartment and locked it, though probably would not make difference considering people have been known to break a destroy everything once in awhile. Mouka and Naruto just simply replace everything they could with the help from the old man Hokage.

The sun was slowly heading towards high noon, the air was warm not uncomfortable with a slight breeze from the west, Mouka was not sure, but it seems the weather was mid- or late spring weather. Mouka and Naruto were quickly moving through the streets avoiding the big crowds heading for the Hokage's Tower. The angry glares and people mumble 'demons', 'die monsters' and other as Mouka can barely picked up. He knew why, yet, the hatred still hurt him as his brother without full understanding. They picked up speed as they narrowly avoid several rotten food thrown at them, experiences from the past told not to stop or stand.

"You okay nii-san?"Naruto asked, he caught the frown on his blonde brother's face. Mouka didn't want to say anything just nodded."We almost there!"Mouka exclaimed, trying to change the subject."Thought we eat ramen then train, prank this afternoon...think that good?"

"Yatta!"Naruto said loudly."Sounds like a good plan!"

They finally approached the main square of in front of the Hokage's Tower, off to the side was Ichiraku's. There were many people moving doing there daily businesses, shinobi, villagers and kids. Some took noticed of the brothers and sent glares, other didn't care nor did the two young blonde containers. They stopped at the foot of the Hokage's Tower when Mouka remembered the number of stairs needed.'Ah, damned forgot how many stairs there where.'Mouka thought as the two went up the stairs. As the ascended the Tower they ran several nins that gave glare of hatred, some spit in their direction and others simply ignored them since some know the young blonds normally pays a visit to the most powerful ninja of the village, the Hokage.

A pair of huge double doors now stood there. The ever so presence of 2 ANBU guards garbed in green drab jounin vest and black t-shirt underneath with a katana strapped to their back, black cargo pants with weapons pouches strapped to each leg and they had animal masks that hid their face."So that's the Uzumaki brothers?"Whisper the ANBU with a owl mask to the other with a frog mask."Yes, they, the little 'demon trash'."Just loud enough for everyone to hear. The two brothers flinched at the words when they heard the comment and quickly went to see the secretary at the desk. A young secretary no more than twenty years old sat at the desk, she had medium brown hair and brown eyes. Soon as she spotted them let a nasty anger cross her face.

"What the hell you two want? The hokage don't need to see you two 'Hellspawn', why you even here."She spat venomously.

"We want to see the hokage. Please."Naruto pleaded.

"Come on, I know the Hokage is glad to see us!"Mouka shouted hoping to get the old man's attention, eyed each person, the owl masked ANBU stood rigid as waiting for hell to freeze over at the shout.

Immediate the door opened to real the old man Hokage dressed in his usual red/white hokage robe. His wide brimmed red/white hat with the kanji 'Fire' on the top sat a bit forward on his head, his signature long smoke pipe in one hand. He stood there, letting out a long puff from his pipe. The other three adults now stiffen at his presence while Naruto and Mouka stood there."Hey old man, how you doing1"Naruto loudly said."We need to talk to you, well my nii-san did."

"Ah. Hi Naruto-kun."Sarutobi smiled."Hello Mouka-kun."The old man waved the boys in after receiving a smile from Naruto who now forgotten comments moments ago, though Sarutobi noticed a slight quietness to Mouka who just simply made a small smile, though it seems uncomfortable and distracted by his presence.'Something the matter Mouka, you are quiet this morning.'Sarutobi thought.

Before reentering his office, waiting for the boys now out of earshot."You are fired from you job, young lady. I have no tolerence what you did."He hissed angrily at the young woman who broken down in tears and ran from the Tower."Now, Owl, take the idiot next to you to Ibiki, tell him the Hokage's forbidden law, right now!"

"What!?"The ANBU in the frog mask was stunned. As the other guard took the idiot into custody.

"You don't think I heard what you said before? Now, get out of my sight!"The Hokage now quietly commanded. The two ANBU guards disappeared into swirl of leaves."Stupid and ignorant people."Sarutobi let a long sigh before closing the door to his office.

The two young blonde brothers took a seat each in front of the old man's desk as he himself retook his own. There was paper spread across his desk in stacks hazardously, the bane of all Hokages that behind the desk throughout history. Sarutobi observed the two young brothers each, he looked at Naruto who smiled goofily back. Mouka in the right chair was looking around the office almost half intimidated and half curious, not all the mood Mouka was normally in.

'Something is really distracting Mouka-kun like he is half absent.'Sarutobi thought.'Very strange, very strange indeed.'Then the old man's thoughts were broken when Naruto spoken up.

"Hey oji-san, we have a questions. We are hoping you can help answer them!"Naruto half-shouted."Nii-san has some questions he want to ask you too, right nii-san?"Naruto noticed that Mouka was looking around the room, his posture was kinda stiffen at his name.

"Sorry, what you say Naruto?"Mouka noticed the room was a fairly large semi oval office that had a large wooden desk, a couch over by the side and the two chairs that were occupied him and his brother. Over the right side of the room was two fairly large window enough for a full grown man to enter and leave easily. Behind Sarutobi was two large doors that were open that lead on to the outside balcony.'Interesting, it seems Mouka is learning the office even though he been many times.'Sarutobi noticed that blonde with white streaked hair stiffen at his name.'He is not relaxed, as he afraid to say something. I wonder what it is.'

"So what do you boys need?"Oji-san smiled at the brothers, Mouka seemed to relaxed a tiny bit.

It was Naruto who broken the moment of silence."Hey old man, nii-san and me want to go be shinobi!"Sarutobi chuckled at younger of the two for his eagerness."So when can we start the academy and such?"

"You can be shinobi, but will be a in couple more years, maybe. You will have to learn certain things and work hard."Naruto pouted having to wait to enter the Kohona Ninja Academy, Sarutobi laughed at Naruto's antics."Don't worry, I will make sure you get in, but why do you want to become shinobi in the first place?"Naruto looked at the old man then glanced at thinking brother."I want to able protect myself and nii-san. Make some money wouldn't help. Right nii-san?"

'The people of this village are ignorant and foolish.'Sarutobi sighed.'The two brother have good reasons, yet they can be so much more. I wonder how I can change it.'

The old man noticed that Mouka seems to be in thought as this went on."So, I hear your brother that you have some questions correct? Mouka-kun?"

"What you say?"Mouka slapped himself mental just to realize he was not paying attention.'Very smart, not pay attention around.'Mouka scolded himelf."Yeah I do have a few questions, hmm, about become shinobi and that stuff."

"Before you do Mouka-kun, what are you thinking before?"Sarutobi asked."Yeah What were you thinking nii-san."Naruto now was also asking.

Mouka looked at both them only made slim smile."Ah, nothing important. Just thinking about becoming shinobi and getting strong as all."The old man seemed to be satisfied with the answer for now. Naruto only stared him for a moment, looking into his light blue eyes, not really convinced but said nothing more."Okay nii-san."

"Hey oji-san, what do we need to enter the academy? Also what ninja abilities we learn that are needed?"Mouka had begun to ask questions, quite a few of them that would be help for Naruto and for himself in the future."Also, I was hoping we have a place to train, kinda in secret. Don't want people to know."

"Why is that nii-san?"Naruto was now befuddled at the last part."Shouldn't be better if they know we are ninjas?"

"No Naruto, you're brother is right."The Hokage answered."If the villagers find out you are training to protect yourselves, they will attack you more often before you become ninjas."Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe before going on."Besides, when you two do become ninjas, more than likely you will have keep your skills hidden as well."

"What why? What's the point of learn if we don't show our skills?"Naruto screamed back."Simple, you will be underestimated and have advantage."Sarutobi only chuckle.

"Oh."Naruto lowered his voice at the reply from oji-san.

"So you want to know want skills you need to enter the Academy and qualify as a ninja? Correct?"Sarutobi went back to the topic at hand."Let see, to enter the Academy, some basic skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutus are normally allows placements for students usually taught by parents or clans."At the mention of parents or clan, Sarutobi realized that he hit a sore spot. The two blonde brother went quiet at the mention of the two."Don't worry about it, I can help you with that part."Sarutobi reassured them. This made the two young boys happier as they grinned at each other

"Oh before I forgot oji-san. Can we get training weights or something like that?"Naruto asked,"Mouka and I know we are not strong, so we need strength and speed I think. Also, what about weapons?"

"I don't we can use weapons, right?"Mouka reentered the conversation."We too young for that, maybe next year or something."Naruto kinda pouted, then grinned foxily at his brother."Maybe you're right, we need strength and coordination before using weapons."

'Well, so they want early training. Now want do they need.'The old man thought as he looked both boys in front of him.'Let's see, some training weights, scrolls on chakra control, taijutsu and maybe some ninjutsu.'

"Ahem. So, you guys really want to train early then?"Sarutobi looked each in the eyes."There is no turning back."The young demon containers nodded without hesitation."Good, I will provide you with a scrolls for basic taijustu, ninjutsu and genjutsu.that will allow you to enter the academy. Later on, I will provide some scrolls that will help build up your ninjas skill later on, okay"

"Yatta!"Naruto cheered. Mouka only smiled at the help they we're getting. The Hokage got up and went to several bookcases that were further in the office. He shortly came back with several scrolls and put them in a backpack that was next to the bookcase."I will get the training weights for you two. As for the place you want to train, there is an area were it is secluded enough for you to train, not too many people go there since it above and behind the Hokage's monument, here's a map to it."

"Very cool!"Naruto shouted as he was handed the scrolls and map."Now we can go eat ramen then go training."

Sarutobi only smirked."Before I forget, I will probably check on your progress once in awhile."

Mouka stood up first and looked at his brother."Thanks for the help old man. Now we can get started."The old man looked at Mouka for moment contemplating to push on the earlier matter."Hey Mouka, you will need a schedule for training but just not that only."

"Will do old man, before I forget can I have a small traveling flute."Mouka headed out first, Naruto got up and looked at his brother oddly."Why you need a flute?"Before following Mouka."I saw it in a window of a music store, thought I learn to play one."He lied that he saw a music store and the fact he knows how to play a flute. Just as they opened the door about to walk out. Sarutobi called them."Naruto, can you wait outside for a moment. Need to ask your brother something okay."

"Okay oji-san."Naruto waved and left the office. The old man waited until Naruto was out of ear-shot as the footfall died down.'Damned, the old man going to ask.'Mouka panicked.'I don't know yet to tell him.'Mouka looked down at the floor for a moment before setting his light blue eyes on brown."Yes oji-san?"

"Sure I can get you the flute but why, if you answer about what's bothering you?"Sarutobi asked in concerned. Mouka only nodded."It's nothing really and as for the flute, I just want to learn to play music."The old man didn't seemed too convinced at his words."Are you sure Mouka-kun, you can tell me."

Mouka didn't realize he kinda chewed his lower lip for a moment, clenching his right fist ever so lightly from the old man observed."Nothing really, like I said. Can we drop it."Mouka stared at the old man for a moment before the old man sighed in defeat.

"Okay. You may go now Mouka-kun."The professor noticed how anxious Mouka wanted to leave the office.'It is Mouka-kun I know, yet he is not him entirely somehow throughout the entire meeting.'Sarutobi put the thought in storage until he needed it later."Oh Mouka-kun, like I said before. I will check on you two for progress, but do not train all the time. You two are still young boys who need fun once in awhile okay."

Mouka gotten to the door again. He looked over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk."Hey old man, I think I got that covered."

He left the Hokage alone in his huge office.'Mouka-kun doesn't trust anyone even me. Yet, somehow its part of the reason the way he was acting.'Sarutobi sadly thought.'Maybe, he will eventually open up I guess.'

Sarutobi then remembered had a bad feeling what was smirk from Mouka and glared what was on top of his desk. The bane of all Hokages that rivaled armies in sheer power and magnitude."Damned paperwork!"Instead, the old man reached into the top drawer of his desk to counter the enemy. A little orange book with the words 'Icha Icha Paradise' and came with it giggles of a pervert.

---

Mouka meet up with Naruto outside. Forgetting about ramen and more thought on training, the two young brothers raced towards the secluded area not slowing down one bit. They finally reached the area indicated by the Hokage. It was a heavily wooded area with very few houses in sight."So this is where training hey nii-san?"

"Hmm...looks like it bro."Mouka looked a moment at the map."In there!"He pointed and jogged followed by Naruto. They left the path they were on and walked about 300 meters into the woods until they saw a clearing.'Just like my sanctuary back in my old life.'Mouka stood there memorized. The clearing was large enough for a sparring. There was a couple of tree stumps at the far end of the clearing. To the far left was a small lake with a stream or two heading down to the main park of Kohona.

"Wow. This place is awesome."Naruto ran to the shoreline of the small lake."I didn't know there is a lake here like the park."

Mouka was drawn out his thoughts by Naruto and chuckled."Neither have I, so we should start some training in taijutsu or something."Naruto nodded came back and dumped the contents of the backpack on the ground. Mouka found the taijutsu scroll, it was basic hand to hand, not adequate, not the best style in all out fight compared to the ones he remembered. The blonde and white streaked haired boy made a noticeable frowned at the scroll.

"What's wrong nii-san, something wrong with the scroll?"Naruto asked inquisitively. From Naruto can gather from Mouka's face and the scroll he held was disappointed."This taijutsu well kinda, hmm...sucks."

"What you mean?"Naruto face scrunched up at the thought of a bad scroll given to them by the Hokage."We can't learn from it?"

Mouka thought it about for a moment and smirked."No we still need to learn from it to get into the Academy, though I seen better ones than this. Though we cannot show these skills until we actually need to, okay?"Naruto tapped his chin with his right hand."So what is it nii-san, how do you know?"

"I seen it in books. Anyway, Naruto do you trust me?"Mouka look at his brother blue eyes."I have some others that would work for us quite well then this."

'First step in trust, give some to gain some right."Mouka sat there waiting for his to answer.

Naruto thought.'How does my brother know a different styles. Well he did say he learned them from books, but where? I do trust him and he is my brother after all, maybe he will tell me where he learned it.'He sctached his head."I trust you with my life nii-san!"

Naruto thought he saw a hint of sadness behind his brother's grey blue eye but vanish just as fast when he made a big smile."Let's get start training, then some ramen and then some fun!"

"What kind of fun?"Naruto aske curiously."Oh the usual mischievous fun that will help our trainnig."Mouka laughed soon after Naruto joined his brother before they got down to serious training.

**A/N: Hi all, hope you guys/gals like Chapter 3. If you guys are wondering why Mouka have not said anything to Oji-san, well, a couple of reason I have wrote in the story. The following chapter will force Mouka to come clean. As for Naruto just simply trusting his brother's word is simple, they are brothers, second Naruto hopes Mouka will tell him and lastly Naruto is still young unlike Mouka in someways. More interesting things will happen in the next chapter, we will see the intro of some of other characters from the series and also something will also happen to the Uzumaki brothers next chapter**. **Before I forget, NaruHina fans don't fret, something will come up soon**.


	5. Chapter 4: Of Friends and Reconnecting

**Summary:****Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again):**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Current Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****, others to be decided**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics**.

**A/N:Okay, I am pleased how my story is going so far, I begun writing this chapter had some problems panning it out. But finally did when a few ideas came to me, started up the chapter and wrote. Didn't realize how much I wrote that need to break into two chapters, had a slight glitch but got over it. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well.**

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Tailed-beast talk**"

_Flashback_

Chapter 4: Of Friends and Reconnecting

_Timeskip:8 Months Later_

From the time it began and now was awfully seem long ago for Mouka and Naruto when they first began their training. More so for Mouka as he remembered the events that lead him to this point in his life as five year old child, well six now considering October 10th have come and went. Mouka wondered about Sakura.'How she was doing, is she okay?' He wasn't too sure, many time he wanted to go see her, but stopped because it would only raise suspicion since the first meeting with the Hokage.

The old man had came by the third week of the first month of training to drop off a few items that was needed, a flute was no where to be seen as Moukas asked for. He left a couple more scrolls for them to learn and use later on. The old man Hokage also dropped off something special. Instead of regular training weights, Sarutobi instead gave them chakra weights. Naruto wasn't too sure why chakra weight instead of the regular ones, even Mouka thought not possible since they couldn't quite draw and focus chakra since they even haven't learn that part yet. He also brought along a couple more scrolls that were needed when they are capable of using the various jutsu that will be taught in the Kohona Ninja Academy. One of the scrolls was to help the young blonde boys learn to concentrate and mold their chakra what was needed to perform various jutsus.

_Flashback:_

_The two young blond brothers were practicing Basic Kohona Taijutsu since it was easiest to learn, besides, it will allow their entry to the academy much easier. Mouka also didn't want the Hokage to know what he was teaching Naruto if the Hokage suddenly shows up in the first month to check up on them along with the training weights Naruto asked for. Of course, it might not work to hide what he was teaching Naruto considering that the Hokage has ways to spy on the village such as the __**Tomegane no Justu**__ if Mouka remembered correctly though he wasn't too sure. His brother on the other hand complained of not learning the better ones first and telling the Hokage what Mouka was planning to train. He was reminded the new styles that he was going teach was a secret and should be kept as such until needed absolutely, besides the Basic Kohona Taijutsu would act as cover in the beginning, Mouka knew it would it make suspicious all the sudden they know a specific style not taught in the academy nor outside of it for sure. This would have in turn cause the Hokage to start asking the questions more seriously. Mouka was not ready to have people get hurt or die for helping him that he could change by himself couldn't he? At least teaching Naruto his styles he learned will help in the long run without actually saying anything, but eventually, Mouka had to tell Naruto his predicament after the first year. _

_He was in his usual attire as the Hokage with a bag over his shoulder. The closest blonde to him was Naruto from his spiked hair. Standing in a defensive stance next to him was a blonde with white streaks in the hair doing the movements while Naruto mimic at the same time._

'_Good, they started Basic Kohona Taijutsu.'Sarutobi thought as he stop at the edge of the clearing.'At least they are serious about becoming Shinobi, wish they still could do more though.'The Hokage stop about a few feet behind them and coughed to get their attention._

"_Ahem, I noticed you boys started on the basics for Kohona Taijustu which is good."Oji-san smiled."I have brought a couple other things that will help you either now or a bit later when you are ready."_

"_What is it?"Naruto shouted first at his curiosity. _

"_Yeah what is it?"Mouka decided to chime it with the same loud greeting. Naruto's loud voice and enthusiasm starting to rub off on him. Then again, they were brothers, only to rediscover himself as a Uzumaki brother and had family._

_The old man only chuckled at the two young eager to learn and become Kohona nins. Sarutobi revealed a small bag underneath his robe that had several scrolls in it. No training weights were in sight for them to use."I have brought some scrolls for ninjutsu you will learn later on during your training. I also brought these that will help you more than regular training weights."_

_Pulling what appeared to two set of regular black wrist and leg warmers, the only difference they had what appears to be seals on them. The Hokage noticed the faces on the two young demon containers which are currently examining the equipment in confusion."Hey old man, what kinda of weights are these?"Naruto said aloud as he took one of the weights from Sarutobi."How they supposed to help they weight nothing?"_

"_Ah these are kinda of special Naruto-kun."The Third chuckled as the two boys took the remaining training gear."Those are chakra weights, which are more effective than regular ones."_

"_What? Wouldn't regular weights cheaper and easier for my bro and I to use?"Mouka now spoken up."Oji-san, Naruto and I don't know how to use chakra, let alone use them on the chakra weights! How we supposed to use them?"_

"_Actually, there are several reason I have chosen chakra weights Mouka-kun."Sarutobi began to explain as he sat on a nearby trees stump."The first reason is that with charkra weights, you never have to change or buy more weights. Secondly, this will help you learn to gather, mold and focus your chakra while getting the benefits of the weights. Lastly, I have a scroll that will help you learn to use chakra as well. A couple of scrolls also contain ninjutsu that are taught in the Academy after you finished learning Basic Kohona Taijutsu."_

"_Cool, chakra weight will definitely help do three things at once. Thanks oji-san!"Naruto jumped up and hugged the old man. Mouka-kun made only a slim smile.'Hmm...he thinking about something else isn't he.'Sarutobi took a couple glances between the two boys._

'_Can I even go look for Sakura-chan with the training are doing? It would be suspicious to Naruto and the Hokage. I do want to see her again. Yet, will she remember me or even us.'Mouka thought.'Even shinigami told me that she might not even remember us...'The troubled white streaked haired boy only sighed considering all this time he didn't see Sakura at all._

"_Mouka-kun, what's on your mind?"The old man interrupted Mouka's train of thought."You seemed to be deep in thought."_

"_Oh sorry old man."Mouka said sheepishly rubbing his neck."Eh, was thinking of our training schedule and such. Sorry about spacing out."Mouka smiled widely, it seemed the old man bought it. Naruto next to his brother only smirked."Hey nii-san, sooner or later someone will bonk you for spacing out you know."_

'_Hmm...not ready to talk are we Mouka-kun.'Sarutobi sighed inwardly.'Why do you not want to tell me?'_

"_Hey old man."Mouka looked at the weights and the scrolls for a moment._

"_Yes?"Sarutobi replied._

_Azure blue eyes glanced at each person in the clearing."Are you going to visit us the end of each month?"_

_Sarutobi stood up from the stump and stretched a bit before while looking at Mouka."Yes, at the end each month, I will come see what you have learned. Maybe at the end before you go to the Academy, I will give you a little test, if you guys pass I will give each of you a prize. How's that Mouka-kun? Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yatta! Sounds good old man!."Naruto jumped up and down excitedly then gave a high-five to Mouka."We will do it! Believe it!"_

"_I have good training plan, actually, bro and I thought it up. We will pass your test not matter what! No stop or rest!"Mouka joined with his brother. Motivation and determination was the only driving the young brothers to become ninjas."Definitely! Count on it!"_

"_Okay, that is good to see that you work hard to become Kohona-nins."Sarutobi only chuckled at the two boys."It seems you have everything under control Mouka-kun and Naruto-kun. Until next month."_

_As the old man began heading towards the woods back to the Hokage's Tower and the dreaded paperwork."Oh, before I forget. You two are still young growing boys. Don't forget to relax and have fun once in awhile. Don't overdue training okay. Go to the park or something?"_

"_Okay old man."Naruto and Mouka waved goodbye in unison._

_Naruto went to the scrolls and weights trying to figure them out."Hmmm...any ideas nii-san?"_

"_Have no clue. At least we can start training on the other styles and try to learn chakra on alternate days, right?"Mouka smirked, they have finished the basics of the Kohona Taijutsu when the Hokage came to visit them. Time for something different as Mouka went to a defensive stance while Naruto noticed Mouka and began to follow in the same stance."Shall we?"_

_Naruto only returned the smirk with a huge grin._

_Flashback Ends:_

The two brothers have been lucky on that night, as few drunken villages tried to corner the boys in alley and beat them to death. For Mouka and Naruto, they have learn to control their chakra decently enough with the help from scrolls the Hokage during his very first visits for their shinobi training. They were just able to start using the **Henge no Jutsu** since it was the easiest to learn from the others. The two frightened brothers were able to look like the garbage that was left in the alleyway, it also helped no shinobis were among the drunken to see through the henge. The drunken villagers were confused thinking they caught the so called 'demon brats' in alley, but found nothing. They simply left the alleyway and went back to drinking sake and about their business.

The two of them had been training to become stronger and have achieved some level of it though. What the hokage told them to have fun once in awhile would not hurt them, but at least to have some kind of normal childhood. Though Naruto was more than unwilling to stop training after what he had learn from his brother. Mouka insisted that the old man wanted them to have some fun in their young life, he was right, training all the time meaning would be a lonely life at that. So, Mouka and Naruto have begun doing nightly raids on villagers and generally causing havoc with their pranks from bucket of paint over the door to the simple toilet papering a house.

Naruto and Mouka realized the doing the pranks at night and some times during the day allowed them learn to become stealthy when need to be, they also learned to plan things out before acting the prank. At night or day, the two blondes would set up prank those that have try to harm them or disrespect in some sort of manners. To increase their stealth and detection, Naruto suggested hide and seek combine with tag, to Mouka, the game had another name that he remembered was called Cowboys and Indians, being the mental capacity 16 yr old found it odd to doing something childish but fun at the same time. For the past eight months, they trained during the week, but on weekends they either train half day and in the afternoon have some sort of fun meaning a new prank, relax or hide and seek.

It was the weekend for the two boys which meant they should be doing half day training, but instead took the next two days to relax, besides Naruto had said that they used the last two weekends for Mouka to teach him the last style both can use at some level of flow. Though it would take a several more years for Naruto and Mouka to master all the styles more properly.

_Flashback_:

"_Hey nii-san, why you teach me the last three styles? Wouldn't it make sense to learn the strongest one only?"Naruto was on the ground panting. Bruises and cuts where all over him. Next to him was Mouka who was not much better off and in similar condition._

"_I wanted us to learn more than one style because since it will cause our opponent to underestimate our fighting ability."Mouka said."Besides, each style I believe are used in some extent for the final style."His former sensei explained that he was taught all four to provide ability to change on the fly during a fight, but also make a unique styles."If you think about it, it does kinda make sense doesn't it Naruto?"_

'_Hmm...what niis-an says about learning more style. Having only one style limits yourself, having others will cause the opponent to underestimate you.'Naruto thought about each style that they learned.'Each style has place in a fight if needed...'_

_Naruto was quiet for a moment in a thinkers pose until made a big grin on his face."I think I know what you mean."_

"_So it was a good idea to learn the four styles than the single one?"Mouka pretended to know the half the answer though he already knew._

"_Yatta!"Naruto yelled his answer, his face lit up as to discover the secret of ramen."__**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai **__is focus mostly on defense. __**Fushichou Kekki Shitai**__ is about offensive attacks with lower body. __**Tora Genkotsu Shitai **__is about using the upper body for offence. Lastly, __**Garyuu Shitai**__ is about precision and flow of offence and defense using all three. Each one has advantage and disadvantage. Yet, each style covers the others, you learn to be defensive with your body, offensive with your body, and the final style puts all three in practice."_

"_That's good to know for sure bro!"Mouka smiled brightly at Naruto.'Wow, he actually got it and it took me a least a two and half weeks to figure that out. Of course it helped when I sparred with him using only one style at a time learning each part.'_

_Naruto had it right when he said each of the style had both advantage and disadvantage. Yet each style could be easily used by themselves or combined when needed. __**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai**__ focused primarily on defense meaning the best opportunity against an opponent was a quick counter-attack with an open palm strike or grapple move to slow or throw an opponent. __**Fushichou Kekki Shitai**__ was mainly focused on dodging enemy attacks using speed while raining opponents with lightning kicks in the air or on the ground, only defense was being able to dodge or block an opponent's kick with your legs. __**Tora Genkotsu Shitai **__was focused on using the fists and elbows as the only offence in rapid succession as well as blocking, unlike the __**Fushichou Kekki Shitai**__, this is slightly faster when attacking. __**Garyuu Shitai, **__was the combination of __**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai**__** Fushichou Kekki Shitai**__ and __**Tora Genkotsu Shitai. **__The three combined when properly made allowed for defense as second nature for the human body, while offence came from the punches and kicks from __**Fushichou Kekki**__ and __**Tora Genkotsu**__. Even then, the __**Garyuu Shitai**__ had its own small set of defensive and offensive techniques, but right now, it require both strength, speed, stamina and power which the two boys didn't have. Maybe in time they will be able to master them, but being a six years old wouldn't allow them and they are still adapting the styles as their own._

"_Hey Mouka, thinking about all the styles. You think we can master them?"Naruto lied down on his back to see the sky turning slowly to yellow and orange as the sun started to set._

_Mouka only laughed looking at his brother."You thinking Naruto? Hehe..that doesn't sound like you know."_

"_Hey!"Naruto shouted with a half-glare."You know what I mean. We finished the last three final movements for __**Garyuu Shitai **__which are hard like the others."_

"_I think only with time and we get stronger we will be able to do these and more."Mouka stood up, most of his cuts were gone.'With these styles and others things we will learn, I will change the fate of everyone even if I die trying.'Mouka thought. He looked down at his brother."Race to Ichiraku's for Ramen!"Mouka yelled, and began to jog off back to the village._

"_Hey not fair nii-san!"Naruto screamed in annoyance as he jumped up if possible from a lying position to catch up with his brother._

_Flashback Ends:_

The morning air in Kohona was fresh as the breeze from the west blew into his room. It was nice and cool in the morning with the window open for mid spring time in Kohona. The one weekend that both blonde brothers decided to take the day off from training considering what they have completed. Mouka decided the next stage was more chakra control and learn a few of low level jutsus used in the Kohona Ninja Academy. The Hokage like he had said came at the end of each of the months checking their progress. The old man was impressed that the boys learned a few things that would take a least a year to learn properly use of the chakra, able to perform **Henge no Jutsu** and learning the majority basics for Kohona Taijutsu. As for the chakra weights, Mouka and Naruto had begun using 5 months ago, practiced constantly with them, not to strain their body, they only added two lbs each month for a total of 40lbs they were currently wearing, Mouka didn't want going beyond the limit since they were only six year old boys. Their chakra in capacity was far greater then the Hokage realized during his last visit but didn't mention it yet for a reason.

For now, they had a free weekend to decide what they are going to do for fun. Mouka was at the kitchen table, his chin was cupped in his hands. Naruto was by the stove with a kettle boiling water to make the morning routine of breakfast ramen. Though ramen tasted good, Mouka wanted other foods to go with the ramen to make it even better. Yet the two brothers weren't able to purchase any food from the local grocery store and when they did were charged a premium. Maybe there was a way to expand there variety of food.'Maybe we can have small garden in our training area since there is water nearby. Maybe, a little older, hunt and fish game outside the village.'Mouka thought as he watched Naruto went from the stove to the fridge looking for milk.

"So nii-san, what you want to do since we got free time?"Naruto partly yelled from the kitchen area while Mouka just sat thinking of what to do."Maybe we go pull some pranks then eat lunch or something?"

Mouka thought for a moment.'Maybe we can go the park? Play hide and seek there. Maybe meet up with some friends again? Maybe even see Sakura-chan again.'Mouka turned to see Naruto was pouring boiling water into two cups of ramen."Hey, Naruto, how about a little hide and seek in the park, maybe make friends too?"Mouka add in thought.'Hopefully see Sakura without being suspicious.'

"Sounds like something fun, maybe go eat ramen and visit the oji-san later too!"Naruto said excitedly at the prospect of making new friends."I hope we do make friends in the park. Maybe they will become like us and become ninjas of the village."

Mouka only smiled after the agreement and the optimism that his brother gave him. It also lifted his spirits that fact he was slightly depressed with the fact he hadn't seen Sakura-chan at all. Yet things will change as what the shinigami had told Mouka before he returned that he and Sakura will meet again no matter what.

---

The breakfast that Naruto made was quickly wolfed down and their cups empty of milk by the two growing young boys. Mouka washed while Naruto dried the dishes they had. No point of leaving dirty things around, at least while they lived in the small apartment.

"So let's check the village out today before we head to the park, nii-san."Mouka put on his black ninja sandals. Naruto was impatiently waiting for Mouka, how he got his ninjas sandals on or off faster than he did was still a wonder to him."Come on bro, we don't have all day!"Naruto whined about him being slow.

"Geez hold a second."Mouka rolled his eyes, finally putting on the other sandal after being distracted by Naruto."Let's get going. Wise guy."Only to receive a smirk and nod from Naruto.

The boys left their apartment in a rush with neither of them even both to lock the door. The apartment they lived was broken into more times then they cared to remember. Even the furniture never the same after a month or so as angry villagers deemed necessary to pay 'a visit'. The two blondes received the usual glares and whispers as usual, ignoring what they saw or heard, they kept smiling and talking to each other or people. They walked for about an hour around the village until saw a group of kids running from an intersection of the street.

"Hey can I play with you guys?"A plump boy about six years with brown hair and a red swirl on either cheek asked group of boys about the same age . He had a green jacket and brown pants. On top of his head was what it looked like a cap with two holes on top to let his hair come out.

Tallest boy of the group who wore a red t-shirt and grey pants snorted."NO! You too slow. Nobody wants on you on a team!"

The other boys nodded in agreement to the tallest."Yeah so leave and let us play."

"Come on let me join."The you brown haired boy pleaded. A tear was about to form at the corner of his eyes. At that, the group of the boys simply ran off in different directions not bothering with answering, leaving the six old standing alone on the street, his head drooped that nobody wanted to be his friend.

The young boy was to walk off alone until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see two young boys. One boy had ocean blue eyes and yellow spiky hair making a wide grin."Hello."

"Who are you?"The large boy asked a slip of tear came down his left cheek."You going to make fun of me?"

The boy that was grinning widely making his whiskers seemed to narrow at point to make him look like a fox."Names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"The one next to me is my brother Mouka!"Naruto said excitedly, as he pointed to the other blond boy."What's you name by the way?"

"Names Choji, Akimichi Choji."The large boy wiped the tears from his left cheek. He looked at the boy that stood next to Naruto. He had blonde hair but had white streaks in it with eyes of sky blue. A scar like cross or x-shape could be seen on Mouka's right cheek.

"No, we don't want to do that if we going to be friends. Overheard what happened, we wondered if you want to play with me and my brother?"Mouka smiled widely, the boy named Choji was like them, outcast because of his stature.'I remember him, the swirl marks on his face, he was made fun of because his looks and weight, yet he is the one of the nicest people you can meet.'Mouka thought as he compared the old Choji to the young one.'What a difference, he became strong and loved in the end.'Mouka watched as Naruto and Choji converse a bit."So wanna come to the park with us? Maybe find more friends to play?"

"Sure!"Choji shouted in a happily, a large smile now adorned his face."I have snacks we can eat later at the park!"

---

The three boys now walked together to the park with excitement of quickly becoming friends. They talked about being ninjas and going to the academy when they get older. After while they kinda got hungry, Choji produced somewhere out thin air three BBQ chips bags giving one to Naruto and one to Mouka. They happily munched on the chips as they finally reached their destination.

"So what you guys want to do? Walk around the park, go to the playground or find more friends?"Choji asked just as he finished munching on his chips and tossed the empty bag into a nearby trash bin.

"More friends!"Naruto screamed as he jumped up and down in excitement."Always good to have more friends!"

"Cool idea Naruto!"Mouka chuckled at Naruto antics."So onwards to more friends!"Mouka pointed in no particular direction.

"You guys are funny."Choji said as he watched the two do a high-five."Let's get go..."

Mouka lead the way to the playground that was situated next to a lake near the centre of the large Kohona Central Park. The trees already have leaves out since the warm began to warm up a couple weeks ago. The temperature was nice and warm, the trees swayed ever so lightly in the breeze. There were people walking about the park with kids shouting and running about as they approached the cleared area where the playground was built. As the three approached the playground, Mouka looked left to right only to see a couple of kids no more than four playing with their parents. Since it was mid-morning of the weekend, most of the kids their age were either still sleeping or just getting up considering.

The three boys stop near the edge of the perimeter of the playground, there were six play structure that was there, as swing set, jungle gym and a couple others. On the far side of the playground was one smallest lakes out of the four in the park, glimmered from the morning's ray hitting the water. All just watched the small wave of the lake move in the light, a pair of hills framed the shoreline most likely to provided a good view of the stars, lake and playground. Out of the corner of his eye, Mouka noticed something on the ground, lumpy and brown that barely moved.

"Hey looks like no kids are around."Naruto pouted when looked over at the shoreline and the playground itself. Until he noticed Mouka looking at something to the far right near a small overlooking the playground."You see something nii-san?"

"Hehe...I think we might have another that can be our friend."Mouka only made a large smile."Let's go introduce ourselves shall we?"

The young boy laid on the side of the hill just looking up at the sky watching the clouds. His attire was the usual light blue t-shirt, a pair of brown cargo shorts and ninja sandals. He had his haired tied up in the shape of a pineapple, brown eyes scanned the clouds lazily as they slowly past by. He felt the sunray warm his skin making not move much as it felt good then it vanished, the warmth of the sun as three shadows play across his body partially obscuring the sunlight. He looked were the three shadows came to see three set of eyes looking at him.

"Hey, can you move. You blocking the rays."The boy said lazily. He noticed two the boy seemed to be similar in appearance and a large brown haired boy standing with them, hovered over his lying figure.

The boy with blonde hair only spoke up first with whisker marks on both cheeks."Hey, we saw you here lying in the sun? So what you doing? We hope if you would like to be our friend?"

"Hey not so loud! Troublesome."The young man just went back to looking at the clouds."If you want to know may name. Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru."The boy now drawled out lastly."Why don't you guys just take a place on the hill and watch the clouds which is always nice?"

"Names Mouka, Naruto and the one with the bag of chips is Choji."Mouka plopped down of the ground and started looking at the clouds. Naruto huffed first before shrugging and simply plopped down like Mouka. Choji with his second bag of chips from somewhere just sat there and munching away.

They introduced themselves and a bit, though Shikamaru thought it was 'troublesome' to even say his name in the beginning. As the progressed in idle talk and the careers as ninjas ahead them, Choji and Shikamaru hit off as friends even sharing a bag of chips as the gazed the clouds.'Watching the cloud sometimes remind me of things.'Mouka thought.'It's nice to meet up with another friend. I remember that Choji and him were best friends when they meet, Shikamaru was lazy or better put laid back, if I remember, he changed, something happened like the rest of them in a different way.'Mouka only smiled inwardly as Naruto and Choji were argued about chips or ramen. Shikamura only mentioned 'troublesome' or 'why me'.

"Hey nii-san? We going to play hide and seek or something?"Naruto yelled then pouted as they just sat there."Thought we going to doing something fun instead just lay around to see fluffy clouds."

"Okay, okay. Hey guys, me and my brother originally planned to have a fun day. Do a bit hide and seek with tag in the park. Later, eat at Ichiraku's for lunch."Mouka scanned each boy present."Wadda you guys say?"

"Nah, I am going to sit and watch the clouds."Shikarmaru responded lazily and Naruto's eye twitched in response.

"I am going to stay with Shikamaru if you guys don't mind."Choji laid down to watch the clouds with his new friend Shikamaru."Never into hide and seek, but maybe we'll meet up at Ichiraku's though."Choji made a wide smile thinking of food while Shikamaru muttered something about food and 'troublesome' brothers.

"Okay, we see you guys later then."Naruto shouted as he waved to the other two, Mouka followed his brother until they reached the bottom of the hill.

At the bottom, Mouka looked around to see a few more kids come with their parents while the two boys on the hills where cloud gazing.'How can anyone watch clouds all day.'Mouka smirked inwardly.'Only Shikamaru can do that.'

"Hey nii-san, what are the rules?"Naruto asked impatiently. Ever since they started playing hide and seek, Mouka thought some rules were needed such as staying inside the village, no henge allowed and a few others to make things challenging.

Mouka looked around the area they are in at the moment."Hehe, okay Naruto, here are the rules for today. I say the boundaries say 500 meters in any direction from the playground itself, you may climb tree, but don't go too high and lastly no henges."

"What we can't do the last thing? Mouka!"Naruto screamed in protest catching everyone's attention. Naruto noticed this as eyes where on him and rubbed sheepishly the back of his neck."Oops."

"Yeah oops, it's a secret, remember bro, until we get into the academy."Mouka lightly punched Naruto's shoulder and got one in return."Now, since last time I was the hunter, this time around you're the hunter okay, give me time to get to the trees and then 15 seconds for the fun to begin."

Naruto only nodded and giving the signal for Mouka to run fast as he could all the while jumping "Yipee, come get me if you can!"as he disappeared into the trees, Naruto responded."You better be ready Mouka!"

The game of 'Cowboys and Indians' between the two blonde brothers have started in the park. One made new friends while the other was reconnecting with some of them from his past with his present and hoped to see the rest again. Yet, out of the face and names, one thing that still on his mind that he wished dearly to see was one person that seemed out of his reach, 'Sakura-chan'. A certain shinigami had told him otherwise that thing will come when they come to him, the meeting of a certain Cherry Blossom of Kohona will happen as it should.

**Glossary of Terms:**

**Tomegane no Justu** - **Telescope Technique**

**Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai- Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**A/N: Another chapter done for the book. It seems my chapters are getting longer and long, hope not too long. This chapter we see the intro of Choji and Shikamaru, if you realized, two of Naruto first two friends he meet. Settings a little different, but close to the situation in which they meet. Such as Choji being made fun of followed by finding Shikamaru and his favorite past time. ****No detail what happened to them, but from Mouka's thoughts, something happened bad yet no details. I left it like that. Will see happen in the future.**** People will wonder how Naruto and Mouka learn the Henge as well as Taijutsu styles(hope nobody is confused about that) I have mentioned. Pretty simple, they have time, as little kids, what else they going to do when not having fun. Also, the Hokage helped out a bit and partially motivated them. As for the charka weights, I think got the reasonable weight compared to their age, since they got the scrolls to learn chakra control. The game of hide and go seek with element of tag, does it not sound like the old style game of 'Cowboys and Indians' or similar games every use to play? BTW before I forget, the Taijutsu learned in the Academy does stink. Next chapter: A fight, Mouka meets Sakura again, Naruto and Hinata meet for the first time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Fated Meeting

**Summary:****Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again):**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Current Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****, others to be decided**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story, you will have to read to find out. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well.**

"Talk"

'Think'

_**Inner Sakura**_

"**Tailed-beast talk**"

_Flashback_

Chapter 5: Fated Meetings

Mouka knew he and Naruto had gotten better at this game or training which ever way you look at it. Both brothers originally could find each other pretty easily in about five minutes from their messy trail they leave behind traveling through the woods in their training area but kept getting better at it. They took this into practice when they do their so called prank missions, without being noticed or other times they need to lose trackers.

Mouka bolted off into the trees running as fast as he could. Mouka searched a place to temporary hide such as a bush or looked up in the trees zigzagging in a semi-circle to the playground. Knowing Naruto, he probably also went in the same direction as he did first then starting looking for signs of his direction before doing a search pattern quietly stalking him. After about ten minutes running through the trees, Mouka stopped between two trees. He was about 300 meters from the main playground and stumbled upon another smaller one which had a sandbox and a couple of swings sets. On one of the swings was a girl in light purple t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Her long blonde hair tied in a single pony tail stopped at her shoulder. She seemed lonely and didn't noticed other figure watching her.

Mouka thought he could introduce himself since he was still had time before Naruto could find him. Before he could make a move, Mouka heard shouting from the far side of the playground which the blonde girl seemed to noticed the shouts as well only glancing a few times in that direction. Curiosity got the better of Mouka, he went back into the tree line and quickly moved towards the shouts while staying out of sight. Somewhere else, at the very moment, three people were watching since Mouka and Naruto have left there apartment that morning. Mouka's thoughts of their game 'Cowboys and Indians' had all vanish from his mind and now drawn to the shouts.

As he edged closer to the shouts from the tree line, he witnessed group of kids that seemed to be in a semi-circle around a single large tree. This obscured Mouka's view of what was in the middle of the group. There was four boys and three girls he could see, the tallest out of all them was a boy, next to him was a girl a couple of inches shorter with light green hair.

"What a big forehead!"The green haired girl laughed.

"Wow, so big, you can see it a mile away!"Another boy in a black t-shirt and shorts said while pointing."Going to cry little baby!"

"Why are you being mean!"Another girls voice sounded above the others.

"Haha, your ugly as you forehead!"Another girl laughed maliciously."...like anyone going to like you!"

He begun to move from his spot in the trees to confront the bullies.'I hate anyone who intimidates and bullies other.'Mouka thought back to his second life, adults were afraid of him, the kids either shunned or tried to bully him. It was a childhood no kid should go through with. He was about to move until he heard another female voice that broke his thoughts.

"Hey, leave her alone, you meanies! Leave her!"

Then two boys and a girl began to move away from the other four bullies. Between the two boys was a girl struggling to get free. She had lavender hair that went down to her shoulders, a purple bandana hung around her neck, a light purple t-shirt and dark blue short pants. Her pure white eyes showed concern but most of all fear what was going to happen.

"Why you should you care white eyes, you should stay out of our fun while you can."Another girl bully with light brown hair wore tanned long-sleeve shirt and pants. A symbol had been adorned on the back of her t-shirt."Since you stuck were it don't belong, let's take her over by that tree and show her who's boss around this park!"

"Leave us alone!"The voice of the first girl cried out.

Mouka turned to see three boys and a girl have moved after the other kids started to drag the second girl away, surrounded a young girl with pink hair who tried to get up but was pushed down again by the tallest boy. The green haired girl next to the boy took a step forward and with swift push of her feet kept the young pink haired girl down.

'Pink hair? It can't be? Could it be? Sakura-chan?'Mouka thought as two memories came back to him one after another.

_Flashback Begins:_

_First Memory - First Life_

_A pink haired 16 year old medic-nin stood in the sunlight as the sun slowly sets from atop of the Hokages Monuments. Next to her was a ninja wearing a long red leather coat, his hood was down letting his long unruly blonde hair with streaks of white that came down just above his shoulder. _

"_Sakura-chan, may ask you something?"He turned to the girl next to him, his face was very serious."I have an important question to ask..."_

_The pink haired konoichi gazed at the young man next to her before looking away from his face knowing the question but replied anyways."What is it you want to ask Mouka?"_

"_Do you hate me?"He looked down, covering the pain in his face. Silence prevailed for a couple moments. Only the wind and dying sunlight was the witness to the silence._

_The pink girl slowly walked up to Mouka and lifted his chin with her slender finger, tears began slowly falling."You been with me since the beginning even when I did not see you like you promised. You kept me safe and wanted as you promised even I caused you pain. You exuded a aura of warmth and kept me happy like you promised. Most important thing of all, I love you Mouka, that I would have nothing without you."_

"_I have something for you Sakura-chan."Mouka reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was a small red velvet box."Open it."_

_The pinked haired girl opened it. More tears fell from her eyes as she gazed what is in the box."You...shouldn't...have..."She stuttered between light sobs."It's beautiful."_

_Mouka took the box from Sakura and motioned her to turn around. She lifted her hair to expose the back of her neck. He gently put the necklace with a locket around her neck. Sakura turned around and gazed at the necklace, the chain was made of silver, the locket itself was gold shaped heart with two wings of emerald shade attached to it. She opened the locket and peered at the inscription inside._

'_Angel and Cherry Blossom forever.- M & S'_

_Sakura closed the locket again and hugged Mouka as her life depended on it. The warmth spread to both of their bodies as the sunset behind them. She lifted her head, her deep emerald eyes stared into sky blue eyes that seemed endless and sparkled in the setting sun._

"_Thank you, Mouka."Her she said through tears."I love you!"_

_Mouka kissed Sakura's forehead and made wide smile. A single hand caressed Sakura's soft cheeks."I love you till end of time Sakura-chan."_

_They finally kissed with the sun behind them, the only witness for their first intimate feelings for each other. _

_Second Memory - Second Life_

_A 11 year old black haired boy sat on the grass in the park. Next to him was a young girl with pale-red hair. She looked at the boy who gave her a goofy grin._

"_Hey Mouka, can I ask you something personal?"The light red-headed girl looked at the ground as she tried to hide her blush."Do you like me?"_

_There was silence between them for a few moments, it felt like an eternity to the young girl. She felt like crying after not hearing an answer and didn't see the young boy move in front of her. She didn't look up to see the boy she loved and didn't know if he felt the same until this day._

"_Sakura, I don't like you."The black haired boy said. He watched as the young girl trembled at his words, but continued."I promise to stay with you and protect you always."_

_The girl looked up at the boy that gave her warmth from his smile."Most importantly I love you and nothing will change that."_

"_Mouka!"Sakura jumped from her seat to hug the young boy."I love you too."As she kissed him on the cheek, it was an innocent chaste kiss.._

_Both Mouka and Sakura blushed at what they confessed. Mouka took out his flute and began playing music that can heard throughout most of the park. Sakura just sighed as she put her head on his shoulder._

_Flashback Ends: _

'I promised to be with you and love you until end of time.'Mouka thought. He was about leave the trees to confront the bullies. His anger for people like these began to build quickly, nothing was going to stop him from protecting her. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, Mouka glanced over only to see Naruto standing there with a smirk on his face."Hey nii-san, I win, you made it too easy!"

The smirk that was on Naruto's face quickly faded when he saw his brother's face."What's wrong Mouka?"

"Them..."Was the only response given. Naruto followed the angry glare to the bullying kids. He noticed that Mouka was seething in anger at the deplorable acts by kids on kids.

"Nii-san calm down, you can't go rushing in!"Naruto said loudly yet not enough for the bullies to hear. Then he noticed his brother became less tense but could feel the anger that was still there.

"You are right Naruto."Mouka began flexing his fists together tightly that it could be heard."There are seven of them. There is only two of us. I will not let that pink haired girl be alone because of them."

"Mouka...how we going to stop them?"Naruto observed the two group of bullies until his gazed fell upon a lavender haired girl that was on the ground. He could see one of the boys kicked the girl down on the ground."We have to stop them."Came a low growl from Naruto now.

'No kids should suffer. I will not let anyone suffer pain!'Both blondes now thought in unison.

Mouka looked over to see the other girl seemed in the same shape as the pink-haired one."Naruto, swing around from the far left, keep to the trees. Protect that lavender haired girl okay. I will take these bullies. We are outnumbered, so drop the weights, we need all advantages."

"Mouka, should we use our **shitai**?"Naruto studied the area for the best approach, surprise was the element needed.

"Yes, but try not to hurt them seriously."Mouka stared at the tallest boy of the group. He had black brown hair, green shirt and light tanned pants, what made Mouka extremely angry was: One, the boy had a hitae-ate around his left arm meaning he was a genin, the second, they picked on the wrong pink haired girl when he is around."Naruto, be careful one of them is a genin."

"How can you tell?"Naruto now observed the boy Mouka was glaring at until he noticed the hitae-ate and the one weapon pouch strapped to his right leg."Never mind, I see. No bully should be a ninja!"

"Okay Naruto, you go to the other side, I will give you around five minutes. Then we will go out there and stop them."Mouka explained as he dispelled the chakra weights "Kai! Though we are stronger and faster now, we are still have a big fight."

Naruto nodded and released the chakra weights."Never give up! Believe It"Naruto darted off back into the forest."See you after the fight."

"Count on it!"Mouka returned the gesture.

Mouka waited until the five minutes were up for his brother to get into position. He stepped out of the trees and slowly walked up behind the group of bullies. They didn't noticed him or they didn't think he was threat which was better for him. Though he had to watch out for the oldest bully who had a weapons pouch and most likely a genin. He could see that Sakura, his Sakura was on the ground in pain, the foot of the green haired girl kept pressure on Sakura's back to keep her down. This caused Mouka to explode with fury within him as he clenched his teeth to calm himself down. Naruto told him rushing in would stupid and get him seriously hurt.

"Remove your foot from her or I will, leave her and her friend alone."Mouka said out loudly catching the attention of all who was there. He glared at the two oldest bullies.

---

She never thought kids like her would do this. Yet, there they were making fun of her, tormented her almost every time she went to the park about her appearance. She truly believe she was alone and nobody would like her. What friends she tried to make were driven away by these bullies in particular, a light green haired girl named Ami that her bully friends called her.

"Please somebody help us!"She was wincing at the pain on her back. She was very afraid and scared not only for herself, but another girl who tried to help her.

The oldest girl only snarled and then laughed maliciously."Nobody going to save you worthless forehead freak."

"We going to have fun like we always do."The light green haired girl sadistically said."If you stay down their and kiss our feet or we will do worse to..."

The female bully was interrupted by a young male voice. The rosette turned her head just enough to see her savior. It was a young boy no older than her standing there, his blond hair was unruly and spiky with white streaks, but what caught her attention was his eyes. They were pale blue eyes, almost clear as the sky that sparkled seemed to darken as moments past as he glared at her tormentors. His face was serious and his fist clenched every so often.

She hear can hear him growled loudly at the bullies."Remove your foot from her or I will."

'Why you helping me, I am nothing more than a large forehead and nobody likes me.'Sakura thought but something else crept into her mind.'...but this young boy is helping me, is he different?'The last thing she thought out.'Please be careful.'

---

"Who the hell are you?"The oldest boy turned to see a young blonde boy with a x-scar on his right cheek."Hey you are that little bastard that pranked my older brother."

The white streaked blonde haired boy's face showed anger and nothing more. A glare that could stop a thrown kunai in mid-flight cold. Another boy with dark brown hair that stood next to the genin who saw the angered look on Mouka's face."Hey boss, what we going to do with that little shit?"

"Get lost, before you we hurt."The genin sneered trying to intimidate Mouka but failed to do so as he just stood there unmoving."Besides who is going to stop us you little piece of trash?"

Almost fives minutes had gone, Naruto was able to slip to the other side without the bullies seeing him and was now waiting for a signal from behind a tree near the other victim that was crying. It hurt Naruto to see the girl in pain because of bullies who think they are better than other people. He watched as his brother left the safety of the trees. What the heck was he thinking? Maybe my brother is a little crazier than he thought like a few months ago? Nightmares he said, nothing more, to Naruto though there must be a reason, yet he kept thoughts to the back of his mind not wanting to ask his brother.'What are you doing nii-san? Have you finally lost it? Maybe later a bop on the head is needed.'Naruto observed as all the bullies now paid attention to Mouka who was looking at the pink haired girl. Even the two bullies that guarded the lavender haired girl were looking at his brother.'So this what you had in mind, a distraction? Nice one bro, crazy way of doing things, at least they let their guard down.'Naruto smiled inwardly.'I guess it's now or ever!'

Mouka turned slightly taking a shoulder wide leg stance of **Tenrei Tsuru Shitai**, his left arm slightly bent was out front towards the bullies, his fingers pointed upwards and open palm of his hand towards him. His other arm was at shoulder height angled upward with his fingers also point upwards with open palm of his right hand towards the back of his head.

"Bullies like should never be ninjas. You are not worthy of the title of genin or any rank!"Mouka spat angrily at the bullies."I will take you down with help!"

"Who you talking about you..."The dark brown haired said at the same moment he heard shouts coming from opposite direction."What the...!"

The two bullies didn't see Naruto came at them from behind by tree."You bastards are going down like my brother said! Believe it!"

The two bullies were caught off guard as Naruto had quickly closed the distance. He sent a flying kick into one of the bullies caused him to crash into the ground with a heavy thud. Not waiting for the how the second boy reacted, Naruto leapt and tried to kick the other boy, but he recovered faster than expected, blocked Naruto. The kick being stopped, Naruto realized he was slightly off balance quickly flipped backward, his right foot caught the older boy by surprised in the chin.

The older boy stumbled backward a tiny bit began cursing."You are going to regret that!"

The lavender haired girl on the ground watched in awe as the second boys she saw was similar in appearance to the first boy, she could see through her tears.'Who was the two boys? Why is he risking himself?'The girl thought as she saw the blonde haired boy began weaving in or out attacks and countering with his own. Every time he was knocked by a powerful hit or kick, the blonde just simply got back up.

"You little piece of shit."The oldest boy screamed in anger."Don't just stand there..GET HIM!"

Mouka stood in his stance motionless as two older boys charged him while their leader screamed orders. The dark brown haired boy reached Mouka first, threw a right handed punch. Shifting to the left and blocking simultaneously with his left outstretched hand. Mouka used the forward momentum of the young male bully, quickly made right 360 spin on the spot and struck with his right elbow sending the bully tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell you do?"The other boy stopped in mid-step said with a growl.

"Taste of you own medicine, bullies."Mouka moved a few feet back and was back in his stance now stood closer to the pink haired girl now."Now leave the girl alone and her friend or you will regret it."

"Hah, you are going to be world of hurt."The older red haired bully charged Mouka in a flurry of punches and kicks only to be either blocked or dodged then countered with Mouka's own attack."You are getting on my nerves!"

The other boy that was knocked down groggily got up now watched as the young blond haired boy with white streaks in his hair dodged left then right and blocked a few attacks, when he did get knocked down, he got back up quickly. The dark browned haired boy noticed Mouka was distracted by the other bully charged from the side. Mouka blocked another attack from the boy in front didn't noticed the other incoming kick coming at him from another direction to his right rib.

"Watch out!"The pink haired girl screamed. An audible crack could heard from broken ribs as Mouka screamed in pain, rolled several time from the force of the kick before he rolled into a low crouch and holding his right side.

The fight was now almost going on eight or nine minutes. The two brothers fought toe to toe with bullies that fell but got up again. Mouka glanced to off to side to see that Naruto was holding his left arm, several cuts and bruises just like him. He noticed a slight limp to Naruto's left leg as he shifted from **Tora Genkotsu/Fushichou Kekki Shitai** combo to single **Fushichou Kekki Shitai** meaning he was put completely on the defensive since his left leg injured limiting movements.

'Damn it! I will protect them!.'Mouka thought as he scanned both bullies were charging at him.

"You cause us more trouble them it is worth!"The genin reached into his weapon pouch taking out a kunai, slowly walked towards the curled up pink haired girl."Since you seemed close to that pinked haired wench, she will be the one to suffer!"

"What are you going to do hero?"The older red haired boy laughed viciously as he came at Mouka with the dark brown haired boy blocking Mouka from getting to Sakura. Everything had become desperate, yet Mouka could not, will not give up no matter what. His brother needed him, the lavender haired girl needed his brother and most importantly his Sakura needed him.

"No, get away from me! Leave me alone!"The scared crying pink haired girl tried to crawl away from the menacing leader of the bullies.

Still in his low crouch, he quickly changed his wide stance and brought both legs under him. He winced at the pain but put out his mind and focused on one thought 'Sakura-Chan, I promise you.'as he shifted his upper body to the left supported by his arm, he readied a **Fushichou Kekki Shitai **technique the sudden movement will cause even more pain but he didn't care.

"I will not fail!"Mouka yelled his loudest that could be heard by everyone close by as the two bullies were only couple feet away. Everyone in the area took notice. Naruto clearly heard his brother's declaration made him more determined.'You will keeping going no matter what.'Naruto thought.'No matter how bad, you keep going. So will I! Believe it nii-san!'

---

"What was that?"Choji sat up from the hill."Did you hear that? We should go take a look"

"Yeah, I think that sounded like Mouka.."The lazy kid Shikamaru also sat up from his favorite pastime of cloud watching."So troublesome, let's go."

---

"What you going to do now!?"The red haired boy came with both arms over his head ready to hammer punch. The dark brown haired boy who was a foot behind ready a right handed punch. The two bullies believed the interloper couldn't do anything from his crouched position while seriously injured against two of them at once, were they completely wrong.

"This!"Mouka responded by flipping up into a one-hand stand, pushing hard with both legs his feet caught the red haired bully by surprised as Mouka's feet slammed into the red head's chin hearing something snapped as his jaw was dislocated even broken. The red headed bully simply crumpled to the ground backwards. The brown haired bully surprised by the attack hesitated only for a couple seconds, it was enough time for Mouka to quickly push off from his handstand with both arms away the offending right handed punch from the brown haired bully. Lightly landing on slightly bent legs, he saw the surprised look on the bully, not wasting anytime Mouka launched himself forward as the brown haired bully tried to pull back but not quick enough. An open palm strike from Mouka's left hand struck the bully's right shoulder hard enough to dislocate it that sent him sprawling on the ground, cried out pain while holding his shoulder.

Ami the bully of the girls screamed angrily."Quickly get that bitch for revenge!"

After those words, time to seemed to stop or slow down as the pinked haired girl looked up to see the older boy ran at her with a kunai.'I am worthless and ugly.'She thought sadly.'Nobody likes me.'She closed her hey misty eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks waiting for pain. She waited for seconds and minutes, hearing dripping of blood, but felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes only to see the young blonde boy with streaks of white in his hair in front of her. A small pool of blood started to form on the ground."No!"She screamed at the sight.'He saved me, why?'She thought.'I am not worth it...'Her thoughts were interrupted as her savior spoke to the bully in front of him.

Everyone stood there, frozen in place when they heard the victim scream. Naruto stopped as the rest of the bullies that were conscience at the moment. Not letting his guard down from **Tenrei Tsuru **and **Tora Genkotsu Shitai** combination, quickly glanced at the three bullies in front of him, they were bruised and looked like they been clawed by a tiger. He panted a bit since the beginning of the full out brawl, glancing in the direction of the scream to notice his brother was stabbed in the right chest with a kunai while protecting the pinked haired girl.

"No! You son of the bitch..!"Naruto yelled and was about to intervene but noticed Mouka's eye and knew from it he had to stay where he was at the moment.

Mouka had dashed forward with great speed and intercept the kunai attack with his own body. He felt the burning sensation of the metal piercing flesh, the same feeling when he died from his second life. The pain shot throughout his right side of his body, Mouka was tired and panting from the brawl, now he had two serious injuries and needed to end this quickly.

"Hehe, what a stupid piece of crap."The bully smirked at the wounded blonde boy, the green haired girl Ami laughed as the predicament."You took one for your little ugly girlfriend."

"That serves them..."Ami's laugh died when she saw the injured boys eyes. They seemed to gotten darker, angrier and cold enough to freeze the first levels of Hell.

The smirk on the bully's face changed to one of fear. Mouka's right hand shot up and grabbed the wrist of the bully."Who you calling worthless bastard."His voice full of anger and venom as he spoke,"I don't care what you do to me. When you bully others, you are no better than trash."Mouka slowly tightened his grip on the bullies right wrist."I will not tolerate those who threaten others, in particular her."Only the bully noticed Mouka glancing at the crying rosette. The pain shot up through the bullies arm as the strength of Mouka grip increased."Naruto and I will protect those from bastard like you."

"L..L..Let go."The bully stammered as he tried to withdraw his right arm without success. He begun to panic when the pain became unbearable."Let...go!"The black brown haired bullied screamed in pain.

Mouka stared at the wincing bully in pain and looked at the older bully Ami, his cold stare to the one of fury caused her step back slowly. Using what remaining strength he had, Mouka let go of the bully's wrist while his left fist slammed into opponents jaw fly back a foot or two landing in a thud on the ground unmoving."You, just like the rest of the trash, pick up this one and leave. DON'T ever bother them again!"

---

The fight was over, Naruto watched the rest of the bullies pick up there companions and left the park to the winners. He staggered a bit since he left leg might be broken along and sprained right shoulder. Yet, through all that, he and his brother came out on top, even giving the bullies a beating. Naruto limped to the lavender haired girl had stopped crying was in awe to see a pair of blond boys take on older kids and win even though barely. She was curled in her knees to her chest and tear stained cheeks.

Naruto stopped about a foot away and offered his hand."Hi there, names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. You alright?"

The lavender haired girl looked up and saw very dark blue eyes stare back with concern in them."I...I...am...okay."She timidly reached up and took his hand."Thank...you...for helping. My name is Hinata."

Naruto underestimated his strength when he pulled up, it caused her yelp as she accidently crashed into Naruto's body. Even with the limp, Naruto training with his brother on balance helped him stay up right and quickly used his right arm to catch the girl from falling. He winced in pain but said nothing. The girl saw it he was in pain.

"You alright?"Hinata began to blush when she realized how close their bodies were."Can..I...I help..you."She stuttered as she looked into Naruto's chest. Being this close to a girl, had begun to make Naruto turn a different shade red not natural occurring."Hmm...it's okay, I'll be alright."

"Why did you help me and the other girl?"Hinata looked up into warm blue that was meet by unending white eyes.

Stepping back a moment, Naruto made his face scrunched up."My nii-san and I hates bullies. We don't like what they were doing. Actually, Mouka asked me once, if I become stronger, will you protect those close to you, I replied yes."Naruto made a wide grin that made his whisker into a fox like smile."So why you try to help the other girl?"

The young lavender haired girl giggled."You are smart and strong like your brother."Then her face became solemn at the question."I would like help where ever I can because..."

"What's wrong?"Naruto grew in concern when she stopped mid-sentence."You okay, nobody going to hurt you."He pulled her into a hug which she returned, she felt his chest, blushing even more so. Naruto smelled her hair, sweet lavender scent.'She's kinda shy and cute at the same time.'Naruto thought.'Well, I guess she not used to be around others?'

Hinata stopped, she was afraid of losing a chance of friendship.'This boy help me because I needed help.'Hinata thought.'He doesn't seem to care who am I. Would he run or stay away if he knew my family?', could she say that her family, the most powerful in Kohona was also prides itself in torturing and arrogance of superiority over people or their family members. It had been know people dislike the Hyuuga because of the attitude similar to Uchiha. Even when she went out to play, she never made friends, as other kids were either afraid of the reputation the Hyuuga Clan made or the attitude they had.

"Naruto? May I ask you something?"Hinata seemed to relax as he let the embrace go."I am from the Hyuuga family, would you still be my friend?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"Naruto looked at the Hyuuga heiress with a wide goofy grin."Besides, my brother and I always judge the person on the inside not just the outside.

"So, do you want to be friends?"

"Y...yes, I would like that..."Hinata stuttered out, then she smiled at Naruto's goofy grin.

Naruto looked over to see his brother moving slowly and breathing. He sighed."You want to meet my sometimes crazy brother of mine, more the merrier?"

"Okay."Hinata giggles,'Naruto is kinda of funny and cute.'She watched as Naruto attempted to limp to his occupied brother.

Naruto felt a shoulder underneath his arm. Her tiny arms around his waist."L...let..me help."She squeaked out as there were very close together now, they both blushed at the contact."T..thank you..for earlier."

Nearby a pair of white-eyes just peered in hatred at the scene not only because of the demon container but also the white-eyed princess.

---

The frightened Ami along with rest of the bullies not on the ground writhing in pain picked up their bullying companions and left the area. Mouka stood there a few more minutes to make sure the bullies did leave the area. Though in actual fact, Mouka was injured and tired couldn't stop another round of fighting. He gripped the area where the kunai have pierced his chest, he gritted as he slowly pulled it out. Mouka kinda staggered a bit forward to the girl before getting down on one knee, she was still crying.

"Are you alright?"Mouka glanced at the young pink haired girl. He didn't get an answer immediately, he reached out slightly touched her shoulder."You not hurt are you? Please tell me..."

"Don't look at me please!"As the response from the pink haired girl. Not to sure why, Mouka grew more concerned if she was hurt before.

"Please look at me."Mouka slowly inched forward and reached out now to lift the young girl's chin with his pointing finger."What's wrong? Why don't you want to look at me?"He could see tears in her eyes, it pained him to see her that way.'Amazing, her eyes are just as deep green as the first time I saw her.'Mouka thought as the green eyes seemed to delved deep within him.

"Don't stare, I am ugly because of my forehead!"Her face began to tear again as she pleaded." Please don't make fun of me."She tried to look away.

He was stunned by what she said.'Adults and kids could be the same, bullies that are heartless.'Mouka frowned inwardly.'I am here now for you and always.'Her pink bangs framed her delicate face and emerald eyes seems more vibrant because of the contrast. She had a few scratches here, there and bit dirty, yet she was still pretty.

"I don't make fun of friends."Mouka said with a wide goofy grin."Names Mouka, Uzumaki Mouka. What's yours?"

"My..my name..is...Sakura...Haruno Sakura...You want to be my friend?"The girl slowly started to look at his him directly, her sobs began to subside."I am girl with the hideous forehead so why?"She lightly sobbed as tears began to fall as she closed her eyes. She felt something wipe the tears from her cheeks as she opened her eyes again. It was Mouka gently with his thumbs wiping away her sadness and loneliness. Sakura's cheeks began to heat up slightly at his warm touch as Mouka took out a his handkerchief that was yellow bordered in orange with a tiny orange swirl in the corner. He gently wipe the little blood and dirt from Sakura's forehead.

"Why do you not want me to look at you?"Mouka looked at her admiring her features and blurted out."You are really very pretty."

The girls's face looked up even with the tear stains on her cheeks, but the boy in front of her considered her pretty even after crying, nobody called her pretty only her mom or dad ever called her that. She started to blush at the comment from her blonde haired savior."Am I that pretty, Mouka-kun?"

It was Sakura's turn to look closely at Mouka. The young boy wore some very brightly colored clothes. What stuck out was his eyes.'Wow, look at his face, his eyes are very beautiful, almost look like the sky and the little scar makes him different.'Sakura watched Mouka for a moment.'He seemed so familiar, yet I have never seen him before.'She wanted to touch and feel the scar on his right cheek, she wanted to know him, how seemed to be familiar to her, yet it was out touch from her mind.

He noticed the suffix to his name and remember partly what it meant, Mouka began to smile more widely. His cheeks turned rosy red as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his eyes closed."Sakura-chan, you are very pretty. Let nobody tell you different. Keep my handkerchief, to remember me."

Not seeing what happened next, he felt something around his waist, Mouka looked down to see Sakura hugging him. The feeling of warmth as the two were together. It was the same familiar feelings he had from his memories of Sakura. He didn't want it to end, yet he didn't know if she remembers anything about them.

"Will you be my friend forever?"She lightly sobbed into his chest."You not to go away and leave me alone?"

"I will be here, stay at your side and protect you. I promise."He stroked her back to calm her down and then she nodded.'Those same words that echoed through my memories.'Mouka thought to himself.'Can I keep it this time or will I...'He shook the last thoughts of it of his mind."You alright now Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, your warmth is..."He felt her warm breath making him blush more. Sakura enjoyed the warmth and protection that your blonde boy gave her. Until they both heard a loud shout."Hey you two! What you doing with my nii-san?"

"N...Naruto..."

They two young kids broke apart blushing deep shade of red from the embrace to see a smirking Naruto and equal shy blushing girl whom held Naruto up."Who's you friend nii-san?"

"Ummm...this Sakura-chan a friend."Mouka pointed to the blushing girl next to him."Sakura-chan, this is my brother, Naruto."

"Hi there, nice to meet a new friend."Naruto smirked still at what he saw earlier."Very close friend it seems."

"Naruto quit it."Mouka turned cherry red like a night light until he noticed the white-eyed girl. He thought evilly.'Two can play at this game.'Mouka smiled inwardly."Hey bro, who's the blushing girl you hugging right now? You guys seemed to be much closer?"

It seemed the girl holding Naruto, turned almost red as rose, while he turned also red that even his tips of his ears were turning color."Ah, it's a friend. Her name Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. This is my close to crazy brother."

"Hey Naruto, I am not crazy. Maybe stressed."Mouka argued as he tried to get and give his brother a smack on the head. Instead, he plopped down on the ground, groaned,"Owww."As gripped his right side.

"You still hurt Mouka-kun, please don't move. You still bleeding in the shoulder."Sakura started to cry."It's all my fault. You were hurt by...by...me.."She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Mouka with a warm smile like before.

"Don't worry about it, I am fast healer like my bro."Mouka shifted slight not to cause more shocking pain."Besides, my brother looked like he took on a bull."

Naruto laughed."Hey bro, you don't look better, you look like you fought with a angry puppy."

It elicited giggles from the two girls with them."We will take care of you two because you are our friends!"

"Hey guys."A few moments later, two kids approached the new friends, one had a bag of BBQ chips spoken first as the came."What happened you two?

"Yeah."While the other had lazy gait to his walk and pineapple head."You guys look like took out a rabid dog or something?"This gotten a laugh from both Naruto and Mouka which caused Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Eh..we fought seven bullies."Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly."..and won, but still hurts." He shifted a leg a bit causing him to wince.

"Why didn't you ask for our help?"Choji seemed to chomp faster on his chips almost angrily. Where did the heck he keeps those bag of chips anyhow?

Mouka slowly raised his left hand."Heh, I kinda half planned not too good at though."Naruto gave one of his foxy grins and said,"Yeah half-cocked I think, at least we won."

"Troublesome."Shikamaru rolled his eyes."You guys need to go to the Hospital or something?"

"Nah, hate hospital."Mouka shrugged while Naruto only nodded in agreement."Though bandage some of them, not a big deal."

Mouka saw the blonde girl he saw before seemed hesitant approach them after the fight. Naruto noticed Mouka was looking at."Hey bro, who's that?"

"Don't know..."Mouka waved for the girl to come over.

The blonde haired girl seemed to be afraid at first, but seeing the group of kids now.'I recognized the boy with the chips and browned haired one.'The blond girl thought to herself.'Wait, they are kids to my father's friends.'Getting enough courage she approached the group. She noticed the two blondes, a pink haired one, lavender haired one and the two arrivals."Hi...hi...there."

"Hello, names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."The energetic blonde said."Want to be friends, no bullies to boot too."He smiles widely, the other blonde boy there nodded with a huge grin.

"I would like that. My name is Ino, Yamanaka Ino"

They introduced themselves to each other for about several minutes. The blond girl with pale blues apologized earlier for not help against the bullies, yet the newly made friends said it was okay and understand. Bullies scared anyone who is alone. They found out hard way not to mess with the Uzumaki brothers.

---

Ten minutes later, there were five puffs of smoke followed by five figures appearing from them. The group of kids recognized the Hokage in his traditional white/red robe. Next to him was a ANBU with silver-brown hair wearing a oddly colored Bear mask with a star. Mouka looked for a moment at the mask.'That is odd looking mask.'Mouka thought.'Somehow, I seen it somewhere before.'Next to them were three men that Naruto doesn't recognized while Mouka faintly did. He noticed the largest of the men, had red armor similar to samurai that matched his fiery red hair. He carried a sword strapped across his back. Next to him was a man oddly familiar to Shikamaru with the pineapple head in a furry jacket and aged weathered face of a ninja. The final man had a bandana wrapped the top of his head, few strands of blond hair poked out and a black leather jacket. He had blue eyes like Ino, their newest friend.

"Hello kids."Hokage smiled at the group, in particular the Uzumaki brothers.'So where you get **Tenrei Tsuru Shitai,** **Fushichou Kekki Shitai** and **Tora Genkotsu Shitai. **This time I know it something is different.'The old man thought.

Naruto smiled as Hinata detached earlier yelled."Hey oji-san, what you doing here?"

"Yeah?"Mouka chimed in right after."Who are they?"Mouka pointed tot he three men that stood slightly behind the Hokage.

"Hehe, pardon me Naruto-kun and Mouka-kun."Hokage chuckled a bit at the curiosity of the two boys."That is Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, and finally Yamanaka Inoichi."As pointed to each man present.

"Hey, they are..."Mouka was about say and cutoff by the laziest kid he knew."Our fathers."Shikamaru stood a bit straighter than normal. Naruto half-hidden a smile that Mouka noticed, maybe Shikamaru not too lazy it seemed.

"So what going on?"Choji munched away as he asked his no one in particular.

It was the big red haired father that responded."I asked where you kids were. You skipped out on chores at home."

"Oh come on."Choji pouted."Oh right see guys later."Choji left with his dad.

The next was the pineapple haired father next said,"You young man, have not done your homework and your mom needs to buy some new clothes for you."

Shikamaru slumped at the though of mothers giving sons shopping tips."So troublesome and no clouds."

He receive a couple of laughs and giggles from the girls. Finally, the blonde haired man spoken up."Ino, who your new friends?"

"This is Sakura, Hinata."Ino pointed each girl as they in turned bowed."That is Naruto and Mouka, they saved Sakura and Hinata from bullies earlier."

"Is that right you two."Inoichi said, but already knew the answer to his questions. He gotten the confirmation from "Hai" from the two girls Sakura and Hinata. The two brother only nodded.

"Bear could you kindly escort Hinata-san to her home, her father must be worried since it's getting late."Hokage seemed angry about something, but quickly passed."A teenager appeared in a swirl of leaves, he wore the robes of the Hyuuga Clan from the branch house. He had a hitae-ate meaning he was a nin, but no vest to signify what rank yet Naruto took note the Hyuuga had a small scar running the bottom of his chin.

He had white-eyes that seemed full of hate while looking at Hinata who only looked down avoiding the glare. He sported scowl in stark contrast to the gently smile of Hinata."That is my duty Hokage-sama."

"That is alright Kizu."

"I would like Bear to accompany her incase you become occupied."Hokage glared down the Hyuuga bodyguard.

The bodyguard anger was boiling at what happened and was not good at hiding it. Both the Hyuuga and Hinata bowed to the Hokage before going with the ANBU. Just as they turned and leave Hinata ran back quickly and gave Naruto peck on the cheek that made them both blush apple red, Hinata was off again to disappear into the trees.

"Oi bro, looks like someone like you and same thing in return."Mouka turned to smirk only receive a light tap on the back of the head. Both could hear giggles from the remaining two girls and the Hokage. Inoichi who only chuckled.

"That is brave of you two. True ninjas."Inoichi smiled at the two brothers as the Hokage did the same."Ino, mom wants you to come home a bit earlier today to help setup dinner."

"Okay dad, can I invite my friends over for dinner?"Ino looked at her remaining friends.

"That's okay with me if the Hokage has nothing else to discuss?"Inoichi waited for a response even though he knew what the answer was considering of the past events.

The Hokage looked at the two brothers."Actually, I have something to discuss with both of them and probably take sometime."

"Oh...I wanted Naruto and Mouka to come with Sakura to my place."Ino pouted.

Mouka only chuckled."Don't worry Ino-chan, think we get more chances, we are friends aren't we?"

"Yatta!"Naruto shouted."We will next time. Believe it!"

This the two girls giggled while Mouka laughed at this younger brother's antics.

"You're right guys, still plenty of next time."Ino smiled widely."Want to come Sakura?"

"Sure, Ino."The two girls began to walk out of the park waving at the two young boys with the Inoichi close behind. Mouka and Naruto turned their attention back to the Hokage, Mouka heard Sakura shouting,"I forgot to give you something, Mouka-kun!"He turned to see Sakura run up to him and kissed him on the cheek causing both of them to blush deep red."Thank you for saving me, you're my hero."

She ran back to her waiting friend, Mouka still stunned by the kiss, he didn't hear the giggles from the girls or the laughter from Inoichi as the left the park. Naruto turned to his brother with an evil smirk,."Looks like I know who you like nii-san."Only to receive a light slap on the head as he was not stunned anymore."Hehe, I was right!"

"Hey oji-san, why didn't you protect those two girls before nii-san and I were even in the park?"Naruto yelled half-angrily at the Hokage."Should you be protecting the people of this village?"

"Naruto-kun, the new generation of Leaf must find their own path."The Hokage goaded while looking at the Hokage's Monuments in the distance."Hokages cannot watch for everyone, so what you going to do?"

"That is not good enough! I will become greatest Hokage, and protect every single person of this village."Naruto declared out loud."What about you nii-san?"The old man turned to look at Mouka who didn't answer."Well, Mouka-kun, you want to be Hokage?"

Mouka only made wide smile that matched Naruto's."Naruto can be Hokage, besides too much paperwork. I want to be the strongest shinobi with my brother so we can protect all of the people of this village."

"That's good."The Hokage clapped at the words of the two brothers.'It seems after this event. There outlook has change.'The Hokage thought.

"So old man, what you need that will take awhile?"Mouka shifted to see the Hokage whose face went from friendly smile to a bit more serious.

"Naruto-kun, Mouka-kun."The Hokage coughed for a bit taking out his signature pipe. He took a long drag from it before continuing."I saw what happened today since this morning. Mouka-kun, can you explain where you learrned **Tenrei Tsuru Shitai**, **Fushichou Kekki Shitai**, **Tora Genkotsu Shitai **and **Garyuu Shitai?"**

"Ummm...I learned them from a book."Mouka made a half-fearted laugh, but the back of his mind.'Busted. This sucks.'Mouka thought.

The Hokage took another drag from his pipe."Those Taijutsu Styles haven't been used over six years."The Hokage observed Mouka slump his shoulder, not from the pain, but being busted for the fight and revealing the taijutsu styles by the **Tomegane no Justu**."Naruto-kun and Mouka-kun, first we get you to hospital then to my office later. We have things to discuss it seems in private."

Mouka had a feeling this was going to be very 'troublesome' to explain.'Arrggg.'Mouka only thought was. Naruto just wondered what the heck is up with his brother?

---

Elsewhere in Kohona. The room was dark, only a single overhead hanging light shone downwards. Just within the shadows, there stood nine figures with features hidden from each other. Only their eyes were barely seen.

"So we have all come to an agreement then?"The old voice spoke out first. There was number of nods in agreement."Do we also have anything else on the agenda?"

Each person there didn't say another word until the same voice spoken out again,"Okay this meeting is adjourned until the next designated time."

The seven of the shadows left the room one at a time until leaving the last two in the room."So we are ready for the next phase of our endeavor?"The old voice rung out from the shadows."This will give us an great opportunity for both sides does it not, Kuumei?"

"If you provide me with valid information and nobody finds out, that would work out good. Not only will you strengthen your position. It will make you wealthy."The man named Kuumei said."In return, I get my long awaited revenge and get the protection from a position I want."

"Yes you will get it Kuumei as long it works out."The old voice chuckled for a moment."Amazing what two closest enemies turned friends can do?"

"It does, doesn't it...we will meet in six months or so."The man named Kuumei laughed menacingly as he left the room.

**Glossary of Terms:**

**Tomegane no Justu** - **Telescope Technique**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai- Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**A/N: Here another chapter done. Last chapter was Mouka remember things about his friends he sees again. This chapter had a bit of fighting, bit fluff and suspense. First, the meeting and fight with the bullies. I tried not to make my character overpowered though it might seem like it, but it isn't really. The fight only turn to be from seven against two to five against two. The females bullies didn't fight. Next, taijutsus, well the bullies used the basic Kohona academy version. Mouka and Naruto used something a bit more effective or better. Next maybe the age difference, the oldest was the genin, though he didn't do anything until the end. Mouka and Naruto both have endurance, speed and strength slight beyond that of their age. Still, in the end, both Naruto and Mouka were seriously injured more than their opponents. Now, the important event is the meeting of Mouka and Sakura. This also the event were we introduce Hinata and Naruto, a bit of fluff for the fans. I don't know if I went overboard with the fluff. Anyways moving on. We have the Hokage busting the Uzumaki brothers, it seem time to confess for Mouka after almost a year. At the end of this chapter, we have trouble ahead? I don't know. Before I forget, there will be a couple OC characters that are someways connected to Sakura in future chapters. Don't know yet, we will see in the future.**


	7. Chapter 6: Of Past Lives

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****[Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story, you will have to read to find out what happens. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well. Thanks you for more than 500 hits guys and gals [need more reviews.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 6: Of Past Lives

The trip to the hospital was uneventful to say the least. Though Naruto was very vocal of not getting a needle. He hated them, as for Mouka, he never liked needles nor the hospital. Nobody did in his opinion, who wanted to be there. Poked, prodded and at time stuck in a drab white room when they were younger. At least this time, the Hokage had the doctors quickly healed the injuries to the brothers. Of course, they already healed some of the wounds before they arrived, the Hokage took no chance and order a complete check up before they left for the Hokage's Tower.

"Oji-san, can we get ramen! Nii-san and I didn't get any today!"Naruto complained loudly. Well his stomach helped out by rumbling loudly enough for both boys. That was about three hours ago. Another thing Mouka was glad and dreaded that Naruto complained earlier of missing food. The silence that prevailed as they ate, it allowed Mouka think of an excuse while eating but also only delayed the discussion later.'What the heck should I say? Keep quiet about it? No, oji-san saw it most of it, maybe just say aliens abducted me? Stupid, this not Star Wars.'Mouka though quietly to himself.'Can't tell him I know a lot of things from past, present and future, can I? Of course they think I am crazy like Naruto said. The lunatic bin the next stop for me?'

Mouka prodded the udon noodles before he scooped some into his mouth. Next to him, the Hokage occasionally glanced at the white-streaked blonde haired boy.'What are you just thinking right now.'The other side, Naruto took a sidelong glance and noticed Mouka being quiet ever since oji-san showed up in the park.'Bro, you not going crazy are you? It was a joke only, maybe a slap on the head will work.'Naruto snickered to himself.

'Geez, what I fine mess, should I tell oji-san and Naruto the truth about me, Kami and everything that did happened and the lives I lived? Yet, if I do people will get hurt or more people will die when they try to help or change things.'Mouka though sadly now.'How would they be affected that many people died and Kohona was destroyed because I was not strong enough for them...for her.'

"Hey Mouka-kun, Naruto-kun you guys ready to go?"The Hokage asked when Naruto finished his seventh bowl while Mouka only ate three bowls."You guys full yet?"

"Yatta! That was great, thanks."Naruto burped and rubbed his full stomach. Ayame giggled while the old man Teuchi laughed from behind. Mouka only nodded not making a comment still deep in thought.

"Let's go then, cya later Teuchi, my friend."The Hokage got off his seat and paid the ramen owner.

The three of them departed the ramen stand headed to the Hokage's Tower. All three were silent as they climbed the numerous stairs until they got to the front of the hokage's office. Two ANBU guards were present, one with the bear mask that had silver-brown hair. The other guard was wearing horse mask with purple hair. They stood their unmoving though the one in the bear mask seemed to drawn a glance from Mouka and Naruto but never made any indication. The secretary was also different. She was a young lady no more than 23 years old with blue hair and white eyes. She smiled at all three."How are you doing Hokage-sama? Is that Naruto-san and Mouka-san?"

"I am fine Ryoko-chan."The Hokage returned the smile and pointed to each boy."Yes. This is Naruto and that is Mouka."

She got a nod and big foxy smile from boy brothers."Hokage-sama, before I forget, you have lots of paperwork that needs to get done. As well as a meeting with 2 clan heads."

"Errr...Ryoko-chan, please clear my schedule for this afternoon and reschedule the meeting with two leaders of the clan for tomorrow."The Hokage sighed. The paperwork never seemed to disappear as they kept springing up everywhere. Other was the Clans, they either have something to complain or demanded something, never easy with them.

The secretary frowned at the thought of telling the clan leaders to change the schedule. Though, this was the Hokage and they would listen to him only if."Alright Hokage-sama, I will ensure you are not disturbed this afternoon. Nice meeting you Naruto-kun and Mouka-kun."

"Nice meeting you too Ryoko-chan."Naruto and Mouka chirped loudly at the same time as they went following the Hokage into his office. She gave a curt nod and went to follow the Hokage's orders.

---

The door to the office was closed by the Hokage after the two brothers took seats in front of the large desk. The kind old man proceeded to go through a number of hand seals before ending with.

"**BOUON SHOUHEKI NO JUTSU**!"The Hokage said out loud as he did the last seal. A light blue aura flashed out from the old man to surround the room for a second or so before dissipated."Now, I have put up a barrier so no sound can enter or leave this room. Also, nobody can enter or leave as well."The Hokage made a sly smirk at Mouka who turned pale at the old man's words."So you know why you are here do you Mouka and Naruto?"

"Hmmm...we in trouble for fighting with bullies are we?"Naruto said sheepishly as the old man took his usual seat behind the overflowing stacks of paper.

The Hokage took out long signature pipe from his sleeves and a lit up."So...Mouka..."Brown eyes trailed from the dark blue eyes of Naruto to the near sky blue eyes of Mouka."You want to tell what's on your mind?"

The look the oji-san gave him was veritably uncomfortable with the subject at hand as both the old man and Naruto stared waiting for a answer, both deserved to be given it, yet he was unwilling because of it."Yeah bro, what is the old man talking about? How he know what you were teaching me?"

Without really thinking, Mouka stood up and walked to the closed window of the office. It was about late afternoon as he could tell. He could feel the two set of eyes bore into him, one from oji-san and the other from Naruto.'What can I say. This problem should be mine to deal with and nobody else.'Mouka knew he was backed into the corner looking for a way out.'Maybe they would give up? Nah, who the heck I am kidding, the Hokage, the leader of the village wants answers. My own brother who asked before.'

There was a long silence before Naruto turned to the Hokage."Hey old man, why you asking my brother? He told me what we learned is for our advantage as ninjas, besides he said they came from books, so what's the big deal."

"I am just waiting for Mouka to answer, I think he should."The Hokage replied without taking his eyes off Mouka who stood by the window unmoving."Naruto, I would like your brother to explain where you and he learned **Tenrei Tsuru Shitai**,**Fushichou Kekki Shitai** and **Tora Genkotsu Shitai** that I saw this afternoon."

"I still don't get it old man."The whiskered blonde yelled."What are you talking about? Those you said haven't been used in six year, mean they suck or something but are better than the Kohona Taijutsu."

"You would think that would you Naruto-kun?"Oji-san now chuckled for a bit before making a small smile as he puffed his pipe."Mouka-kun, that is not true is it?"

"Mouka?"Naruto repeated his name yet seemed to ignore it."Nii-san, what is going, what is the old man babbling about?"The old man huffed."I am not babbling, Mouka knows what I am talking about too. Just waiting for him to answer since I saw everything until after the fight."As the conversation gone between Naruto and the old man a bit more heatedly. Mouka stared out of the window contemplated his thought.'Why the heck it happens to me? If I tell them, things will change for the better or worse?'Mouka mulled his thoughts.'How will this affect everyone, Kohona and especially Sakura-chan?'

The decision of pros and mostly cons that seemed to outweigh everything he wanted to say. The burden was his, it had been for the past two lifetimes and both ended in tragedy. The first life, he had everyone help him, but in the end, he lost everything. The second life, his burden was living alone for most of his life, carried a burden he didn't know. No friend except Sakura-chan and Raikoh -sensei, yet, that left him empty when they disappeared from his life, one from tragedy, the other not by his choosing. Now, this life's burden of both having a former-guardian turned demon within you does not help matters forcing you to be alone along with Naruto against hatred that he knows nothing about. The one thing that scared him most, even telling the past lives and Kami, whatever he decides will have consequences beyond what he knows. He wondered if telling half-truths would work, at least avoid some details about himself and deaths of others he had to endure.

"Old man, you make it sound..."Naruto was still arguing before he was cutoff by Mouka's cough, both heads turned to see Mouka had his back to the windows. His yellow white spiky bangs covering his eyes as he looked at the floor.

"Hey oji-san."Moukas voice was barely above whisper."I assume you saw us in your crystal ball that's in your desk using **Tomegane no Justu**?"

The Hokage hesitated when Mouka spoke.'How does know about it? Only ninjas of jounin rank or higher knows about it.'He took a long intake of his pipe before a slow exhale."Yes, I did."

_Flashback Begins:_

_The hokage sat at his desk peering into this crystal ball watching the scene unfold with the wispy cloud before focusing on the a small apartment. He watched as two brothers prepared for the day and left their apartment for the village._

"_So what is you wanted me to see Hokage?"A tall blonde man and black leather jacket stared into the ball as well."I see the two boys. They both contain them."_

_The Hokage briefly looked at the other man with pale blue eyes before turning back to the crystal ball."I have noticed odd behavior in one of them that needs...careful attention."The bearded kage spoken the last two word with emphasis."You have seen how both act since they were four years old. Yet, past eight months or so, I seen a slight change in one of them."_

"_You are talking about Mouka-san aren't you, Hokage-sama?"The blonde man figured what he was talking about."I have also noticed some changes as well starting about eight months ago."_

"_Ah you have noticed as well the changes?"The Hokage went blew a couple puffs of smoke from his pipe."Mouka-kun seemed more alone and always in thought. Normally, he is very noisy and boisterous as his brother Naruto. He seemed to be much quieter, almost lost within himself._

"_He almost definitely hiding a secret of some sort? Or his tenant giving him trouble Hokage-sama?"The blonde man observed the two boys now made friends with brown haired boy as they head to the park."Have you gotten a answer from him pertaining his mental capacity?"_

"_Heh, seemed you gotten to the point quickly."The Hokage smiled at the man for a moment before turning back to the crystal ball."I have asked a couple occasion when they came or I have saw them. Mouka is very determined to keep it to himself. It seemed his brother knows something but won't mention anything."_

_The crystal ball now shifted to a scene where the three boys now found a fourth kid and joined him in watching something from the hill side. They were mildly chatting about this and that. Mostly it seemed about ramen and food in general for the conversation._

"_Hokaga-sama, I have heard rumors kids been sneaking around lately at night and daytime. Doing some questionable acts on the village."The blonde man sighed as he remembered reports coming in that a person or persons have been pranking people without getting caught."Do you think they are part of the problem or change in Mouka-san?"_

"_Not too sure...though they are very good at it since I started to observe their 'game' as they called it."The Hokage chuckled at the memory when he saw a 3 white briefs with fan symbols on them that were hung from three different light poles. Of course everyone thought it was funny as hell, though the Uchiha Clan thought otherwise and had no sense of humor. _

"_So why did ask me to come Hokage-sama?"The blonde now asked the village leader."If you needed Mouka-san to talk, wouldn't the Interrogation Unit handle this sort of thing?" _

_The Hokage shot a glance at the blue eyed man for a moment then went back to the scene in the crystal ball."There is a number of reasons I didn't. First, Mouka is only a boy. Second, Ibiki and Anko are good at torturing but not good with kids. You seen Mouka, his mood when he not around his brother and already identified something is up with Mouka. Besides, you have a young child yourself don't you? So, you know their delicate nature, in particular their mental processes right Inoichi?"_

"_Hmmm...I see your point."Inoichi replied to the older man."I guess my psychological background may help somewhat."_

"_Yes, since you retrieve information by subtle means as well as you other method if necessary."The Hokage kept his eye of the ball as the watched Mouka dash off into the woods until he stopped at a different playground._

"_If we have to, we need to see if his tenant is influencing him?"The mindwalker looked over the old man and shudder at the thought. Going through the mind of a adult was fine with him. Yet going through the mind of child let alone one carrying such a burden is even more dangerous for the child then himself._

"_Aye, but I hope it does no..."The old bearded leader stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the scene unfolded in the crystal ball._

_---_

"_Remove your foot from her or I will, leave her and her friend alone."Mouka said out loudly catching the attention of all who was there. He glared at the two oldest bullies._

"_Who the hell are you?"The oldest boy turned to see a young blonde boy with a x-scar on his right cheek."Hey you are that little bastard that pranked my older brother."_

_The white streaked blonde haired boy's face showed anger and nothing more. A glare that could stop a thrown kunai in mid-flight cold. Another boy with dark brown hair that stood next to the genin who saw the angered look on Mouka's face."Hey boss, what we going to do with that little shit?"_

"_Get lost, before you we hurt."The genin sneered trying to intimidate Mouka but failed to do so as he just stood there unmoving."Besides who is going to stop us you little piece of trash?"_

_Mouka turned slightly taking a shoulder wide leg stance of __**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai**__, his left arm slightly bent was out front towards the bullies, his fingers pointed upwards and open palm of his hand towards him. His other arm was at shoulder height angled upward with his fingers also point upwards with open palm of his right hand towards the back of his head._

"_Bullies like should never be ninjas. You are not worthy of the title of genin or any rank!"Mouka spat angrily at the bullies."I will take you down with help!"_

_---_

"_It can't...be..."The Hokage stammered out as the fight began."No, it couldn't be. How...?"_

"_What's wrong Hokage? We should stop that fight before someone will be seriously injured."The blonde haired mindwalker now looked at the Hokage before looking back at the fight that started."They.."Inoichi now stopped himself as he saw the two boys going toe to toe already knocked down two bullies with ease. One boy took what looks like a defensive stance. While the other blonde with whisker mark was dodging quickly and countering what looks a claw action with his hands."What style of Taijutsu they using? That's nothing I have seen before."_

"_The styles they are using are old, only one clan used those styles but was considered sealed away or gone six years ago."The Hokage sadly smiled at the memory of the Fourth, his wife losing their lives and forced their two sons with burdens."Until now."_

"_Inoichi. You must realize something don't you now?"The old man stared at the blue eyes blonde."This must not go beyond these walls. This is an S-class secretly until I say otherwise."_

_Inoichi didn't expected this to happen when came to see the Hokage and came out with a S-class secret. He observed as the two blondes switching styles fluidly, the mention of the date six years ago clicked with Inoichi. The only clan that was gone belonged to the Fourth and his wife, all clan secrets was sealed or disappeared, seemed to finds its way into two not ordinary kids."Hokage-sama, you know we will need answers for what they are doing."_

"_Yes I know, I will get the answers since I know something is different with Mouka."The Hokage watched as the bullies were slowly beaten back."Inoichi, after their fight, I want you to find Shikaku and Choza."_

_After the fight and the injuries that other kids began to gather around the two blondes and the two girls they saved._

"_Why may I ask Hokage-sama?"Inoichi was puzzled to why summons his long time friends and teammates. The Hokage only chuckled before answering Inoichi's question,"Simple, I need to be alone to have questions answered since Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are around. We will need some excuse to for them to leave the brothers to me."_

"_Okay Hokage-sama will head right away and have them here soon as possible."Inoichi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

_The old man Sarutobi relaxed a bit until the other fathers return with Inoichi. The Hokage glanced into the shadowed far corner the Hokage's office. A man wearing standard ANBU uniform with a mask finally moved from his hidden spot."Bear, it seems you have a connection to both of the Uzumaki brothers. Though that connection even more closer to Mouka-kun would you say?"_

"_Hai, I think so."The silver-brown haired man sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck."Kinda reminds me of someone."_

_The two men laughed as they waited for the return of Inoichi and teammates._

_Flashback Ends_:

"So you did see everything pretty much?"Mouka looked up to see the kind old man's face then his brother."You want to know how I know the four **Shitai**?"

"Yes. Also you haven't been yourself. Whenever I asked about what you are think. You never answered."The Hokage took a couple puffs before continuing."Now I know something is up. As the duty of the Hokage and friend. I will be needing answers."

"Okay, you want to know. I learned **Tenrei Tsuru Shitai**, **Fushichou Kekki Shitai** and **Tora Genkotsu Shitai** along with the final **Garyuu Shitai** from someone not from here but somewhere else..."Mouka stopped for a moment to let the information to sink in before starting again."...the person that taught me for three and half years. His name was Raikoh, Minamoto Raikoh. I would even doubt anyone here knows of him, but he taught me after we meet."

Naruto sat there dumbfounded for a moment doing the famous goldfish imitation with one thought running through his mind.'Okay my brother is crazy, we never meet or seen a man by that name! What the heck is he on?'The Hokage was shocked for a few seconds at the confession not only by what the amount time Mouka had said to learn all four **shitai**, but the name he just spoken.'How is it possible? Mouka is only six years old, yet he says he trained for almost four years which is impossible for his current age.'The Hokage regained his composure quickly.'He trained with Raikoh, Minamoto Raikoh know as Kohona no Raion, impossible since he left Kohona seven years ago. I will need to contact him in the future.'

"Mouka, that can't be true. You only six years old, so couldn't be training since you were three."The old man carefully looked into Mouka's eyes as to see if he was lying. Yet, he didn't see anything nor did Mouka glanced away from his stare.

"Mouka you have gone nuts!!"Naruto finally spoken up."You have been hit on the head one too many times."Naruto seemed skeptical at his brother's confession. Nobody seemed to believe him and Mouka was right they do think he was crazy, ready straight to the looney bin.

"I guess will have to start from the beginning."Mouka sighed sadly at the thought going through what he had in memory."Please don't think badly of me or send me away for what I tell you. Also, oji-san, to make sure I am telling you what I am going to say is true. I know, Naruto and I house two of the most powerful demons once guardians Kyuubi and Shichibi. That our seals on our stomachs will be need to change, more importantly Naruto's. Kami already changed mine."

The ever so serious Hokage face faulted when heard the words, demons, Kyuubi, Shichibi, Kami and seals in the same sentence. The entire brain network for the old man nearly crashed and would have needed a reboot. His brother sat there not thinking much or was in this case, confusion mostly with a bit of anger.

"Why you lie to me nii-san!!"Naruto stood up and stomped over to his crazy brother before he stopped in his track from Mouka response,"I am afraid if I told, I would lose you or you get hurt for things."

"Oh."Naruto's eyes soften and nodded."I am your little brother, so trust me."

"I know and should."Mouka felt a trickle down his left cheek."I will for sure, okay."

"Continue Mouka, it seems you got a lot to get off your mind."The Hokage made a ensuring smile. Mouka returned it with a genuine one, felt the burden a less of it. Something he thought might crush him emotional and mental was starting to become lighter in a long time.

"I guess the beginning with me started in my second life as any good place to start."Mouka started explain."I am or was sixteen years old..."

---

It was almost three hours later since they started their little discussion. Well, most it was Mouka talking and explained most relevant stuff but left out some vague details of some the deaths or left them out completely that were particular close to him. The information he still gave was just as difficult and he cried sometimes. Naruto was concerned not for everything he said was true or not, but the fact his brother cried more than once as was during his explanations. On occasion, the old man would ask for certain details that Mouka almost readily gave , yet Naruto on some level knew his own brother was holding back some information. He was not the person to push for answering when he saw his brother cried few times during his monolog.

It was not until after Mouka had finished his talk with the old man and his brother. The young blonde white haired boy slept on the couch completely exhausted. The other hyperactive blonde was tired and weary of that afternoons events. His thoughts floated from point in the conversation to another.'He looks like me brother, sounds like him even the goofy grin. Yet, he say been reborn, retaining his past two lives. A great battle, betrayal and regret.'Naruto thought as he napped on the couch next to Mouka.'Is he my brother? Another brother to replace the younger one that I known. Yet this one had memories from his younger life still. He is my brother nothing will change that, but what secret you are holding back, the nightmares?'

The Hokage was sitting at his desk going over what Mouka told him and his brother from the beginning of the sealing to his death at the end followed by his second life. Things were difficult for him in both previous lives, yet he chosen to come back through this life to change things. The story that Mouka gave him seemed to be somewhat fine until some events turned things bleak for Kohona. Mouka mentioned many events that lead up to the deaths and destruction he witnessed, yet, the old man knew the version of events from his two lives were sugar-coated more for his brother Naruto then him. The information he gave still allowed the Hokage to make some kind of decision for the future, though Mouka stated he was to be there because it was his responsibility. Naruto protested very loudly that only Mouka was allowed and promptly gave his brother swift whack to the head muttering "Still crazy as a fox." before telling them it was his responsibility as well to protect the village.

'So I guess we have a few things we need to complete.'The Hokage thought as he looked at Mouka first then Naruto.'I will have to change Naruto's seal the first thing. Then what next, I hate what Mouka said that he had gaps in his memories, something we will dea...'The old man was broken out of his thoughts when the two brother's began stirring from their afternoon nap time.

"Ahem, so I see you two are finished sleeping?"The old man chuckled as the two boys jostled to get up from the couch."The first thing is we establish this a S-class secret for now. Only myself and you two will keep this secret as for now unless Naruto or yourself Mouka say so. Okay?"

"So what we going to do now since we kinda know now?"Nartuo poked Mouka in the ribs as they both stood in front of the Hokage."My nii-san said my seal needs to be changed though what next after that?" Nartuo said fairly loudly.

"Stop poking me first bro."Mouka scowled lightly before flicking his brother ear."I am not sure, though we need to change your seal though before we go any further. Even though we know who our parents were, I don't want to live anywhere else other than apartment for the moment. Nor take the money they left for us..."

"Why not nii-san, it is ours you know that? Why not now?"Naruto whined before pouting realizing his brother wasn't even looking at him. Mouka sighed before going again,"You know why Naruto. I don't want people to say 'Demons tainting their home' or 'Stealing their money' because you know how they are. People think that we are being 'influenced', besides we can't really defend ourselves too well yet and we need to earn the respect of this village."

"Well, I wouldn't say you couldn't handle yourselves, Mouka-kun."The Hokage took a couple puffs from his pipe."I didn't say anything before. Do you realize what your chakra level is? The last time I have visited while you were training, do you realizing your chakra is about low chunin level?"

"NANI!?!"Both blondes shouted in union. Both brothers were stunned at the announcement, they didn't even realize the level they obtained? The boys knew they could perform the **Henge no Jutsu **once or twice as well channel chakra into their weights, but gain that much chakra in only 8 months? They weren't even planning to start doing the harder **Kawarimi no Jutsu** when they turned 8 or 9 years old. Being told that they have chakra of a low chunin, means that could start doing some more than a few low level jutsu, both boys did a high five when they turned to each other."Alright, more jutsus, here we come!"

"Ouch!"The Hokage chuckled as he stuck a pinky in one ear because of the loud shouting."Anyways, you have gain levels of taijutsu close to low chunin considering their difficulty and you have not mastered them yet. Your level of chakra control must be high genin maybe even low chunin considering you are able channel into your chakra weights. Your ninjutsu and genjutsu is poor, but expected since you don't have many techniques."

"Guess you're right nii-san about earning respect, what about the training?"Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair."We going to keep our same schedule? Oji-san, since my bro said we shouldn't live at our parents' place, do you think we learn jutsu or something that belongs to us?"

"Hey, I have an idea, oji-san, will you allows access to our parents place for jutsu scrolls appropriate for our level?"Mouka loudly interrupted."We will take the scrolls to learn then put them back after we are done. Whadda you say?"

"In all facts, Mouka-kun, you both own those scrolls, though you are right currently the villages see thing differently."Oji-san rubbed his bearded chin."Once every two weeks, we will pick up a jutsu scroll for ninjutsu and genjutsu. I think it will work out fine."

"Awesome."Both young boys cheered, while the old chuckled and smiled.

The old man face turned serious again."As for the events you have mentioned Mouka, it seems we have time to train Naruto and you well enough to face them. Though, some of the gaps in your memories might prove a problem."

"I know, I guess that is part why I didn't want to tell anyone,"Mouka sighed loudly."I was hoping that I could do this myself and not having to worry about people getting hurt because of these memories or lack of."He only frowned then stared at the ground not wanting to see the disappointment in the old man's face.

He only felt a hand on his shoulder when he looked up to see Naruto with foxy grin."Hey nii-san, as brothers we are in this together, don't forget it!"The Hokage stood up next to next Mouka ruffled his hair."I know there are gaps in your memory. Either way, what ever comes and to know we are in this together Mouka."

"Thank you."Mouka smiled at the thought of not being alone to for his burden alone."So, guess we fix up Naruto's seal and then decide what kind jutsus we should work on then you can bring to them us."

"Sounds like a plan nii-san!"Naruto nodded excitedly about new jutsus to learn. Mouka smile widely, maybe things will turn out for the better.

---

The Kohona streets at this time was not particular busy at the moment as it was nearing dinner time with the sun starting to set. A large four storey building stood across the square from the Hokage's Tower near the Market Area. If anybody took care to look, they could easily miss four people within the along the wall of the building's shadow. They could easily observed the Hokage's Tower from their vantage and the main entrance to the building. Four more shadow appears near the proximity of the four shadows.

"So they are still in there are they?"The leader of the newcomers asked to the remaining shadows."How long have they been in there?"

"They have been in there since late morning."A young man with dark brown hair spat. He stared at the buildings with dangerously narrowed naked eye."I want them dead for what they did."

"We all want those two little demons dead."Another voice spoke up from the group. The man was dressed in a chunin vest his hair was pitch black as with his eyes."They will not get away with it until they are."

The leader of the second group raised his hand to get those present their attention."Alright, you know what to do. One of us will stay to watch and signal when they leave. We will find a place for the demon spawn to meet their end.

"Now go!"

All the shadowy figures split up leaving only two people within the darkening shadows as the final sunlight sets on the horizon."So it has been decided to go forth with his plan wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, we believe they might become trouble in the future if they become shinobis."The man wore a chunin vest with red Dragon mask that had Kanji 'Death' on the mask smirked behind it."When I saw the report come in, well, seems like perfect time to put this plan into action. Easy to gather the anger in people when told this."

"You going to stick around for the little the killing and removing a threat?"The gray haired man glanced at the tower once awhile then turn back to the reddish brown haired man in the dragon mask who stared back with turquoise eyes.

The man nodded negatively before turning around."No, came to see if everyone gotten my message, besides I have other important matters to attend to."

"Whatever..., as long they all pay for what they did."The gray haired man turned back to the tower making sure the so called 'demon spawns' haven't left yet.

'Revenge, best serve cold and this person I think will be useful for my revenge. Power is the best lure when persuading people like him.'The man in the dragon mask simply smirked inwardly and turned away.'These people couldn't see the threat close to home when the tides of change comes, I will reap the rewards. They are concerned about two stupid boys.'

---

Naruto sat there groggily on the couch, his head felt like it was going to exploded for a moment. The feeling subsided, his vision cleared to see Mouka talking quietly with Sarutobi.

"How long have I been out nii-san."Naruto tried to speak clearly, his throat was desert dry.

Mouka and the old man saw Naruto sitting up on the couch trying to talk only get a whispered croak."Hehe, nice to have you quiet for once bro."

The annoyed brother returned a glared since he could yell at him and his legs still felt wobbly. The old came over with a glass of water and gave it to Naruto who gulped it down without waiting. Two more cups of water finally, his dry through quenched, he coughed a bit to before talking,"Thanks a lot nii-san, so how long was I out?"

"About an hour."Mouka stuck out his tongue at Naruto who only glared back."Do you remember or feel different?"

_Flashback Begins:_

"_We will use oji-san office to do the seal change."Mouka looked around the oval office before removing the chairs."After we make some room. I will show you the handseals that will do the trick."_

_Sarutobi nodded before he inquired,"Are you sure this is necessary since your father was the one who did it? "_

"_I know our father knew what he was doing, but not the full story."Mouka looked down at the ground, the picture of their parents was ingrained in both Naruto and Mouka when the old man showed them a picture."The __**Shiki Fujin**__ works on demons, but as your know our tenants are not truly that are they."_

"_No, from what Kami told you, it seems the seal wasn't designed that way in the first place is it?"The Hokage now curious even more of the history.'Interesting, with all our jutsu that are forbidden, one never truly understand where they actually come from.'The Hokage observed Mouka as he motioned Naruto to the centre of the room._

"_No, though the seal was used correctly, the target was not."Mouka next motioned his brother to remove his shirt continued explaining,"As he told me, the __**Shiki Fujin**__ only partially worked that our abilities would been severely hampered. So, Kami corrected my seal and have my brother's seal to be corrected as well,"Mouka now pointed at Naruto's stomach."The handseals I should you earlier will fix it old man."_

"_What changes are they supposed to be?"The old man now looked from Naruto to Mouka with a scared look on his face."We can't accidently release them can we?"_

"_No, the person taught said it was foolproof."Mouka sat on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment.'It bloody better work or we are some deep trouble.'Mouka sighed inwardly even doubting himself now."As for the new seal itself, it would allow us to develop normally, though Kami wasn't too clear about it though."_

"_It seems we have no choice considering Kami had told and taught you about it."The old man sighed not looking happy about the changing of the seal._

"_Hey bro, what the heck do I now."Naruto got impatient and chucked his t-shirt at Mouka's head. Mouka growled lightly then sighed as he removed the article thrown at him."Okay, okay. Lie down in the middle. Oji-san will perform the handseals while I make sure you don't move."_

"_H..how...l...long."Naruto now seemed scared at what was going to happen now."Will it hurt?"_

"_Hmmm...only for a minute."Mouka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to reassure him."The entire process is about 3 minutes or so."Naruto gave a slow nod before lying down on the office floor. He wriggled for a moment before stopping."You okay bro?"_

"_Heck no!, the floor is cold, half naked and something big about to change!"He shouted sarcastically."In other words, fine."In his mind, Naruto one or two thoughts.'Damned no blanket? I better not blow up or nii-san will have his butt kicked by me.'_

"_Let's get this done then. Naruto and Mouka, are you two ready?"The old man took a couple puffs from his pipe and got confirmation from nods from both. He walked over and knelt next to Naruto while Mouka held both of his brother's shoulders down. _

_The old man put his pipe away and looked at the two young boys before proceeding through the handseals. It took Sarutobi about a minute to go through all 100 handseals before touching Naruto's stomach yelling out."__**Hogosha no Kiero Fujin**__!"_

_Naruto felt heat and energy rush into his stomach then outward to the rest of his body. The pain kept going up as he tried to stay calm. The pain kept him thinking other wise as everything felt it was on fire, numbness and sharp pain all over his body like a hot knife cut his body. He gritted his teeth and began to thrash about not really thinking as his body involuntary tried to remove the pain._

_A 5 star pentagram appeared around the three when the old man slammed his hand down on Naruto's stomach. A eerie blue glow of chakra began to emitted from Naruto's body for almost for two minutes. The old man seemed to start sweating as the heat of the chakra being used by him and Naruto emitted didn't help matters. Mouka almost couldn't hold down his brother when he screamed in pain, but was able put weight on both shoulders. It was another minute before a very bright flash occurred as the blue charkra emitted by Naruto eveloped the entire room. Everything was now silence, Mouka opened his eyes slowly to see his sweating brother on the floor while he heard a heavy panting to see the old man on his ass fanning himself._

"_Geez, wasn't that exciting."The old man grinned."So how's you brother let us check the seal."They both crawled over to the sleeping Naruto. Moving his hand over his brother stomach, the old man lightly emitted chakra, in response, a new seal appeared in the shape of spiraling star with a symbol on the inside that looks like a kitsune's head."Ah, does that mean the seal fix worked? Never seen a seal like that before."_

"_Yatta! It did work!"Mouka shouted happily.'Yes it does work here. At least my brother didn't turn into burnt toast.'He quickly lifted his shirt to reveal his own seal. It was same spiraling star but instead of kitsune's head, in its place was a pair of wings."Also, Kami told me after the seal is fixed, our abilities should increase normally."_

"_Your brother is still sleeping."The Hokage gently lift Naruto and put him more comfortably on the couch."So what abilities are you talking about earlier Mouka-kun?"_

"_Actually not sure."Mouka scratched his head making confusing look."The only thing that Kami said 'part of your tenant characteristics will adapt to your own in appearance and others' and that he doesn't know what extent either. Our heritage as Kami said will be given advantage and disadvantage because of the seal change."_

"_Hmm...wait...your heritage...how you know?"The Hokage stuttered before reaching for his pipe to calm himself. He mulled over the implications of what Mouka have just said.'Interesting, that means their bloodline will be changed to a certain extent but how far?'The old man stroked his beard for a moment."Let me guess, Kami told you as well."_

"_Yeah."Mouka said realizing he forgotten to mention that part other than knowing their parents."Anyways nothing happened to me when the seal changed. Then again Kami said we will noticed the change in abilities which will be either quick or take a bit of time."_

"_I guess we wait for your brother if he gotten increase."The old man walked over to his chair and leaned back to rest._

_Flashback Ends:_

"Now I remember, I don't feel different and hurt like hell!"Naruto scowled at his brother."I felt like I was about to burn up or something!"He got off the couch and stomped up to Mouka who stood there with a goofy grin.

"The seal fix went smoothly I think."Mouka then kinda glanced from his brother's deep blue eyes to brown eyes of oji-san to avoid 'the stare'.

Naruto stopped in his tracks when heard 'it went smoothly', then something clicked,'Wait, he said it went smoothly? It could go wrong? I felt like burnt ramen for a minute.'Naruto wearily eye Mouka."What did you mean it went smoothly?"

"Hehe...hehe.."Mouka gulped and took a step back or two."You two didn't turn into burnt toast which was good thing during the jutsu."

"What?!?"Both Naruto and the Hokage face faulted before getting back up with anime sweat drops over their heads."You mean we could all died?"Naruto took two swift steps to his brother and whacked him on the head.

"Ow!!! Guess shouldn't have said anything."Mouka rubbed the top of his head.'Maybe the loony bin is safer right now.'Mouka then countered his brother by gesturing to the sky."I said it was foolproof that they won't be released. I didn't say it was hundred percent the jutsu work. Well, the guy up their said you had a very high chance it would work."

---

Somewhere in heaven, Kami made a loud sneeze.'Wow, someone thinking about me such much lately.'

---

"Naruto, here's your t-shirt."The Hokage chuckled at the brothers before getting their attention again."Now that's settled. I believe you two should go home and rest. Tomorrow, I will come get you so we can pick out the jutsu for you to study. Besides, you two must be tired because of today."

"Hmm...sounds good to me."Naruto in one swift motion put it back on while Mouka nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I will see you two tomorrow then."The hokage waved as they left the safety of the Hokage's Tower unknown to them as a pair of grayed eye filled with hate watched them leave the tower.

The hidden figure reached for the throat mike."Our little target have left the building, they are heading south. Surround them, there is a dead end alley way on the route they are taking. Go."

"We copy."There was low garbled response from the mike. The shadow disappeared to meet up with the rest of his posse to kill the two young brothers.

"Hey bro you feel any different then before?"Mouka asked as they quickly headed home. Though were some people out and about at this time of night after, the two boys tried not to stick to the main roads as adults that glare at them constantly or throw something in their direction."Nothing, I feel the same as all."Naruto replied as he glanced left and right as the two ran down the shadows of the street avoiding people as long as possible.

"Too bad, was hoping we had something new to discover."Mouka half-pouted as the reached a small intersection and about to cross."Hey bro..."He glanced to the sides then up quickly and noticed something odd for a second.

Seconds later, both Naruto and Mouka barely dodged a pair of Kunais that were aimed for them. They didn't wait and darted across the intersection.

"Run!"Mouka bolted ahead of his brother running along the darken side streets trying to escape their attackers several minutes getting a few wounds from throw weapons as they dodged."We got to loose them!"He glanced over his shoulder to see almost a dozen figures now converging on them. Some looked like villagers, but the rest were ninjas.

'Crap, we can't use henge, the ninjas that were with them can see through them.'Mouka thought as they sped through side streets trying to avoid them. Then he heard a scream that broke his train of thought. Glancing back, Mouka noticed Naruto on the ground clutching his left leg."...Naruto!!"

The pain went through his body fast as wildfire. Naruto saw a shuriken embedded in his left lower calf. Blood seeped out in a small stream, he screamed out. Through the pain, Naruto grimaced through narrowed eyes to see the crowd slowly gathered in size walking menacingly closer. Some of the shinobis wielded Kunais, a couple ANBU spotted in the crowd drawn swords. The villagers that joined the lynch mob riled up by the conspirators picked up whatever objects they could use as weapons.

Naruto felt being picked under his left should to see his brother came back to pick him up."What you doing here, nii-sa?"Tears slowly evade his eyes."Run or you will die nii-san!"

"No way bro!"Mouka using his strength he had to drag themselves away from the slowly approaching death."I promised long time ago to protect you, because you are my brother!"Mouka screamed out as he tried to find a way out but saw none. In all the confusion, they inadvertently entered a dead end alley.

"You will die! You filthy crap!"The crowd of fourteen adults now cut off the only exit out of the alleyway. The two brothers struggled against the wall as they staggered with Naruto's left leg. One of the attackers quickly charged up and punched Nartuo in the head sent him to the ground a few feet.

"Leave my brother! You bastard!"Mouka who staggered with Naruto slowly righted himself to see that Naruto groaned from the hit."...Leave us alone!"

"Ha, ha, stupid demons!"You will burn in hell! You and your brother hurt my brother!"The young man with dark brown hair growled out.

"Kill the little shit! They hurt another kid!"The crowd began to chant."Hurt them until they beg for death!"

A black haired teen no more than fifteen years old twirled his kunai. A man with gray hair next him pointed to Mouka and said,"That one hurt your younger brother along with his."He pointed to the dark haired teen."Take your revenge!"

The dark haired teen rushed forward with a smirk."I will torture you to no end for what you done!"

Mouka stood not moving so he was between the attacker and Naruto. He didn't notice that his brother was able to get up. Only two feet away, Naruto lunged forward pushing Mouka out of the way. The onyx eyes meet dark blue eyes of Naruto, he didn't scream and fell backwards only to be caught by Mouka.

"I am sorry nii-san..."Naruto coughed up blood, he clutched his right chest where the kunai struck."It seemed we will not continue together..."

"No!"Mouka screamed, streams of tear fell out his eyes. The black haired teen could only laughed as Mouka cradled his brother."Don't you dare die bro...don't...!"

Naruto felt his eyelids are very heavy only hearing scattered noise of laughter and screaming from his brother.'I guess will not become Hokage.'Naruto slowly saw blackness.'I am sorry nii-san, oji-san, Hinata-chan.'All was the last things he thought of.

Mouka lowered his brother when he heard the laughter and his brother's eyes closed."You asshole!"

"Like you can do anything!"The Blacked haired now maliciously look down on the two boys with out any regards."You will now die just for living."

Mouka simply charged the arrogant black haired teen but soon meet with a kick to the head sent him to the ground. The dark brown haired teen stood there smirking. He groaned from the hit as he staggered to get up."You bastard are no better than your younger brothers. Bullies that are worst than trash!"Mouka didn't bother looking as he spitted out the last words with venom."I see were they get their bullying abilities from!"

"You are no good talking demon."As the blacked haired teen screamed in anger and charged, his second kunai plunged into the middle of Mouka's chest."Ha, we will be heroes to get ridden of crap like you."

'I have failed you Naruto, old man.'Mouka thought as he dropped to his knees. He coughed up blood. The black haired teen stepped back and wiped his hand of blood on his pants. Things became distorted of sound and vision.'I didn't see Sakura-chan again, I failed my promises to them, to her. Why...'

The last thing he remembered as he blacked out was yelling of 'Make sure there dead!', vision blurred as more shadows approached him as darkness engulfed him as pain and numbness took him a third time.

---

**Glossary of Terms:**

**Bouon Shouheki no Jutsu - Soundproof Barrier Technique**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai - Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**Tomegane no Justu** - **Telescope Technique**

**Kohona no Raion - Lion of Kohona**

**Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu** - **Replacement Technique**

**Shiki Fujin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**Hogosha no Keiro Fujin - Path of the Guardian Seal**

**Shujaku - Phoenix**

**Fokkusu - Fox**

**Tenrei Jutsu - Divine Techinques**

**A/N:Another chapter done for this epic story. The story so far, Mouka meets Sakura again while Naruto meets Hinata for the first time. The aftermath put them on the spot for the two brothers even they didn't know at the time. Trouble have a knack of finding them and getting them into pretty deep trouble. As for Mouka confessing his past lives, I will not go into detail for that. Consider his first life is close to that of the canon series. As for second life, pretty much you have read from the earlier chapters. Also, this gives me some room to fit pieces of the story together more plausible and flow of it. I have left some foreshadowing hints of OCs that will play some role that will be connected to four of the character. Until next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Of Awakenings

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****[Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story, you will have to read to find out what happens. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 7: Of Awakening

The area was dark for a moment until he blinked his eyes to adjust to the surrounding before he shot up sitting. He looked around to notice he was in a long stone corridor, it was half lighted with candles along the walls. Not thinking, he got up and began following the one direction almost on instinct avoiding the other branching corridors. The floor of the stone corridor had a single flow of dark water heading in opposite of him. The corridor wall seemed cold to the touch but seemed to warm up as he saw more light as walked from several minutes. He eventually reached a large circular domed room with candles lit around, at the middle was a enormous bird cage. On the front of the bird cage was 5 paper seals with the kanji 'Guardian', 'Path', 'Honor', 'Light' and 'Seal'. The cage itself seemed to occupy much of the middle of the room, no light penetrated even from the candles on the other side of the room.

"_**Come closer fledgling**_."A loud voice boomed from the cage."_**I will not hurt you**_."

Mouka stopped a few feet from the cage and peerless looked in the blackness that consumed the space between the bars, he could feel something dark and evil, yet nothing evil or harmful towards him."Who the heck are you?"

"_**Geez, I am hurt you don't remember me**_"The voice boomed out."**I wondered how the heck we ever survived everything**."The voice now said sarcastically considering they were dying at the moment.

"Well. I don't remember much or if anything is a blur."Mouka took a step closer. Suddenly a large red talon appeared from the cage and came down. First reaction from Mouka was to run, but for some reason he just stood there as the red terror came down with a thundering strike.

"_**Haha, it seems you still remember of something fledgling**_."The voice boomed out again with chuckle if something that evil could make a chuckle."_**You should be afraid, but then again, you were always bold and a little crazy. Just like that fox friend of mine**_."

The talon retracted back into the cage scrapping the floor causing high pitched screeches. Mouka stood there unmoving.'Geez. I nearly wet my pants. How can I if I am dead, I am not going to see anyone again? Did I fail them again?'A large looming shape appeared behind the large prison something he thought he would never have seen. The creature stood there in all its glory with fiery red and orange color down its body. Instead of tails, it had 6 wings and a single tail. It stood there with narrowed horizontal eye slits and jagged looking beak ready to snap anything in half. The crown of the beast were two horns pointed backward with a single white horn in the middle. Mouka just looked in awe with his mouth doing the infamous goldfish face.

"_**Hey kid? You forgot how to speak**_?"The large bird spoken in a half-squawk growl."_**Geez, no wonder you two are knuckleheads, your brother and yourself gotta stop hitting each other on the head you know**_."

"I..."Mouka started to speak then he realized what it just said."Hey you giant feather-duster, what you saying! You are giant bird in the bird cage you bird brain!"

"_**At least I have one**_."The large bird laughed if a bird could be possible. Well maybe for some creature like this was second nature."_**Well fledgling, you still retain some your witty comeback when Kami and shinigami brought us back**_."

'Wait, he said Kami and shinigami?'The thought finally hit Mouka whom he was arguing with right now."Fushichou? Shichibi...how you know Kami and shinigami, wait never mind. They told you right?"

"_**How else would I know fledgling, and don't call me those**_."The large red/orange demonic bird growled out more like an dog or wolf then an actual bird."_**Names was or is Shujaku. Just great, looks like we will have to go over things again**_."

"Go over things?"Mouka was now confused what he is talking about."Wait, I remember what Kami told me about you. As you can see my memories are not exactly working."

"_**Yes, yes. I can see they are out of order**_."Shujaku squawked out in a loud tone._"__**But right now, we have some people we need to see**_."

"Nani??"Mouka yelled when the big birdie said that. Mouka's surprised in eyes widen."Who and how? This is my mind so how they heck get in my brain??"

"_**No**_."Shujaku flapped his wings twice causing dust to fly around Mouka making him flinch back a bit."_**We meet them on the mindlink**_."

"Eh?"Mouka now was completely lost when Shujaku mention mindlink."What the heck is that?"

"_**You will see fledgling**_."Shujaku closed his eyes for a moment. A red crimson chakra spilled out of the cage in front of Mouka, who stepped back in caution in a defensive stance.'What the hell am I going to do against the third strongest bijuu if he escapes?'Mouka stared as the chakra formed in a red-headed male of about twenty years old wearing what looked like a long red leather coat with leather pants and orange t-shirt. His eyes when they opened to revealed pupils that shimmered slightly red to yellow horizontal slits.

"_**Ah, never thought I could do that.**_"The body now stretched out in front of dumbfounded container."_**Yo, fledgling you alright?**_"

"How the hell you get out of your bird cage you feather-duster?"Mouka now screamed pointing angrily at Shujaku.

The male now sighed and shook his head in disappointment."_**Wish the higher ups explained these things before this happened. Damned you Kami, Shinigami!**_"

Mouka first face faulted then got back up to look incredulous at Shujaku."Kami did this?"

"_**Yeah.**_"Shujaku began walking down the corridor."_**You coming? We have to meet then quickly.**_"

"Hey wait a minute!"Mouka panicked thinking he was trying to escape the seal."Get back here!"

"_**Oi, don't worry, I am just the copied mind of Shujaku. No real body, besides why would I escape? Knowing him, he should be would I think he should be.**_"Shujaku kept walking along corridors with Mouka close behind.."_**Can't do that to a friend.**_"

"We're friends?"Mouka said as he searched his memories, still hazy he remembered some image of a man like the one standing in front of him showing a few jutsus."I guess we are."He mumbled unsure of himself.

"_**Hehe, I had to go through your memories to double check if you did remember some stuff. It seems your unconscious part does. Anyways we are almost there.**_"Shujaku walked a couple more minutes before the scenery changed to that of a field with several cherry blossoms swaying in the blowing wind.

"Where the hell are we?"In the middle of the field was two people he didn't quite recognize from a distance as Shujaku and Mouka drew closer, he recognized one of them."Naruto!!!"

The two boy ran to each hugged each other a couple time before breaking apart."I though you are dead and I ended up here with that creepy looking dude."He pointed to a flaming orange haired man with vertical slitted eyes that were red. He wore the same style as Shujaku with the difference was the kanji 'Defend' on the back while Shujaku had 'Protect' on his."So here am I, which I don't know."

"_**This is the mindlink.**_"Shujaku spoke as he looked at the other man."_**Good to see you my friend.**_"

"_**What the hell going on.**_"The man snarled at Shujaku."_**Why are you so happy with these pathetic mortals Shujaku?**_"The two boys took a couple steps back from the enraged man who strode forward then stopped."_**I want to know now!**_"

"_**You and I are going to help our containers through this live even it kills us.**_"Shujaku said seriously only to receive a glare from the man before continuing."_**These our friends. We own them that we do this.**_"

"_**What!!! We are the strongest of them, we don't have to do anything for them!**_"The enraged man screamed at the two boys."_**Those freaking humans did this to us and you want to us help!?!**_"

"_**Yes and you know why?**_"Shujaku said as he moved between the menacing man and the containers."_**This was and still our duty**_."

"_**Duty. Ha!**_"The man turned around."_**And look what that got us. We should let them die like all of them!**_"

"_**No, you know that is not entirely right! We still have a duty that we have started!**_"Shujaku began raising his voice."_**All the blind hatred you gained have blinded you to what is happened to all of us!!!**_"The former guardian spirit of phoenix glared at the other man intensely."_**Have we long forgotten what we we're and what happened to us, friends and family!**_"

The other man turned on his heel to come face to face with Shujaku ready to duke it right on the field."_**So why should we help them?**_"

"_**Kyuubi-sama or should I say Fokkusu-sama?**_"Shujaku didn't move a budge as red eyes looked into yellow eyes."_**Take the memories from my vessel as well as mine and you will understand why this is.**_"

"_**Why they hell should I, nothing from them will ever change my mind?**_"Fokkusu face was in anger and sadness."_**They did to us!**_"

"**_Then take the memories I have then you will fully understand._**"Shujaku put a hand on Fokkusu's should and gently smiled."_**We have been away too long my friend.**_"

"_**Fine, let's get this over with so I can decide if they should die or not.**_"Fokkusu snarled before he put his hand on Shujaku's shoulder.

The two boys stood there dumbly for the entire time to watch the two interact. Two of the three most powerful bijuus argued and almost came to blows that scared the two young demon vessels. They watched as the two simulation of their tenant stood there what seem like minutes with a hand on each others shoulder.

"What the hell is going on nii-san?"Naruto broken the silence."Who the hell is that? And what the heck are they doing?"

"I have no bloody clue, other than this the mindlink, that 'man' is Shujaku my tenant and the other is Kyuubi."Mouka looked at Naruto before glancing back at the two motionless figures."As for the rest, something about Kami earlier before I came here."

"_**Don't call me Kyuubi, though I am a demon now.**_"Fokkusu interrupted conversation between Naruto and Mouka."_**My name is Fokkusu, former leader of the shugorei.**_"

"So what the heck we doing here?"Naruto yelled impatiently."We dead or something? What hell is going on between you two?"

"Yeah?"Mouka pouted."We need some answers right now feather-duster."

"_**Quit calling me that.**_"The man in red huffed."_**First things first. You two are not dead. Fokkusu-sama and I will help you.**_"

"Why is the greatest forces want to do that now consider what we heard before?"Naruto asked innocently."You hate us mortal, even us more so."

"_**Hmm...long story. We will explain things later, right now you guys must survive.**_"Fokkusu instructed the two boys."_**The mindlink was created for us to use when you two are sleeping or meditating so we can see each other made possible by Kami.**_"

"_**As for now, we have to force your initial bloodline ability to awaken. After, your other bloodline abilities will activate naturally. We will tell you if any changes will come to you becomes active.**_"Shujaku explained as he moved next to his former leader of the guardian spirits."_**Before we can, we must ask you what you do with the powers given to you?**_"

"We will help those in need."Naruto looked at Mouka for a moment without saying anything and to look at their tenants."We will protect those important to us. We will not let people fall from the light. Maybe, even some day. We will find the reason who did this, help you. For now, we forgive you for what happened to us, since this was our fault as well."

'He forgiven us for what happened to them and yet take the blame for something we chosen ourselves.'Fokkusu stood their motionless, he felt broken by the gesture and the memories given to him.'They want to help us even though what I have said. They are selfless like their great grandfather that I know.'Fokkusu was broken out of his thoughts which astounded him and his old friend what was said next.

"We were born to protect."Mouka was only thing he said.

"_**Good. Awakening your bloodline will happen when you leave here Also certain natural abilities will increase because of us and the change by the seal.**_"Shujaku continued.

"Wait we been here so long, we should be dead and those people would have killed our bodies!"Naruto screamed running around in a circle in a panic. Everyone else did anime sweat drop at Naruto's antic.'I have to live with this knucklehead?'The former kitsune guardian sighed inwardly.

"_**No it only had been about fifteen seconds out there compared to here.**_"Shujako said as he watched Naruto calmed down from his running followed by Mouka only nodding."_**Time for you two to go and show them what are legends.**_"

The two boys seemingly vanished into thin air leaving the two tenants in the field."_**May I ask why you gave me his memories? I don't need them just yours. I noticed he went through many hardships more than his brother.**_"

Shujaku only frowned at his old time friend before sighing."_**I want you to have them, don't show them to your vessel until you think its right. The burden of his own promises still weigh heavily on him even he is not alone anymore, he believes burden of those promises are his alone. I believe that one day he will lose his life so he can keep his promises he didn't during his two previous lives no matter what happens to him.**_"

"_**That kid is remarkable. I will do as you say. I hope he doesn't follow the path of those before him."**_Fokkusu turned to head back to his vessels mind."**_I assume you will teach him the Tenrai Jutsus_** _**and particular that one**_."

Shujaku stopped only to glance at his own shoulder to see Fokkusu waited to get the answer."_**Yes. He will learn it when the time comes and no matter cost to his own life as long everyone else is safe.**_"

At that answer both male persona disappeared into blur leave an empty cherry blossom field.

---

The two teens smirked at each other, one with a blade drawn while other held a kunai in his left are approached the two unconscious boys. The ANBU along with the gray haired man stood near the back of the group directing the other people.

"I think they are pretty much dead!"The black haired teen yelled while the dark brown haired boy next to him nodded in confirmation.

A tall tanned villager stepped out from the crowd with wielded a large steel pipe in his left hand motioned the two teens away."I want to make sure these demon brats are dead for what they did."Anger and sadness mixed in with his voice as he spoke."They are the cause for the sadness of this village!"

As the tall man begun to approach, something inexplicably happened that stunned the lynch mob which formed at the alleyway. The unconscious form of Naruto and Mouka began to move a little. Mouka was finally able to propped himself onto one knee, his head was still down with eyes covered by his white streaked blonde haired bangs. Behind him, Naruto slowly pushed himself with his arms before bring both knees under him. His head was still facing the ground and no sound came from the two brothers.

A flicker of blue began then it exploded around the two boys as the crowd noticed the area became brighter.

"What the hell is going on?"The tanned tall man screamed."They aren't dead...!"

---

The Hokage was at his desk looking over paperwork that have accumulated on his deak.'I guess I shouldn't put it off any longer.'As the old man sighed inwardly. The his thought was broken by a huge spike in chakra, but what frighten him was the demonic chakra felt that came after, the same feeling of dread that still haunt Kohona. Another jolt of power came after the first, the same feeling as the first. Something terrible had happened and even worse then anything since that day.

"No! Mouka-kun, Naruto-kun , you two didn't release them have you?"The Hokage said out loud as three ANBU burst through the door lead by a spiky silver haired man wearing a wolf's mask. Next to him was a green haired woman with a eagle mask and another man wearing a bear mask with silver brown hair.

"Hokage-sama, something is terribly wrong!"The man with silver hair in the wolf mask showed no panick of a seasoned veteran.

The old man quickly got up from his chair and yelled out orders to the three ANBU present."Eagle, I want you get Ibiki and Anko along with another ANBU squad immediately. Wolf and Bear, you will accompany right now!"

"Hai!!!"The three ANBU nins chorused together. The green haired woman disappeared in a swirl of leaves as the old man accompanied by the remaining two left the Hokage's Tower to the source of the chakra.

'I hope you two are alright.'The Hokage though to himself.'Mouka and Naruto will be needed more than anyone knows in the future.'

---

Almost immediately after those words, a blue aura of chakra started to whip around Mouka's body before shooting upwards like a beacon in the night sky. Red chakra began to flicker about Mouka as the blue chakra disappeared. The three closest attackers stood there in dumbstruck as they watched normally invisible chakra can be seen as the color began to change from demonic red followed flickering of white then powerful blast of wind. The two teens where blown off their feet and tumbled backwards a few feet before stopping. The tall tanned man shielded his eyes from the first blast used his size and weight from falling backwards. Thinking it was safe, he peered between his arms only to feel a second powerful blast of wind sending him back into the group of adults as he was held up by two other men.

The remaining posse members looked up scared to see Naruto who was briefly encased in orange chakra had turned intensely bright yellow while Mouka stood there in hot white chakra as both new charka whipped wildly around the two brothers before it began to settle down. Mouka was the first to staggered to his first causing the two teens two freeze by the sudden movements. The young white streaked haired boy started forward slowly, the kunai that was embedded in his chest began to heal slowly since the blast of wind had dislodged it. The other blonde finally gotten up stumbled a bit forward since the wound on his leg had not healed yet.

"Get away from us you monsters!"The dark brown haired teen finally got the courage scrambled away from Mouka and bolted past the adults.

The second teen thought he had chance to escape only to have his wrist caught. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Mouka, the teen was petrified at what he saw. The sky blue eyes that Mouka had now gone was a pair of white horizontal slitted pupils staring back unblinking. The white slitted eyes glowed an eerie white as wisp of chakra escaped them as he stared into black uneasy eyes. The crowd of people stood not knowing what to do in this situation thinking they will all die for attacking the so called 'demons'.

The gray haired man in the back along with his accomplices screamed out,"What are you waiting for? Get rid of them!"

No movement came from anyone except as they watched on. Naruto, now stood only feet from the mob staggered forward. Silence, fear and calmness prevail through the people that was earlier calling out for blood.

"Do you want to be remembered for something you are not?"Mouka said his eyes unwavering glow."You know my question, please answer."His voice was calm, no rage or anger in it as before.

"Killing in cold-blood would make no better than what we hate."The teen stood frozen, his eyes began to fill with tears of something he not realized until now. The teen remove his wrist from Mouka when the grip lessened, before running out of the alleyway."I am sorry."

The crowd watched as the retreating form of the black haired teen forgetting Naruto who now approached in a injured walk. Mouka moved and began supporting his brother's movement as they leaned against each other. The crowd began to move back, the tanned man that was about attack stood there, locked onto Naruto's vertical slitted eyes that glowed yellow leaking chakra such as his brother.

"G...g...get. A...away from us."The tall man only stuttered out the words taking a step back. The gaze of the two young blondes seemed to hold the crowd where they are."You a..a..are monsters, you killed our m...many...of...our family.".

Naruto only glanced at Mouka for a second that was understood. Naruto pushed off and staggered forward before he landed in front of the tall man. The man tanned man raised his arms in fear only see two hands grab his pant legs."We know why, we are so sorry that we are relics of pained past. We forgiven you because of the pain and sadness that loved ones were taken."

He only gazed into Naruto's sadden eyes for only a split second. As tears began flowing freely from the man weary face that seemed to hold the pain forever was now broken and unyielding. He fell to his knees letting it all out that been help for all those years. The remaining crowd was stunned by the confession and knowledge of Naruto had spoken.

'They know of what happened, they ask forgiveness and gave us tears in reply.'The crowd thought in unison as the two brothers started to walk slowly through the crowd. Nobody tried to stop them because of something Naruto mentioned, something more human than any of them. The gray haired man along with his 'friends' felt something coming from a distance and closing.

"Let's get out of here. We will finish them later."The gray haired man growled in hate at the scene."They are weaklings if they can't kill those two 'demons brats', we will do it ourselves."The other three nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The two brothers slowly moved past the crowd which allowed them to pass, none took noticed as four of the original instigators left. The two boys felt tired and weary from the explosion of Tenrai chakra finally had dissipated leaving two very weakened boys. Those remain stood stoic some showed fear and others showed sadness. Now both the gathered crowd and the two young brothers showed one thing in common that haunts them, sadness.

Moments later three 'puffs' appeared with the Hokage standing there along with Wolf and Bear with his face grimaced at the sight of the boys as they struggled out of the alleyway. What gotten his attention was the crowd stood watching in solemn, not killer intent, no calling out for 'blood', only silence. A few sobs could be heard from the men and women as something had broken their emotional shield.'What has happened. Its seemed the everyone calmed down it. Something the boys caused this calmness, what happened?'The old man thought as he motioned to the two ANBU next to him.

"Hai!!"The two ANBU said in unison as they each went to pick up the brothers. Wolf picked up Naruto who slumped into the chest of the man. Soon after more 'puffs' could be heard with the arrival Ibiki and Anko along with six ANBUs.

"Take them away!"The Hokage now bellowed out."I want them removed and clean up the mess!"

The purple konoichi that was standing next to the scarred man bowed."As command Hokage-sama. Take them away!"The man light blonde haired man with a large scar running his face saw the ANBU seemed to hesitate for a second."Move it now!"

"Hai!"The group of ANBU that arrived with the interrogators had begun gathering the people to be moved to cells.

Bear walked over to the wounded Mouka who slightly moaned in pain but kept his focus on the situation at hand. He glanced over the crowd whom were now being rough handled by the present ANBU there."Hey old man!"

"Yes Mouka-kun? Are you and Naruto-kun alright?"The old man had a concerned face like a grandfather to a grandsons.

The white streaked haired blond brother looked into the eyes of sadness that were present."Me and my brother are alright."The injured boy said in hushed voice."Can you take care them, don't be hard on them, sadness tends to drown a spirit, I don't think they will cause trouble any more. I think Naruto would like that also."

"Mouka."The Sarutobi looked and then sighed."Okay, they don't seemed to be cause no trouble then other times. What you two do?"

Mouka watched as Naruto rested somewhat comfortably in Wolf's chest before looking at the retreating forms of the would be killers."Reflection, lost and sadness..."

'Lost in the sea of hate and sadness will only drown out your soul and lost to the light.'Mouka thought.'Nobody should be lost in that.'

"Oji-san."Mouka said as weariness took its toll on his body, yet he continuing a few seconds longer."I think we only starting..."He fell asleep as the toll of the night had claimed him.

The old man only smiled as all the commotions on the street had subsided but he knew trouble will quickly follow from the Village Council, but believed this situation was contained and was just rowdy drinkers. The ANBU had took away those involved this night and the two interrogators would be busy for the most part.'This will be difficult to explain to the council, just say rowdy people.'The Hokage sighed to himself.'At least no deaths had occurred and the evil chakra was only present less than a minute.'

"Wolf, Bear, take the two boys back to the tower. Make sure nobody see them."The Hokage stared at the two men present enforcing the fact."This will be a S-Class secret will be a such. Inform, Ibiki and Anko to come to as well the ANBU present tonight."

"Hai!"The two experienced ANBU **shunshin no jutsu** to the Hokage's Tower. The Hokage stood there for a bit longer scanning the scene that happened earlier. He took out a pipe from his robe, he puffed a few times."It seems that we will have a interesting future ahead."Just like the two ANBU, he disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

---

The splitting headache came and gone in matter of seconds, but to Mouka, it hurt like hell. He stood up for a moment to look at his surrounding only to see the giant bird cage in front of him."_**Shujaku? Why am I back here?**_"

"_**Heh, I pulled you in here so we can meet your brother and Fokkusu to talk about things.**_"The giant demon bird squawked. A few moment later, the simulated 'male' came back."_**Time for you know some things.**_"

A few seconds later the two of them appeared at the mindlink in the sakura blossom fields. They noticed the other two figures already waiting for them in the middle. The red haired male nodded to other before speaking."_**Take a seat you two. We are to explain few things when were umm...interrupted earlier.**_"

"What we going to talk about?"Naruto said a little bit eagerly."What we going to do!?"

"_**Calmed down a bit kit.**_"The orange haired man sweat dropped at excitement of the young blonde."_**Okayyyy...Shujaku, can you go ahead.**_"

"_**Yes Fokkusu-sama.**_"The red headed man took a position next to his former leader."_**We are going to talk about your kekkei genkai, well your first ability and some changes anyways**_."

"Wait...we have more than one? What is kekkei genkai anyways?"The curious Naruto asked and received a answer from his brother."Well kekkei genkai is a bloodlimit that could only be inherited through by family blood."

"Oh."Naruto scratched his chin for a moment."So we have more than one kekkei genkai?"

"_**Not exactly. Mouka and yourself have one kekkei genkai but have several abilities that come with it.**_"Shujaku explained slowly for the Naruto as he nodded in understanding as well as Mouka."_**As your brother had explained to you and old man. That your heritage is very strong and unique. Considering you have Ikichi no Tenrai allowing you to use and access Tenrai chakra and perform Tenrai Jutsus which seemed nobody else has.**_"

"_**The bloodline you have had been altered when your seal had been changed to access Tenrai chakra, it also allowed part of strength transferred to you. Of coarse their advantages and disadvantage when it comes to power that must be used wisely.**_"As the simulated 'human' persona ticked off the points."_**When we are able to awake your bloodline, first two abilities of your bloodline which in turn adapted part of our powers. Fledgling, yours had changed into Ikichi no Fushichou. As for you Naruto, I believe its called Ikichi no Kitsune right Fokkusu-sama?"**_

"_**Heh...yeah something like."**_Fokkusu looked at each confused boy."_**We did gave those name because each of your kekkei genki, your ikichi had adopted our natural traits which in turn enhancing your body such as increased healing and natural senses."**_

"You mean our hearing and sight will be different?"Mouka now looked in awe of what they have gained by the seal change."What else did pick up?"

"_**Ah, when we activated your kekkei genkai, you are given the access to your Tenrai chakra but you should be able to perform Tenrai justu when get a bit stronger and you learn them."**_Shujaku paused to allow the information to sink in before continuing."_**We seem in luck that your dojustu kicked in at this particular time. Both of your original dojutsu Tenrai Shiryoku had been slightly altered and given the first level it seemed. Mouka, Naruto, you two have now Shiryoku no Fushichou and Kitsune Shiryoku respectively. The level of the dojutsu ability to see auras. Of course there is other abilities that not have yet been seen unless the old man knows more. Until you are older and stronger that naturally unlock themselves, though what they take on we don't know until it happens."**_

"Umm...how we access the dojutsu?"Mouka was pretty confused at this point with the names changes and tried to keep up."This is so 'troublesome' to learn these names and everything."Mouka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah."Naruto pouted and scowled at the red headed man."We only six years old you know!"

"_**Okay, okay...you guys are impatient say to that least, even more than our kitty friend Neko.**_"Fokkusu growled loudly only to be ignored by the two blondes."_**We only named them because some of the traits are taken from us you know. As for activating them, simply push some chakra into eyes, more you do, the stronger the effect of the dojutsu.**_"

"_**When the time comes, we will see what your dojutsu have."**_Shujaku smiled at the pun."_**So some of your innate abilites have been enhanced as well as your bloodline giving you an advantage. The other is we can push our chakra through the seal to give additional Tenrai chakra if needed**_."

"Let me guess there is a danger from the changes in our seal."Mouka looked at the two 'men' persona that stood there.

The orange haired man spoken up."_**Yes, listen carefully, like we said, 'Power is not given, its earned. That power in return needs to be respected not scorned'. Since your seals had been changed. You had been given huge increase in chakra. Of course there is some danger. Since your Tenrai chakra is finite, if you keep using it, your normal chakra is converted to Tenrai chakra to compensate for loss, this drain of normal chakra will kill you by chakra exhaustion. Another is you have demonic chakra slowly leaks into you and binds with your normal chakra, just like Tenrai chakra, but forewarn, depending your emotional states can cause the demonic chakra to come out and take control of you. We learned this lesson the hard way.**_"

"_**Before I forget...we can push into your body for immediate increase of Tenrai chakra, but it will eventually could kill you because no human body cannot handle it over long periods of time unless you train for it. This includes demonic chakra if that is ever done**_."Fokkusu waited for the two boys to absorbed the information about their kekkei genki, which they are to use in the future to protect Kohona and the people living in it."_**Anymore questions, because soon you will be waking up.**_"

The two boys only numbly nodded 'no'. How can they when they don't know what to say or ask considering what they just learned about their powers and what it means for the future they want to change if it doesn't kills them first.

"_**That reminds before you go.**_"Shujaku smirked evilly with glowing red eyes."_**We will start training you two little by little while you sleep**_, _**hehehe...**_"

The two brother paled at the though of hellish training with the two most powerful beings in the history of the Elemental Lands. The two bijuu spirits went back to there respective holding cells while the only thing on minds of the two demon containers were.

'What the hell we doing.'Naruto's thought of the information given.'I guess nothing else we can do but go forward.'

While Mouka thought.'We must do this for the sake of everyone of Kohona, but my promises to Sakura-chan, I will not fail her again even at the cost of my life.'

---

The Hokage stood there in his office waiting for the two young boys to wake up from their ordeal three hours earlier. He realized what had happened and right now needed all the secrecy that can be used. Wolf and Bear were sent to gather those who were witness of the night's event back to the Hokage's Tower. An hour later, all members were placed under the orders for S-Class secret to be kept under the threat of re-education or death.

'Well this is interesting. It seems your sons are something else aren't they.'The old bearded man smiled.'They take after you Minato.'

After the dismissal of all those present that night left only the Hokage and two upcoming ninjas. There was a few grunts and moans of pain that drew the Hokage's attention. He watched as Naruto got up first from couch nearest to him hold his head.

"Damned, feels like I got a kunai to my head."Naruto complained loudly trying to shake the cobwebs out his head.

"Would you be a more quiet bro."It was Mouka who was able to chuck a pillow at Naruto that rebounded off his head."Damned, my head hurts as well."

"Sorry nii-san.."Naruto now rubbed the back of his head from second injury though more of embarrassment.

"Well, well, well!"The Hokage laughed at the two 'troublesome' brothers, his voiced carried through the office."You two are finally awake!"

The two boys winced at the loud voice of the old man, they glared at him who was just chuckled at their predicament and continued."So what happened out there."The old man's face went from a friendly smile to that of a serious grandfather mode."Let me guess. You gotten your bloodline working?"

It was Naruto who nodded followed by Mouka who closed his eyes to keep the ringing head to subside.'Damned, too 'troublesome' with all that crap running through our heads.'Opening his eyes again, Mouka noticed that oji-san was staring at both of them waiting for a more definite answer.

"Our bloodline had been activated by our 'inner friends' and told us about some of the changes."Mouka felt the headache to fade."We seemed to be lucky that it did or we had been dead."

"Yeah old man."That was Naruto who injected."They said we have advantages and disadvantages that we learned. We also need to learn some **Tenrai Jutsus** but how? "Mouka was surprised that Naruto didn't mention that Fokkusu and Shujaku training or what it was.'Guess Naruto knows not to show everything. Ninjas need some secrets afterall.'Mouka only glanced at Naruto whom seemed to catch on how to hide your true self.

"Wait...y..you talked to them, friends?"The hokage was to say at least dumbfounded to find the two boys talked to their tenants.

"Yes."Mouka smirked at the Hokage's face of disapproval while Naruto only laughed."Not to worry. They will help us and fulfil their duty or 'die trying' as the exact words."

That didn't put the old man at ease considering what the situation meant, yet he never showed it all. The nine bijuus, guardian spirits turned demons was a significant sign, in particular it was the humans were partly at fault for the fall of the guardians. For them to become friends with their vessels meant something greater was coming, though, he remembered the discussion earlier now confirmed that things that not everything what as it seemed.

_Flashback Begins:_

"_What you mean? The bijuus are not demons?"The Hokage was wide-eyed with some cynicism when the young white streaked blonde told him. Then again, what Mouka had revealed more than one S-Class secret and other things."You mean the bijuus was another name for shugorei?"_

_The storytelling Mouka sighed and shook his head sadly."From what Kami told me. About three and half centuries ago even before the First Ninja War. A terrible war occurred, an unstoppable force emerged from darkness that nearly swept through the Elemental Lands, an army of ninjas that had some unusual power. The people asked for help, the __**Shizenryoko**__ realized the darkness was threatening not only humans but the balance of the land. The __**Shizenryoko**__ selected nine different animals spirits from all the races to become a shugorei or bijuus as we call them now and given powers of nature themselves, so that everything was to be set right again."_

_Mouka waited for both Naruto and the old man to firmly grasp the information that he was revealing that might change the outcome not just Kohona, but all of the Elemental Lands."These selected animal spirits sacrificed themselves to save us because of the power they wielded. This army of ninjas that rose of out nowhere was slowed down by the shugorei, but not enough as the struggle for survival dragged on. The power of this darkness began slowly tainting the very nine shogurei that was to protect these lands and people. It was then Kami sent a single protector to help as well. The forces of the nine shugorei and the lone protector eventually drove back the ninja army and was said to defeat their leader. The nine shugorei first time to see, hear or touch darkness had been seeded into the nine. The nine believed the duty was to protect the land from being threaten again by this darkness. Things changed, humans realized the great bijuus had immense power and began hunting them after the war and started another. They saw humans struggle for power, causing death, hate and destruction as they did. The bijuus couldn't believed humans turned on them, the very people they were to protect, hunted by them for their power to fuel their own greed and power."_

_Mouka paused to take a sip from the glass of water to quench his thirst before continuing again."The nine shugorei slowly started to hate humans for what they are doing, being used nothing more than pawns or slaves instead of beings of respect. The darkness that was seeded in them began to grow and they absorbed what the humans now directed at the bijuus." _

_Mouka stopped, a couple of tears began to form as spoke,"The sacrifice as I have stated earlier is that the shugorei can never be normal again, Kami said races even the families of the shugorei shunned them because what they become. It was thought the human would accept the bijuus for what they have done but that didn't happened. The shugorei were instead shown nothing but darkness which consumed them with nothing but hate and sadness. The very darkness that the bijuus consumed them, same darkness we humans caused these guardian spirit into demons."_

_The Hokage was stunned by the revelation as he sat there like a statue taking in the new information about the shugorei and the change caused by humans.'I can't believe it, we were cause of our own misery. The 'demons', no the shugorei should be respected as any living creature.'The Hokage thought with the sad realization how people can be so foolish. Naruto had tears falling from his cheeks, now knowing how people cause of suffering to other beings just for their only benefit._

"_What happened to the protector from Kami helped."The Hokage took a couple of puffs from his pipe._

_At this, Mouka only made a slim smile first at his blue eyed brother then the brown eyed leader."He became mortal, remained in the mortal realm and took a wife. The results speak for themselves. As for who lead the army of ninjas against Elemental Lands, nobody knows who, but I will stop them and protect my precious people."_

_Flashback Ends:_

"Hey old man. Can you tell us if you have any thing about our kekkei genki?"Naruto stood up from the couch and walked over to a seat in front of the white haired kage."Fokkusu-san said you might know something."

The Hokage gave an raided eye-brow at the name."Who's Fokkusu-san?"

"Shujaku said Fokkusu is the leader of the shogurei. hates the name Kyuubi."Mouka didn't bother to move from the couch as he pointed to his stomach."Anyhow, do you know anything about it."

"Hm, they are not called Kyuubi or Shichibi?"The Hokage then realized that names and nodded in understanding of insults."I guess, we shouldn't call them since we are the ones that caused this. Though people will not believe it until some proof is more valid."The Sarutobi only sighed at problems that seemed to propped everywhere."Yes, I have something that might help, though you probably be able to find Tenrai Jutsu scrolls or something on your families estates."

"Though one thing, you will need to train your kekkei genki and everything that comes with it."The Hokage took a drag from his special pipe before a long exhale."That means you will be busy with new training I can imagine, of course take time off for your friends."

"We understand old man."Naruto made a wide smile."Beside I will become Hokage someday and nothing like this will stop me! Believe it!"

Mouka only laughed in agreement."I think my bro is right, we can't stop now. Count on it!"

'Even people don't know it. They are counting on me.'Mouka smiled inwardly at his brother determination.'I will protect those in my life even at my own.'

"Time for you guy to go home and sleep."The Hokage felt extremely tired this night but more work is on the way for the three of them. Not including his own paperwork.'I wished I could read my Icha Icha book. Its getting raunchy at the moment.'This thought elicited a giggle from the Hokage only to get confused look from the two blond boys before they left. Not too far from the Hokage's Tower standing watch in the moonlight were two men in ANBU masks.

"They act so much like him don't they, I do for one of them anyways?"The silver brown haired man said as he turned to the other with a wolf's mask.

The silver haired jonin captain looked at the half moon that hung in the midnight sky."Yeah, they do? So when are you leaving?"

"Leaving in a day or so."The silver haired man in bear mask waved as he left the other ANBU on the roof."Cya later friend."

"Later and take care."The jonin in the wolf mask went back to watch the moon for a bit before heading home himself.

---

"We didn't kill them."The gray haired man spatted in angrily."They should be dead by now."

The older man that stood next to the gray haired man looked at him with indifference."Doesn't matter if you don't get them now or later. They will die by our hands and the Hokage won't know anything about it."

"I hope you have something planned that will do it."A second males voice sounded. It was not much older than the first man.

"Don't worry, things will work out for the better. Trust me."The first older man with dark hair smiled.

The four people that stood in the shadow all nodded believing a plan was in the works to allow them to kill the 'demons' for the benefit of the village, they were entirely mistaken. The older dark haired man watched as the four people that was involved in the earlier event left his presence.'This will bring me so much closer to my goals when Kuumei begins his part of the plan.'The dark haired man smiled to himself dripped in venom.'When this plan comes full circle, nothing can stop us and we will be feared forever.'

---

**Glossary of Terms**:

**Shujaku - Phoenix**

**Fokkusu - Fox**

**Tenrai Jutsu - Divine Techinques**

**shunshin no jutsu - body flicker technique**

**Ikichi no Tenrai - Lifeblood of Divine**

**Ikichi no Fushichou -Lifeblood of Phoenix**

**Ikichi no Kitsune - Lifeblood of Fox**

**Tenrai Shiryoku - Divine Eyesight**

**Shiryoku no Fushichou -Eyesight of Phoenix**

**Kitsune Shiryoku - Fox Eyesight**

**Shugorei - Guardian Spirit**

**Shizenryoko - Forces of Nature**

**A/N:There goes another chapter for my epic. Things seemed to bleak for the brothers but pulled it out at the end it. We find out about there kekkei genki and some basics along with advantage and disadvantages. I also gave a bit of the event how the bijuus came to be and why. Also, I kinda left some foreshadowing on what's going to happen and who it effects. Sorry for the load of stuff in the glossary, had a few things translated because wouldn't know what they mean so there it is. Next chapter will have something happen which will be significant I think.**


	9. Chapter 8:Of Friendships & Hearts Lost

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****[Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story, you will have to read to find out what happens. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well. This will be sadness and heartbreak for the fans out there.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 8: Of Friendships Lost and Hearts Lost

_Timeskip:10 Months Later_

Things seemed to be going well for the Uzumaki brothers for they made friends after they meet in the park. They regularly play with in the park every second day as told by the old man Hokage while they trained every other day. In another 2 years, they hope to enter the Kohona Ninja Academy. Even still, the near beating, vandalizing of their apartment and attempted assassination continued, but Mouka and Naruto simply smiled as they knew the real reason for these acts. Underneath the two young smiling boys was another face they started to wear, it still hurt them yet they understand why these acts were committed. Mouka and Naruto came to the realization what was needed and took it extremely serious when protecting people from the sadness and hate even loneliness. No one ever deserved any on these, human are by nature fragile emotions and people can negatively effected greatly.

Ever since the incident that night, the old man noticed the facade of happy growing boys, under all that smiles was not all true, he saw in their eye's from time to time, the purpose for having the facade was to hide their true nature of themselves they had discovered it that night. The mask of the happy go lucky boys was slowly created in public while in training, the Hokage observed two very determined boys to continue stay on the path they set out, that was to protect people from sadness, anger, hate and loneliness even at the cost of their own.

_Flashback Begin:_

_2.5 Weeks after the incident,_

_The Hokage quietly watched as the two brothers went through each of their katas before ending with __**Garyuu Shitai**__. He was immensely impressed on how well Mouka and Naruto worked at it, both had serious look at times, others, just goofy grins when they sparred knowing they become stronger and just have plain fun as they let their mask down._

"_Well, you two have come along ways since the first day of your training."The Hokage said haughtily as he sat down on one of the nearby stumps."So, you guys want to know something about your kekkei genki?"_

"_Yeah old man, our 'inner friends' mentioned you might know!"Naruto shouted as he sat down."We are still in the dark even with our dojutsu."_

_The earned him a light slap on the head from Mouka who chuckled. Naruto only returned with a wet willy in Mouka's ears that earned a laugh from the old man watching the two boys antics._

"_Here is a couple of scrolls that tells of your bloodlimit. The others are something about some family history from I picked out from your parents' home as well you should learn."The Hokage produced about a dozen scrolls from the a bag he brought with him."Each of the scrolls have a blood seal on them so no one can access them. Though there is one thing you will get when you get older are wings. As for the __**Tenrai Jutsu**__, I think two of the scrolls contain some low level ones. As for their nature, I have not idea. Also took some ninjutsus as well. This should keep you two busy."_

"_Hey, how you open a blood seal anyways?"Naruto scratched the back of his looking at one scroll."I can't seem to open it and what you mean by wings?"_

"_Ah, a blood seal is a powerful seal to keep important family secrets and could only be opened by someone from the same family blood."The Hokage took the scroll from Naruto and pointed to the red and black seal."To open the seal, simply put a tiny blood on it and should just open. As for the wings, your father showed me one night after rumors of angels above Kohona every so often. He told me was part of his heritage and yours that you will get wings like his father before him and the one before him. Nobody else knows he had wings other then myself and a few others."_

"_Thanks old man!"Mouka excitedly nodded at the instructions."As for the wings, we will actually get wings, as in to fly?"Mouka commented incredulous at the claim from oji-san. Then again, previous Hokages knew of it meaning they knew of the kekkei genki and the fact put by Kami that they had angel's blood or something like it coursing in their vein._

"_Yes. I believe so."The Hokage only chuckled at the Naruto's awed face while Mouka had a blank look as if he hit a wall too fast to think."I think I will leave you to your training, don't forget what I said earlier..."As the Hokage disappeared into the woods as his voice faded._

_Flashback Ends_:

Even then, Mouka and Naruto made another friend the following week when they were playing with the other kids. He was accompanied by a young man no more than twenty years old. The young man had jet black hair and onyx eyes while his face was a stoic, nothing of emotions showed it seemed except around the young boy that was he was giving a piggyback ride when he came to the park that day. The boys seen them around the park and village a couple times. The younger one they found out was younger son but looked every bit as his older brother. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. At first, whenever the Uchiha brothers came to the park, it seemed they only made a short visit. Until it was Naruto had the courage to asked Sasuke to play with them and their friends.

_Flashback Begins:_

_Nine months aga,_

_A young boy being carried by a tall young black haired man entered the park while Mouka and company were playing around the playground area._

"_Hey bro, you see those two."Naruto shouted excitedly as the two approached the playground area."You think that kid might want to play with us? Those the two we see around the village sometimes."_

_Noticing the two approaching people, Mouka stared at them for only a moment. First the older man that was giving a piggyback ride to a smaller version of himself. The older one wore what looks like a standard jounin vest over black t-shit and shinobi pants. The younger boy wore a light blue collared t-shirt and white shorts that came to his knee along with a pair of shinobi sandals.'No, its them.'Mouka clenched his fist unknowingly.'Those two caused pain for everyone and they will not make people suffer again if I can help it. Sakura-chan will not go through it again even if I lose her forever.'_

_The face on Mouka went through first at fear of events happening again, anger for what they have done from his memories and sadness for what they have left behind in their wake. His brother noticed the changing mood on Mouka face until he was staring at him._

"_Are you alright nii-san?"Naruto asked curiously, Mouka quickly for a second went from a somber mood to a happy grinning one."What's wrong?"_

"_Eh, nothing, nothing, just thinking about something."Mouka waved his hands in front of him to which Naruto only shrugged his shoulder."Why don't you go talk to him."_

"_Okay!"Naruto said happily as he skipped over to the blacked hair duo. Nearby, the others observed the exchange of the two young boys. Hinata and Sakura saw the newcomers, took note of it from a distance and went back to talking with Ino about the new kid. _

"_**Hey fledgling."**__It was Shujaku who interrupted from Mouka's mind.__**"Can you do something for me?"**_

'_Yes, Shujaku-sama.'Mouka mentally talked to his sensei.'Something the matter?'_

_After the near death experience and the changed seal on their stomachs allowed them to communicate with their tenants by mental thought thanks to the seal and a bit of training that Fokkusu recommended. As the first month of getting reacquainted with his 'inner friend', Mouka and Naruto soon a calling them '-sama' for sign of respect of both parties in return given kit and fledgling in return as one of their own._

"_**Could you use your dojutsu, use the lowest amount of chakra and look at the two newcomers."**__The great phoenix ordered from within his cage__**."Make sure you only do it of a fraction and nobody see, consider it exercise."**_

'_Ah, sure why Shujaku-sama?'Mouka was curious, though they have been training with their dojutsu while sleeping, but never really used it on other people other than Naruto and vice versa._

_The two blacked males had stopped when Naruto approached then with both arms in air waving to them are now seemed to be in a conversation. Breathing in and out slowly, Mouka had his eyes closed for a moment before opening revealing a pair of horizontal slitted pupils that briefly glowed white instead of normally sky blue eyes just enough to see single slanted line if anyone saw. Just as quickly before anyone saw the changes to his eyes, they returned to the normally crystal azure eyes. What Mouka saw astounded him since the activation of their first dojutsu ability. _

'_I have seen auras of white for Naruto and those we saw that night were blue.'Mouka thought to himself also remembered_

_Why did ask Shujaku because of the differing aura of color? What is the reason.' Mouka thought to himself. The phoenix was quiet as Mouka tried to comprehend the colors.'Why is his aura blue with red hover around him? The younger one, he has purple that flickered with his blue?'_

'_Shujaku-sama, you saw what I saw. So what the heck was that about?'Mouka now mentally inquired when the big bird didn't reply at first.'What is going on with those two?'_

"_**...Nothing as of yet though..."**__There seemed to be slight hesitation from his demon sensei.__**"You remember don't you? The memory of those two?"**_

'_...'Mouka just stood glaring at the two males for a moment before sighing.'Yes...'_

_The demon lord of birds stretched his red wings for a bit before settling in a rested state.__**"I have felt something similar long time ago. I not sure it was the same. Though the aura is not, thanks to your dojutsu fledgling."**_

'_What you mean.'Mouka mentally replied back as he watched Naruto drag the younger black haired boy to his direction._

"_**I am not sure yet.."**__The demon lord of birds yawned.__**"Please watch for the taller one in the future. I need some sleep before training tonight, shout if you need anything else fledgling."**_

'_Okay.'Mouka nodded without realizing he being watched by the Naruto and the newcomer as they closed on his position._

"_Like I said my brother is a little weird."Naruto smirked at his white and blonde haired brother who glared at him."So what the heck happened, you seemed to space out!"Naruto yelled emphasized what Mouka done._

"_Nothing, geez."Mouka huffed."So who you might be?"The words came out a bit coldly that the black haired boy flinched a little._

"_What the heck was that nii-san?"Naruto turned with a scowl that could break stones at Mouka._

_The fact his voice came out cold didn't help his mood since Sakura was watching the black haired boys as he came to him. He realized this boy had no clue what his future action will do alone that would affect others around him. Mouka sighed at his disposition since he spoken, maybe he will change for the better? He was not going to let people like him fall from something that he had."My name is Mouka. Sorry what I had said earlier."_

_The black haired boy seemed to bit annoyed and impatient giving a 'Hn' before he replied."Why my brother insisted I play with you two for some reason when I could train?"_

"_Missing a day or two won't kill you know."Naruto said exasperated as his eyes twitched a few seconds."Besides, all training and no play makes a boring nin."_

"_Fine, let's build a sand castle or something."The black haired sighed before continuing."And my name is Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan."_

"_Nice to meet you Sasuke."Mouka glanced at his brother who stared at him with a observing blue eyes. He didn't see the older Uchiha observing them from afar, his face didn't indicate what was on his mind. Yet something bothered him greatly, how long could he put it off, a decision that would soon affect the people interconnected to each other and in a chain reaction nobody thought could happen._

_Flashback Ends:_

The knowledge of the that sadness hung over Mouka as a shadow cast by the sun. The lingering emotions and memories that crept was still there when he met the Uchihas again, the very same people that caused great pain were now become friends even. The storm of emotions that Mouka went through, those same emotions kept in corner of his mind, he knew it was for the best they don't know. Unknowingly or not, his brother Naruto was very aware of something not right that Mouka held something back, but he didn't let Mouka know it. The same expressions that were hidden from most people couldn't hide from each other, but Naruto never pushed any further. The first thing came to Mouka's mind was the Uchiha brothers, well more specifically the older one as indicated by Shujaku whom didn't elaborate further. Mouka thought otherwise when he used his **Shiryoku no Fushichou** allowed him to see things that are hidden underneath, his face rarely showed emotions, almost a sense of anger hiding behind his own mask such as Mouka and Naruto have adopted. There was something troubling the young man but what was it, Mouka was not sure, though he would have to keep watch for the next two years.

The first things to change drastically was their first two friends have started to train for the Academy. That meant for the rest, in particular Mouka and Naruto were not going to see them as often as they like.

_Flashback Begins:_

_Six months ago,_

"_This is so troublesome."As the pineapple head spoke in relaxed tone."We be training a lot to enter the Kohona Ninja Academy."_

"_Yeah!"Choji smiled as munched on chips."Maybe we will be each others classes."_

_Naruto was the one to speak first with a sad smile."I know we will be busy, but will you still be our friends?"_

_The white and blonde haired boy next to him nodded hoping that they would stay friends before and after they get into the academy. Then it was then chip munching friend smiled like the sun."If you beat those bullies, then that means we need training to protect our friends too."_

"_He's right."Shikamrau who thought everything 'troublesome' mumbled under his breath before speaking again."Besides, our father said it would be good to learn our family techniques for same reason. Anyways, we will stay friends."_

_They gotten a foxy smile from Naruto while Mouka patted on the shoulder of Choji and commented on making a decision becoming shinobi, though they will not see much of each other for awhile, maybe an occasional fun in the park. The two young brothers know that families come first before anything else, especially in a clan._

_They parted ways from that time on to become ninjas. They rarely saw each other as all four boys trained to become ninjas. As for the three girls and the black haired friend, things turned differently than Mouka feared hung over his head. _

_Flashback Ends:_

It was something almost tragic from Mouka perspective which he not wanted, one of two that came at them, one that affected his brother Naruto greatly. Things he could not have seen as things have changed when he came back to this life, the gap in memory and unknown hitting them at the same time. The face that the boys have adopted was still up when they walked the streets, the villagers paid no attention, those that do will only see a wide smiling Naruto, the face underneath was the opposite, Mouka knows this well and can relate to that feeling of sadness and type of loneliness that even a brother can't heal completely. They didn't know the circumstances though they got part of it from a surprising source that was not unexpected.

_Flashback Begins:_

_Five months ago,_

_The two boys approached the park to see the remaining friends that were still there. Ino and Sakura were waiting for the two blond brothers as they came._

"_Hi Sakura-chan."Mouka shouted as he and Naruto jogged to the two girls. He saw a slight blush on her face. The same could be said of Mouka when Sakura hugged him._

"_Hehe, nice bro!"Naruto said out loud for everyone to embarrass his brother only to receive a playful bop on the head by his brother and Sakura. The two girls have become best friends with Hinata and always been together when they went to the park or just hang out. The blonde haired girl only giggled how all three acted around each other sometimes along with Hinata when Mouka made a sly comment about those two._

_It was the whisked faced blonde rubbed the top of his head and whined a bit."That hurt you know!"Then he noticed two things were missing before interrupting a blushing match between Mouka and his 'girlfriend'."Hey Sakura, Ino, where's Sasuke and Hinata-chan?"_

_The tallest blonde of the three only sadly looked at the ground before answering,"Sasuke-kun had gone to train with his brother for a bit. As for Hinata, I don't know.., I am worried..."_

"_Eh, what you mean?"Naruto now had face of concern since both he and Mouka trained for the last two days and didn't come to the park until today."Sasuke is training, what about Hinata-chan, is she alright?"_

"_We haven't seen her in two or three days."Sakura forced a smile on her face and tried to convince Naruto it was alright."Doesn't mean anything happened to her, she has a bodyguard and all, right? So..."Sakura and Ino knew that Naruto liked Hinata very much as everyone in the group knows. It could be said the same of Mouka likes Sakura so it was not surprising that Naruto was extremely worried._

"_Are you sure..."Naruto trailed off as he was completely in doubt. Considering, for the past 6 months, that he and Hinata were getting closer. As friends or something more? Naruto doesn't know how this friendship more important to him than he realize. _

'_Be okay Hinata-chan. I know my brother loves me as family, but you see more than that in me.'Naruto sadly thought if anything happened to Hinata.'Please be alright.'_

"_Hey Naruto."Mouka lightly poked his brother in the shoulder to get a .'Hmm' from him."We can go see if she is alright."_

"_How?"Ino spoke up, she knew what it was like to be lonely until she meet her best friends Sakura and Hinata."Who would know?"_

"_Hehe, the old man, oji-san of course!"Mouka smirked at the thought of the old man buried in paper laughed._

_The laugh from Mouka didn't sit well with Naruto who glared at his brother while confused looks from the two girls."What you laughing about. This is serious!"_

"_Gomen, gomen, I was thinking of the old man need rescue from the evil paper piles."The would be nin smiled widely before the other the realized what he was talking about."Let's go visit him...!"_

"_Alright Mouka-kun, he would know!"Sakura grabbed Mouka's hand and started dragging him in the direction of the Hokage's Tower while his face was apple red, Ino giggled all the way with Naruto thinking only of Hinata at the moment._

_---_

_The four young kids walked into the tower, Sakura was in hand in hand with Mouka as both blushed from the contact. They ignored the glares and angry faces from most of the people as they walked past them. Though, only Ino and Naruto paid attention to this, a thought ran through each of their heads.'Why are they staring like that?'Ino thought.'They look angry at Mouka and Naruto for some reason. Maybe I should ask them?'_

'_Is this going to be like all the time?'Naruto thought sadly what would happen to Mouka and Sakura if people decide to do more than look while they are together. That would also happen if he and Hinata did the same thing.'Would they keep doing that or do worse? Then I will protect them like the Hokage and show we are more than we are.'He then noticed a couple of people from the incident from several months ago. They looked at the white and blonde haired boy with the pink rosette holding hands, then they glanced at Naruto, he thought they would glare at them, instead he was surprised he was given some nods or small smile not enough to be seen by anyone except him.'Maybe, we can change every person opinion about me and Mouka, those people from that night understand the common pain we share.'_

_The door to the office of the Hokage had two ANBU guarding it, though Mouka noticed the silver-brown haired man was not there. In his place was a green haired woman with a eagle mask. The front desk was more of a surprised to see another woman sitting there other than Ryoko-chan. The new girl was wearing a simple dress white shirt with open dark jacket with midnight black hair and violet eyes. She immediately noticed the two boys approach, one of them was holding the pink Rosetta's hand when they reached the entrance. The other blonde boy only cocked his head in confusion before speaking up first._

"_Umm...hello, we need to see the old man quickly!"Naruto blurted out only to receive a light bop on the head by Ino."Don't be so rude, don't call Hokage-sama that."_

"_That's we call him!"Mouka countered only to receive a poke in the ribs from Sakura."Well, we do call him that."Mouka whined only to receive a giggle from the secretary who was at the desk._

"_Okay, before you injure those two any more. Let me get Hokage-sama."The young woman only smirked as the boys still rubbed their sore spots._

_Moments later, she came back from the Hokage's office told them they could enter and visit the old man. The old man noticed that the pink haired girl that Mouka mentioned from time to time dragged him into the office blushing crazily while Naruto only laughed while Ino giggled at Mouka's state. The four youngsters finally settled in before Naruto could speak for them about Hinata._

"_Hey, oji-san! We are worried about Hinata-chan!"Naruto said. His was full of concern that everyone in the room could see."Nobody saw her in a couple of days."_

"_She's alright and she is with her family right now."The old man smiled at each of the four youngster. Naruto only cocked his head sideways for a moment thinking about it."Her family is having some slight difficulty and she is needed for the time being by her family."_

_Naruto nodded to the Hokage's reply though it didn't put him at ease. Mouka remembered about the Ryoko-chan and she wasn't there. The nice woman that treated him and his brother nicely every time they visited. She even shared from time to time dango she brought with her._

"_Hey old man...I mean, Hokage-sama."Mouka quickly realized what he said got another poke in the ribs by Sakura then a kiss on the cheeks that made them both blush."Um...can you tell me what happened to Ryoko-chan, she's not here?"_

"_Oh..she will be sick for awhile I am afraid."The Hokage made a sad smile. Naruto and Mouka caught the face that was not well practiced as their, something he didn't want to say in front of them."Is there anything else I can do for you four?"_

"_Not really, we just wanted to know if Hinata safe is all."Sakura said sadly as she look at the floor."I hope her family is okay."Mouka quickly gave Sakua a hug, she tensed a bit before the warmth from Mouka gave Sakura made her relax in his embrace, it gave reassurance that nothing bad will happen to their friend Hinata. _

_Ino only frowned at the thought of their best friend's family going through something bad."Hey Sakura, maybe our parents can get us permission to visit her?"_

"_Yeah maybe they can."Sakura face lightened up and was blushing red as Mouka was still holding her."Thank you Mouka-kun. Let's go see my mom!"_

_He released her as the two girls left the office and realized the boys didn't follow."Mouka-kun, Naruto, you coming?"_

"_Actually Sakura-chan, I need to ask oji-san something, we will meet you later at Ichikaru's okay?"Mouka replied turning to see Sakura smile before nodding to Ino._

"_Alright!"The two girls shouted in unison as they left the office closing the door behind them leaving the old man and the two brothers in the office. _

_The hokage could tell that Mouka and Naruto knew something, or least Mouka did. The young _

_white and blonde haired boy turned to the white bearded man who puffed a couple times on his pipe.'Mouka and Naruto caught something? They know something terribly wrong?'The Sarutobi ran queston through his head.'They saw somtheing did they?'He never took his brown gazing eyes of the crystal sky blue ones. Only silence permeated the room for a moment before the Hokage sighed. _

"_You know something is wrong don't you Mouka-kun?"The Hokage leaned forward, the two stacks of documents made it look like he was in jail. His face was serious and sad at the same time. Something the old man normally exudes smile or sunshine."Naruto, you noticed something as well?"_

_Naruto only nodded. His happy and grinning facade went into the serious mode. Mouka took a seat in front of the desk and sighed."We saw on your face. I almost missed it. Also that fact both Hinata is having family problems and now Ryoko-chan is not here either. What gives?"_

"_Yeah, old man? Is Hinata-chan really okay? Same with Ryoko-chan?"Naruto now moved to stand next to Mouka as he glanced at him before looking at the old man. _

_A weariness could be seen across his face. A tired look that they have not seen before until now. The old man put his pipe down and leaned back into his chair closing his tired eyes. The past week have been the hardest for him which he seemed couldn't fix.'I wish something better could come out this instead what I need to tell them.'The old man thought of the tiredness that he didn't want to show was catching up to him. The old kage's old time friend came into his office the first time complaining that his wife took a position as secretary which she doesn't need, not in her condition nor she should. Of course the wife didn't take too kindly to her husband's outburst and promptly whacked him on the head with a glare which he relented. The reason he was there, someone told him, that his daughter was hurt by the so-called 'demons' only to be rebuffed by his gentle wife, maybe not so gentle when she put him back in line. The wife explained to him the situation that the so called 'demon brothers' did the opposite and was repaying the Hokage what he told her about previously secretary's action and what two young boys did for their daughter, more specifically the whiskered face boy of the duo. The husband was grateful for the safety of their daughter and her friends she made outside of the compound because of those two._

"_Hinata is safe. That her family is having problems which she wanted to be there."The old man started."This problem have been going on for quite awhile until now gotten a bit more serious."_

_The mood around the three were subdued say to least in particular Naruto. The emotions that stirred in him was that of sadness and loneliness that gripped him the most at the moment."How serious is it old man. I need to know and tell her she is not alone."_

_The old man gave a weary smile to Naruto. The concern that Naruto showed for the Hyuuga heiress was a welcome sign as those some in the clan. Yet, he knew things were becoming bad within that clan which started not so long ago.'Why did kids such as them suffer for the misgivings of adults?'The Hokage only sighed inwardly. _

"_The matter of fact, the reason Ryoko-chan is not here has much to do with Hinata having family...problems..."The Hokage stopped to gauge the reaction of the two boys. Mouka seemed to be in deep thought, Naruto on the other hand was confused at the last comment._

"_What you mean Ryoko-chan has to do something with Hinata-chan."Naruto though about it a bit more. His eyes went wide at the realization, Hinata had white eyes, so did Ryoko-chan. The fact they almost look similar other than the hair came to a conclusion. He looked at Mouka who was still thinking."Ryoko-chan is Hinata's mother!"_

"_That's correct, currently Ryoko-chan is in a delicate situation since she is pregnant at the moment and not feeling well."As the old kage made frown for only a second before smiling again, the frown seemed to go unnoticed by Naruto, not Mouka he looked up at the moment."Their clan doctors wanted her to stay at their compound to watch over her since she is sick."_

"_What about Hinata, I understand why she is there. Can we visit her?"Naruto now know the situation when he faced the Hokage again."Maybe we can help!"Naruto seemed excited and really wanted to help if he can._

"_I am sorry Naruto, it seemed that Hiashi-san don't want any visits of right now."The old man picked up his pipe and relit it."Hiashi-san told me that though he is grateful that his daughter was protected from bullies because of you. That he wants Hinata-chan to start her heiress duties as of now..."_

"_Nani!!! Why?"Mouka looked up with surprise on his face.'What the hell her father do that, they trying to stop my brother being happy with Hinata?'Mouka immediately thought of old fogies sticking to old ways of 'power' to control people, he was extremely angry."She is not older than us, her father didn't do this did he?"_

_The Hokage nodded a 'no' before continuing his explanation."When they heard of your, er...skirmish. They, as the elders of the clan wanted Hiashi-san to put Hinata on training to become a 'strong' heir. So she won't be able to see her friends because of the training she is undertaking."_

_Naruto dejectedly slumped in the chair next to Mouka. His eyes seemed to moisten at the thought of not seeing Hinata."So she won't able to see her friends. I won't be able to see her, a promise I gave to her."_

"_No, we will try and go see her."Mouka smiled at Naruto to show him that he will do anything he could as a brother to help him."Besides, Hiashi-san wouldn't want Hinata to be sad or lonely would he. Since Sakura and Ino also asking their family too!"_

"_Yeah you're right nii-san. I will do anything for someone important to me."Naruto now made a genuine smile since the meeting."Hey Mouka, what happened if they don't let us see her?"Naruto saddened at that thought._

"_Then, will we find someway at least! Besides, I don't think Hinata would want you to be sad right?"Mouka clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder."Why don't you go see if Sakura-chan and Ino gotten permission? I know noodles always cheers me up, count on it!"_

_Naruto nodded numbly before exiting the office."You're right nii-san. She would want me to be happy. You coming?"_

"_I will be there in a couple minutes. Need to ask the Hokage something about girls okay."Mouka tried to convince Naruto it was no big deal about girls. The blonde whiskered brother smiled thinking that the question was about the relationship to Sakura and didn't want to intrude on what it was, not yet anyways.'Nii-san, what you want to ask the Hokage about girls.'Naruto shrugged it off.'Odd and weird, maybe just it. A silly question at a time like this.'_

_The door closed leaving the last two people in the silent office before the old man coughed to break the calmness."This is not about Sakura is it, Mouka?"_

_In all intents and purposes, when the Hokage dropped the 'kun' from his name. Mouka knew he had his attention for very good reason. The young scarred boy looked down at his feet for a moment to gather his thoughts before starting._

"_Ryoko-chan is pregnant, never really noticed she was?"Mouka looked up to ask the question."How she is really?"_

"_Well, considering she always behind the desk every time you visit, I assume you really never noticed that did you?"The old professor took a puff from his brown pipe as Mouka nodded."As for the other part, she is slowly becoming more ill for every passing week. Her chakra seemed to diminish ever so."_

"_Nani? What you mean?"The curious blond now needed more answers before figuring out a problem he was thinking earlier._

"_Ever since she married Hiashi-san. They both were able to keep the Hyuuga clan in line. Hiashi-san loves her very much for her gentle side but also her a strong will that keeps the Hyuuga elders from taking control. They both represent the Hyuuga Clan in the Village Council. Since she became pregnant and your brother are friends with Hinata, she had become weaker for some reason since that week."The Hokage closed his eyes as he relayed most of the situation to Mouka."Her husband is worried that the Clan Elders are involved in some ways. Losing the support of a strong partner and more importantly a loving wife."_

_The pang of hurt and sadness ran through his heart that he unconsciously clutched his chest. The feeling of being alone when the person you love the most disappear all of the sudden leaving a hole in that place he knew well.'I will not let people down this time.'Mouka thought.'If health is ailing, why not go to the hospital with all the medical or get the best doctor?' _

"_You alright, Mouka-kun."The old man was concerned for a moment, he knew something from Mouka's expression that something close to him hurt but didn't understand what it was._

"_It's alright."Mouka made a small smile something that caught the old man off guard."Right now, the person that needs our help is Ryoko-chan for sure."_

_There was something in Mouka's eye meant he knew or figured something out, but wasn't too sure. A plan was formed it seemed by the scarred kid who now looked at Hokage with such intensity he seen many times in Naruto or him that nothing could put them down, if they did, they simply got back up._

"_So what you have in mind Mouka?"Oji-san now was curious to what Mouka had thought up. Something he missed? Could be so easily overlook things when he is tired and weariness is setting in that comes from being worried for quite awhile._

"_Why didn't Hiashi-san take Ryoko-chan to the hospital or get the best doctor?"Mouka finally asked,"I find it kinda odd that Hyuuga Clan own physician couldn't figure it out." _

"_Hmm...good question, though I assume it has to do with clan secrets, then again."The old man stared at his pile of paper mulling over that fact.'Why wouldn't they get the best?'The old man thought.'I wonder.'_

"_Umm...oji-san."Mouka spoke up a little louder to get the Hokage's attention before answering his own question."May I suggest getting your former student baa-chan? I think she can help for sure."_

"_Baa-chan? Who's that?"The white bearded leader scratched his head for moment then realized who he was talking about."You mean Tsunade-san? She left here because of some issues."_

"_Yes...first she is the best medic-nin around. Second, she is a sannin, because it would be an honor itself for a visit. I don't think the Hyuuga Clan will turn it down. I think Hiashi-san will be happy actually."Mouka now smirked at trying to ruin someone else plan for power."Also, her issues I know of them."_

"_You know?"The old man now skeptically looked at the young white and blonde haired boy."Something from your past I assume?"_

"_Yes."Mouka nodded sadly before continuing."I know she had issues. Please summon her, she is needed more than ever right now."_

"_What she refuses?"The Hokage puffed his pipe a couple time waiting for an answer._

_The cross scarred boy noticed the Hokage's somber face before answering with seriousness."First you are the Hokage, she is a Leaf-nin. She has to comply doesn't she? There something more important to give her this message."_

"_What is you want me to tell her when I send her a summons?"Sarutobi was curious to what the blonde's solution to Tsunade._

_The young boy took a piece of paper and scribbled the words down that to be sent with the formal summons of the Hokage to Kohona. Mouka folded the paper and handed it to the old man. The Sarutobi opened the folded paper and read it._

_To Tsunade:_

'_Those stay in the past will always remain in the past, forgetting the reason of that past forsaken the present.'_

"_That is wise saying Mouka-kun, where you get it?"The Hokage smiled at the meaning of the words."It seemed something from a philosophy scroll from the library."_

_The young scarred blonde only chuckled at the saying, that seemed so long ago."Heh, not really, I got from someone you least expect it though? Something I remember from my first life."_

"_Well, who was it?"The Hokage was on the edge of his seat._

_Mouka smiled at the sad memory of who told him that."Sakura-chan told me this. It was told to her by baa-chan when she was younger."_

_The Hokage fell off his chair but quickly regained his composure."Sakura-san really affected you didn't she?"_

"_Yes."No other words were needed as Mouka silently left the office as the Hokage only smiled.'I hope you are alright because you know the suffering, I am guessing.'The old man thought.'You know what it is like to lose someone don't you.'_

_Flashback Ends:_

Two and half weeks later after meeting the Hokage about Hinata. One of Kohona's greatest medic-nin returned though reluctantly to the dismay of the Elder Hyuuga Council it seemed. Though they didn't it show it when the Hokage and Tsunade showed up at the front door of the Hyuuga Compound explained the circumstances of the medical situation of one Hyuuga Ryoko, mother of Hinata. At first, their was some quiet heated debate between Hiashi and the Elders to let an outsider to interfere with Clan business. Luckily for Hiashi, he was the clan leader friends with the Hokage which helped, also the fact one of the strongest medical-nins was sitting on there doorsteps was intimidating say the least. It took only two days, before Tsunade order that Ryoko to be moved to the Hospital under the authority of the hokage and the blessing of Hiashi, began immediate treatment of Ryoko. Apparently, she had contracted a rare disease that attacked her chakra coils and immune system disguised as a virus. It took almost another three weeks under Tsunade's watchful care along a with few selected personnel to begin treatment. Nobody wondered how she contracted it, at the moment the health of the patient and her unborn child was the main concern. Though, the former Kohona medical doctor said the chakra coils had been severely damage and weaken Ryoko but will survive along with her unborn child, but her days as a active ninja are over.

Though the solution stopped a potential tragedy in Hinata's life as with her father, it still broke the heart of Naruto. Mouka and Naruto meet with Hinata outside the hospital room were they kept Ryoko comfortable. They came to visit her there, a pair of Hyuuga bodyguard stood watch outside. One had a slight glare at the two boys, while the other was at Hinata. Naruto and Hinata hugged each when they saw each other, Naruto received a innocent kiss on the cheeks the caused them to blush. Hiash-san came by after some Clan business to see the two boys and promptly asked them to talk with him privately. Something they never thought would happen, a man that praised their ability to protect their daughter personally especially to Naruto had forbade him from seeing her again. Something about Clan Laws and that she would be more suited for a another Hyuuga in the clan. Hiashi didn't explain why, but said was for her own good. Mouka doubted that, but what could he do at the moment to help his brother. The dreaded feeling of loneliness crept into his heart such as Naruto was feeling the hole in his.

Naruto was struck with pain in his chest he didn't understand that Mouka knew too well. Something close to Naruto that was precious to him was taken away, the gentle violet haired girl. So close to him yet out of his reach for Naruto, would sometimes go see her from a distance after that meeting with Hiashi-san at the hospital. A very depressed Naruto had decided to stay in his room if it wasn't for Mouka's words. Would you go back on your promise? You will still be her friend, help her when she needs it? Naruto realized that Mouka was telling him. Stay strong not for yourself but for others and not forget it.

---

That was three months ago that incident happened. Naruto was training hard to become Hokage and protect those close to him. The young blonde whiskered boy was sitting at the base of one of the posts used in their training area, his eyes closed to the sounds that emanated around him. The sound pulled his at his heart that was a reminder for him of what's missing from his heart. A soft rustling of long grass against footsteps had alerted Naruto with the help of more sensitive hearing thanks to Fokkusu.

"Hey Naruto-kun."The voice spoke in a hushed voice only loud for Naruto to hear. The air continued to be filled with the music that was flowing. Something that made their heart weigh heavily on them at the sound that reverberated throughout the clearing."What music he is playing with such melody?"

"It's the first you hear this music isn't it? He had been playing that once a day since that day in the park...I wish I could do more for nii-san."Naruto sadly sighed and opened his eyes to see the kind face of the Hokage who nodded. The bright blue eyes had sadness in them not for his own heart but for those of his brother, he finally looked towards the source of the music being played."Maybe he will tell you someday..."

'I know you are hurting Mouka and you help me see more.'Naruto though sadly to himself.'Let me help you nii-san. One day, maybe we will both heal.'

Standing on a tree branch not far from the lake's edge stood a small boy with white and blond hair wearing a bright orange jacket and faded yellow pants. In his hands was a small traveling flute that he started to play not long ago.

_Flashback Begins;_

_Three months ago,_

_The meeting with the Hiashi and Naruto was still on his mind. The solution was a partial one that Naruto realized it needed to be done at the end. Even if the result was not what they expected. Naruto was depressed for a bit before Mouka reminded him of what he promised to Hinata and not to break it. That was about a month ago that Mouka and Naruto talked about his feelings for Hinata, what they mean to him. The fact to see her again was to become a ninja of the Leaf and become strong. Also the fact of being a Hokage would probably help immensely._

_It was a off-day for the two brothers for training. So they decided to get some ramen before heading for the park to see if any of their friends were there._

"_So do you think Ino, Sakura and Sasuke be there?"Naruto asked as the walked along the streets for Kohona Central Park._

"_I hope so."Mouka answered."I wonder what they want to do today?"_

_The thought of seeing Sakura was on his mind most of the time. They spent most of the time together if possible when the saw each other in the park. It seemed nothing can get between the both of them as they were in the own world. He remembered what the shinigami had told 'You will evitable meet her again one day' and how you meet is up to you. Mouka took it to heart and so far it was going extremely well for the two of them for the past seven months becoming close to each other. He even a few time meet her in front of her house. The mother was at the door seeing her little blossom go play with her friends. Even a made small smile or nod to Mouka which they always noticed by everyone else._

_The two boys chatted about what they going to do when they become ninjas and 'girl' problems as Naruto had said approached the their usual meeting spot in the park. An event that would spark something Mouka would never knew could happen that would affect him more than anything else._

_Sitting on the bench was Sakura next to her was her best friend Ino, the blond haired girl. The two boys approached before it was Mouka who yelled out."Hey Sakura-chan!"_

_As they got close, the scene was not right. It was not right at all when he saw his Sakura curled up on the bench. Her knees where to her chest. Sobs could be heard as the two boys slowed as they came closer. It was the blonde haired female that noticed them stopped a few feet away. The silence prevailed from the happy greeting of Mouka. _

"_What's going on?"Naruto was the first to speak, when he noticed his brother slowly moved towards the crying blossom. _

"_Wait there Naruto."It was Ino now stopped Naruto from following his brother and realized he was not to interfere."I think we should stay here."_

_---_

_The small figure shook uncontrollably on the bench as Mouka approached. His own body trembled at the sight of the vulnerable state of his Sakura.'What happened my cherry blossom? Those bullies back?'Mouka and Naruto had constantly been keeping the bullies away from their friends since that day. This was different, much different that sadden Mouka's heart at the sight of her crying. His heart clenched at the sound of her muffled sobs as he stopped in front of her. _

"_Hey Sakura-chan..."His voice was quiet and somber, he put his right hand on her quaking shoulder."Why are you crying? Please don't cry."_

_The pink haired girl he loved looked up from her sobs, her emerald eyes filled with tears that came down her cheek meet a deepening blue eyes."Mouka-kun..."She stood up weakly as her crying and sadness filled her body made her feel vulnerable."N...n...nothing..is.w..wrong."_

_She hiccuped between words as she tried to regain her composure. Sakura looked down, her eyes clenched tight to stop the flow of tears that cease endlessly wrapping her arms around herself. She heard his pleading voice."Please tell me, maybe I could help? Please don't cry..."_

"_I lost someone close...to me..."It was now Sakura who answered in between sobs."I feel like something part of me left a hole in my heart. Do you know what it feels like to lose that someone close to you? Do you? Someone was part of my family."_

_He couldn't say what his past was like, he wanted to tell her everything but couldn't, he just wanted to be their for her, comfort her. Yet, it was a secret he couldn't tell, it was something just as hurtful to tell her if she knew of what he lost. The moment of silence was between them before Mouka replied meekly."Yes I do know, in a way..."_

_The response to Mouka's answer was something he never expected. It was almost as if a kunai drove a wound into his heart dearly he though could never happen. Something in her voice was a mixture of anger and sadness from Sakura he never heard before directed at him."How do you know what's it like! You never had anyone that love you taken away from you! You still have your brother, you never lost anyone!"_

"_Sakura, please believ..."Mouka looked into Sakura's eyes only to see the pain and sadness of her loss, the anger lashing at Mouka not believing in him. Sakura tears came out even more, her eyes were puffy red unabated. She never realized that came out was more harmful than she realized as her anger of not believing Mouka went on._

"_You are a liar! Your brother is standing right there! How you tell me it hurt to lose someone!"Sakura yelled out catching the attention of the other two blondes now. Streams of tears came down her cheeks as she went on."I want to be left alone don't you understand the hole he left, I don't want to see a liar who doesn't understand the loss of someone close to them!"_

"_Sakura-chan, you gotta to believe me...please let me help y..."The worried young white and blonde haired boy was caught off guard when Sakura pushed him back. The force of the push was nothing like her gentle jab or light bop on the head. Mouka tumbled backwards onto the ground and landed with a thud. _

"_Sakura-chan...Wait!!!"Mouka was on the ground, he raised a hand to grab her but only saw the disappearing form of Sakura as she ran from the park not knowing the one person she meet, knew her hurt and pain of loss quite well."I..I..do know, it was my brother I lost, I lost friends, most importantly I lost you..."Mouka quietly said at a whisper only for the wind to here. _

_The feeling of the loneliness he felt from before. His lives of living alone within in his heart, the hole that Sakura had filled twice in two life-times have now left a wound over his heart. Something he understood from her view, none the less it hurt him to call him a liar not know the pain he suffered for losing someone. The white and blonde haired boy had his head down, moisture in his eyes he held back began to fall from his face to the ground ever since she called him a liar and not understand the pain she left him with as seeing his own pain of her words._

'_Please come back Sakura-chan...I am so sorry, now wish I could have told you.'Mouka thought sadly to himself as he replayed the last scene over in his mind.'I want to comfort you and hold you from the pain, I broke a promise haven't I.'_

_As Mouka cried at the loss of someone close to him, his tears touched the ground, rain began to fall as if the clouds and heaven knew the pain within his beating chest joined him in tears because of the wound in his heart._

_---_

_Naruto heard the yelling for by the hurtful words of Sakura then she ran from the park crying. The female blonde next to Naruto sighed heavily,"She wouldn't tell me anything. I am going to see if she's okay Naruto."_

_Rain had began to fall as if someone knew the pain that had come to two special people in Naruto's life. That Sakura and his brother which he now believes their hearts are in sorrow and the heavens somehow knew it. Maybe Kami knew from his place up there._

"_Okay Ino, I am going to check up on my brother."Naruto sadly turned to the pitiful sight of his brother just simply sitting on the ground in the rain."Maybe we try see Sakura later okay?"_

"_Sure. Take care of Mouka, I don't want them see to hurt like this and be apart."Ino sadly said at the last scene before turning and running off to find Sakura in the rain._

_The young whiskered Naruto walked over to his brother and stopped by his side kneeling down to put a hand on a shoulder while the rain kept a steady rhythm."You alright nii-san? I know you are hurting...but we can get through this you know. That's a promise."_

'_How ironic, a promise I have kept now broken.'Mouka still remembered some of the memories both of happiness and sadness close to him, now what happened recently.'It's seemed I am not to be with her aren't I.'_

_There was no motion or sound coming from the stilled form of Mouka. The concerned face of Naruto now etched across his face turned to one of sadness when he caught sight of his brother's sky blue eyes that held pain and sadness. Through the rain, Naruto gave warm assuring smile to his brother."Remember, what you told me."_

"_Yes, Naruto. We promised to protect those important to us and keep those promise we make to be their friends and stand by them."Mouka looked up to a pair of ocean blue that seemed to swirl to life as to tell him not to give up._

_Naruto noticed that his brother remembered their earlier talk about Hinata seemed to spark something in Mouka."Maybe you want to talk about after we get out of the rain and get some ramen at home?"_

_Mouka only nodded numbly before struggling to get off the ground with the helping hand of Naruto. They left the park quietly in the rain, letting the rhythm of the raindrops wrap them in some comfort of silence._

_Flashback Ends:_

A week or so later from that day in the park. Mouka couldn't blame Sakura for what she did in the park. He understood what she went through and what she did. Though, it still hurt him, he could never blame her for it. No matter the pain or hurt that incurred, he would endure no matter the circumstances, just for Sakura. Her happiness, her well-being, her life was all matter to Mouka. After awhile, Mouka tried to visit Sakura a few times but was turned away by her mother who said."Please go away, Sakura just doesn't want to see you."

Sakura's mother had darken pink hair and bluish green eyes. What caught Mouka was that like Sakura, her mother had the same sad eyes and had tears when she answered each time and turned him away each time. The next best thing Mouka did was go to Ino to find out who died since he didn't get anything to help him. The only thing the blonde flower girl told him that it was private and don't want anyone else to know. Ino was happy when she got Sakura to leave her house after that day but frowned when Sakura refused to see Mouka since that day she called his 'lies'. The connection between Mouka and Sakura seemed all lost with Ino worried about it, but didn't say anything to her best friend. Mouka was sadden he couldn't tell Sakura that she was loved by him. So he did the next best thing since that time. The bullies never troubled Sakura as Naruto and himself made sure when she left the house. Mouka would watch over Sakura from a distance to make sure was safe, to make her happy, he go to Ino ask for two flower to be sent to Sakura when he sees her sad or lonely.

One flower was Lilac and the other was a Red Salvia, both have meaning to him and hopefully that Sakura will be able to understand and remember his promise even though he sent them anonymous. Every time he order the two flowers. Ino would ask."What would you want on the card Mouka?"

Mouka said every time he did send the flowers, he made sure that Ino wouldn't tell Sakura."It's a promise I will be here for you. Keep you safe and happy forever."

Since the day they meet friends and Sakura , Mouka looked back on it, **of friendship gained** where now** of friendship lost** it seemed and within the span the **hearts given** were now **hearts lost** to him and Naruto.

---

The melody of the flute filled the air a bit longer as Naruto and Hokage listened from a distance. It finally ends, Mouka notice the two people were looking at him from a distance. He put away his flute and somersaulted from the nearby tree to the ground. The old man and Naruto walked over to the flute playing boy.

"That was very power music you played."The Hokage chuckled at the excellent music that was played before."No wondered you wanted to play a flute..."Then he noticed Mouka was glaring at for earlier comment it seemed or the slight gesture he made..

"Sorry old man, that music is nothing funny about it."Mouka continued to glare then soften his stance realizing only Naruto knows part of the story of the music."Gomen, didn't mean to snap at you. So what's up, I was taking a little break before you came."

"Actually I came to see how was your ninjutsu was coming along but more importantly your other ability."The old man smiled for a bit then looked over to Naruto."I was to see how both of you progressed since you two have continually trained on your Tenrai chakra control."

"Okay..."The two boys said in unison as they stepped out into the middle of the training field. They both nodded to each other before switching gathering their chakra before switching over Tenrai Chakra. Thanks to the daily training in some ninjutsus and nightly chakra control training from Fokkusu and Shujaku, they have steadily increased their capacity to become ninjas.

As they gathered the blue chakra around and the flickering of white appeared. The first to felt pain his in back was Mouka as he fell to his knees as Tenrai Chakra kept building up.

"Nii-san what..."Before he could finish his sentence. Naruto's back began to burn causing him to stumble forward. Naruto screamed as the pain increased as their Tenrai Chakra spiked.

The old man panicked as he moved forward to help them but thrown back by to very powerful blast of bright light and wind. Now surely that many people either seen the light show or felt the spike of chakra from the two."Mouka-kun, Naruto-kun!!!

'What happened to us Shujaku-sama?'Mouka can feel the pain on his subsiding from the burning sensation.'All I felt pain of burning then as something begin pulled from back or wanted to escape.'

_"**Heh, it seemed Naruto and yourself achieved something special from your dad.**"_The giant bird lord Shujaku chuckled._"**It seems Kohona's legend will return again.**"_

'What the hell was that!'Naruto mentally screamed out.'That hurts!'

_"**It seemed you have unlocked another kekkie genkai ability, called the Houyoku.**"_Fokkusu commented._"**Amazing, you are just like your father to gain that ability.**"_

Standing there in the clearing, the Hokage blinked a few times just to make sure what he was seeing. The long silence before it was the Hokage, his face was in awe at what he is looking at Mouka and Naruto interrupting the mental talk with 'inner friends' of theirs."I don't believe it. You gotten something your father never achieved until he was 12 years old."

The light had vanished to reveal the two boys slowly standing up after the pain they endure. Naruto stood there, out stretched from his back was a pair of midnight black wings as they stretched and retracted a few times before settling in a restive state. Next to him, Mouka was on one knee still before he looked up, the white chakra that still engulfed him until it began to dissipate obscured the view for a moment from both the Hokage and Naruto. There stood the white and blonde haired boy, what was different about him like his brother Naruto. Upon his back outstretched was a pair of crimson wings set loose in the sunlight.

The only thought on the old man mind was.'Looks like the myth about the Kohona no Tenshi will live again Minato.'

Glossary of Terms:

**Fokkusu - Fox**

**Shujaku - Phoenix**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai - Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**Shiryoku no Fushichou - Eyesight of the Phoenix**

**Houyoku **- **Phoenix Wings**

**Kohona no Tenshi - Angels of Kohona**

**A/N:Another chapter done for my epic story that I have started. I made this chapter kinda sad and wanted to pull the heart strings of people. Did I make you guys/gals cry, shed a tear or sadden for what I did to Mouka and Naruto. I tried to make some sense of it why everything fell apart for the two Uzumaki brothers. As for Hinata, situation, I kinda left incomplete it seemed didn't I? Heh...nope, I wanted it like that. There is a reason for the way I had Naruto's heart broken. I wonder if could guess why. As for Mouka, it was a bit more difficult to write for the emotional and physical connection to break between him and Sakura. As young child, she is dependent on trust which Mouka seemed to have broken, also young child's emotions are more fragile than those of adults. It also doesn't help a young child to lose someone close to them. I wonder if anyone noticed why I wrote Sakura and Mouka heartbreak that way? Last chapter, we seen the awakening of a their kekkei genki and two of the abilities. Here we see another that activated, the Houyoku. Their a couple more but, nothing over the top. They will be revealed later on and not by accident either**.


	10. Chapter 9: Of Angels and Myths

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****[Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story, you will have to read to find out what happens. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well. Also thank you for all...my story actually has over a 1000 hits, means I did something right with my story? I guess so.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 9: Of Angels and Myths

_Timeskip: A few days later..._

The three of them stood in a small clearing at the base of an unidentified mountain about five and half kilometers from Kohona. A small waterfall quietly feed a small lake that was on western side of the mountain The area that the old man chosen this particular place was out of the way of Kohona patrols or passing nins. He watched the two young blonde brothers explore the area that they were in. One side of the clearing was 2 wooden stumps and 2 stone pillars, all of which had marks from use. A overhanging rock jutted out about several meters from the ground and a couple of bushes and boulders tall as the old man hidden a cave entrance to the new home of the Uzumaki brothers. Though, they didn't have much choice in the matter didn't they. Not really considering of what might happened if they had stayed in Kohona at the moment.

"So old man, why we here?"The loud blonde said in a huff."Why can't we stay in Kohona to train? Why out here in the middle of no where?"

"Hmm...you should have guessed why we are out here Naruto."The old man chuckled before turning a serious face on the matter at hand."I know you two don't want to be away. This the best in this situation as of now you know."The old kage took out his pipe and took a couple of drags from it.

"We don't have to like oji-san!"Mouka now shouted before plopping on the ground dejectedly. He was being forced along with his brother to live out here and knew it couldn't be helped. A crucial time, which Naruto and Mouka believed being away from the girls they had fallen in love with will worsen the situation."I know why we are out here, we both understand. It just difficult for me to be away from her ..."

The white and blonde haired boy only sighed nothing cheerful at the situation. The blonde whiskered brother stood a few feet behind Mouka, arms crossed his chest stubborn anger. The Hokage could see a hint of sadness and regret in their eyes not for leaving Kohona itself. The reasons for behavior to the old man was understandable from their perspective, to leave someone precious to them, that they would done anything. A cherry blossom that was in mourning and a lilac weeping missing her companions was their determined reason not to leave, but they have at the urging of the old man. The man himself had doubts he should take them to this place. The consequences of courses that happened a few days ago didn't allow it.

_Flashback Begins: _

_Two ANBUs appeared after the light show and the chakra spike that happened. In the lead was a silver spiked haired man in a wolf mask, next to him was a green haired woman in a eagle mask. They saw the Hokage standing over the two boys passed out from the exhaustion of their new ability. Luckily for Naruto and Mouka, their wings have retracted into their bodies after they had they them out a few moments before the ANBUs arrived. The use of the charka earlier that formed the wings have cause the exhaustion to set into to the two brothers._

"_Hokage-sama, you alright?"The silver haired man spoken first and saw the two boys on the ground unconscious."We saw the light show then a felt strange yet familiar chakra when we were reporting for duty, are they alright?"_

"_Yes I am alright."The old beared man knelt down to check their vitals before turning to the two ANBU present."If you saw and felt it, then others will be coming soon."The face of concern appeared on his face before looking at the two present nins."Wolf, Eagle. Take the brothers just outside the North Gate and wait for me there."_

"_Are you sure Hokage-sama? Shouldn't we take them to the Hospital?"The man in the wolf masked asked as picked up Naruto."Are they one that sent out that chakra spike, if they are, it seemed they used quite a bit."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama, they are the only one here other than you, sir."The green haired woman went to pick up Mouka's unconscious form agreed with the wolf's observation."They couldn't have that much, could they? They are only young boys...who are they exactly."_

"_They are nothing to worry about so let it be. As for not going to the hospital, do you think it would be safe for them, you two know how the Village Council acts."The old man stared at the both ANBU that were holding the two demon containers."More than anything they are not to know understand?"_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama, the council in their 'infinite' wisdom, heh. We understand, sir."The silver haired man sarcastically said before bowing as he and his companion puffed out of the area._

'_Damned, the council will want answers for the chakra spike. At least, no demon chakra this time nor anyone can tell since no witnesses.'Hokage quickly nodded to the two departing ANBU.'Raikoh-san, where the hell you go. Last report you were far north. These boys need you and I need answers still.'_

_Flashback Ends:_

"So where are we exactly oji-san?"Mouka glanced at the surrounding before looking at the old man who puffed away on his pipe."How you know this place?"

"Yeah old man, this place is too far from the village. No ramen in sight!"Naruto pouted from the fact they were away from favorite eatery Ichiraku's back in Kohona. He plopped down next to Mouka waiting for the old man's answers.

"Heh, this place is kinda special, nobody knows about this actually. This place was originally a safe shelter long time ago during our dark period of Kohona."The old man paused shaking his head in thought before going on."This place was later found by your father abandoned and unused. So he changed this place into a training ground. He showed it to me one day to show me how he trained using his wings.

"This place as he called it **Tenshi** **Saiden**."The Hokage sat down cross-legged from the two boys."Since this place was a bit out of the way from Kohona, so few people came this way it allowed your father to train in peace. Sometimes he would leave this place under disguise while in flight to train or travel. Normally he told me he trained his Houyoku at night primarily without fear of someone seeing him in flight."

"So that's why you chosen this place. I noticed the training stumps and pillars over there."Naruto excitedly pointed at them."Our father actually used them! Cool, now we following out father's path."Naruto made a huge foxy grin since the first time they left Kohona. Only with Mouka followed suit with just a smile.'So this place was used by our father to become strong. We will do the same thing.'Mouka smiled inwardly for once since the incident.

"Inside, the cave has the basic bedding, cooking area and such."The Sarutobi rubbed his chin trying to remember what was left since the last usage."As for the food I will bring them to you for the first couple of weeks..."

Before the old man could finished, Mouka shouted interrupted the old man before giving him a uncomfortable glare."Wait! How long are we supposed to be out for training anyways?"

The old man just ignored the young X scarred boy before chuckling."Your father took almost four months before he knew the full extent of the wings ability. So I will have assume the same for you two, maybe slight faster."

"_**You know he is right fledgling. This area is perfect for both Tenrai Jutsu and Houyoku training."**_The great lord of birds added to the facts.

'But four months???...You know how feel about her and what happened...'Mouka mental screamed back, only to have the demon-sensei flinch at the volume if a demon could flinch.

"_**Look fledgling, even though I am a demon."**_Shujaku replied back in the usually calm manner when Mouka was not._**"I know of your kind before I changed, when someone close to you dies, they mourn for their loss until their emotions comes to terms with it."**_

'I know, but...I broke my promise to her...she will forget me because of what happened that day.'Mouka mentally said sadly to his 'inner friend'.

There was no response from the big feather friend for a moment then he sagely said._**"Fledgling give her time, she just needs it. She will not forget you I am pretty sure. Besides you will have to become stronger to protect her in the future okay?"**_

'What you mean she will not forget, she is trying to forget me...'Mouka didn't know to say, maybe his feathered friend was right. A person needs to heal from mourning. As for the second comment, Mouka never received a reply because Naruto stuck on the back of the head lightly.

"What the hell was that for bro!"Mouka yelled at his blonde whiskered brother then glared at him.

Naruto only rubbed his neck sheepishly before answering."Heh, nii-san, you spaced out for awhile. At least got your attention."

"Before you were hmmm...speaking to your friend. I will bring you enough food for the week, scrolls and visit every other day first couple of months."The Hokage laughing at the antics of the Uzumaki brothers before continuing."After the first month, I think you will be able to fly to and from Kohona, just don't get caught okay when flying, only do it at night if possible."

"Heh, earlier you said our father used a disguise when flying and traveling?"Naruto scratched his left cheek with a wide grin."Do you think Mouka and I could do that?"

"Actually, we will need new clothes when we do fly and to make sure nobody recognizes us, a disguise of sort is cool."Mouka caught on Naruto's train of thought."Besides, would that allows us to return to Kohona like a weekend or something where nobody recognize us."

"Hmm..."The Hokage tapped his bearded chin in thought before smiling."That might work actually. Also, I think you two are old enough to chose a sword that you will use in the future. Your father used one when he resurrected the **Kohona no Senjin** after your great grandfather created the group."

"Hey old man, who are the **Kohona no Senjin**? Who's going teach us to use a sword? We don't even know how to use kunai or shuriken yet!"Naruto said loudly causing the old man to cringe at all the questions while Mouka just smirked.

"Naruto, if you are flying, fists will not reach past your wings while in the air."The Hokage raised his hand to stop Naruto from rambling on."Also, I will tell you about the **Kohona no Senjin** since it is part of your family's history."

"Oh, I guess it cool if you say so old man since our father did and I guess we will learn kunai and shuriken as well."Naruto just glanced at his brother before asking."Hey bro, do you this is the right for us to be away from them..."His voice trailed off.

"If we are to get stronger, we have to train here don't we."The question that Mouka put forth was more rhetorical than the meaning of the question."We will train hard to protect every thing close to us Naruto, we were born to protect."Naruto nodded in agreement and both turned to the Hokage.

"Good, so, at the end of the month we will get you two some new clothes, weapons and supplies for you two."The Hokage smiled at the two brothers as they started down the road much like their father."Maybe it's time for your two to become legends like your father."

"Hai!"The two brother shouted excitedly.

---

_Timeskp: One month later..._

The two brothers stood in the clearing facing each other with taijutsu stances ready for another round of sparring. Over the month, with the help of the old man brought scrolls that explained a little by their father what the new ability **Houyku** could do. It also helped that at night their 'inner friend' and senseis also contributed to answers that happened after the changes.

_Flashback:_

_Four days ago,_

_The two were asleep in their beds within their cave, it was nearing midnight when they settled in for sleep. They were exhausted and tired from the days activities that their demonic senseies put them through. They started early morning with sparring in taijutsu followed by regular ninjutsu training in the afternoon while after dinner was Tenrai training along with **Houyoku**._

_Standing in the middle of the cherry blossom fields were the two and their senseis were again discussing their progress with kekkei genkai, The two brothers were sitting on the ground while one of them had a scowl on his face while the other sat their with blank expression_

"_What the heck was that for?"Naruto was yelling at the fact the former fox lord spirit sighed at the sight. The other blonde laughed only to stop when Naruto glared at him that could have made hell freeze over several times."I was doing aerial manoeuver when you distracted me earlier and made me crash Fokkusu-sama!"_

"_**Hn, at least nobody saw you little stunt."**__The former fox lord only scowled back at the young student__**."Anyways, the abilities that you have are not for showing off. Remember what I have told you two."**_

"_Hai sensei. Power is respected and not scorned."The two blondes said in unison._

"_**Now that out of the way."**__The demonic bird master shook his head at the antics of his former leader and Naruto.__**"Anyways, you know when your Houyoku activated, several things happened to your body which we told you. You bones have been strengthened along with your muscles to allow you to fly, you still have to get used to them. Though the wings on both of you should have been gold color. It seemed you have adopted different colors instead it seems."**_

"_Yeah we noticed it though."Mouka looked at the fox lord before turning to Shujaku."Why tell us this when you told us already?"_

"_**Ah, straight to the point."**__Shujaku chuckled for a moment.__**"Well, you two have come along ways. Right now you two have been doing well with your flight training. We do have a suggestion that you might want to take in consideration."**_

"_What is it?"Naruto now spoken up."Shouldn't we be training right now on our Tenrai Jutsus?"_

"_**Since you two are fairly proficient at flying and will be making longer trips to build up your flight and speed endurance. We suggest you two take up alternative names when you get you new clothes."**__Shujaku stated the facts out plainly before moving on.__**"You should keep it simple and something significant yet hidden from people."**_

"_Hmmm...I know ."Naruto's face lit up brightly, his eyes shone with excitement."Because my wings are black, I think my alternate name under disguise is Shoushi."_

"_That fits you bro."Mouka now smiled before thinking what to call himself.'What should I call myself. My wings are crimson red, so...'His thoughts were interrupted by some loud coughing._

"_**So...?"**__It was the two former spirit guardians that gave a raised eyebrow waiting for an answer. Mouka smiled at the name he found himself that fit him well like his brother._

"_My name is Shinku."Was the only thing that the scarred boy said. He received smiles all around. _

_Unknown to the two Uzumaki brothers that the names Shinku and Shoushi will be remembered as legends._

_Flashback Ends:_

Nearby the two sparring brothers was the old man Hokage who watched from the sidelines checking on their progress. It was the white and blonde haired boy attacked first moving almost in a blur. Mouka threw a punch that Naruto blocked easily with his right arm. He countered quickly with a left kick aiming for Mouka's head who bend backwards a bit to avoid the attack. Naruto saw this and stopped mid kick to swing his leg down in a axe kick. Mouka on reflex blocked the incoming attack with his arms crossed above his head and shoved his brother back who flipped backwards a couple times to stop a few away.

Not waiting for his opponent to recover, Naruto went through a couple hand seals before screaming."**Doton: Doryû Teppoudama**!"

Four bullets of head sized mud was spitted from his mouth straight for Mouka. His reflex allowed him to dodge thanks to Shujaku's training. Mouka zigzagging through the bullets made of earth causing miniature craters on impact behind him. Countering his brother attack, Mouka flew through several hand seals as just like Naruto."**Suiton: Suidan Teppoudama**!"

This time it was Naruto was the receiving end of the attack as Mouka spitted three cantaloupe sized bullets made of water from his mouth. Naruto on reflex from his own training with Fokkusu leapt backwards out the incoming attack to land a few meters away as the water bullets tore up some of the areas were Naruto stood before.

'Amazing, the two boys did a C-ranked jutsu. I wonder what else they learned.'As the old man watched in awe as the two boys went at it again. This time he noticed boy boys smirked for a moment before both use Shushin no Jutsu and with both their fists collided then broke off to settle opposite to each other.

"Shall we take it up a notch nii-san?"Naruto panted a bit from their sparring before make a wide foxy smile.

"Sure."Mouka only smiled in return. Mouka raised his arm crossed in front of his face while in a slight crouch. Blue chakra began to form around him as wind began to pick up slightly as it grew larger, the flicker of white chakra began to envelope Mouka. Crimson wings sprouted from his back as the flicker from the tenrai chakra died down, his eyes now had horizontal slitted white glowing pupils. Opposite to him, Naruto mirrored the same thing and his wings of pure black appear from his back and yellow chakra swirled around for a moment before disappearing. His own eyes had vertically slitted pupils with low yellow glow.

'That is some chakra they gathered...your sons are becoming powerful like you Minato.'The aged kage smiled inwardly.'I say they are half way to mid-chunin...'

The Sarutobi's thoughts were broken when he felt backlash of wind as the two blond brothers took off into the air. Only the kage could see was a pair of speck began to follow one another before the two brother quickly swooped down low that forced the Hokage to dive for the ground.

"SORRY OLD MAN!!!"Naruto screamed as he pass overhead causing the kage's hat to fly off.."SORRY AGAIN OJI-SAN!!!"Mouka yelled as he chased his high speed brother was the only thing the old man heard.

The old man slowly got up to see the two brothers hovered over the training area staring at each other. He didn't know what was going to happen until he saw both Mouka and Naruto flashed through hand seals at chunin speed and finished with."**Tenton: San Kasei**!"

Each boy sent three white sheets of flames at each other using their mouths. The white flames converged at a point mid-way between the two boys, on contact causing a big explosion as dust and the smoke envelope the field. This caused the old man cover his eyes from the dust and smoke as he feared for the worse that they gravely injured themselves from their spar if you could call it that. Two shadows crashed to the ground from the force of the explosion. The bearded old man yelled."You two all right! Mouka-kun, Naruto-kun, speak up please!!!"

As the dust and smoke slowly cleared, he noticed two figures slowly emerging from different directions towards him until could see them clearly. Naruto was supporting his right arm with his left as some blood dripped to the ground while he limped on his left leg. Out of the smoke not to far was Mouka, his lip was bleeding as with a huge gash on right leg still managed to limp to the other two people. Cuts and bruises on them that could be seen always happened when they sparred. Naruto and Mouka only smiled at each other before each one fell on their butts exhausted from their fight. Their clothes they wore completely dirty, bloody and torn up. Of course it didn't help that their jacket and t-shirt were damaged since they had no holes to allow their wings to come out.

"What they heck you two think you are doing?"The old man's right eye twitched in annoyances that both boys could have been killed, yet they smiled if nothing happened. He sighed, that they always done it."Since you two are done, very impressive indeed."

"So how we do old man?"Naruto fell back on his back as he panted slowly to regain some strength."I hope we are doing well."

"Yeah, sorry if we kinda went overboard with sparring."Mouka rubbed the back his head sheepishly."Didn't expected to be that close when we did our Tenrai Jutsu, hehe."

"You boys should be more careful from now on, okay."The Hokage gotten nods from the two brothers though he knew they won't follow it."Anyways, I say very impressive. You two have been progress quite well, I say about halfway to mid-chunin. Now, since it has been almost a month, I would like to reward you for your hard work.

"Not only that, I have something to ask you before you enter the academy which I think is very important. For now, get some rest and some sleep, I will return later tonight and show you your reward okay?"The Hokage smiled as he notice the two boys have fallen asleep on the ground. So he picked them up and took them back into the cave for some well deserved rest.

---

It was late night when the Hokage came back to get them. By this time, both Mouka and Naruto have already awaken from their sleep, eating some instant noodle, vegetables and meats that the old man brought the last time he came. Most of the injuries healed except the few bruises they received from the days spar still have not gone. Shujaku and Fokkusu stated it was punishment for doing something 'dumb, stupid and dangerous' in the first place and not to do it again.

"Ah good, you two are awake."The Hokage walked over the two boys and sat down in a chair across from them."So, I will give you the reward that is befitting your progress."

"Heh, what is it! What is it!"Naruto shouted happily until he noticed that the old man didn't have anything when he sat down."Oji-san, you're lying, you don't have anything with you!"Naruto pouted that made his face like a cute angry fox.

"Yeah old man, my bro is right!"Mouka slurped loudly that last of his soup."You didn't bring anything."

The old man only chuckled for a moment before taking a couple puffs from his pipe."Mouka-kun and Naruto-kun, well, considering that your clothes are pretty much destroyed. I assumed that you will need some new clothes that you could use. Also, it is the time of the month I have told you earlier remember."

The eyes on Mouka and Naruto widen when the old man was telling them. They didn't realized that it was the end of the month already and the old man came to get them some new gear for their work.

"Alright!"Both Mouka and Naruto did high-fives in front of the laughing Hokage man who noticed the two boy's eyes shone with happiness since they began living in the cave. Ocean blue eyes that seemed to shiny while sky blue eyes seemed to glitter silver.

"Ah, so you do remember. Well, we have to go back to Kohona to buy your presents."The old man gotten up and headed out the cave entrance stopped when he realized the two boys didn't move from the 'kitchen area' of the cave.

"W...we going to back to the village?"Naruto eyes was downcast from the happy mood before."You know what happen if we go to stores."

"You know we don't want to make trouble for just presents oji-san."Mouka said in a somber sad voice."We don't wantl cause you trouble or the store."

"Hehe, don't worry. I have place in mind. Besides, I need to ask you something special when we go buy your new presents."The old man Sarutobi gave a reassuring smile as he left the cave followed by the blond Uzumakis.

---

It took about thirty minutes to return to the village of Kohona. Since it was close 10:30 pm, North Gate was normally pretty quiet at this time of night when the old man returned with his two visitors. The gate entrance was man by two ANBUs that originally helped moved them outside the village nodded in silence as the three passed through the entrance. The Hokage thought it was best the ANBUs to supervise the gate for that night so no one witness the boys arrival and departure for this particular night.

"So where we going oji-san."Naruto said loudly, only to slap in the back of the head from Mouka."Ow!"

"Bro, keep it down. Remember what the old man said!"Mouka hissed at his brother for his raised voice.

"Oi! Gomen nii-san!"Naruto quietly said while sheepishly rubbed his head forgetting that they were to be discreet about returning to the village as the Hokage wanted. Mouka sighed and shook his head with a small smile.

Both knew they where excited they were getting knew stuff in the village for tonight before they had to leave again. The three now silent figures moved swiftly up and down several streets until they ended up near a nondescript building not too far from the tall Hokage's Tower. A simple wooden sign hung of the entrance way with kanjis for 'Hondo's Uchimono'. The Hokage entered the store followed by the two blondes. Inside the store, the two young brothers were surprised to see the difference. On the outside of the store was nothing fancy or even make it stand out to what was on the inside was an understatement. The interior was fairly large and quite clean. One side of the store was several rows of shinobi sold clothing while the other side of the store was more cluttered but in an organized fashion with many weapons of different kinds set about. At the front cashier was a burly man with short thick brown hair with black eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black shinobi pants. He twitched the corner of his mouth upwards underneath his moustache as the Hokage motioned the two boys to browse the shop as the old man Haokage approached the owner.

"Hello Hondo-san."As the bearded kage bowed as the scruffy looking man behind the counter smiled."It has been awhile since I been in here you know."As the Hokage pointed to large number of stocks that lined the store.

"Hokage-sama, you are always welcome, considering that you helped me open this store and get recommendation for business."The owner flashed his clean white teeth in a smile before nodding to the two boys currently looking through the clothing rack."So those two are..."

The old man nodded at the two oblivious boys before glancing back at Hondo."Yes, Mouka-kun knows everything and told Naruto-kun, but that something else next time. The Uzumaki brothers are very much like their father with some smart attitude of their mother I should say."The bearded old man took a couple puffs from his famous pipe before chuckling."They have started to exceed their father much faster than I have thought."

"Interesting, they know most of it?"The mustached man whispered back so the boys didn't hear as the Hokage only nodded."So you told them what their father did before he became Yondaime?"

"No not yet, only the name, I was going to ask after they gotten their new presents."The Hokage smiled as he watched Naruto picked something black out off a rack while Mouka nodded then smile at Naruto.

"Those two are going to be interesting you know."The brown haired owner smirked."If you say they are like their parents. Let me go introduce myself."

The older ninjas left the counter and made their way to the two boys. Naruto held up a black muscle t-shirt and pants looking over them a couple times putting it with the rest of the clothing that he chosen. Down at the end of row of shinobi clothing was Mouka who had his own small pile on a chair. Taking mostly crimson red that befitted his alternative name as Naruto chosen black.

"So how you boys find the shinobi clothing so far?"The old owner stood with the Hokage. The two boys nodded in some apprehension."Don't worry you two. Hokage-sama and I go back a long ways. So feel free to chose what you need."

"Thank you Hondo-san!"Both boys nodded and smiled at the kind owner. Only the second such person. The other was the old man Teuchi from the ramen stand."Don't call me Hondo-san. Makes me feel like an old geezer."The owner returned the smile with his own.

"Let's see what you two have chosen so far shall we?"The old man Hokage smiled that the two brothers found someone to accepted them as humans.

---

It took almost an hour and half for Mouka and Naruto have chosen the new clothing they would be using. The store owner checked out the shinobi clothing that the two boys picked out and told them the modifications were needed to allow their wings to emerge without damaging the clothing itself. It wasn't a difficult process as Hondo explained as he had experience in that part. It only took about an hour to make the changes.

"So here you go boys. I add the slits and cover where your wings will emerge."Hondo smiled and pointed to a t-shirt."This is your first set, so I could guess you will need a couple of more when you get bigger and older later on which I will send to you."

"Thank you, Honda-san."Naruto bowed in respect."How we are to can we repay you?"

"Actually, Naruto before we come to that. There is something I would like ask you and your brother."The old man walked up next the store owner. The '-kun' dropped from his name meant something serious that caught the two boys attention."What I am going to talk about to you must stay between us only."

"Hai."The two boys didn't know what to reply in return and only nodded in a 'yes' to the old man's request.

"This is about your family history and Kohona. After the First Shinobi War, Kohona was founded by the 13 clans and the Shodaime was chosen. The village flourished but soon after the two main clans believed that the village should be ruled by the strongest clan."The Hokage puffed from his pipe before continuing."It was the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan that sought to rule for Kohona. Fighting broke out between the two clans. Fights, killing and assassinations escalated to a point where small clans and families began to chose sides in a civil war that broken out."

"Why didn't the Shodaime stopped the fighting or the killings? Didn't they have the Police or ANBUs?"Mouka asked in surprised that a civil war erupted in the same peaceful village of Kohona.

"It was a dark period at the time, there was no ANBUs, only the Military Police. Loyalty to ones clan or family above the good of the village when it came to power."The old man sadly shook his head just as the store owner lowered his head."The Shodaime couldn't not do much as things spiraled out of control. A man approached the Shodaime about the crisis and told him the village he fell in love was dying because of lust of power. The man suggested to make a group that was dedicated protect the people but the ideals that created the village. The group operated independently, they will show up as a ghost when needed then disappear, but the members hidden their identity so nobody can target family or friends while working as a **Kohona no Senji**. The group was able to halt killings and the assassinations containing the civil war until it was settled by the Shodaime. They were nins who held similar ideals to that of the Shodaime and that who commanded them. The only thing that was recognizable as a member was a symbol of a sword conjoined with two wings."

The Hokage paused for a moment to let the story to sink in as he continued."This group continued to operated even after the ANBU was formed until the Nidaime, they disbanded until they are needed by the Hokage or the descendants who created the group. It was not until the Third Great War erupted the group was reformed under one particular person before he became a Hokage. This group protected Kohona from its greatest enemy at that time from within and out..."

"You're talking about **Kohona no Senji** aren't you oji-san? Our father commanded for a time against Iwagakure."Mouka gaped at the fact presented by the old man."The history you wanted to talk to us about."

"Yes, your great grandfather created the **Kohona no Senji** and your father resurrected it during the war."The Hokage smiled to see Mouka realized what he was talking about."The rumors of angels in Kohona also existed. Thanks to your great grandfather and father. Hondo-san knew your father and his wings."

"So that's why Hondo says he knew how to modify our clothing so easily."Naruto said loudly as he looked at the store owner who sheepishly grinned in returned.

The middle-aged store owner he looked at the Hokage and back to the two boys."Yup, I knew you father."

"What does this have to do with us oji-san?"Mouka turned to the old man with confusion on his face.

"Actually, there are a couple reasons I am talking you about this part of your family history."The old man looked at the two boys to make sure he had their attention."The first reason, your father left an account with Hondo-san's store when he resurrected the **Kohona no Senji**. The second reason, I believe you two are ready for which can help you in the long run when you join the academy."

"Heh, what you mean more important thing you talking about oji-san?"Mouka looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow before he caught sigh from the store owner."What's the matter Hondo-san?"

"The account your father setup as Hokage-sama said was to be used by the members of the **Kohona no Senji** when they need supplies."Hondo sighed before making a faint smile under his mustache.

The Hokage only nodded to the store owner's statement before continuing his earlier reasons."Mouka-kun, Naruto-kun, I know that both of you declined to assume your parent's inheritance because you want to earn the respect of the village, correct?"The Hokage asked as he observed the two brothers reaction and receiving none."So, may I suggest you reform the **Kohona no Senji** instead which is your right which as the Hokage I approve of. As leaders and members of the **Kohona no Senji**, just like ANBU, partake in missions gaining experience, earn respect until you decide to reveal yourselves. Also, you will be able to earn money on the side for missions."

"Hey oji-san, how can we do that since we are not genins let alone academy students!"Naruto pouted and looked at the two older men ."Wouldn't that be bad for my nii-san and I? Even if we did, are we even ready for it?"

"Yeah old man, my bro is right you know."Mouka sighed at the solution, but the old man was right about two things. First, they could earn mission money without 'tainting' their parents name. More importantly, they will be able to protect those closest to them, experience as a shinobi and respect of the villagers without them knowing until he and Naruto ready to do so.

'Are we really ready to do something like this?'The thought came to Mouka's mind when the Hokage presented his solution.'Maybe we could, the old man did say we did well. At least, I will be able to protect Sakura-chan and stand by her even from a far.'

Mouka was pulled out of his thoughts trying to piece the pros and cons when Naruto poked him in the ribs."Hey nii-san, I think we should do this! Believe it!"

"That hurt bro, so you think we should don't you?"Mouka rubbed his rib for a bit looking as Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly."So, my bro says we should do it. Question though, how we take missions, who will be our contacts, will be getting a team or something and..."

"Let me answers those and others."The hokage raised a hand to stop Mouka's hail of questions shaking his head."The two of you will be given acting rank of genin or even chunin under special field commissions, this will allow to do a given mission. Also, if certain condition are meet during your acting assignment, a full commission is granted. Since I considered you were home tutored and meeting basic requirements of academy students that you showed today during your spar this is allowed. All of this will be only known those present. As for contacts and teams, I will be your contact, as for teams, you two will be a two man cell, but will be given back-up, I know who are perfect for that."

"Eh, who will be our backup considering we only kids oji-san, all shinobi will not help us if we get into trouble, let alone follow our orders or such."Mouka lowered his head solemnly while Naruto only nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about that. I have some people in mind. Also, I will make sure that ANBU to be aware **Kohona no Senji** are back."The old placed a hand on each of Mouka and Naruto' shoulders."So what you two say."

Mouka looked down at the floor for a moment his eyes closed in thought for a moment before looking up in to deep blue eyes. There was no hesitation in his brother's eyes, only determination and pride to be a **Kohona no Senji**, a protector like their dad before he became Hokage, the same route that Naruto was taking caused Mouka smile before looking back at the two older men."We'll do it like our old man! Count on it!"

"It seems they are like their old man."Honda laughed at the two boys cheerful disposition at the moment from before.

"So you two have chose a sword yet? Why don't you guys chose one and will order stuff you will be needing as well. Okay?"The Hokage motioned to the weapons section of the store. The blondes didn't wait as they quickly disappeared into the racks of weapons.

---

Mouka and Naruto wandered through the first two aisle of weapons. There were many kinds of weapons that the white and blonde haired boy recognized, some he didn't. One thing for sure, they were definitely many to choose from.

"Hey nii-san, what kind of sword do we need?"Naruto examined the racks of weapons they slowly went up and down the aisle."What should we be getting?"

"Hmm..."Mouka stopped in his tracks for a moment thinking of the answer.'Good question. The weapon have to long enough to use in flight and on the ground, but in close quarters. Smaller weapon would be needed.'Mouka thought of weapons he could use.

"_**Good thinking fledging. A large weapon for open areas and a backup weapons."**_Shujaku commented on Mouka's thoughts._**"Maybe, you might to ask Fokkusu a couple elemental sword techniques or ask the old man later."**_

'Okay Shujaku-sama.'Mouka returned the thought.

"Hey Naruto, we need a large sword we can use in flight and on the ground but also a smaller weapon as well."Mouka noticed that Naruto was down at the end of the aisle who stopped in front of particular stand that obscured Mouka's view."You seeing something interesting bro?"

The blonde whisker brother slightly nodded, not to Mouka's question but to something else. He reached with both hands taking a particular large sword from the display rack."Do you mean something like this nii-san?"

The only thing Mouka did was stood dumbfounded, his jaw hit the ground looking at what Naruto held with both hands in front of him. It was something he thought never made in this world only fantasy, then again, what happened to Mouka was real, so why not the weapon. Naruto only grinned at Mouka's lost of words. The sword was very large compare to Naruto, it had a 30 inch blade with an eight inch width and eleven inch handle. The blade itself was dull grey with a black cutting edge. Six holes ran down opposite to the cutting edge and three holes at the base of the blade. Mouka realized the sword was awfully similar to something he saw long time ago from a show. What was the character's name? Sky? No. Air? No. It was Cloud!

Mouka now smirked at the sight of Naruto holding the sword that was tall as him."That somehow suit you very well bro. Let me guess. Fokkusu told you to chose that sword for it's size?"

"Hehe, not exactly, size was part of it, he said, I might be able channel chakra into it. Maybe our affinity, whatever Fokkusu-sama means."Naruto smiled at the smirk from his brother."I guess go looking for a smaller weapon now."Naruto sheathed the sword again and took it with him as he went to search of a smaller companion.

It was Mouka turn to look for a weapon that can channel chakra or elemental affinity that Fokkusu-sama pointed out to Naruto. It took another 15 minutes, Mouka wandered to the back of the store that something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was another weapon he seen vaguely from a different anime he seen that looked like a cross from a halberd and a sword. He wondered if the animators from his second life and blacksmiths here were the same people. The large sword what Mouka figured was about 44 inches in total. The blade itself was little over two feet and nine inches wide with a slightly wider guard. The handle was almost foot and half long with a crescent moon pummel. The name of the user was Inuyasha? No, if he remember correctly belonged to another fictional anime character who lead the Shichinintai. What caught his attention was the blade was red and the bladed edge was white. The handle was also wrapped in a red leather bindings.

"What are these?"Beneath where the sword hung was two weapons that were different but recognizable to a shinobi. He reached out and pulled the two weapons from there sheathes. Holding a weapon in each hand he took noticed that they looked like kunai only that the blade was just under a foot long and flatten out similar to a sword. Mouka peerless looked along the silver edge of the crimson red blades. The ends of each kunai blade had the signature o-ring. The kunai or sword what ever they were, quite well balanced in his hands as he held them.'These are nice along with the sword.'Mouka thought as looked at each weapon.'Wonder if old man will allow me to get these. Along with a bow for hunting?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a cough. Mouka turned around to see Naruto holding a kodachi sword, the old man Sarutobi and Hondo standing there. The store owner noticed Mouka holding the two blades in his hands."Be careful, those weapons are dangerous if you don't handle them properly."

Without warning, the blonde with X-shaped scar twirled the left one followed be the right one then both at the same time. The light from the store ceiling played off the crimson blades before Mouka stopped twirling the two blades holding them in a reverse grip in front of him arms crossed in a guard stance. He failed to noticed the three people in front stood gaping at what Mouka just done, the Hokage almost dropped his pipe, while his brother did the goldfish face and the owner stood like a his brain went into meltdown.

"H..how you do that?"The hokage was the first to ask the question.

"Yeah, nii-san, you got to teach me that!"Naruto said cheefully to find Mouka knew how use swords as clasped a hand on Mouka's shoulder

"How you do that with the dueling blades?"The owner broke out his stupor as Mouka put the dueling blades back into their sheathes."Only two other people I know who can dual wield blades. One is not here in Kohona and the other Sarutobi Asuma, the Hokage's son."

"So that's what they are? Very cool."Mouka said nonchalantly."Actually, my former sensei taught me how to use single and two sword fight for four months using wooden swords for practice."

"Interesting, I assume you would like the those three particular weapons along what your brother has chosen?"The owner smiled to see the weapon now have use for someone.

"Hondo-san, I will need four packs of shurikens, kunais, one pack of exploding tags and about ten yard of ninja wires as well if you don't mind."As the Hokage turned to Hondo glancing at Mouka.'Is he keeping secrets still or that just something he forgot to mention.'The Sarutobi thought, then again it could just that. Something just simply forgotten.

"Is that all Hokage-sama? I will be able to get everything ready in about three days after I add the emblems for our new **Kohona no Senji**, ne?"The younger man looked as he wrote the order down on a pad.

"Before I forget, could you add something to my swords and jacket? Hondo-san?"Mouka now turned to look at the owner furiously writing down the orders."Would it be possible put picture of a blossoming sakura tree on the back with a an angel underneath the tree if not to much trouble? Also could you add a hankyû to the list, for hunting purposes."

"Not at all, I assume Naruto, you want something different?"Hondo looked at Naruto who eagerly nodded."Well, I think it will take me about extra three days. As for the other stuff, I will have ready for you in about two days.

"Arigato, Honda-san!"The two blondes cheered happily.

"I am not that old!"This caused an eye twitched in the store owner while the Hokage only smiled as they made the final purchases.

---

_Timeskip: Three months later..._

The old man was happy that the Uzumaki brothers have taken the same path as is their father to be able to protect the most precious to them. As he said during the meeting in 'Hondo's Uchimono', the Hokage had given them acting rank of genin by simple probationary D-rank missions once a weeks, fly patrol over Kohona and observe any criminal activity, though Naruto and Mouka were tempted to engage a couple of time but the old man said they will be allowed to after a couple more missions were under their belt. Of course, already the old bearded kage told them that a rumor was spreading about two angelic beings with no clear description appearing over Kohona.

'Maybe this night they have action instead someone else catch the bad guys.'Naruto thought as he stood opposite to his brother.'At least we can watch and protect Hinata-chan and Sakura as the old man said.'

The two boys huffed as they attacked and parried each other with wooden swords that Mouka had fashioned together. Mouka and Naruto were able to start training with the weapons that Hokage had gotten them not including the swords. Though the white and blonde haired brother decided to wait before training with the large sword and focus on dual weapons training. Naruto didn't hide his stubbornness and disappointment they he could use his 'big' sword for training only to receive slap on the back of the head. The agitated brother explained the weapons were to big to wield effectively even they could hold them in two hands not one. The embarrassed Naruto only nodded that Mouka was right the weapons are still too large for to use. Mouka assured the will be able to in another half year or so at the earliest. In the mean time they began training which now included a kenjutsu style that Mouka's old sensei Raicoh taught, was part of their regimen. The Hokage even helped the boys learn to throw shuriken and kunais properly. As for the hankyû, Mouka told them he wanted more efficient way of hunting game. Of course nobody knew the basic of using a bow, it took Mouka almost two weeks of painful 'whap' the drawstring from the bow if not properly used until he learned the proper grip and stance. After that, Mouka and Naruto once a week went hunting for game.

"So you heard what oji-san said."Naruto stopped his kenjutsu spar with his brother and sat on the grass to cool down."Apparently, some high-strung people from Kumogakure are coming to visit."

"Wait did you say Kumogakure?"Mouka was panting from their two training session with single wooden swords."What they doing here? Did oji-san mention anything?"

The whiskered blonde only rubbed his chin in thought going through his memory of what the old man told him before shaking his head."Don't think he said anything other than important meeting with its kage."

"Hmm...maybe we visit the old man later tonight shall we?"Mouka gotten up from his place on the ground."I am going to take a quick shower, you do the same after I am done because you stink."

"Hey!"Naruto jumped up to chase Mouka who took off running for the cave.

---

Dusk has fallen and the stars started to slowly appeared over Kohona. Many residents have gone home for dinner or restaurants. A man of medium height stood in the shadow of the alleyway with a single observing grey eye, his hitae-ate covered his right eye he lost. The hotel where the rest of his party stayed courtesy of the Hokage was to his right. The meeting between his party and the Hokage have finished some hours ago. Of course this meeting was a two prong purpose for his village. The first was the distraction of the Hokage while certain members of the party had other obligations.

"So it took you long enough before you come."The left eye cyclops said in low rumble as felt movement behind him."So, is everything ready?"

"Yes."The conspirator stepped out from the shadows to see the cyclops with a black beard."I will be reward if this works?"

The conspirator wore a black ki that allowed him to blend into the shadows. His face hidden by a half-mask leaving his scarred chin exposed."I have completed my part of the plan for tonight. I assume you can do the rest?"

The one-eyed man nodded."You will be well paid after this as long you are not exposed in this pursuit. We might more profitable venture if this works out for you."

"Good, I get my revenge. They will feel the pain."The scarred man spatted venomously."I better get going before someone notices."

The black bearded man nodded before the other disappeared in a swirl of leaves.'This will be like taking candy from a baby.'The one-eyed man smiled inward evilly before he to disappeared in swirl of smoke.

---

They came in on silent wings as much as the wind blew. None took noticed of when they came. Only sound was the quiet flapping of wings and feathers as they flew through the clear night sky. The height they came in at was enough they could be mistaken the shadows for night birds as they approached the Hokage's Tower yet those who flew could see the ground quite clearly as day in partial to their 'tenants'. On the final approach to the tower, they glided the rest to minimize the noise until they landed on the balcony that lead into the Hokage's office. The two of them saw light coming from the office as one reached the door handle and strode in followed by the other.

"What you two doing here!"The old man slightly startled looked up from his dreaded paperwork as he quickly shoved his prized book into his desk."You guys going to give me a heart-attack you know!"

There stood in front of him were the two Uzumaki brothers. Only those two use the balcony entrance and nobody else. Naruto had on a open black long leather coat, a weighted black hood kept his blonde hair as well most of his face hidden underneath it. On the right shoulder of the leather jacket was the symbol of **Kohona no Senji** while on the left was Kanji for 'Protect'. On the back of the leather coat was a picture of a sunrise and a angel hovering over it and white flames on the bottom of the coat. A chunin style leather vest could be seen over his black muscle t-shirt and black mesh, hidden underneath the leather coat was his kodaichi strapped in a reverse grip on his back. He wore black leather pants with built in weapons holsters and combat boots. Both of Naruto's hands had fingerless leather gloves. A half mask of black mesh also covered the lower part of Naruto's face to hide his whisker marks.

Standing next to Naruto was Mouka who could not be recognized when looking at him. Mouka unlike Naruto, wore an open crimson red long leather coat. His weighted crimson hood obscured most of his upper face and hidden his white and blonde hair completely. A red mesh mask hidden the lower half of Mouka's face from view. The right breast of the coat was the symbol of **Kohona no Senji**, while on each shoulder was the Kanji 'Protect', on the back of the coat was a picture of a blossoming sakura tree, underneath was an angel with wings spread out. A chunin like vest was worn by Mouka and red muscle t-shirt clearly show his body's outline. Hidden underneath his leather coat strapped to his back was his dueling blades with the handles in the down position. He wore dark red leather pants and black combat boots with metallic buckles. On each leg was a kunai holster while on the belt was two shuriken pouches. He wore black fingerless gloves to complete the outfit.

Immediately, a pair of ANBUs burst into the room with their weapons drawn."What's wrong Hokage-sama!"A man with silver hair and wolf said with urgency."Hokage-sama, everything alright?"

"Intruders!"The green haired companion with a eagle mask pointed her kunai at the two young leather clad boys.

The Hokage held up his hand motioning for eagle masked woman to halt in her tracks."They are not intruders considering they are **Kohona no Senji**."

The two boys turned to see the bodyguards of the Hokage. In turn, the ANBU stared at the symbol on their leather coats that seemed to put the ANBU at ease. The crimson wearing boy turned to look a the old man."We would like expand our duties if that is possible Hokage-sama for our next mission?"

The black clad boy nodded to his brother's question. The old man leaned back chuckled at the two boys and smiled."Of course, the mission tonight is to patrol Kohona and ensure no trouble start. We have guests that have come to Kohona from important meeting earlier."

"Hokage-sama, are they from Kumogakure?"The crimson hooded boy looked at his partner before looking at the old kage."My partner told me they are in town?"

"Yes, they are here for a formal peace treaty? Why you ask?"The old man stared intently at the Mouka waiting for answer."Something the matter?"

'Wait they are here for a treaty? How come this event feels familiar?'Mouka went through his memories. Bits and pieces came only that a young black haired boy was crying over a body of man that oddly looks familiar to both him and Naruto. The body of the man had burnt holes in his head where eyes should have been. A symbol flashed in his mind that represented Kumogakure.'There is something wrong...'

"Hokage-sama, could you tell me if Kumogakure possess any Dojutsu in the village?"Mouka glanced in the direction of Naruto who caught the urgency in his brother's sky blue orbs, began to move for the balcony doors.

"Actually, Kumogakure don't have Dojutsu ever since the war."The Hokage was now puzzled by Naruto heading for the balcony without a word.

Mouka moved towards the door realizing what was going to happen from the old man's answer. The old Hokage's voice stopped Mouka in his tracks."There is something wrong isn't there?"

Already, Naruto unfurled his wings of midnight black against the glittering stars as he stepped though onto the balcony. Mouka stopped in the doorway before glancing over his shoulder once."I hope there is not because pain will follow for some people I know."

"I will have your backup ready then. Be careful Crimson. Midnight."The Hokage said as the ANBU watched in awe as pair of crimson wing sprouted from the mysterious boy like other as they both flew off to a unnamed location.

"Who are they? Are they.."The green haired woman in a the eagle stuttered to what she saw.

The silver haired man with the wolf mask finished the line of thought of his partner."They are Kohona no Tenshi aren't they?"

"Yes."The Hokage leaned back to take puffs of his pipes and nodded."Angel of Crimson and Angel of Midnight, of the Vanguard. Wolf, Eagle, assemble a ANBU squad for emergency standby."

"Hai! So the rumors are true, the Angels of Kohona."The green haired women bowed along with the man before they left the office in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage waited until the two ANBU guards have left. He opened his desk drawer then pressed the intercom button and talked into it."Furukizu, Kuraku. An ANBU team is being put on emergency standby for Crimson and Midnight. I want you with the ANBU team."

Static could be heard for a second before a woman's voice replied from the other side."Hai, Hokage-sama!"

---

The girl was truly frighten for a second time in her life. The first was her mother almost dying for no reason but was saved by an unlikely blonde duo. She wondered if she will see them again, her Naruto was banned from her life. Yet she thought of him constantly as the friends she could see, namely Sakura and Ino. She worried about what Ino have said in private about Naruto being heartbroken followed by Mouka. Tragedy seemed to followed the blonde brothers in almost every aspect of their life. Now, she feared what had happened to her, that her father will hate her for letting it happen. Her father began to become cold since her sister was born, she didn't know why it started. First, she was forbidden to see Naruto. The second, she was began training as a kunoichi very hard by her own father.

Those were her only thoughts of love with a blonde boy, heartache of not seeing him and regret of disappointing her father. She only saw a blur in the night, not fast enough to alert guards or defend herself. Here she was blindfolded, gagged and bound being carried from her home.

"Too bad, a bet you will become a looker when you are older. More the better since you will be good breeding."The man's voice gravelly and low. She was now scared what will happen to her, being used to bred Byukagan from his meaning.

"Now time for us to leave this pitiful place."The man said roughly as he jostled his hostage. She knew she was being carried and seemed to be outside as she felt the cool night air and the smell of dew.

The young female hostage felt a powerful gust of wind before the man jostled her for a moment before he stopped in his tracks for unknown reasons until he spoke,"No...it can't be. You supposed to be gone and dead, no more than rumors. How?!?!"

From the wavering voice of her captor that he meet something he seen before in his lifetime.'Who could it be? Someone came to rescue me?'The young Hyuuga girl thought and was broken out of it by a voice that was familiar to her somehow.

"Stop, **Kohona no Senji** are here to arrest you for crimes against Kohona!"A young male's voice unwavering in it's command.

---

The crimson clad boy took lead towards one of the largest compounds in Kohona. Not far off was Naruto glancing every so often at his partner and brother Mouka."What's going on Shinku? Where are we going?"

"Trouble with the Hyuuga, I am sure of it Shoushi."Mouka replied to the undercover name used instead of their real names."That's were we headed right now!"

The red angel picked up sped with his partner close behind. They approached the Hyuuga compound above circling above to see if any thing was amiss that night were soon rewarded by shouts followed by screaming of 'kidnapped and intruders' as Hyuuga guards where moving south. Naruto caught sight of something below just within the shadows of compound wall heading in the opposite direction. Mouka saw Naruto nodded in the direction of a shadow that quickly hid itself against the wall trying to hide from the Hyuuga guards that were presently searching the grounds for the intruder. Naruto made a steep dive for the hidden figure along the wall followed by Mouka. At that speed at which he held, Naruto blasted above the man causing the man shield his eyes almost losing his balance while carrying his hostage.

The stunned man stopped his movement just as he left the shadow to head into the forest only to see Naruto hover over the ground. He pointed with a finger at the hovering boy."No...it can't be. You supposed to be gone and dead, no more than rumors. How?!?!"

The figure never saw them coming until heard the shout from Naruto."Halt, **Kohona no Senji** are here to arrest you for crimes against Kohona!"

"You are not going to escape."Naruto landed on the ground quietly his wings of black disappeared into his body.

The man regained his composure only to see Naruto standing there by himself and smirked."You just a boy. Nothing more, you can't stop me alone. I might kill you just for fun and take this Hyuuga heiress!"

The blood ran cold in Naruto when he heard the Hyuuga and heiress. He knew it was only one person that, it was Hinata-chan. The white-eyed girl whom liked him for what he was. He felt the same for her just as much. Now, she was in danger from this masked nin and he was going to save her like he promised to protect her. The blonde whiskered protector growled lowly was about to reach for his kodachi on his back stopped realizing he could hurt Hinata with his weapon.'I can't use my sword. I might hit Hinata-chan.'Naruto thought as he noticed something from the back shadows that only made him smile.

"So, it was true that Kohona no Tenshi are real."The man only sneered at the motionless boy in front of him. The hostage taker failed to realized a second body that was coming up behind him."So boy, how you going to rescue your heiress and arrest me before you die by yourself?"

"He's not..."A voice came from behind him that caught the kidnapper off guard who turned around. Only heard the words."**Tenton: Taiyoufurea!**"

The surprised nin turned around to face the voice only blinded by flash of bright light. The jutsu was only a D-class, mostly for defensive purpose to temporarily blind an opponent to either escape or in this case attack.

"Arrrgggg...You brats!"The man screamed once. As he put both hands on his face dropping his package only to be swiftly caught by Naruto when his brother's jutsu went off.

The hostage felt being dropped to the ground but never felt the hard ground only a strong chest and arms holding her up. Eventually she was put down on the ground by her savior, she couldn't see anything until her blind and gag came off only to stare into familiar blue eyes. His lower half of his face was hidden under a black meshed mask. She noticed that rest of his outfit was black like his mask hidden mostly his identity. His voice was soothing when he spoke."You alright Hinata-chan."

That voice, it can't be his could it. Hinata stared and blushed for a moment before she stuttered a bit."N...Naruto, is that you?"

The young black clad boy realized his mistake while under disguise had to quick fix it when he used her usual name."I am sorry, but my name is Shoushi, Kohona no Tenshi, one of two leaders of the **Kohona no Senji**."

"Y...your not Naruto?"Hinata still blushed at the closeness of this mysterious boy that saved her. The young boy was vaguely familiar yet he called his himself Shoushi and was completely dress differently then Naruto's orange jumpsuit.

Naruto watched with some amusement at the confusion on Hinata's face.'Wow, she still cute even more so with her stutter.'Naruto blushed but his mask hidden it.'I wish I could tell her.'

"Hey, Midnight. She alright?"A another voice caught the attention of Hinata and saw another young boy dressed all in crimson. They seemed to be about the same height and voices. The one in red called her savior Midnight. The boy in black returned with a nod as he untied the bindings from Hinata."She's alright Crimson."

She was helped up by the hands of Naruto who both blushed at the contact. They were still looking into each others eyes until they were interrupted by an angry yell."You brats will die!** Raiton: Denkou Bakuha**!"

The would be kidnapper was pissed that he lost his package, even worse, something he meet long ago that disappeared had returned that cost his right eye. Many hidden villages thought was no more than a myth started in Kohona, yet reports of an angel fighting against Iwa during the last great war. Now stood in front of him were two 'so-called tenshi and members of **Kohona no Senji**'. The aggressor blew a single large lightning bolt from his mouth at the interlopers. Without thinking or looking, Mouka used **Shunshin no jutsu** pushed both Naruto and Hinata out of the way of a thunderbolt only to hit by a strong explosion. The force of the explosion caused Mouka to disappear in the smoke and debris before landing on the ground from a distance. The cuts and bruises from that one attack seriously hindered Mouka. The price of not doing anything was too high and Mouka was not going let it stop him. The white and blonde haired angel struggled to get up as his injuries began to heal. His clothes were tattered and his body ached, falling a couple of times, but he put the pain out his mind.

'Some powerful technique.'Mouka thought, as he slowly tried to get up.'He's a jounin for sure. I need to get up! Naruto be careful!'

"Haha...I just killed two Senjin? That's pathetic."The man slowly began to move forward as the cloud and dust began to clear. Only surprised to see a the black clad kid had survived the attack and not see the other. The one called Midnight shielded Hinata from the blast but was not knocked unconscious from the force. "So you have survived, not for much longer."

Naruto stood up with his back facing the intruder. In a low growl almost like a fox"You will pay for that!"

"Like you ca..."Before the nin kidnapper finished his sentence. The black clad boy vanished and reappeared in front of him kicking him in the face causing him to stagger.

Nauto kept up his assault with flurry of kicks only to be avoided by the unknown nin before he lept away from the attacking boy."You will not get away with it!"Naruto went through his own hand seals before calling."**Doton: Doryû Teppoudama!"**

The nin intruder easily dodged the attacks as he charged the young inexperienced boy and struck with a might swing sending backwards Naruto onto the ground only to sit up in a crouch. Naruto growled realizing that he can't beat the jounin alone and already injured from the first attack from masked jounin.'Crap, I can't use any of Tenrai Jutsu this close, it will injure not only me but Hinata-chan to!'Was the only thought on Naruto's mind when he glanced at the unconscious heiress.

"Ah, it seems you have a thing for the little flower don't you?"The nin smirked at what he saw and charged for the unconscious girl ready to strike her with his fist only to hit Naruto who moved to intercept the blow sending him flying backwards into a tree with an audible thud.

"Haha. Such weakness."The nin laughed underneath his mask only to die down when he saw a bloodied Naruto stand up slowly falling a few times not giving up.

"You will not touch her you bastard!"Naruto yelled out as he struggled to get up onto one knee, his injuries were slowly healing. He reached behind his back underneath his coat but held it there ready to take out his kodaichi in a single move. Naruto felt chakra that was known to him. The man in front of ignored the faint chakra thinking the other is dead or no consequence. Naruto smiled underneath his mask who returned with an angry glare."You are going down."

"I am going to kill you, not strong enough to beat me brat!"The enraged nin flew through several hand seals."**Raiton: Denkou Dokujuin**!"A dagger made of lightning sizzled with sparks grew in intensity from the man's left hand. The man stalked menacingly forward raising the blade ready to strike with brutality."Your life ends here brat. **Kohona no Senji** are nothing more than a myth."

---

'No you don't you bastard, you will not harm my family or friends.'Mouka thought as he saw the unknown man approached his brother. Using his **Shunshin no Jutsu** appeared in front of the kidnapper just as he stepped back.

---

The blade of electricity came down at Naruto who didn't even move from his position from the assailant. In a quick swing of his kodaichi caused the unaware nin to backup from the blade, this left Naruto open to a counterattack the masked nin thought. He never felt any thing only splash of blood against his chest and face sprayed from the mouth of the kidnapper. In a flash of blades, Mouka was between Naruto and the unnamed nin stopping his attack mid swing. A dueling blade had pierced the left shoulder, the other struck low in the stomach. Only sound was the droplets of blood from the injured nin while his jutsu in his left hand fizzled out.

"H...how?"The wounded nin coughed up blood as tried to talk.

Everything was silent until Mouka pushed the nin kidnapper off his blades as blood gushed out of the wounds, the would be kidnapper fell to both knees before Naruto spoke for both of them."We are **Kohona no Senji** and also Kohona no Tenshi. We are the protectors of Kohona, that's we are born to do. That's are nindo, a promise we made."

The kidnapper only nodded numbly before sagging to the ground. Mouka turned to see Naruto shakily stand up with his kodaichi in hand."You alright bro? You look like crap."

"Heh, you don't look too hot yourself considering what hit you."Naruto put his kodaichi away before limped over to the unconscious form of Hinata and picked her up bridal style."What a bloody mess."

Mouka sighed cleaning his blades before sent out a chakra spike alerting backup and the Hyuugas, they heard shouting from the compound coming this way, several puffs appeared in front of the trio and motionless body of the kidnapper.

'What a fine mess I cause isn't it.'Mouka thought of his action and what might happened.'Hopefully the kidnapper does not die before hand.'

---

**Glossary of Terms:**

**Tenshi Saiden - Angel's Sanctuary**

**Kohona no Senjin - Vanguard of Kohona**

**Uchimono - Weapons made in a forge**

**Shichinintai - not telling you, gave you a clue already**

**Kumogakure - Hidden Village of Cloud**

**Doton: Doryû Teppoudama - Earth Release: Earth Gunshot**

**Suiton: Suidan Teppoudama - Water Release: Water Bullet Gunshot**

**Tenton: San Kasei - Divine Release: Three Forces of Flame**

**Tenton: Taiyoufurea - Divine Release: Solar Flare**

**Raiton: Denkou Bakuha - Lightning Release: Lightning Explosion**

**Raiton: Denkou Dokujuin - Lightning Release: Lightning Assassin's Dagger**

**Shunshin no jutsu - Body Flicker Technique**

**Fokkusu - Fox**

**Shujaku - Phoenix**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai - Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**Shiryoku no Fushichou - Eyesight of the Phoenix**

**Houyoku **- **Phoenix Wings**

**Kohona no Tenshi - Angels of Kohona**

**A/N:Another chapter done for this story. Sorry if it is a long one, but can't be helped for this part. The brothers are only a month or so before turning eight years old and reform what their father did before he became hokage. We found out something about what Mouka and Naruto great grandfather did. As for the weapons chosen, I hope people recognize what weapons are being used since the some clues I have left behind. It makes easier for people to picture what the Uzumaki brothers are using. Also, the two of them can carry the swords with two hands, but not actually swing them or use them until they are older. So the reason they chose smaller weapons for use until they get older. Not going to have little kids running around with mega weapons lol. I hope the fight with the Cloud jounin is reasonable considering that Naruto and Mouka are half way to mid chunin. I also put a tiny bit of NaruHina fluff even though Hinata and everybody else don't know who they are. You can see the start of rumors of the Angels and the Myth that do exist in Kohona where people seen and heard them but don't know who they are. Next chapter: Reunions and Academy years (not to long I hope). **


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Again and Academy

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****[Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story, you will have to read to find out what happens. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope the title work for this chapter works out well.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 10: Meeting Again and the Academy

_Timeskip:Three and half months later.._

Naruto was in the kitchen making breakfast of ramen with small portion of vegetable and meat. The old man insisted that two young growing boys need a balanced diet, not just ramen as Naruto proclaimed as food of Kami. The first thing when they returned, Mouka asked the Hokage for vegetable seeds for a small garden at their old training ground as well as permission once a week to go hunting for game and fish in the area of Tenshi Saiden like they did before. The apartment for the most part was dusty and messy when they returned from their sojourn at Tenshi Saiden. Good thing for the two brothers since they left for training. The Hokage made sure they had a home to return to and told them it was safe after things have calmed down during their training. Not only that, the old man also mentioned that Kohona Ninja Academy would start soon and they needed to return anyways.

"Hey bro, how's the food coming along?"The white and blonde haired brother yelled from the bathroom."You taking your time aren't you?"

"No, three minutes takes a long time."Naruto replied back from the kitchen."Come and get it!"

No sooner that mention of ramen was ready, Mouka bounded into the kitchen to see Naruto at their small table chomping away at his breakfast. Quickly he grabbed his cup and plate from the counter, Mouka began hungrily eating his breakfast. The food was all but disappeared in a few minutes of sitting down, Naruto already done with his cup just stared into it. The sky blue orbs gazed at Naruto before turning back to its own cup.

"You thinking about our friends and her? Aren't you bro?"Mouka sighed knowing full well the question since the night of the intruder some months back."Our friends will still be our friends even we do it over again. As for Hinata, she still thinks about you know, even when you told her otherwise."

"I know...it's just. She was sad that I told her I wasn't me you know."Naruto's shoulders slumped for a bit."Even though I wanted to tell her."

_Flashback Begins:_

_The scene was chaotic when the new arrivals came. First the Hyuuga Clan came in force of 25 surrounding the wounded brothers, Naruto carried Hinata bridal style, nearby a motionless body of the masked intruder. Several of the Hyuugas from the Branch Family took fighting stance of the Jyuuken. Only Mouka realized faintly the fighting stance stood there stalk still. They were on edge throwing a glare at both them._

"_Who the hell are you? Drop her before we kill you!"A man with the scarred chin named Kizu screamed as began to threateningly forward. Killer intent leaked in waves, yet the two boys were stoic in there eyes. No fear._

_The group of Hyuugas were becoming highly agitated, but the one who shouted was glaring not only at them but Hinata from Mouka's point of view. The group of Hyuugas were preparing to charge with their Jyuuken before six puffs of smoke appeared around the three youngsters. _

_Four figures stood their in the ANBU uniform with swords drawn in a defensive posture. A man stepped from the group was not in an ANBU uniform. The person wore a grey long leather jacket with the symbol of __**Kohona no Senjin**__ sown on the right breast. A hood was drawn up and a mesh half mask hidden his face. An unidentified jounin vest made no indication of who he was along weapon pouch on each leg with combat boots. The woman next to him wore dark purple long leather coat with a hood drawn up as well and purple mesh mask. Underneath, her open coat was a form fitting black vest and mesh shirt wearing what seemed to even tighter leather pants with a kunai holster strapped to her left leg. The back of her coat was a single large kanji word for 'Loyal' while the __**Kohona no Senji**__ on the right breast of her coat _

_The Hyuuga named Kizu stopped in his tracks looking at the new comers."Who the hell you? You trying to stop us from taking our future leader back?"_

"_Stop you damned fools!"A voice cold as ice froze all the Hyuugas in their spots. Out of the shadows was a man with jet black hair, a Leaf hitai-ate and a white gi with the Hyuuga clan symbol."You want to die you idiot?"_

"_What you mean?"Kizu bowed as some of the branch members did when the clan leader made himself known."Who are they Hiashi-sama?"Before an answer could be put forth it was the man in grey who spoken._

"_Crimson, you should have call for us earlier."The man walked over to the two boys before glancing at each before turning to the bloodied masked nin and found he was barely alive"So what happened?"_

"_Furukizu. That nin attempted to kidnap Hinata-sama. Take three ANBUs with you, tell the hospital we need this scum healed as much as possible. Be careful he is strong, guard him with extreme caution until Midnight and I come get you.."Mouka said in his serious voice."Nearly killed my partner and myself."_

"_Hey, what are you doing? That man should be killed for..."Immediately his comment was cut off by the glare he received from the clan leader. _

"_Hai, Crimson-dono."The man named Furukizu grabbed the wounded masked nin and puffed along with some ANBU._

_The boy named Crimson from what the Hyuugas could tell turned to the boy named Midnight."I will take Hinata-sama back safely if you don't mind Crimson, I will meet you later with Furukizu. Kuraku, take the remaining ANBU form a perimeter until this is cleared up."_

"_Midnight-dono, I assume their might be more?"The woman replied in a sultry voice, Naruto only nodded."Hai, you heard Shoushi no Tenshi. Move out."_

_Some of Hyuuga clan members were fuming that a criminal and would be kidnapper was removed before being executed. The other Hyuugas just stared unbelievingly that two young boys ordered ANBU and the two mysterious persons with such as ease, not even the Hyuuga could do that. Only ANBU followed the Hokage's order and apparently these two young boys._

"_You going to let that bastard criminal get aw..."Another branch member spoken up until another voice shouted out harshly to cut him off._

"_You going to dishonor our clan with you stupidity?"The right of the Hiashi was another man who looked similar to the clan leader._

'_It can't be. That's the man in my memories. Who is he?'Mouka took a double take, his grey blue eyes went from the newcomer to Hiashi."Who are you?"_

"_Sorry. You probably know who I am. Hyuuga Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga."The clan leader stepped forward, but then noticed a slightly glare at him before he continued."This is my brother. Hiazhi."_

"_Please forgive some of my members. Some are more ignorant than others it seems."Hiazhi threw a glare at the other Branch Members causing them to flinch at the words. _

"_My name is Crimson of __**Kohona no Senji**__**n**. I would need to talk to both of you at the hospital."Mouka didn't bother with formalities as this must be cleaned up before morning. The other fact was the Hyuuga Clans, in particular were not in the mood for him. The two Hyuuga males nodded before Mouka unfurled his crimson red wings and headed towards the hospital._

_All the Hyuugas were in awe as Mouka took off into the night sky heading in the direction of his other companions. One of the Hyuuga Branch members fumed at the mess that have been created."So the recent rumors are true. The myths of Kohona are real."_

"_What you mean?"A Hyuuga from the main house glared at the retreating form of the boy who commanded more respect from the ANBU then the 'noble' Hyuuga."What or who are they?"_

"_They are Kohona no Tenshi, myth from the past, protectors of Kohona. Symbols they wear are __**Kohona no Senjin**__, if you idiots attack them, they would have every right to kill you because they are Kohona nins as punishment."Hiashi watched at the form of Mouka disappeared from sight."They even have commanding authority over ANBU like the Hokage."_

_Most of the Hyuuga clan members paled at the thought that two young boys wielded such power and responsibility of most senior jonins of the village. The two Hyuuga brothers nodded to each other before puffing to meeting the brothers._

_---_

_The disguised whiskered blonde went in the Hyuuga Clan compound and finally found Hinata's room. A boy who was about a year older saw Naruto carrying Hinata directed him to her room when his father told him to stay inside earlier. He was happy that she was okay after the incident. Kuraku had the remaining ANBU set up a perimeter around the young heiress' room while Naruto went in._

_The young boy felt the girl in his arm began to stir."So are you alright Hinata-sama?"_

"_I am fine...can you put me down?"The young heiress blushed at the contact only to stutter out the words."Thank you for earlier."_

"_N..no...problem."It was Naruto's heart beat faster as he stuttered and blushed at her graceful features.'Crap. Am I trying to give myself away or something?'Naruto panicked as put Hinata down on her bed._

_As he was about turn to head out the door.'He so much like Naruto-kun, but he is not. Why am I drawn to him?'The young Hinata reached out with a hand gripped his wrist before he looked back the white-eyed girl whose faintly blushed."Did you call me Hinata-chan earlier...you sounded someone I know?"_

"_Umm...mmm...I think you were hearing things."Naruto began to sweat a bit but his mask and hood hid it."Why, who is it?_

"_A boy I like and still do. A couple of years ago anyways."Hinata sadly said before continuing."My father forbidden me to see him. I feel my heart is missing a piece."_

"_I see..."The young protector felt a small gap in his heart when she said that about him. Yet he couldn't do anything about it."I hope you don't lose that hope of seeing him again will you? To fill that gap."_

_Naruto turned towards the open window of Hinata's room and let his black wings come out. He heard a gasp in awe from behind and realized Hinata never seem them before."You never saw my wings or my partner's before?"_

"_N..no. They are beautiful."Hinata just stared in awe of the black wings that seemed to glimmer in the dull starlight."I...is...is... your feathers soft?"She stuttered which she received a gentle smile from underneath his mask._

_Reaching with his right hand, Naruto plucked a black feather from a wing and gave it to Hinata."Here keep it. This is a reminder of hope. It also to tell you I am watching."With a swift motion, Naruto took off towards the Hospital. Leaving a stunned and blushing Hinata. _

_---_

_The delegation stormed into the Hokages office with good reason late night. A report that a nin from their party was nearly killed in a scuffle and was threatening to withdraw from the treaty. A tall dusty brown haired man in his late thirties commanded respect from all. His hite-ate was firmly tied to his head like those of his delegation that came from Kumogakure._

"_What the hell is the meaning of this Hokage?"The middle age Raikage screamed furiously at the beard old man opposite to him. Four Kohona ANBU stood guard at each corner of the room ready for trouble._

_The Hokage just stared back from his position raising his hand."Look, from this report. He is still alive. Yet you believe a Kohona nin do this on purpose?"_

"_We should have know better to trust the Leaf with a treaty."The Raikage said begun to rile up the Hokage."If a Leaf did this, I want compensation for what the offending party did!" _

_As he finished, seven puffs appeared in the Hokage's office off to the side. The Kumo delegates went into defensive posture while the ANBU already there stood stalk still."What is the meaning of this Hokage?"_

"_So, what is your report Crimson?"The Hokage ignored the raging kage from Kumo before settling his eyes on the two Hyuuga brothers._

_It was the boy in red who stepped from the crowd."The would be kidnapper is a Kumo nin from the delegation that is currently in our presence."Mouka glared at the delegation before looking directly at the Raikage."It was a plot to kidnap Hinata-sama for her kekkei genki and stopped him from esc..."_

"_What the hell you talking about. All I see here is two boys, a pair Hyuugas who probably put them up to it and their cronies."The Raikage said venomously as he glared at the new arrivals. A couple of his bodyguards stiffen at their kage's voice."My brother is so badly injured by Kohona, he might not be a nin any more. Now you have taken my brother hostage and threaten a member of my delegation with nonsense? How 'noble' of the Kohona when Hyuugas are present."_

_Behind Mouka, the two Hyuuga brothers stiffened ready to strike, yet it was Karuku and Furukizu were about to reach for their weapons. The black clad boy moved next to the other with his left hand raised."Hold and stand down!"The Raikage was loss at words when the two adults with the similar attire as the two boys, moved back and bowed before assuming a relaxed stance._

"_You speak more carefully if I were you."The venomous words came from the black coated boy."__**Kohona no Senjin**__ do not take kindly from threats to Kohona."_

"_Ha, what can you do brat. I demand the compensation for grievous acts committed to a delegation member."The Raikage held back his rage and contempt in his voice that was still easy to pick up. The middle aged Raikage glared at the two boys before looking at his brother who seemed to be dead before looking at the Hokage."The Hyuugas are the offending party, I want the person responsible from the Hyuuga Clan if you wish to keep this treaty."_

_The bearded leader of the village took to two long drags from this pipe gauging the posture of the Raikage. The man was willing to throw lives away just for a Hyuuga bloodlimit to augment their own village. Taking a quick glance to look at Mouka, he noticed that young protector had not taken his icy glare off the other kage. The intensity was actually increasing, something about the situation made it so, he figured Mouka wanted to end this as the young boy clenched his fist tightly._

'_So Mouka, it seems your action have saved Kohona for now and put in peril at the same time.'The Hokage signed inwardly.'So that's what the Raikage wanted.'_

"_Shinku no Tenshi."The old man finally put down his pipe. The hokage turned to smirk at the Raikage then spoken in a serious voice."I believe you have something to say for all present."_

_The Raikage turned to see what the boy named Crimson was going to say. The boy stood there and pointed to the space between himself and the Raikage. A loud audible thud rang through the office as the body of the Raikage's brother was dropped unceremoniously between the two by Furukizu._

"_I don't care if you are the Raikage. You have threaten this village with you acts of treachery for the deaths of two Kohona nins, assault on __**Kohona no Senjin**__ members and attempted kidnaping of Hinata-sama."Mouka unceasingly glared with cold blue eyes that seemed to get darker."You are lucky I don't kill your brother or incinerate him for the criminal act against Kohona and Hyuuga Clan."_

"_Hokage, why are these brats here. They should be killed and a Hyuuga given to..."The Raikage was enraged as he stepped forward tried to intimidate Mouka by leaking killer intent towards him. The undercover Mouka stood unwavering, his eyes seemed to turn dark blue, even darker than Naruto's as he glared on. The Raikage stopped next to his fallen brother staring back into cold eyes that were moments before lighter. Those eyes, something that made him think otherwise he could threaten Mouka with killer intent. Fear. The fact the boy in front of him staring him down showed something else. No trace of fear. If there was, it was buried deep, locked away from prying eyes._

"_I am one of leaders __**Kohona no Senjin**__, even the Hokage gives full support for the protection of this village from internal or external threats."The room seemed to get colder as Mouka spoke. The ANBU stiffen at the voice while the bodyguards to the visiting kage felt blood turn cold."Kohona will not be threaten by anyone while __**Kohona no Senjin**__ are here."_

_The Raikage stood there fuming for a number of reasons. The fact, his brother was caught and beaten for trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress. The other was the fact a young boy was dictating terms to him, a kage of the one the great elemental villages._

"_For acts committed against Kohona, sentence of execution should have been carried out. I told the clan leader turn your brother over to you in the interest of both villages. You get your brother back alive. In return, you will drop all false claim and demands against Kohona."Mouka lowered his head while he flared his Tenrai chakra."If you further persist harming those of this village especially of plotting to kidnap for purpose of a dojutsu. __**Kohona no Senjin**__ we will not hesitate to kill any Kumo nin we come across."_

"_Why you..."The Raikage was about to say some choice words before Mouka raised his head revealing glowing pure white eyes leaking chakra. They seemed to radiate power from the boy express not to go further on the matter. He knew the boy was not backing down nor was he bluffing from his voice, if he pursued the matter further, the trouble would far out way the gains._

"_Fine..."The man older man nodded to his bodyguards."The treaty will go as agreed then. Take my brother back."In a flash the body on the ground was gone as the Raikage._

'_Geez, luckily they took my bluff.'Mouka thought as he exhaled slowly and going to a slightly relaxed stance._

"_**Fledging, you played poker much?"**__The great demonic bird snickered."__**You can win tons of money.**__"_

_Flashback Ended:_

The whiskered brother made a sigh before nodding to Mouka."I understand nii-san, but she seemed to be interested in Shoushi or me? As for our friends. I guess it is true we will just simply do it again."

"So don't give up. The gap in your heart will be filled again okay. Besides, we will see everyone in the Academy like we promised remember. All us become ninjas to protect each other, right bro?"Mouka gave a big smile end to end.

"Your right nii-san. We better get going before we are late."Naruto quickly dumped his dirty plates into the sink followed by Mouka and out the door to the Kohona Ninja Academy.

---

The Academy as Mouka remembered was long and boring three years from what could gather. Those years would be bearable when they meet up with their friends. The face of Naruto was excitement and dread written across it. The other accompanied held his breath as they approached the doors of the school.

'Will she remember me. Would she want to?'Mouka look sadly after he stopped in front of the doors not moving.'She probably still hates me...'

The excited Naruto saw the expression on Mouka's face of sadness. He knew it was not meeting their friends again. It was the fact of seeing pink haired girl that held his heart but broke it. The concerned Naruto squeezed a shoulder for reassurance."Nii-san, I am sure she will remember you, don't forget your promise to her."

"Thanks bro."Mouka said solemnly as he reached for the door handle and both went in.

---

_Earlier in the Day:_

A young man stood in front of the desk of the Hokage. His hair was done up in a pony tail and had scar running down his face. Brown eyes that were normally warm were cold and distance from the situation that was explained to him.

"What the hell they allowed to attend the Academy? Those, those!"The chunin was screaming the from the top of his lungs.

"Yes. They are you in many ways."The Hokage said sagely to calm the outraged man."They are orphans like you are?"

"Yes! But they did..."The man almost began screaming again before the Hokage raised his hand to stop the ranting.

The old man puffed a few times before looking at the younger ninja."This is an order. Besides, I think getting to know them will change your thinking."

"Hai! I will do as order but not like it!"The young man bowed before 'puffing' out the Hokage's office.

'You have been hurt. So have they, they know what is it like. Especially Mouka and his past.'The Hokage sighed at the thought of Naruto and Mouka.'They help heal wounds before their own.'

---

The classroom they entered was the on the second floor. It took them awhile to find it, none of the teachers paid attention. Neither the kids, especially the older ones that glared from time to time as they went down the halls. Shouts and yelling could be heard from outside the door to the classroom.

"You ready for this bro?"Mouka looked at his tensed brother. Tensed in fear or anticipation, Mouka could only guess at the moment. The blonde whiskered brother only nodded in return before sighing.

They reached for the doorhandle of the assigned classroom and walked into the chaos. Kids of all sorts ran to and from each other. Some sat quietly while others had mischievous intent throwing paper planes and other things. The two stopped just within the doorway and scanned the crowded classroom for the next three years. The vantage point from where they are Naruto searched too see if they could see any of their childhood friends, especially Hinata whom he misses.

Sitting in a seat second seat in from the bottom second row was the lavender haired girl the Naruto remembered. The sweet innocent girl with a soft smile and pure white eyes. An empty seat was next to the girl of his thoughts and heart. Naruto began his way towards the vacant seat leaving Mouka at the door. The x scarred boy watched his brother find his seat and made a small smile.

'Hope the Hyuuga Clans forgot about us.'Mouka smiled inwardly as he continued his own search. A loud voice came over the others that he recognized from the various of voices and sound coming from the back of the class.

Standing at the back it seemed, a girl was screaming at another girl with long blonde hair in a single pony-tail. She wore purple shirt and skirt with bandages wrapped her slim legs. Words yelled out every so often of "He's mine!" or "Get off him!" that Mouka was able to catch from a distance. He stood for a few moments staring at the other girl opposite to the blonde. His heart felt some comfort and the hurt eased. Her pink hair went down to the middle of her back. Green eyes shone brightly from the well-lit classroom. She wore a red dress with slits that stopped at her hips and knee length black shorts underneath.

'Wow, she grown since I last saw her.'Mouka smiled inwardly.'I wonder if she is okay now?'

The green eyed girl seemed to feel someone was watching her with great intensity.

'Who is watching me?'The young girl looked around to see clear blue eyes with some silver in them staring back. They stood there for a few moments, her mind trying to comprehend the moment.'Wow, look at those eyes. Almost looking at the sky, wild yellow and white hair. Who is he?'Sakura mentally thought to herself.

'**He's cute, but not as handsome as our Sasuke-kun!'**Inner Sakura chimed in.

'Nobody looks as handsome as Sasuke-kun with his dark eyes.'Sakura smiled to herself thinking of her and Sasuke. She stared at the black haired boy with starry-eyes before she glanced at the blonde sky-blue eyed boy then back again.'Why is he staring at us?'

'**Doesn't he seem familiar somehow?'**Inner Sakura inquired then went back to the fangirl mode.**'Anyways, back to our Sasuke-kun!' **

Breaking out eye contact, Mouka slowly headed up the stairs to where Sakura had stationed herself. Observing as he went, the person next to Sakura was one person he hated once. A boy without knowledge destroyed many lives and the consequences of them. The raven haired boy looked at Naruto first then at him, almost as judging an enemy from unwavering black eyes ignoring the two girls with him. Top row of desks, Mouka smiled at the faces he remembered, Naruto and his first friends they meet in the park.

The white and blonde haired boy walked up the stairs hoping that Sakura remembers him and what they had when they were six years old. The back of his mind he knew that Sakura don't have her memories of them nor of them. This hadn't stop Mouka from going up to Sakura's desk to ask her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"Mouka approached the pink haired girl hoping of the best.

The pink haired girl spun around to meet face with the spike haired white and blonde with sky blue eyes. They stared for a moment before she answered back."Who are you?"

Mouka was never expecting the answer when he heard it.'How can she not remember me...?'

"You wasting my time with Sasuke-kun!"The pink haired would be kunoichi snapped at Mouka's non-response.

"Name's Mouka, Uzumaki Mouka. We meet before."Mouka grinned, but inside his heart started to fall."Wondering, if you want to eat lunch together. Don't you remember we did that when..."

"Sorry. I only go out with Sasuke-kun for dates."Sakura glared cutting off the boy's sentence."I don't eat with nobodies!"

"What, don't you...?"Mouka asked as he looked at Sasuke who had a scowl and indifferent to those present. The bits and pieces of news when Mouka asked about their friends during training. The old man mentioned that the Uchiha youngster had become obsessing with overtaking his brother Itachi."He doesn't look much different then when we were friends."

"Mouka-baka, you aren't as good as him."Sakura smiled smugly at Mouka before turning back to fawning over the dark haired boy."You will never do!"

"Oh..."The boy was astonished to say the least when he heard those words. The wound in his heart open a bit more then before.'So she doesn't remember me or us.'Mouka sadly though to himself.

"**Don't give up so easily fledgling. That's not like you."**The demon feather-duster interrupted from his sleep.

'You heard her didn't you?'Mouka mentally thought back.'I did hurt her and my promise broken.'

"Guess see you around..."The adopted grin on Mouka's face dropped for a brief second before grinning again as he walked to seats near two others at the back."...later then."

The pink haired rosette caught an expression from the corner of her eye the white and blonde haired boy let down for a second. Was that hurt and sadness in his light blue eyes? Just for a brief moment, then it was gone under a bright grin. Why does those eyes look familiar when I saw that expression and that scar. That expression lingered in her mind for some reason, almost as burned there.

'Why he say I know him? I don't know him...do I?'Sakura made a quick glance at the retreating boy.

'**Well, maybe, not sure myself. Sasuke-kun is only thing on mind right now. Right? I will check things out for you. Anyways.'**Inner Sakura chimed in.'**Don't let Ino-pig get Sasuke-kun!**'

The disheartened boy walk up slowly to empty seats near the back of the room without another thought. The two other boys that were didn't do much as one was munching away at some chips while the one next to him with a pineapple head was snoring away. Mouka went over by the window seat and sat using his arms to rest his head looking aimlessly forward.

---

The lavender haired girl watched as a boy with spike blonde hair approach her seat. She saw the deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with the light. A slight pink began to spread across her face at one thought.

'So Naruto-kun remember me? He's coming this way.'The heiress thought to herself as Naruto approached.'My family still don't want you with me. I do. Luckily may family can't control the school.'

She was right. All students attending the Kohona Ninja Academy. Family and Clans are secondary when it comes to learning the basics. The old man saw to that nobody from the outside influenced the instructors. Though nothing was foolproof, as for now things would go on without clan or family interfering.

A pair of white eyes meet with blues ones as they seemed to be lost within themselves. It was a minute or so before the blonde broke the silence between them."H..hello. Hinata-chan."

"Y...you...still.. remember me?"Hinata finally stuttered out. The color of her cheeks went even redder then before.

"Yes. Do you hate me for not being there."The large smile that Naruto had disappeared into a small frown. He searched for answers from her pearl white eyes.

The last comment from Naruto shocked the Hyuuga girl. How can she hate him for not being there. The only reason was her father and family caused her most of the loneliness and shame. Yet, the blonde boy in front of her was taking fault for something he was not part of. She gave a gentle smile,"No. I understand it was not your fault."

"Why you forgiving of me when I broke a promise to you?"Naruto said sadly. His feeling and emotions told him otherwise even though Hinata told him he was not at fault."I let you down Hinata-chan."

"I can't forgive you for something that was not your fault in the first place."Hinata spoke in a soft voice only Naruto could hear."Be..sides...I haven't forgotten you and what you mean to me. Someone told me to hold onto it."

The his blue eyes widen at her confession for him or the memory. He was in Shoushi persona when he told her not to give, that night after the attempted kidnaping. Naruto made a small genuine smile in a long time.'Maybe my heart would heal like nii-san said it would.'

The blonde whiskered boy was about to ask her another question about how she was doing. Some yelling from the back row caught the attention of Naruto and Hinata. Their eyes trailed to the source and found a long haired blonde girl standing, watched another fangirl with pink hair and Mouka. The next words they caught was "Don't know you!", "Never" and some other disparaging words from the pink haired girl. It broke their hearts when they saw Mouka dropped his mask for only a second, sadness can be seem only in that brief moment, the one thing they picked up from his eyes, before he changed to a grin then moved off to a seat in the back just plopping down with his eyes just staring forward.

"I am sorry Hinata-chan."He continued to look at his depressed brother sitting at the back."Have to go. Maybe later we can see each other again?"

"Yeah, I think your brother needs you more than me right now."Hinata saw the lingering word effected Naruto's brother."...go."The young lavender haired girl at least knows that Naruto still thinks of her as a friend even more maybe. The look on his brother's face was another story compared to Naruto, she knew when she was younger what Ino told her. Just a few simple words and actions had caused misery, friendship seemed to be broken in some ways. Will it ever be fixed again when they were younger.

Sitting a row behind the lavender haired girl. A boy wearing a brown jacket with brown eyes and red tattoos watched the blonde approach the girl. Sharpened teeth bared his scowl at the blonde boy who approached the girl without so much a second thought. Nobody, nobody will move in on her while he was around. He was about to move until he saw the younger blonde boy move away and headed towards to the one with white streaks on his blonde head.

The concern on his face was visible when he approached the back of the class. He glared for a second or two at the two girls then at the boy in the middle. Both Naruto recognized all three, but didn't say anything as he continued on. He noticed other boys sitting in the back with Mouka. One was simply munching away giving a simple nod at his presence. The other he noticed had his dark hair in a pony-tail as pineapple for head was quiet sleeping.

"Choji? Shikamaru?"The boy stopped for a moment before grinning at the two. Well one of them that is awake."How you guys doing?"

"Not...bad...at...the...moment..."The large brown haired with swirls on his cheeks munched between words."Been awhile hasn't it?"Choji finished the bag off before smiling which turned kinda sad."What's wrong with Mouka?"

"Troublesome..."The pineapple headed the lazy boy mumbled looking at the white and blonde haired brother sitting by the window. He stopped only to feel a glare staring at him from behind." Nevermind what I have said."Shikamaru went back to sleep.

Naruto sighed at his friends antics. One still munched like no tomorrow, the other never moved unless it was 'too troublesome'. His gaze fell softly on his brother Mouka who stared aimless forward. Even his presence seemed to go unnoticed until he sat down next to him.

"Hey bro..."The voice was low as it trailed off as Mouka kept his eyes forward not bothering to turn. From Naruto's position next to Mouka, he could see his brother take a glance or two at Sakura from a distance. He sighed at the depressed and quietness of his brother, the one that normally cheered him up.

"You alright?"Naruto gave a encouraging smile hopefully to cheer up Mouka.

The state he is in worried Naruto that was a fact, not a given. Slowly, Mouka looked to see a very worried face of Naruto."I'm alright. So you got them to speak did you?"He pointed to their two friends with a plastered grin before turning to Naruto trying to change the subject."Hmmm...seems everything back to normal I guess."

"Nii-san, it is not."Naruto almost yelled but held back knowing he didn't want to make a scene nor make Mouka feel even worse than now."She will notice you again. Something tells me it will happen."

"How? She told me herself."Mouka turned back to look at the other kids running around without a care in the world.

A moment later, a loud resounding 'whap' could be heard by the occupants next to the two blondes. Their friends ignored the noise knowing what it meant not to interfere when the crazy brothers and their ways of getting out of a funk.

"What the hell was that for bro!?!"The X scarred boy now was rubbing the back of his head glaring at Naruto who only nodded before chuckling."That not funny you well know!"

"I am not going to have depressed nii-san. We have a emo person in the class."Naruto shoved a thumb over his shoulder to emphasize the direction of the Uchiha."He maybe or was our friend. You can't simply give up."

"Eh what you mean?"Mouka looked over his brother at the pinky and blondie screaming at each other before feeling slightly depressed."...not helping."

"I know what you told me. Would you make yourself into a liar if you gave up right now?"Naruto cocked his blond head to one side waiting for a answer."Well...?"

"**Your brother is right you know."**Shujaku goaded the answer from his vessel.**"I told you before. She will remember you. Just don't let up until she does. Precious memories between you two will always be there if you don't stop."**

"I...what am I to do?"The white and blonde haired boy slumped a bit talking to beings at the same time."This sucks..."

"She will heal your heart nii-san. I know she will when you do make her remember. So, don't let go like you told me."A glint in Naruto's eye meant his words did hold their meaning."You made a promise, you didn't break it if that you were thinking. I think you held it without even realizing it didn't you nii-san."

Thinking back over the time, Naruto was right. Something he taught Naruto now came back to him, why didn't he listen to his own words. The promise and guilt that came with it hit hard blinding him, he broken them didn't he. Naruto reminded him that he stood to protect her from a distance and love her as well. Comfort her with his flower and notes even though she didn't who sent them. The initial promise still held? Maybe, just maybe...

"I think you are right bro, thank you for reminding myself."Mouka made a small smile before doing a wet-willy on Naruto."Now for pay back!"

"**Yes...I thought so you will continue fledgling. You are a tenshi and a senjin."**Shujaku made a smile even it was possible for a bird from his bird cage even though nobody could see it.**"She will remember her childhood and of you." **

After a couple of more minutes, a man walked into the classroom. Almost every kid froze what they were doing except for Mouka and Naruto. The rest stopped when a fair amount of 'killer intent' spread into the room. The man at the front had a chunin vest on, his light brown hair held up in a ponytail. What stood out for Mouka when he saw the sensei arrived was the large scar that stretched across his face. His first very first sensei and friend to the Uzumaki brothers.

"Everyone, To your seats now!"The man commanded from the front. He eyed everyone as they scrambled to their seats. In the far back corner near the window was so called 'demon brothers' to the adults sat as not a care in the world. They didn't flinch at his killer intent he let out."My name is Iruka, Umino Iruka. You may call me sensei. We are starting lessons right now."

Mouka tensed when he noticed that Iruka glared at the two of them in the back. His whisker brother only sighed in a sign of a long day with an adult that hates them. It was going to be long and tiresome or their friend Shikamaru like to say 'troublesome'.

---

Things hadn't quite panned as they wanted at the end of the day. The first day of school was over and it was say to the least from went from a little good then went downhill. The two brothers had slowly reconnected with their very two first friends Choji and Shikamaru. Then, as the day progressed, things went badly. They did meet the girls liked they hoped, but things were different, changed for the worse. Ino, the blond girl they introduced to the rest of the gang seemed lost to the others. Her devotion left only to a certain raven haired boy. The lavender haired girl that Naruto had like since he was six. The clan still hated him and his brother for no reason. A brown haired boy and a dog kept Naruto from approaching Hinata enlisting help from Hyuuga clan members that were enrolled in the academy and a couple others. They attacked Naruto a few times when tried to approach only to be held back by Mouka to keep their secret for now. The raven haired boy that Naruto and Mouka thought was a friend. Arrogance and pride boiled over, calling the two brothers baka, dobe or dead last. The Uchiha told them friendship they had was nothing more than frivolous that gotten in his way to become stronger than his brother.. Something that rest of the class picked up on. Of course the two brothers hated name calling, they couldn't reveal their true selves couldn't they. The pink haired girl that Mouka had fallen in love again with didn't know him. It broke his heart and caused a wound even bigger. Yet encouraged to hold on as his 'inner sensei' and Naruto have repeated.

The end of the day, one whiskered and one scarred blonde sat underneath the tree just outside of the academy grounds. The place filled with parents and kids, mingling about and talks of the first day of school. Some adults glared at the boys while kids were puzzled went back with their parents. Others just completely ignored them.

The swing from the tree was currently occupied by Naruto. His eyes downcast from the events of today."So, that was short-lived reunion...hey nii-san."The comment was more of a indication of the meeting between Naruto and some of the kids blocking him from seeing Hinata."It will get better will it?"

"I think it will become harder as it goes."Leaning against the tree, Mouka observed children being picked up by their parents. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru had left when their dads came leaving the boys at the swing set."We will become ninjas and do as we promised."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Two bodyguard came earlier had escort Hinata from the academy seemingly guarding her from Naruto more precisely. The X scarred brother glanced around the playground to see Sakura at the far side away from the rest including Sasuke who was sitting at picnic table underneath some trees. From the corner of his right eye, Mouka noticed a man with dark hair and ANBU outfit approaching. His appearance and demeanor meant it was Itachi. The older Uchiha went straight to the younger gave him piggyback home as the Uzumaki brothers watched on. A few moments later, Mouka saw a man with reddish brown hair casually walking on the grounds of the academy. His turquoise eyes scanned the area, glaring at Mouka who was just watching before he turned to look at Sakura. The pink rosette seemed to tense up from what Mouka can see. Something seemed off when the man came towards the girl just as Mouka was about to put himself between his loved one and the intruder.

A deep voice rang out. They seemed too far on edge that stopped Mouka in his tracks. Who he hell is he?"Sakura, come! Your mother is waiting! Can't be late!"

"Coming father!"Sakura replied back in with a weak return. Her body didn't seem to relax at the tension in the man's voice.

'Wait, why she standing away from Sasuke or the other kids?'Mouka thought.'Sakura-chan you alright? That's your father?'

Observing from his seat, Naruto noticed his brother glancing at the power obsessed boy that left with his old brother Itachi and turned to look at his pink haired classmate. The man had a commanding voice that demanded respect, no questions asked. The Haruno girl gathered her stuff seemed to hesitate only for a moment casting a glance at the man. Naruto turned to ask his brother about the man until he saw his eyes.

"Nii-san? What you looking at?"Naruto gave a questioning look until he saw his brother using his dojutsu **Shiryoku no Fushichou** looking at the reddish brown haired man who wore a jounin vest and a single kunai pouch on his right leg."You see something don't you?"Naruto turned to activate his own dojutsu **Kitsune Shiryoku** for a tiny fraction to see something he didn't understand.

There was silence as Mouka concentrated with his eyes a few seconds longer before stopping.'What the heck? Earlier when Itachi came by his aura was even more red while Sasuke's own aura started to show red. This man...'

"**I am not sure myself fledgling. Something is off with that man."**Shujaku spoken up from his slumber ready for tonight's training.**"His aura...watch him carefully. If gets stronger..."**

'What you mean?'Mouka screamed mentally as the once creature of nature stopped his comment.'Why...why his...'He never received an answer before after he felt something on his arm.

"What bro?"Mouka watched as Sakura moved in behind her father as they left the academy ground. Her head was slightly bowed. Naruto nor Mouka were not sure of the situation.

"What was that aura I saw?"Naruto saw the last hints of the retreating mans red t-shirt."Never saw anything like that. Fokkusu-sama didn't say anything when I asked."

He gathered his thoughts trying to come up with an answer. Something very dark almost evil-like, yet his outter appearance was otherwise. Underneath it though, Mouka wasn't sure what the answer was, but he knew he had to keep watch it seemed as Shujaku suggested."I wish I knew what it meant."

"Okay, hey nii-san, we better get something to eat before out night patrol!"Naruto jumped off the swing lighten the mood."Last one to Ichariku's is a bum!"

"Hey, you cheated!"Mouka shouted back as they raced for the ramen shack. Ramen always cheered them up in some ways and right now they needed it.

---

The blonde haired girl was sitting at the counter of their family flower shop. Different flowers filled the store with their fragrance from fresh roses to tulips. The girl was waiting for one of her best friend with pink hair. Of course they were rivals at time worse than that. How it ended that way they didn't remember, only the prize at the end was the raven haired Uchiha. Her other best friend she was worried about was Hinata and her own family was pushing her hard. Afraid one day they would break her both emotionally and physical at a certain point.

"Hey Ino-pig!"A shout caught the blonde's attention at the door. It was Sakura standing there wearing a light pink skirt and t-shirt smiling."Ready to go shopping?"

Ino gotten angry at her nickname she acquired from Sakura and stuck to her since."What you say?"Ino screamed before turning to a smile at the second part."Hn...I am ready forehead girl! Time to get shopping, I will buy something to knock the sock off Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah and likes pig. Now let's get going!"Sakura turned to leave the shop to hear Ino yelling."I will be home before supper mom! Dad!"

"Alright dear. Have fun and be safe!"A man's voice rang out from the back of the shop before Ino left with Sakura heading for the largest shopping area for clothing in Kohona.

"So Sakura who was that boy earlier in school?"Ino asked as they walked past the busy people in the late afternoon.

The pink haired girl seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking."Not sure. He seemed familiar. Yet, I don't know him."

'**Well he seemed to know you know you well and vice versa.'**Inner Sakura said aloud without realizing it.**'At least what I can tell for now. Interesting to say the least. Oops, never mind what I just said.'**

Sakura shook her head a bit getting a slight headache from her Inner self ranting.'What the heck you talking about?'

'**Eh nothing, nothing important.'**Inner Sakura muttered without saying anything much further.**'Anyways, keep Ino-pig off our Sasuke-kun!'**Inner Sakura screamed back before cutting the connection.

'**I wonder...'**Inner Sakura said to herself after cutting communication.**'Will she even ask why I am here in the first place? Even I not sure of the answer.'**

"He seemed to know your name. Maybe he is more than a friend?"Ino waggled a finger suggestively."Maybe I get Sasuke-kun all to myself now!"

Sakura turned red in anger and a bit of embarrassment."What you trying to say Ino-pig! I am not falling for that trick! We here for girl's shopping aren't we?"

"Good because we are here. Time to have fun right Forehead girl?"Ino looked around the shops and made a devil's smile.

"Right!"Sakura smiled back as the went for the closest clothing shop.

---

It was near dusk when the two boys went to the Hokage's Tower for their next assignment. They successfully enter academy with some difficulty until the old man straighten things out. Ever since their appearance at the Hyuuga compound follow by others in and near the village. Crime and illegal activity have dropped. Even stories of two winged beings had reached Iwagakure and Sunagakure, probably from Kumagakure's own confrontation. One was an angel with crimson red wings and the other had midnight black protecting Kohona along with their **Kohona no Senjin** on watch. The old man Hokage gave them due rank of genin and gave them the next acting level of chunin. They have exceeded his expectation quite a bit after their fight with the Kumo jounin. They kept training but not much as they used to since they started the academy. They kept their schedule to train in ninjutsu and kenjutsu in both forms at night when they gotten the chance. They even increased their chakra weights a bit as well.

The two boys stood their silently in their **Senjin** uniform while the Hokage looked over the last report they handed in previously. He looked up to smile at the two before taking a couple puffs from his pipe."You two did excellent last time capturing a pair of genins and their ringleader it seems."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."Mouka spoken."It wasn't difficult to handle them."

Naruto nodded before smiling underneath his half mask."Yeah, Crimson was right. Will we be doing more patrols?"

"Yes, a couple more before you move on to something a bit more difficult."The old man chuckled at Naruto's calm persona he created when he acted as Midnight."For now, I want you two patrol tonight for the most part. I do have something for you to do in a couple of weeks though."

"Hai."Mouka bowed followed by Naruto before they left by the balcony to start the weekly night patrol of the village.

"What you say Ichigan?"The Hokage turned to a man that stood silently as his **Kohona no Senjin** leaders in training left before providing his own evaluation on their ability.

The man wore a silver leather long coat, a jounin vest underneath along with black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black boots. A pair of weapons holsters strapped to each leg. A single wrapped bandage on one leg thigh. A black mask covered his lower face while his silver hood covered most of his upper face. Draped over his left eye was new hite-ate given to members that had the symbol **Kohona no Senjin**. On the left breast of his jacket had the symbol of the **Kohona no Senjin**. On the right was the distinct Leaf symbol. On the back of his silver jacket was a snarling wolf's head.

"I say they have grown quite a bit since I last saw them."The man named Ichigan smiled underneath his mask while a upside down U for his right eye."They are like their father, I was honored when you recommended me to join the **Kohona no Senjin** and they accepted."

"Considering you have been around them for quite awhile. You did know their father was."The old man smiled from desk before letting a long exhale of smoke."It made sense for you to join the **Senjin.** They will need your guidance and help since they are still growing up."

"I will try to do so. The council may not see it that way though, I guess that's why we keeping it from them."Ichigan frowned at the motives of the village council.

The Hokage shook his head in acknowledgement."Well, I might be able to do something when they finish in three years. For now, you will help them as a member of **Kohona no Senjin**."

"Hai and arigatou, Hokaga-sama."The man bowed before puffing into smoke.

The old man only smirked at the achievements the two boys have gained as Kohona no Tenshi and as Senjin. People started to take notice the legend and myth are real, not only here but other villages slowly. Soon, they will be strong enough to protect themselves and then show everyone who they really are. The fact Mouka and Naruto gained respect from five people that knew their secret and trusted them with it had started that process.

---

The two girls didn't realize how late it was getting after their little shopping trip. Each had a bag in each hand as sun was setting down quickly.

"Damn it, we going to be late!"Ino said aloud as they quickly made their way through the village roads. It was not as busy as before consider the time. They had too much fun to noticed the time.

Sakura had several thoughts running through her head."Damned, my parents going to ground me for life after this."

"Let's find a quicker way the side streets."Ino pointed. That frightened Sakura thought of using a side street were less people then main streets.

"Al..alright, but let's do this quickly."Sakura stuttered a bit before nodding in the quieter street following Ino.

The two girls quicken their steps through the quieter side streets hoping to get home sooner. Moving down one street then another, they noticed the sun setting and shadows along the buildings and streets become more frightening large. They quickly rounded the corner of a street not noticing some shadows move along the same path almost. The two girl walked across an alley way.

"Move quicker Forehead girl!"Muttered quietly as Ino waited for a response but heard nothing until she turned around.

Two pairs of hands grabbed her shoulder and arms dragging her into the darken allay way. She was shoved into the alley wall, a large hand gripped he neck tightly while another over her mouth. She struggled in the damped alley way only to see two other men holding whimpering Sakura by her waist and neck. The smell of alcohol and garbage assaulted their nose. Tears filled their as eyes they struggled until a man with a dagger came out of the shadow with lecherous grin. Sakura thought it could never happen here, in her own village, to her and Ino. People were nice and friendly. Yet, this night of all night, some more dangerous creatures have reared it's ugly head.

'Someone please save us.'Sakura screamed silently.'I don't want to be raped and die!'

"Well, well. What do we have here. A pink delight and blonde dessert boys."The rat faced man smiled at his three companions. His dagger glinted off the dying light in the alley."We going to have fun aren't we?"

The two girls stopped their struggle when they saw the dagger. They both knew they would die if they kept fighting back. The short stubby man with a tattoo on his left arm made a toothy grin started slowly to move his hand up Sakura's thigh slowly lifting the hem of her skirt. The other man was tall, had same evil glint in his eye began to fondle Sakura's chest through her t-shirt.

'Please help...'She closed her eyes and mentally thought as streams of tears came down as she was about to be violated.

A loud scream erupted as the stubby man staggered away causing Sakura to open her eyes. She saw the tattooed man on the ground scream in agony holding up a bloodied forearm that had a 3 pronged shuriken embedded half way. The tall man with curly hair turned to look up to see who thrown the weapon.

"Who the hell did that!"The man with the dagger turned around as his companion stood frozen when they looked up."No...it can't be..."The rat faced man stuttered at the sight of two beings standing above them with their wings clearly seen.

The two girls were in awe of the sight standing against rising pale moonlight were two very distinct figures. Sakura stared at the 'angel' with crimson red wing slight spread out. Across from him was another being, his black wings shimmer in the moonlit sky as his black outfit. She could see the boy in crimson was about her age yet fairly well muscled in his red outfit. Most of his face and hair was hidden from her. The only thing that memorized her was his clear blue eyes that seemed to shimmer ever so slightly.

'Who is that? He's going to save us! Look at his eyes.'Sakura stared in disbelief a boy her age was nin.'Be careful!'

'**And a hottie too!'**Her Inner Sakura screamed almost fainting at the sight.

'Where you been?'Sakura yelled back.'Why you fainting anyways?'

'**I've been busy with stuff in here. Maybe tell you later!'**Inner Sakura smirked before cutting off.

'That boy threw the shuriken?'Sakura thought as she looked at the relaxed stance of the crimson garbed boy.'He must be a chunin or higher!'Her thought were broken when the boy spoke

The crimson clad boy stood with one out stretched in the direction of the stubby man. His blue orbs slowly turned darker."Remove yourself from her. Surrender to **Kohona no Senjin** or face my wrath!"

The voice from the boy was icy cold as he spoke to the lecherous men. His eyes never left the rat haired leader or his dagger. The man glared back with uneasy eyes before lifting his blade towards the blonde hostage."Come any closer or she will die."

"Not on your life bastard."The midnight 'angel' yelled out. From the closest nearby shadows, three figures that looked like the boy in black leapt out of tackling the man holding Ino against the wall causing him to drop her. The black clad angel jumped from the roof down into the fray landing directly on top of the man.

The stunned blonde hostage just sat there as the man that held her was on the ground being hit by three 'copies' of the angel in black punching and kicking the man. The curly haired man who took his eyes from the boy in red for a few second was his mistake. A blur of crimson sailed into him with great speeding sent the would be criminal slamming into nearby pile of garbage cans.

The pink haired hostage fell back into the wall stunned as she barely saw the boy in red flew directly into the full grown man with a powerful kick. The crimson protector knelt in front of her with his wings curled around him, his blue eye shimmered ever so in the moonlight like silver drawn to glistening green ones. Their eyes didn't divert from each other, only the opposite until a voice of a raging man.

"You will pay for that boy!"The man armed with the dagger shouted at the top of the lungs. Charged with dagger above his head ready to strike the distracted protector."DIE!"

"Watch out! Behind you!"The freed pink haired hostage screamed and pointed at the man charging at them as his blade glinted in the shadowed alley.

The crimson protector stood up not bothering to face the attacker. As the attacker approached within a few, a single swift motion Mouka's left wing whipped out and struck the surprised man with some force knocking him to the ground losing his blade in the process. Not waiting, the unnamed boy in red disappeared and reappeared as fast on top of the dazed leader. A cold steel blade to his neck feeling some blood drawn out. Blue chakra began to build till a point it was visible causing the man underneath to tremble how a young boy had so much chakra. What terrified the man was eyes that glimmered now turned dark and cold. Almost no fear as what he could do to him as the blade against his neck was slowly drawn across it feeling warm liquid trickle down.

Four puffs of smoke appeared as a man in silver coat, a man in grey and along two ANBU behind him."Shinku-dono, stop. You can't kill him you know that!"

"Ichigan is right Crimson."The boy in black dismissed his **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** and moved away from a thoroughly beaten pervert to allow an ANBU take him into custody. Naruto held a crying Ino in his arms until he motioned another man with the same symbol to take her."Besides, too much paperwork if you do and a mess like you always say. Furukizu, take Ino-san, make sure she get home safely."

"Hai Midnight-dono. I will see to it."The man nodded as he took the exhausted blonde in his arms. Just before he left with Ino, the group heard a loud growl, almost animal like.

"You attacked an innocent and tried to violate her."Hard cold blues eyes stared into scared black ones. Crimsoned gloves clutched the man's shirt more tightly as his face was drawn even closer to cold eyes."If not for Ichigan or my partner. I would protect Sakura-chan with my life and killed you just for what you have done."His eyes started to glow blue followed by white in anger."Tell your all your friends, I will not tolerate perverts and violators of the innocent."

The man was in fear so badly that he pissed his dark brown jeans before passing out. Mouka threw the man onto the ground to glare at the wound tattooed man who backed up from the protector's threats. Mouka move towards the frightened and stunned girl huddled against the opposite wall.

'Who is that boy, how he know my name?'Sakura peered through watery eyes, her arms wrapped around her legs afraid to move.'He saved me from physical and mental torment. At the risk of his life, willing to do anything.'

'**Sounds familiar. Including his wording.'**Inner Sakura responded.**'Such meaning. Hmmm, wonder if he is single.'**

Sakura shook her head as images of the mysterious boy began playing across mind.'No, I am love with Sasuke-kun.'

'**Well, he is good competition isn't he.'**Inner Sakura giggled.**'Anyways. Find who he and how knows you! Anyways here he comes.'**

'Just shut up. Now is not the time.'Sakura mental shut up her inner persona for now.

She felt him approach as her moist green eyes meet concerned shimmering blue eyes again. They stared for quite awhile before the boy named Crimson extended his hand to her and pulled up into an warm embrace. She felt comforted and protected in his arms. A slight blush formed on her cheeks without Mouka noticing as she cuddled into his chest.

"You are not hurt are you Sakura-chan."The blonde scarred boy mentally slapped himself on the forehead realizing what he said.'Nice going idiot.'It seemed Sakura to calmed down a bit in his arms not noticing 'chan' nor care."Ichigan. Midnight. Please take these perverts into custody. I will take Sakura-chan home and make sure she does."

"Hold on Sakura-chan."Mouka said with a single motion picked up the girl bridal-style. She yelped in surprise as Mouka took off with his unknowing pink rosette.

"Ichigan, I will report to the Hokage and do the paperwork later."Midnight watched as the ANBU rough handled the criminals."I will meet you later."

"Hai Midnight-dono."The silver coated man directed ANBU clean up."I think there is a certain lady who want to know you four perverts."

At the mention, the ANBU paled underneath their mask knowing what Ichigan meant. The perverts were taken away with Ichigan leading them with kunai to their necks. Naruto took knowing that his brother needed some time alone with his pink haired love.

---

The girl yelped in surprised as she was scooped up in strong arms before feeling the ground left them. Sakura held on tighter to Crimson not want to see the ground. The warmth from the boy that gave her was all to familiar.

'This is so familiar, but how?'Sakura unconsciously cuddle further into the boy's chest.'I feel protected and safe. Why?'

The crimson protector blushed at the action that Sakura caused. Mouka almost felt he was burning up and tried to keep from going further at the close contact.

'**Maybe you know him from somewhere?'**The Inner Sakura had slight nose-bleed from the feel of his chest.

'Stop being a pervert! I am serious!'Sakura yelled at her inner persona.'I felt this from somewhere, this feeling.'

'**I am sorry.'**Inner Sakura recovered before replying.**'I know what you mean. Maybe if we get to know him better...'**

'**You not throwing away Sasuke-kun for this mysterious boy then?'**Inner Sakura asked

'No. It's just. Well, he is a mystery is all.'Sakura was confused at the feeling. She didn't know what it was or where it came from.'Maybe this masked protector can tell me who he is.'

The pink girl was brought of her conversation with herself when she felt like they stopped moving and were on the ground. The voice of the boy underneath the red mask spoke softly and gently."We are here at your home."

"I am glad you are safe Sakura-chan. Nothing happened to you."The crimson clad boy gently lowered the girl in his arms to the ground to allow her to stand on her own feet.

"How..how... you name my name, nobody ever did that for me before. Thank y..you..."She lightly sobbed after been rescued and protected by Crimson from the would be rapists."I feel I know you somehow. A need to know."Mouka simple drew her into a warm protecting hug calming her with his warmth as she buried her face into his chest."Don't worry about that."Mouka said soothingly rubbing circles on her back relaxing her.

Eventually, she pulled away a bit looking up in to warm clear blue eyes that seemed to glint silver in the moonlit, she still held him close by his waist without realizing it caused Mouka to blush underneath his mask. Their face was ever so close to each other their eyes gaze into each other. Azure into emerald crystal. They could feel the breath from each other sending a shiver down each others bodies. Each of their heart raced faster at the proximity.

'What am I doing?'Sakura yelled in her mind.'His eyes...'

'**Wait you don't like Sasuke-kun anymore.'**Inner Sakura smirk somewhat.**'Or you playing the field?'**

'Why am I like this?'Sakura wanted answers but received no reply.

'What the hell am I doing.'Mouka screamed into his only mind at the situation. Him and Sakura, yet, somehow he felt she was attracted to Crimson persona and not him. I don't want her to know it was me. The same person the brought her pain in the first place.

Sakura continued to look into his eyes, moving a hand up to remove the protector's hood. Only to be stopped by firm yet gentle grip."What are you doing?"

"I...I wanted to see what you look like."Sakura realized her action to unveil her savior lowered her head waiting to be yelled at. Only to feel a gentle gloved hand underneath her chin lift her eyes to see his.

"I am sorry I cannot show my face now."Mouka spoke in a quiet voice. His heart was racing earlier started to slow."You are safe now."The disguised blonde reluctantly let go of his unsuspecting rosette as he stepped back.

Sakura was slightly disappointed at the loss of the warm and the contact. She had head down to conceal the slight blush across her face."Are you going now?"

"Yes."The crimson clad savior replied back with some hesitation in his voice."I still have to fulfil my duties as **Kohona no Senjin**."Mouka turned around ready to take off into the night sky.

"Will I see you again?"The rescued girl look up to see the boy looking at her. His eye were bright and welcoming."Who are you? Why? Please tell me..."

Mouka plucked one of his feathers from his right wing and handed to Sakura. She didn't know the significance of the beautiful wings until she touched the feather that she took. It was warm and soft to her touch as held to her heart.

"I am always close to you never far away. I will protect not only this village but you more importantly."The crimson leather wearing boy stated clearly in the cool night air."I been always watching you. I was born to protect you. Live to protect you. Die to protect you.

"A promise I made to do so always."

'How come that sounds familiar somewhere.'Sakura tried to remember that unanswered question only to come up with more questions.'Close to me, does that mean he is one of the children at the academy?'

The young savior turned around and took off into the night sky on crimson wings as the young pink rosette simply watched her savior, her 'crimson angel' disappear into the distance before she entered the safety of her home.

---

In a border town within Taki no Kuni. The tavern they had chosen to meet was normally quiet and doing business not to be attracted made it easier.

"So you finally going back?"A woman's voice said quietly sitting in a booth near the back. Her facial features hidden within her brown ordinary cloak, only a few wisps of brown hair strayed out."Why now?"

The dark haired man sitting across eyed her for a moment taking a sip from his glass before answering."I been too long. Something I thought had to do. It was a mistake for me to leave."

"Why they contact me to get you?"The woman questioned the dark haired man."I have nothing to do with them and don't want to start now."

The man glared at the woman for a moment before softening his expression reaching into his pocket and took out a scroll."Things we do in the past we regret will always be there. Running, hurt not just yourself you know."

"I can't. Something I not willing to do."The woman's voice tensed up, almost on the verge breaking down or yelling.

"Then I guess I will be going back, because I need to but want to. It will a bit longer before I do though. Things out of my control."The dark haired man took one last gulp from his cup and stood up leaving his scroll on the table.

The cloaked woman stared at the scroll left of the table in front of her. She changed a lot but not enough in her opinion to lose herself right? The man on other hand knew what he wanted to do but hesitating on his own action. The scroll on the table seemed to be an omen for her, the one symbol she thought never wanted to see again.

Glossary of Terms:

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique**

**Taki no Kuni** **- Land of Waterfalls**

**Tenshi Saiden - Angel's Sanctuary**

**Kohona no Senjin - Vanguard of Kohona**

**Fokkusu - Fox**

**Shujaku - Phoenix**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai - Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**Shiryoku no Fushichou - Eyesight of the Phoenix**

**Kitsune Shiryoku - Fox Eyesight**

**Houyoku **- **Phoenix Wings**

**Kohona no Tenshi - Angels of Kohona**

**A/N:Here is another chapter to my big story. We find out the Hyuuga clans avoided trouble with Kumogakure. Also, did a slight intro of a Naruto character. Can you guess who it is? What are the auras that Mouka and Naruto talking about the Uchiha brothers. Who is Furukizu, Karuku and Ichigan? There name or outfit is something. Also, I have introduced an OC who will have connection to a few main characters. Can you guess who they are. Add a bit of fluff for Naruhina fans. Also did a Mouka X Sakura fluff, not quite Spiderman, eh close enough. Also you will noticed that Sasuke gone emo right now. Well you guy know the anime or manga. Sasuke been like that even before the Academy days. So pretty much you see when they all meet up in the Academy. Many things will happened next chapter I think. As for Ino behaviour will be explained eventually somewhere down the line. Also, who the two people talking at the end. We'll we find out eventually. Hints. Hints. Hints. Going to put more in later that will effect the story.**


	12. Chapter 11: Of Anger, Hate and Lies

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****[Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story. Hope this chapters title go with what happens in it. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope you guys and gals like it.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 11: Of Anger, Hate and Lies

_Timeskip: Ten months after Academy started..._

Most of the time while in class, they slept snoring away in almost every class. The other class with the other teacher was just as boring as hell. How they survived the three years of being bore or threaten. Take your pick, though Mouka would have gladly fought enemies nin instead of doing the Academy a second time. Even worse that both he and Naruto had to act childish most of time, prank which were always fun or tried to get a date with Sakura which unfortunately always turn down. Not much else they could do to get attention. Their serious side, the emotion they kept and determination to become the best was buried deep. Hidden, only showed their real selves at night came when they practice without rest or protect Kohona.

Pair of silver sky blues fluttered open to see the white ceiling. Another boring day of classes even though the sun was just dawning for the new day. Sighing, the white blonde haired boy sat up groggily turning to see his happy face clock hadn't even gone off yet. Damned, why I have to be punctual for classes again? Of course failing would not be a good thing. Naruto would had whacked him in the head for doing something they should be able to do.

'A least the first year of classes is almost done.'Mouka thought as he got up yawning. He heard some patter of feet running in the apartment meaning that Naruto was doing the usual routine of making breakfast ramen.'Damned it, wish the last two years of Academy go faster. At least tonight oji-san have something for us I think.'

----

Somewhere near the border of Mizu no Kuni, a pair of figures stood silently from a cliff facing in the direction of Hi no Kuni. The first figure smiled maliciously in the direction of Kohona. His face hidden with his cloak.

"The next phase will begin soon."The cloaked figure pointed a bandaged hand in the direction of the hidden village deep in the Land of fire."Yes, the beginning of the end for the Leaf."The voice cackled at the thought of the village burning with hatred.

The pale skin man next to the cloaked man smirked."Your plan will work considering how much planning you have committed. He will come to us most likely."

"Ah yes he will come to us. No doubt. When he does, he will be ours. A fine addition."A pair of dark eyes scanned the area waiting for an arrival. A man with black hair wearing a half mask that covered his lower part of his face, his black hair waved in the breeze coming from the sea appeared a couple feet away. He wore a jonin vest over a dark blue t-shirt with black pant and a Leaf hitae-ate on his head."I assume the target is now vulnerable?"

"Ah, the target is away. Perfect opportunity for me to strike."The man knelt in front of the cloaked man."I will kill him with my sword and take his spot to be the strongest."

"Hmm...make sure you do."The man waved off the Leaf traitor."Now do what is needed to be done."

"Hai."The traitorous nin disappeared as quickly as he appeared in a swirl of leaves.

The pale skinned man made a evil laugh that caught the attention of his cloaked companion."He is just a lamb to the slaughter. Do you think he honestly will succeed. How did you get the Leaf to send him to do the job?"

"He is weak and ready to be thrown away."The cloaked figured started to walk in the direction of Kohona his voice trailing off."He is of no consequences. I had planned something for it to happen from the beginning. The result of this venture will be fruitful. Come, time for me to make a long awaited return shall we."

---

Why did ANBU headquarter send him on this mission in the first place? Nothing from the leads nor reports two-weeks old helped. A village called Samire near edge of Ta no Kuni had not been heard for almost two and half weeks. Another small village wanted someone to investigate what happened since no merchant had come from Samire since then. Considering all possibilities of attack from bandits to missing nins. The mission was classified as solo B-Ranked, go to the village and find what was going on. Simple enough, scout it out and report back to Kohona. Simple. Of course, the ANBU thought it was not worth his time considering a single scouting team could have done the mission.

Yet, his own family, actually, his own patriarch had pushed him to take all ANBU missions when they came. The patriarch believed he would get stronger if kept going with all the training and take these missions. He hated the fact of the position he been placed in, pushed farther than anyone else in the family. Everyone looked up to him or envied his status, still he hated everything about it, even worse is that he hated the patriarch more for doing this. A desire that burned within him to end it with something he had at the back of his mind that was dark, uncontrollable, always coming back to it as the answer.

A horse masked ANBU jumped through the trees heading home to report what he saw. The village itself was in ruins when he first approached the place. The images of the village played back in his mind often.

_Flashback: A few hours earlier_..._**(Warning-flashback extremely depressing and dark but necessary)**_

_Nothing was seen alive, only thing he saw were corpses. There were adult bodies a few younger ones among them, killed by weapons or ninjutsus from what he could tell. The dead bodies were not made him sick to the stomach. After scouting quickly through area to find it empty, the lone Leaf nin had come upon a small warehouse near the northern edge of the village. Each of the building he inspected in the main square showed blood, smoke and damage. The warehouse on the outside was the least marked, maybe, just maybe survivors of a massacre? It horrified him to the core of what he saw inside, even as ANBU, the patriarch probably thought he could solidify barrier of emotions of the horse masked nin to make him stronger. No, what he saw made him realize he was still human with other emotions other than anger and rage. It almost made him vomit in his mask, the stench of death hung in the air made it stifling as he opened the double doors. Light shone through the three big skylights at the top before his eyes adjusted to what was inside._

_Five naked bodies hung by their tied hands over their heads. Each had fatal wound to their mid-section leaving stained drips, what caught his attention was the dry blood between their legs. The ANBU had hesitated to enter further which he now regrets. Moving a couple feet into the warehouse, he glanced to his left an image that burned in his eyes and soul. Up against the left side of the wall was three more bodies. Their upper bodies were strapped down to tables on their stomach by ninja wire, throats' slashed by an edged weapon. Their legs were spreadeagle as each were tied to a table leg, each had been brutally sodomized. White mixed with red stains on the ground and legs could still visible. The masked nin approached until he clearly saw it and couldn't run fast or far enough from the building. The masked nin stopped at a building corner, before slightly lifting his mask then relieving the contents of this stomach._

'_Who the hell could do this. They were only girls, not even nins.'The stream of tears came done the lone nin and fell to his knees.'They couldn't be no more than fourteen years old!'_

_A pair of drenched black eyes looked back at the building filled with horror and death again. Thought of going back in there made him sick to his stomach. The bodies of those girls, shouldn't be left like that, they should be given proper burial and dignity. He let out a sigh mixed with sadness and anger. Whoever did this will need to pay for their crime._

_Flashback Ends:_

The Kohona nin kept moving at slowed pace, his thoughts wandered back to the village and what he seen. He remembered what the patriarch told him about joining the ANBU organization and why he needed to. The most powerful and strongest nin must not show weakness, compassion nor human emotion when protecting the village. Emotions that distract you from your true purpose as a nin in reaching that goal, nothing else. The fact remains, human emotions will always be there, the scene at the village taught him to remember that rage and anger at his own family was not the only thing he had in emotions.

'What if these guys attack another village?'The nin thought as he made his way through the forest.'Or someone I know?'The last thought frighten him. It frightened even more to him from what he saw then facing enemy nins.

A image of a young girl with rich long brown hair and soft brown eyes he knew from his early years as a genin and chunin before he joined ANBU, something he thought forgotten now resurfaced after this. Though he saw less of her, he still wandered if she remembers him and their time together, it didn't matter since long time ago? The massacre had brought something back to the surface of his being that he thought that was long buried ago come up again, something he didn't quite understand why the patriarch of his family did this to him or ignored the rest of his family.

One thing for sure. The emotions that dwell in him will not disappear as before under rage, now anger and sadness of what happened to the village of Samire. A small smile came to his lips at the thought of his only girlfriend he had. Whatever he had at the back of his mind that kept surfacing, trying to take control seemed to become one thought with his emotions. Evil as Samire. Those thoughts he had from two years ago that plagued his mind, the decision to act on them or not. Pushed to the brink to gain power by his own people, if he did gain it, what would he do? Would blood flow the streets of Kohona just to show everyone power? Yes he would do it just out of rage and anger. Now, the thought of causing blood for something as evil like Samire caused him to shake his head in disgust. No. The time to for him to talk and make them listen, his family if he had to scream, shout and curse them into listening.

The ANBU nin decided to pickup the pace a bit to get home all the more sooner. The better he will feel to share the knowledge of sadness and grief what happened in Samire, report it before another massacre happens. The sun was past two as far as he noticed, it would take him another three hours before he returns. Keeping up the pace, he felt someone or something was ahead of him. The pace of his jump slowed until he landed on the ground in case of ambush. Could someone who massacre the village after him? They see him come and go? It can't be could they? The chakra signature was nearly strong as his and quite familiar to him all the same.

A smile appeared under his horse mask as he came closer to the familiar chakra that was ahead of him. It was not an enemy or the evil that killed the citizens of Samire but someone he knew and grew up with in Kohona.

"Well, didn't expect you to be here, why are you?"The ANBU stop just before a clearing as a another nin appeared at the far end."So what's going on?"

The black haired nin made a fake smile as his ANBU friend approached with his guard down."Not much, thought I accompany you home since you might be tired after finished my own mission and was on the same path."

"Let's get going then."The ANBU schooled his voice into emotionless state and began to move past his friend ready to finish the mission homewards.

'I am sorry, but you will never return home again.'The traitorous black haired nin snickered inwardly as he drew out his katana in one swift motion to strike down his unsuspecting friend from behind.

---

Another day done, the Academy was boring like any other day with this class or the teachers that taught them. Well, mostly taught the class and not the Uzumaki brothers. After the past ten months of boring classes and exams. Somehow, Mouka and Naruto kept up the appearance of being dobe, gaki or dead-last. It bother them, yet they held back as much as possible. They were barely passing all the classes landing them at the bottom.

Mouka sighed while sitting at deserted bench near the far end of the park looking at the paper in hand. His impatient brother stood up against a tree looking at his own progress report all the while slowly crunching the ends of the paper. Well at least they were passing, just barely even though they knew they answered many of the questions on tests they received. They purposely answered enough not to be on the bottom ladder. Yet here they were, dead last in every subject they had.

"So...should we do anything more?"Naruto looked up at his brother to see him sigh before getting his attention."I know we did better than this, yet we had end up on the bottom."

"No, Iruka-sensei did much as he could for us."Mouka turned to see concerned blue orbs."I know you want to show up the class like I do, but we should maintain cover until sometime after graduation okay..."

It felt good and relieved that Naruto and himself could call their newest friend, Iruka-sensei without feeling scared, hated or glared from him now compared to the beginning of the Academy. It wasn't until Mouka and Naruto asked the Hokage for some advice with their teacher and was decided to confront Iruka-sensei after the mid-term test results for his class.

_Flashback begins:_

_They had received their third test results. Only a frown creased Mouka's face as he stared at the mark. The look of disappointment as he looked the sheet. Next to him, only silence with a slight crunch from paper. The sound of Naruto about to rip the test or use it as a paper missile against Iruka. At the front of the class, Iruka announced to the class it was finished for the day. He glared at the two boys at the back before smirking.'Those two will not amount to anything as long I am here. They don't deserve it for what they done.'_

_The class quietly filed out of the room leaving the two boys and Iruka who looked in annoyance."What you two brats doing? You shouldn't be even here. Those test says it all."_

_The first to get up was Naruto, his eyes were covered by his blonde bangs. He slowly walked down not say a word. Mouka followed a few feet behind his brother, he stared into brown eyes full of anger and sadness. Iruka felt the uneasiness of the stare from blue orbs that glinted with silver, something similar to his brown eyes. Sadness, sorrow and loneliness? Where these 'demons' going to attack? Where they going to do what they started? Those eyes, why people say they were demonic as Iruka began doubting himself ever since the Hokage order him to be their sensei. They haven't felt the loss of anyone close to them! They are nothing more than brats that are nothing. _

"_We are the same, you and I. To know what you are feeling." It was Mouka who headed for the door first stopped in the doorway and looked over his right shoulder._

"_What? We are nothing a like."Iruka half-glared as he shouted."You don't understand it you lying brat."_

"_I know what it feels like to loose someone close."The voice the white and blonde haired boy trembled. His hands rested against the doorframe. A single teardrop fell from his right eye."I understand what it means to loose someone close to you and loose yourself. The void that appears in your heart. The hurt and sadness is hard, it changes people into something else...my bro and oji-san knows what I am talking about."_

"_How can you 'demons' understand."Iruka screamed in anger getting up from his desk glaring all the while at the back of Mouka. Not a single word more was spoken as Mouka left through the door. _

'_What does the 'demon' brothers know or the Hokage know?'Iruka was angered by Mouka for his 'lies' before his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto standing at the door Mouka was before._

"_My nii-san believed you are decent man who only have anger."A pair of deep blues now stared into cold brown eyes."Him, telling you he lost someone close to him was extremely difficult for him to say."_

"_Don't give me cra..."Iruka was surprised he was cut-off by Naruto, the other 'demon' brother._

"_Loss he was talking about. We lost our parents too."Naruto's eyes seemed to become darker and colder glaring back in anger."What hurts even greater for him is the person he loved died in his arms, do you understand! It hurts still for him to remember for he was that cause! SO DON'T TELL HIM HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND OR DON'T KNOW THAT FEELING!"_

"_That feeling and the burden Mouka and myself carry. We are reminder of that loss. The past, the present and future. We wish to take all the sadness, anger and hatred so people don't feel it anymore."Naruto's voice went from an angered shout to a quiet voice."Our tenants, are truly sorry what happened to you Iruka-sensei, Kohona and its people. Any blame that is to be given is give to them and not the vessels that holds them."Naruto disappeared through the door to leave Iruka with his thoughts._

_Iruka was stunned by Naruto shouted at him angrily in defense of his 'demon' brother. The revelation of what was spoken. Mouka and Naruto knew their tenants. The spoken words of the Mouka and his tears, the sadness in the eyes._

'_Is this true what they say? I am not the only one hurt by this.'Iruka bowed his head in shame. He wasn't the only one who knew of pain, Mouka knew the same pain of loss.'Hokage knew this. The 'demon' brothers know what they are carrying. Yet they are sorry for everything even when the Hokage said they were only kids and had nothing to do with it.'_

'_Is all the answer are anger, sadness and hate.'Iruka got up and looked at the doorway were the two boys left.'The Hokage knew that Mouka and Naruto were like me. Lost emotions. Maybe I need to talk to the Hokage about the 'demons', no, Uzumaki brothers of what they said.'Iruka disappeared into a puff of smoke heading for the Hokage's Tower._

_Flashback ends:_

Naruto pushed off the tree before sitting down on the bench next to Mouka."Nii-san, I know you want to do more, so why not? She only see you as of everyone else does like Sasuke-teme..."

"You are lucky bro to know Hinata. As for me, I know I could yet we are something more aren't we."Mouka looked up into the sky to see scattered clouds. It was true, Hinata had known from the first day of the Academy year what was Naruto's feeling was. At least, if given the chance they could explore them. She still remembered and acknowledged Naruto, his little bro."Sakura-chan thinks I am annoying and interfering between her and Sasuke-dokyun. Besides, didn't we say not to show ourselves unless we need to."

Naruto gazed into his brothers eyes for a second catching a bit of sadness within them. His white and blonde haired brother had tried every so often to get Sakura's attention or ask her out. It normally ended Mouka in the wall or floor of the classroom most of time with Sakura stalking off somewhere else to sit. That his brother also was correct in revealing their true side which could prove fatal or endanger someone close to them.

'Sakura-chan, will you ever see me again as the way we were.'Mouka as he folded his progress report and put into his yellow jacket. He felt a hand on his arm to see Naruto giving him one of his brotherly bring me up smiles.

"Hey nii-san how we go spar then eat something?"Naruto said aloud as he stood up and dragged his brother with him trying to make Mouka forget his emotional turmoil for Sakura temporarily."Don't forget we got a regular duty tonight instead of the long-range patrol."

"Alright, alright."Mouka almost lost his footing as Naruto dragged out of the park."Sounds like a plan, you better get ready for a good workout!"

---

A lone ravened hair ninja in waiting had walked straight to one of the training grounds near the academy. The boy practice and trained hard as much as could. Only one thing raced in his thoughts that began to grow with anger, sadness and fury. These emotions played out within him since last year or even the year before this day. The family was like any typical one as any other, only difference it was one of the biggest in Kohona and was proud of it at times. Majority of the time, he felt alone, compared to a prodigy in the family, nothing more. His actions and self-worth examined only to be pulled apart by everyone. This brought anger and sorrow that drove him to become stronger than him, the older version of him as everyone sees. The fact not being acknowledge by the one person had been on the edge of his mind for quite awhile.

'Why does otousan ignore me aor the family nd pay attention to him only!?!'The raven haird kid griped his kunai hard before throwing them at a wooden target.'Am I not good enough for your eyes?'

'Is the only person to recognize me is kaa-san?'More shuriken and kunai flew at several wooden targets some hitting or missing.

The boy fell to one knee as he panted. A very long shadow had always been there, hovering above him. Mocked at him as if nothing more than a annoyance or insignificant blimp of someone else.

"Why!"The boy fell to both knees, screaming with everything in the deserted training ground."Everyone sees you! Why otousan! All I want is one thing from you! You denied me when I try my hardest!"

It was true, it seemed everything he did was not of his approval. Only the once he showed any interest in the raven haired boy, that was only he did something right. Nothing more. The only people that did see him was his uncle and aunt that were always nice to him. His kaa-san tried her best to comfort him when things were tough for him. The only other was his brother, something a double edge-sword to his soul if more than anything. His brother was there most of time helping if he can, lately though things had changed between them ever since he take his new position. The sign of cold and distance voice made him aware that his brother had changed. He didn't know what it meant. Second edge of the sword source of his shadow that cast over him that hurt him as people acknowledge his brother more than anything else.

"I will become stronger than my brother! I will do anything to make me the strongest of us!"A pair of black eyes looked up at the reddening sky of sunset letting out a final yell."Everyone will see it and they will know it!"

The raven haired boy stood up and began to head home as the sky red as blood foretelling what to come in Kohona.

---

The two mysterious nins entered the western gates of the Kohona. A pair chunin guards saw them approach the gate without slowing down. Their cloaks hidden much of their identity as one of the chunin stood in front motioning then to stop.

"Halt! State you busine..."The chunin guard was surprised as a kunai appeared in his throat gurgling blood as he fell to his knees before he knew what hit him.

The other chunin was frozen in fear not moving. His body began to shake uncontrollably before the other cloaked figure walked up to the frozen chunin and made sickening smirk underneath his cloak.

"What pathetic nins."In a single stroke, the man's head fell to the ground first before the body even felt the pain."Too easy, they have grown soft, now no one to oppose our purpose in Kohona."The cloaked companion on nodded before both shunshin to one of the largest clan compounds in Kohona.

Screams and yells could be heard all over the compound but was too far from the rest of the village as blood flowed the streets of the Leaf to be heard.

---

A single figure moved quickly as possible to one destination in mind, Kohona. Even though his body had bruisea and cuts over most his body. Yet he willed his legs to keep moving in the single minded direction. The fact if he stopped, he would lose everything forever and he didn't want to happen not if he could help it.

Now he regretted even thinking of his earlier thoughts but put them aside. Now was not the time. What was given to him, he hoped, just hoped, everything will be alright in the end. Tired and weary, popping a couple of soldier pills, he picked up his pace to become a blur in the forest not caring for anything else except the destination he was heading.

---

High in the night sky of Kohona, Mouka and Naruto had started their normal weekly patrol duties even before awarded genin status after they were accepted into the Academy. Their **Kohona no Senjin** hitae-ate worn proudly every mission they were sent on by the old man. The Hokage had sent them outside the village earlier in the Academy months on missions. A couple of C-Class mission along with three B-Class mission the old man thought they could handle with their new acting rank of Chunin. They handle fair amount of the mission fairly efficient with their **Senjin** backup. Though at times they weren't needed. There was normally a mission outside the village once every two weeks that took a weekend which was done. The patrols in or around Kohona was done every other week on a regular basis to ensure that people knew that the Kohona no Tenshi was watching over them along with the Senjin protecting them. The two winged brothers landed on a nearby building high enough not to be seen by anyone.

'How come I feel dread and darkness. Evil as night?'Mouka scanned the surrounding area.'Shujaku-sensei, you feel it too, don't you?'

"**Yes. Something is definitely not right fledgling."**Shujaku mentally answered back.**"You remember the Uchiha, the elder one?"**

'Yes.'Mouka activated his dojutsu for a moment or two until he saw a shimmering over the far west are of Kohona. An image appeared in his mind, it was dark for a moment. A single figure stood in the shadows away from the light. In the single cone of light was a dozen bodies, motionless and bleeding. His eyes meet something that kept his attention and realized what it was. The very same eyes that caused grief and sadness for himself and more importantly, they were a pair of red eyes that stared back as almost trying to draw Mouka into a frozen gaze.

'Uh no. It can't be.'Mouka screamed mental.'I will not let you do this again you bastard!'

"**Fledgling, move, gotta go!"**Shujaku voice seemed to be distance sounds in his head.

"Shinku...something bothering you?"Naruto asked as he noticed his brother seemed to preoccupied with other thoughts. He noticed that Mouka was frozen in a trance of sorts when he looked in the direction of the western gates. A pair of soft glowing white eyes didn't blink in the moment. Naruto used his own dojutsu to find what the heck his brother was looking at. What Naruto saw puzzled him, a shimmering of some sort over an area near the western gates.

'Fokkusu-sensei.'Naruto mentally thought to get the demon's attention.'What is that?'

"**..."**Nothing replied from the darkness.

Naruto gotten impatient with no answer from his brother or Fokkusu.'Fokkusu-sama? Speak up. I need to know.'

"**Evil...get your brother over there now!"**Fokkusu was all he said before cutting off communication.

The images quickly faded to see Naruto's concerned face and urgency written all over it., Mouka remembered the images the meaning."Shoushi, we got to get over there now!"

"Wha..what the heck going on Shinku!"Naruto almost yelled at his brother's nickname in annoyance not getting an answer as Mouka simply took off for the shimmering air.

---

The scent of blood hung in the cool night air making it even stronger. The streets for this part of Kohona is normally buzzing with people, the Uchiha Clan. A raven haired boy stumbled across the bodies that lay across the street. Two bodies lay on the ground in front of their home. Stab wounds and slash marks from a sword stretched down their backs.

"No! Uncle! Aunty!"The young Uchiha cried out he ran to the dead bodies and stopped. Tear streamed down his face."What happened? Where is everyone?"His shouts went unheard in the night air trying to find someone.

The young Sasuke stumbled back across the street to nearly tripping over more bodies. Uchiha bodies, swords and kunais in hands, signs of a fight.'We are one of the strongest clan. Who could do this?'Sasuke tried to rein in his tears but couldn't.'Father? Mother? I have to get to them!'

The only thoughts ran through his mind, even though he hated his otusan for what he did. He couldn't really hate him or his brother. They were still his family not matter what. Sasuke looked around to see his clansmen, his extended family on the street dead from ninja weapons or ninjutsu. Then he heard a scream and explosion from the direction of his home.

"No!"Sasuke screamed as he rushed in the direction of the yells. Not caring for if someone sees him coming."Otousan! Kaa-san!"

Fighting the urge to vomit and run the other direction pushed forward fast as he could. Running, glanced side to side to see if anyone else was still alive, the entire main street for the Uchiha compound was covered in sickeningly red blood, still fresh from the death and bodies that littered up and down the street.

As he approached the main compound to his home, Sasuke could sense something very wrong, the air was thick and heavy. The smell of fresh blood pervaded his nose as he slowly stepped through the front gate of his home. On either side of the gate were two dead Uchiha Military Police nins. Not too far them was couple bodies clad in ANBU uniform sprawled out. Blooded slowly pooled from the bodies until a single large one. Fear gripped his entire being, he stood sahking as he reached into his weapons pouch to get a single kunai.

"No, I will save them..."Sasuke quietly said under his breath."I will not fail them."He quickly moved from shadow to shadow, the killer or killers might be still there inside his house.

The though of not doing anything when he is so close, he was disgusted with himself. How was he going to get stronger if he ran the opposite direction? Not waiting a moment long, Sasuke opened the door and slipped into his house. He saw a body or two, probably a guards that were unfortunate to victims of the killers.

Sasuke heard screams coming from the kitchen area then an explosion that rocked the foundation of his home. Quickly, he sprinted through the house till he stopped in front the kitchen entrances. There was fire and destruction, the far wall was completely gone only a hole that lead in the inner courtyard of the home. The smoke and haze obscured his decided to move close to the hole in the wall. The scene was something child's nightmare could haunt in their sleep, the fear of losing their parents, fear of being alone. This was not any child could comprehend nor understand why. At the far end of the courtyard laid a motionless body on the ground near the wall, a couple shuriken stuck out. In middle of burning courtyard stood two figures in black cloaks. One of them had his hood down to let all see, his back towards Sasuke. The ground had another body, a swingle sword stuck out of the victim's back. Tears welled up at the sight, Sasuke tried desperately to hold it in.

"So pathetic. They should had been killed long ago."The voice was cold when it spoke. No emotion what so ever."I will show everyone what power is and feared."

Sasuke couldn't believe what the assailant said, even worse he easily recognized that voice.'No! Why you doing this!?! Why!?!'

Then the same voice was clear and neutral when it came again."So, you have come to see what power is from hate little brother?"

Sasuke upon his brother's voice ran out to stand in the middle of the courtyard. His eyes were red from crying. The anger and sadness etched across his face. Hatred boiled within those emotions as well bubbling to the surface."Why you do this Itachi?'

"I just wanted to show my powers. How far it will take me."The voice was emotionless as pair of red eyes stared back. The man next to elder Uchiha brother snickered and stood back."You have hatred like I do for our family, the power the dwells within?"

"You monster! That's it all to you?"Sasuke screamed, his anger and hatred began control his body."Aniki, you did this just see how far you can go with power and hatred!?!"

"Yes. I can tell you now you hate me little brother, our family is nothing, just to be hated, just like you!"The elder Uchiha simply said in a stoic voice."Admit that hate to me. Gain the power to hate and kill me if you can."

Sasuke began to back up realized his older brother gone insane. His lust for power to kill everyone in their family, including him."Why, otosusan, kaa-san and I care for you aniki? Why, all I wanted to be seen by our father! To be acknowledged by them and you!"

"Ah, the uncaring father is nothing more than trash. Kaa-san is no more than a weak Uchiha."Itachi took a step forward grabbing the sword from dead body of their father."So, hate me for everything. Never forgive. "

"You bastard! I will kill you for what you done to our family!"Sasuke screamed as he charged. His anger taken as the hatred for his brother grew. No emotion his brother showed for killing the Uchiha Clan."You left me nothing! You took everything!"

The killer brother stood there with his sword in hand as the younger Uchiha ran at him with a kunai in hand. The cloaked partner watching all this found it amusing as the scene played out. Sasuke tried to stab Itachi in the left chest only to have his wrist to be caught. Itachi spun on in one spot before throwing Sasuke into the courtyard wall by the other body.

"Tsk tsk. Your hatred is pitiful. You will never kill me brother."The elder Uchiha began to move forward."Maybe I can give you motivation to hate me even more little brother."The sword in Itachi's hand was now pointing at the still form of the figure next Sasuke.

"What the hell you took everyone!"Sasuke screamed as he ran to the motionless body until noticed it was his mother lying face down. Tears fell down his when he saw three shurikens in her back."Leave kaa-san alone you bastard. I will take my revenge."

"Too bad, you are not strong enough to protect them. Strong enouth to kill me. Or enough hate to kill me."The Uchiha killer looked without flinching."Too bad you will not be around to stop me from killing what remains of our family."

"You assh..."Sasuke yelled in anger, his onyx eyes filled nothing but hatred and loathing for his once called brother Itachi only to be frozen in fear. Itachi's eyes were blood red as the spinning black iris of the tell-tale sign of Mangekyo Sharingan.

_Tsukuyomi__World:_

Sasuke world disappeared only to replaced by the house where he grew up, everything was dark and damp. Standing in front of him, the cause of the death he witnessed earlier stood with his red eyes looking back at him, his brother. Two people were also there, on their knees.

'Where am I? Kaa-san, otousan?'Sasuke thought.'They are not dead I can save them.'

"Sorry little brother, you can't save them."The emotionless voice rang out from the darken room."Next 24 hours. You will watch as I kill them in front of you and can do nothing."A pair of spinning black irises in front of Sasuke fade only to see Itachi stand there with his ANBU sword over his head.

"NO!!!!"Sasuke's body could move, his eyes glistened as stared as he watched over and over the death of his life.

_Real World:_

"He will become something else wouldn't he, the result would be most interesting."The cloaked figure standing off to the right and behind the Clan killer smirked."At least we have finished have we? I wonder what it will be of him."

"We will see if he is worthy to fulfil the secondary purpose. Good riddance to the rest of this pathetic family of my, all weak, they will end here except for them."The merciless Uchiha sheathed his sword before stepping forward while doing hand seals."Goodbye. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!**"**

A roaring ball of fireball exploded from his mouth straight for the prone body of Sasuke and his mother on the ground. A sick smile played across the face of the traitorous clan member as he watched the giant ball for fire neglecting two shadows slip in behind it.

Another explosion caused a huge dust cloud and debris flowed into the air before dissipating

"I guess that's the end of the Uchiha leaving them. Guess we can leave now?"The pale man turned and about to leave only to noticed his partner stood there stock still."What's the matter, you pretty much killed her and probably amputated the other."

"No...it seems we have unwanted guests."The killer's voice spoke out coldly with an edge of anger."It seemed the rumors were true after all."

"What you talking about?"The other man turned to the Clan murderer then the dust cloud settling from the explosion.

Standing there in a sphere of light, one crimsoned figure stood in front of the Uchicha matriarch with both hands out front. A shimmering light encompassed the two figures pulsed several times, before it faded. Next to the crimsoned figure, a black coated figure lowered the unconscious figure of Sasuke.

"You have interfered which is no concern of yours."The killer stood there emotionless. His Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning madly.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest for crimes against Kohona."Soft glowing white eyes and soft yellow glowing eyes meet spinning red black ones.

---

As they approached from the air, they could smell the blood rise from the ground as mist. Their enhanced smell could tell them it was recent, the slight shimmering around the Uchiha compound was strong genjutsu, enough to cover what ever was happening inside. The wave of uneasiness went over Mouka just they entered the area with genjutsu with Naruto close behind.

"T..that's unreal for a genjutsu."Naruto finally stuttered out. They chakra needed and skilled was something they never seen before."H...how?"

"I am not sure myself."Mouka looked around, he held his breath upon seeing several dead bodies and knew what was happening. The same vision in his mind earlier.

'Shujaku-sama, who could do this? Itachi do this?'Mouka mental questioned the great demon sensei.'I don't remember a genjutsu that could do this.'

"**Actually, a jounin of Itachi's caliber could or higher."**Shujaku said concerned before going on.**"Then again. That feeling again so similar. Be careful."**

"Shinku, my friends says that feeling of nostalgia from their earlier times."Naruto now had calmed down, now felt sadness at the sight of the bodies."What does he means?"

It took for a moment for Mouka and Naruto to fly over the main house of the Uchiha compound to see his vision come reality. The lost of words for what had been played out, something that Mouka realized that he failed not only the person who started it all but to another person, himself. A promise to not let happen, the death of the many lives, but the destruction of one particular one. Naruto's words didn't reach his ears for a moment before he heard shouting next to him as he was lost in thought."What does he mean!"

"Trouble!"Mouka pointed down below to see a body and the still form of Sasuke not far from the other body, not far was his night own nightmare awakened some many times. A giant fireball the had been launched at the one person he hated for a time now lay unmoving. His life was destroyed in a single night, just like his.

"We got to got move in and save them both."Mouka immediately went into a dive followed by Naruto.

They were going to cut it close, they will have to land and throw up a barrier to stop the raging fireball as it approached the injured Uchihas in a single move. The fireball was aimed at the motionless adult Uchiha while the though Sasuke was a few feet away, the great fireball was still big enough to serious injure or in cripple Sasuke forever.

Landing first, Mouka quickly went through hand seals, he could feel the heat given off the fireball. The body of the unconscious Sasuke was picked up by Naruto then dropped in behind Mouka. A shimmering light encompassed his hands the final seal was done."**Tenton Kekkei: Kei Shouheki!"**

Even with the shield, Mouka and Naruto could still feel the intense heat given off by the fireball connecting with the barrier causing the ground to shake. They waited until the dust was clear before he stood up after laying down Sasuke.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest for crimes against Kohona."Soft glowing white eyes and soft yellow glowing eyes meet spinning red black ones.

"So, the rumors are true that Kohona has 'angels' watching over them."The cloaked man just stared on, not even raising an eyebrow, the smirk on his face changed to one of slight anger."It seemed that you will have to be taught a lesson."

"What, for trying to stop your from killing you own family?"Mouka glared at the two men."Itachi, you once a good man from Sasuke told us before? Why the hell now?"

"Something Kohona will learn eventually."The man studied the two boys for a bit, examining they attire and smirked.'So, Kohona no Senjin have been resurrected. Interesting, like the others, they of no consequences for my purpose.'

"What are you looking bastard."Naruto huffed as he looked around to see a dead body of Sasuke's father then the motionless mother."You killed your own family for what? Power? You will not get away with it."

"**Doton: Doryû Teppoudama!**"Melon-sized mud balled streaked from Naruto towards the cloak Itachi..

Realizing his brother made the first move, Mouka disappeared and reappeared to the right of the motionless Itachi went through his own hand seals to follow up the attack by Naruto."**Suiton: Suidan Teppoudama**!"

Sending three water bullets right after the mud bullets only to have the clan killer Itachi fade from sight as the attack missed him harmless. The stoic Uchiha killer reappeared in front of Mouka to sending a kick to his chest. Only his reflex saved Mouka from grave injuries as his hands went up to block sending him flying back into Naruto who was surprised by the speed and strength of the counter attack. Both brothers slammed into the wall causing a giant indentation before exiting the courtyard leaving a giant hole.

"They were strong, pity you killed them already, they would have made excellent subjects."The slimy pale man cackled at the hole in the wall of the courtyard.

"You believe they can beat me with their insignificant abilities? They fall like the rest of those weak in this village."The cloaked man began to move forward, he unsheathed his sword pointed at the motionless adult female on the ground."Now they are out of the way, let us finish here, I grow tired of this."

They both felt the chakra spike from the hole. It was the pale killer who stopped to look at the hole."Do you feel that?"

"Yes."Itachi also look in the direction of the hole.

"Tenton: San Kasai!"Two yells could be heard from the hole.

Six sheet of hot white flames roared out of the hole straight at the two cloaked figures as they were mildly surprised at the divine jutsu used against them. The Clan killer leapt out the way as the flames struck were he was causing explosion. The pale one simply melted into the ground letting the flames lick were he stood before he emerged a few meters to the left of the lead murderer.

Emerging from the hole first was Naruto, not looking worse for wear. He stumbled a bit to the side to let his brother stand next to him. Blood trailed down the left corner of his lips."You better not underestimate us."

"It seems I will not next time."The eyes of the killers fell upon the two protectors.'I must eliminate all threats to me.'The killer of the Uchiha Clan thought.'They may pose a problem later.'

'Right now, I can handle these two, though chakra for retaining this for so long will give out soon. I will have to deal with them now'

"What do you think those are up too? He too strong."Naruto panted and gotten into Tora Genkotsu stance."Even is super strong. Why Itachi-san do this? His aura."

"People change. Him, his aura, seemed so different from when we meet him."Mouka was hurting pretty badly considering being put through a wall with Naruto. Shifting his body to Garyuu stance. They waited for the enemies next move.

"You will now be dealt with."The man said in even cold tone."You will not interfere any more which doe not concern you. **Tsukuyomi**."

"Crap, watch out Naruto."Mouka realized he was too late watch the elder Uchiha had done to them.

'I am sorry I failed.'Mouka thought, his world grow dark as he realized the last thing he see was Naruto's body lying motionless. All the effort to stop the events of the past, present and future was his failure which Mouka will have to live with. The life he thought he could change had now had disappeared and nothing will change it now.

---

The wounded nin came a break neck speed. His eye ever alert as he approached the western gates. The guards there won't stop him until he reached his destination. The gates loomed overhead as sailed past it without trouble, no guards. Panic had set in his thoughts.

'No! They can't be!'The nin quickly changed his direction towards home. He could see the shimmering himself until stepped inside. The place had bodies everywhere, lights were dimmed out make eerily quiet.

'Aunt, uncle...cousin.'The flash of the bodies from the streets of his home was now intermixing with memories he had of Samire. Evil that crept out of the darkness into his world.

He couldn't stop for anything as came to his home. There were blood and several bodies until he heard shouts coming from the main courtyard of his home. He shunshin into the courtyard, it was like the nightmare he experienced from Samire. The feeling of the sadness and anger gripped his heart as he saw several bodies either dead or not. Two cloaked figures were walked towards the bodies with their backs to him.

"Who the hell are you?"The nin shouted catching their attention."You will die for this."

The one of the cloaked figure seemed to nodded to the other and melted into the ground. The other person turned around."Ah, the prodigal son returns...it's a pity you are late."

"What the hell you do? Why you kill all of them?"The nin was stunned to be peering into Sharingan eyes. The feeling of power poured from the man in front of him."I will stop you for killing my family."

"You are far too late to do so."The man in the cloak simply disappeared in the darkness leaving the distraught nin standing there. He felt the surrounding are lighter than before, everything seemed surreal, the blood, the bodies and the only cries were from him.

He walked up to the bodies that lay on the ground, tears welled up in his to see a wounded Sasuke, next to him was the matriarch of the family, Mikoto."I am sorry I was late kaa-san."

The young dropped to his knees reaching out with his hand to light touch the motionless lady. Glancing around he saw the dead body of his father and not to far off were two others he didn't know that seemed uninjured but not moving. A few moment later, he felt a chakra greater than his appear behind along with a five others. The man turned around to activate his Sharingan eyes that spun wildly at the visitors thinking they were the killers. Brown eyes meet the spinning irises of black Mangekyo Sharingan.

The two men only stared at each other for a moment before the older one spoke."Itachi-san. I am sorry, I have no choice, your under arrest. ANBU, take him into custody. The rest of you check for Uchiha survivors and take them to the hospital."

"Hai."Three ANBU that were present took Itachi who didn't resist. Two others took the remaining Uchiha family to the Hospital.

"Things have started haven't they Mouka."The old man sadly looked at the still form of Mouka, he picked up the two young boys and took them with him to the Hokage's Tower.

---

The interred Uchiha brother was sitting in a cell block in the ANBU headquarters. He was on his knees contemplated what happened in that single day gone by.

'First the death of the villagers of Samire. Those family, the girls.'He looked sadly at the floor.'Now my own family is gone, At least my otouto survived. I came too late.'

The first thoughts were not of rage or hatred, but anger at himself, anger he was late to stop what happened. What will happen now that he have lost everything except his brother Sasuke. Who ever did this was no more evil then the Killers of Samire. Would the Hokage understand what had happen. The two cloaked figures, especially the aura of power he never felt before.

'I have to find them, I must find them before do this again.'Itachi screamed in his head.'I have get out of this jail!'The ANBU headquarter was one of the few places a nin would want to be especially committing a crime like the massacre at Samire and now the Uchiha clan. Though, more likely for him it was the latter since his arrival right after the killers left him at the compound. Normally, about a dozen guards were posted in the detention wing of headquarter since he was an ANBU and knew how they operated. Escape was more than impossible when the cells were coated with chakra draining material.

"Damn it!"Itachi screamed at the blank ceiling of his cell before lowering his head. Tears slowly streaked down his cheeks.

The door to his cell to open slightly until the old man with his red hat stood in the doorway. The elder Uchiha brother turned stared at the Hokage wondering what he doing here. Have they passed sentence already? Death was coming for him?

"Itachi-san, tell me why you do it?"The Hokage stared back the suspected Uchiha."You killed all of them for no reason."

"No!"Itachi got up screaming in anger at the old man."I didn't kill them! I am going to bring the ones who did to justice or die trying!"

"How do I trust you for what you have done Uchiha?"The Sarutobi raised his own voice hoping to get a confession out of the Uchiha only for him to deny it."You slain your own family!"

"I didn't, it was two people, one of them was another Uchiha."Itachi said quietly, realizing screaming would not have helped his situation at all."He killed them saying they are weak, by the time I arrived, he told me I was too late and left with another."

"You have no proof of what you say about two killers, as all witness have there were ANBU, myself, Sasuke and the two Senjin. You are the only one there when we arrived."The old man said as his brought his own anger under control."You have nothing else other than your words? Nothing to prove your innocence? Shinku was right to have watched your actions for the past year or so. He wasn't to sure. Now we know."

"Shinku? I assume one of the two boys I have saw?"Itachi was bit surprised to hear the Hokage that they were watching him."So why didn't you stop it from happening the death of my family."Itachi said sadly."I had things, in my mind, a reasoning for my actions I was going to take. A mission I was sent on changed my mind before I came home..."

"What you talking about? We saw you over the bodies of the victims."The Hokage took a drag from his pipe eyeing the accused man."The only reason we didn't come was because we didn't see or hear anything only after an area genjutsu disappeared."

Itachi lowered his head for a moment before looking up with his black eyes turn red with the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning. The Hokage gasped at the eyes of the elder Uchiha. The stories from the elder Uchiha Fugaku the final level of the sharingan and how it could be achieved. It was eerily similar he heard as a young boy. The old man almost dropped his pipe and caught before it fell from his mouth. The older man stared at those eyes then quickly regained his hard look ready for an attack.

"So you gained it haven't you, I know how you can only achieve that. You going to use it on me to escape?"The Hokage slowly slipped into a stance then noticed the red eyes turned back to normal black ones. The cell in which they were in kept Itachi from holding the dojutsu long enough.

"Hokage-sama. May I show you what happened?"Itachi asked walked and stopped front of the only cell window looking at the moon slowly go down.

The old man was surprised at the request but kept his face in a neutral manner. What this about him changed? Killers of the Uchiha Clan? Mission? The old man went over the some of the facts before turning towards the door before stopping."Come Itachi. You will show me. It you do anything else. I will execute you where you stand. Understood."

The elder Uchiha brother nodded in affirmation that his request was given approval. They left the cell and he noticed that nobody was around except those two. It was a bit quiet before Itachi spoken up."Where's the guards?"

"Busy making preparations for tomorrow along with a few others."The Hokage said before grabbing the Uchiha and puffed away.

---

It was a few hours later in the Hokage's Tower. The Hokage sat at his desk looking at the a single file folder with the simple kanji 'Lie' and 'S-Class'. He got up and walked over to a hidden wall safe in his office.

"Kai."The old man said softly. A metal safe door revealed itself behind a genjutsu and seal that kept it well concealed and protected. He glanced at the folder one last time before placing it with the several other items in the safe. He sighed, ever since taking the position of Hokage for the village, even though he lead his village through many troubled time. Being a hidden village with its populace of ninjas, 'secrets' were part of life. Yet out all of these, the old man knew that these 'secrets' are no better than being called lies. Yes. It was a better term for these 'secrets' were lies, hold back in hopes to protect oneself. Did these 'secrets' truly did what they to do? The sad thing secrets or lies are changed so easily by people to accommodate their only moral standing. In the end, the lie or secret will eventually hurt someone enough that what ever was hidden came back.

These lies were used to keep the village safe and happy. What about those effected by these lies.

_Flashback Begins:_

_Itachi stood there with his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly, in front of him a couple feet away was the old man. He stood there stock still, his steady breathing was shallow, a few droplets fell down his cheeks._

_The red eyes quickly began to turn normal again as Itachi felt a little light headed. The dojutsu took a lot out of him. Stood there shakily as he regained his strength a bit. The old man slowly came back to his sense, blinked his eyes a few times to stare at the weakened Itachi._

_The two men stared into others eyes before it was the old man spoken first."So...so...that's what happened didn't it?"_

"_Yes...evil acts done in Samire, I would had done something just as evil here to let the street flow with blood of my family if I have not seen what happened in Samire."Itachi stood their solemn, his face showed some sense of hurt, pain and anger."What will you do with me now? Am I to be sentenced if you don't believe me?"_

_There was silence between the two as the Hokage studied the one the few Uchiha left in Kohona. He could see the pain, sadness and anger sweep across the dark eyes of the prodigy."You are going to go after them aren't you, missing nin or not?"_

"_Yes. I will find them, either bring them back to justice or kill them."Itachi glanced at the two boys on the couch before turning back to the elder leader."I will not rest until either thing happen, but I want the latter."_

"_I will assign you a mission to find them and do what is needed to be done. I will send a group to Samire."The Hokage siged heavily and looked out the window."What of your remaining family? Shouldn't you stay to protect them?"_

"_I can't face now. I have was too late for them. At least if I find those responsible. Then at least some peace will be given."The former ANBU fiddled with his mask that was given back to him by the old man."Can I request a favor of you Hokage-sama?"_

"_Yes what is it?"_

"_Don't tell anyone please."Itachi breathed out slowly when he made the request."Put me down as a missing nin. Tell them of what happened."_

"_Why? You are not responible for what happened this night."The hokage was concerned by the request. If pronounced as a missing nin, Itachi might not return or able return ever again."If I do that, you might not able return again."_

"_I can't face my brother knowing I wasn't here to stop the massacre. I was cold and distance to him when I left before the mission. Now...Out there, if am I a missing nin, might have a chance to find who did this."Itachi breathed a long sigh before continuing."I am worried the killers will come back. With me as a missing nin, well, they realized they accomplished what ever they wanted."_

"_What if your brother decides to do what you are doing. Go after you to kill you?"The old man puffed his pipe."He's more than likely try what you are doing against you."_

"_I know...it's a risk. Even Sasuke knew the truth, I don't want him following me out there only to get killed. I think kaa-san will keep him from doing so. At least if does decide, he would get stronger staying here until he is ready to comes after me."Itach looked at the moon to noticed the position."I have to go..."_

"_Last thing, there is a contact out there I want you to see."The old man handed a piece of sheet to Itachi before he nodded. The Hokage went over to bookshelf on the far side of his office and pulled a book from a shelf, the bookcase shifted to reveal a passageway."Be careful out there. Sasuke only has you and your mother left you know."_

"_I will be alright. If I don't make it back, tell them I am sorry I wasn't here for them. Tell my little otouto that I am sorry for being cold and distance to him."Itachi sadly looked down at the floor. He knew more than likely we wouldn't be coming back to Kohona again."Also, give my thanks to Shinku and Shoushi for what they did in your own way. Thanks to them. At least my little brother is not alone in this world."After spoken for the last time to the Hokage, Itachi glanced at the two boys on the couch before he disappeared into the tunnel's not to be seen again. Only thing left of him was news of his escape from ANBU building and labeled missing nin, 'Killer of the Uchiha Clan'._

_Flashback Ends:_

The hokage looked at the folder in hand before looking at the two boys on his couch. Lives have been shattered this night, events of the massacre would change the outcome of the people's lives that the old man had some inkling of from Mouka's story. The impact would be far greater than he expected. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, the Hokage put the folder into the safe, one lie out of so many now laid hidden in a single safe in his wall and locked.

The white bearded man looked at the two boys on the couch and his memories go back to the two remaining Uchiha left in Kohona. Is it worth it? The only thought running through his head with the decision made.

Is the price of a single lie too high when only a few people are hurt by his decision and locking away his lies in a steel box not to be seen again with the others?

**Glossary of Terms:**

**Mizu no Kuni - Land of Water**

**Hi no Kuni - Land of Fire**

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Tenton Kekkei: Kei Shouheki - Divine Release Barrier: Light Barrier**

**Doton: Doryû Teppoudama** - **Earth Release: Earth Gunshot**

**Suiton: Suidan Teppoudama** **- Water Release: Water Bullet Gunshot**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai- Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**Kohona no Senjin - Vanguard of Kohona**

**Fokkusu - Fox**

**Shujaku - Phoenix**

**Shiryoku no Fushichou - Eyesight of the Phoenix**

**Kitsune Shiryoku - Fox Eyesight**

**Houyoku **- **Phoenix Wings**

**Hitae-ate - headband**

**Dokyun - dumb-ass**

**A/N:Wow, another chapter done. This chapter is something is it. This chapter was mostly about an important even in Kohona, of changed slightly as you read. First, the title Of Anger, Hate and Lies seemed to work well with the event of two massacre and the effect on two people greatly, you should be able to guess who they are. If you don't, well your problem. Also, in this chapter, I hope didn't make the characters to OOC or not. Tried to make the two of the character more human. Consider, humans are human not matter what so emotions will always will be there. Events of great distress usually cause the changes in people for the better or worse depending on the personalty. As for the massacre of Samire, the flashback even though it was dark and sickening, it was needed to show a person in the ANBU still have emotions and what it could to a person. We see the change in Iruka-sensei and what changed his mind about the Uzumaki brothers. Next chapter will be either timeskip or something similar. Depending what I am feeling at the moment. Right now, leaning towards a slight timeskip I think, maybe we will meet more characters or something. We will see. Until next time**.


	13. Chapter 12: Of Survivors

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****[Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N:Okay, here the next chapter of the story. Hope this chapters title go with what happens in it. Anyways this is the next chapter to the epic of the story. I hope you guys and gals like it.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 12: Of Survivors

The events of the massacre two weeks later had effected many of people of Kohona in different ways. Some thought it was an omen. Others believed that Uchihas had it coming. Some just didn't know what to think. The eldest son Itachi had killed his family, his own flesh and blood for power, nothing more. A mass funeral was done the following day. The bodies of the Uchiha Clan burned and those without the sharingan were buried at the clan compound. Almost virtually the entire village was at the funeral including Sasuke. Only three people were not there was the clan matriarch Uchiha Mikoto and the Uzumaki brothers.

The last elder of the Uchiha had survived the attack on her clan along with her youngest son Sasuke. Though it seemed to be a blessing disguised for many of the villagers were thinking. They soon realized she was in a coma. Something very odd, she couldn't wake nor stir even after the operation that removed three shuriken from her. The medical nins thought is was from blood loss or genjutsu. Yet all facts remained, she either could come out of her own or wouldn't. Nobody knew what was happening. Thus she was left at the hospital under guarded watch until she did from the Hokage's order.

'I will kill you for what you done. What you did to our family Our mother.'Sasuke clutched his fist hard enough that blood seeped out, holding back his tears. Tears for the dead will not stop him from his goal. Only the dark emotions of hatred and anger started to filled his being.'I will getting stronger and kill YOU!'

The raven haired boy dropped a bouquet of rose before several rows of pictures, all from the Uchiha clans that died. Their bodies were already buried in the clan cemetery by ANBU and Jounins that same night. Nobody said anything aloud about the young Uchiha, only whispers of 'poor boy' and 'hope Mikoto wake up soon', the raven haired ignored all as he made his way from the public funeral and death of the once large Uchiha Clan. The only destination he was heading was the Kohona Hospital and the only other person that remains with him.

"So...what will happen now?"Naruto watched as the angry and depressed young Uchiha leave the funeral procession with his head down ignoring the stares and comments.

There was only breeze between the two blondes brothers They awoken in the Hokage's Tower with fairly sized headaches, the fact the only reason they awoken the night after the massacre was their tenants. Shujaku and Fokkusu were able to access the second ability of Uzumaki brothers dojutsu. Even it came too late, it still shielded them from most of the effects of the ultimate Sharingan. The more trusted medical nins at the hospital was astonished they were able to wake this early or even at all it seemed.

The X scarred boy stood on a tree branch watching from the distance. The two protectors decided it was best to stay away from the funeral as villagers would have though the 'demons' would taint the funeral of the Uchihas. The sky blue eyes watched the crowd part for Sasuke as he left the funeral. Next, his eyes fell upon a pink haired girl who just simply watched before to say something to the raven haired boy for comfort but was ignored as he left.

"Things are in motions, things that are my fault."Mouka said as he frowned, he worked hard to be ready, it somehow proved meaningless to do anything at all. Things will happen from he remembered and saw in his past lives. The patches of memories, the visions are nothing more than hindrances that brought him to this point.

"Hey nii-san?"Naruto looked to see a frown on Mouka's face. The eyes of some melancholy and sadness mixed in with it."Why you not go see Sakura at the funeral when you had a chance or even before it?"

"Not my place to be there now, besides, it seemed she is, preoccupied."Mouka jumped down to stand next to Naruto who eyed him carefully knowing his brother's current state."I need to do something, meet later at Ichiriku's okay?"

"What the heck you mean not your place?"Naruto raised his voice at the retreating back of his brother."It's not your fault this happened you know? As for Sakura, she needs to know, you know."

Mouka's body stopped not turning around. A slight nod could be seen as the effected brother made off into the bush leaving Naruto shaking his head. The blonde whiskered brother looked back at the funeral to see Sakura slowly follow a reddish brown haired man and a older version of Sakura with dark pink hair.

"I should go see Hokage about nii-san."The young Naruto sighed not knowing what to really do. Things had progress badly, nothing seemed to go right in their lives. It never seem to do, doesn't it.

---

Though he didn't want to leave his brother almost without word. There were things that needed to be done by himself. This was one of those time out of many to come which now seemed evitable after those events. The hospital was fairly empty except those needed for emergency and daily patient checkup. Lucky for Mouka, he was able to go the one place he wanted with help from one of four people in the hosiptal that were not hostile to him or his brother.

"Where is Mikoto-san room is please?"Mouka said to the nurse at the front desk. She made a sad smile knowing why he was there. The Hokage granted access to the blonde and white haired kid right after the incident.

The old man thought it was not Mouka's fault and his actions not to feel guilty about it. The counter Mouka gave was he knew something about it and should had done something. The act to see the effect of his prevention of what could been stopped by him and his brother. Originally, the old man didn't want Mouka to go and see the Uchiha matriarch in a coma only to drawn more pain out of it. In return, Mouka simply argued on telling the leader he needed to do, eventually the old man granted his permission. Now, here he stood in front of the door, next to it was guarded by a green haired ANBU whom only nodded once for him to go in.

This place gave him uneasiness as he walked into the dull lighted room. The room itself had several vase of flowers from friends and village patrons. Get well cards and other items strewn acroos the room. At the far end was a single bed with its patient lying motionless. A single steady beep echoed through the room as the heart monitor went through its duty along with other medical machines. Mouka stopped next to the bed to see the motionless woman. Her skin was pale and her hair was neatly combed to one side. He lowered his head as tears slowly pooled in his eyes as he stared on.

"I am sorry for what happened Mikoto-san..."The soft whisper of Mouka's voice intermixed with the beeping machine."I am truly so sorry that I had let you down. I wasn't strong enough. I have should been there to stop him..."

**"Fledgling. This was not your fault."**Shujaku spoken out from his cage**."You could not done more you know."**

"It was. I should known, the vision in my heads."Mouka replied back, even though he could just mentally thought his words."I should have stopped him...he killed the life of one and now cause others to suffer. I failed in my promise."Tears were now dripping to the floor as he sniffled."Why am I here if could have stopped Itachi earlier? Huh?"

"**You would made no difference fledgling..."**Shujaku said matter of fact. The state of his vessel had been emotion put into extreme distress. The ancient sensei also knew that his student and friend shouldn't dwell on something he was not at fault for.

"What good is these memories if they are gaps in them?"Mouka now questioned the usefulness of everything he done."Yet out of all these, my only promise to stop this lead to nowhere. Just failure, nothing. Now...now things are happening again."

"**You can't blame yourself for any of it."**Shujaku said as he shifted in his cage before going on.**"If you were there earlier, you would have died and not being able to change things for the better. You would have been just dead."**

"It does make it easier you know, knowing I could have done something."Mouka sadly looked back at the silence mother. His eyes were red from crying wiping away some of the moisture from his cheeks.

"**Look, at least did change something, even a little."**The great bird demon said sagely.**"At least, Sasuke is not totally alone this time."**

"Yeah, at what cost? Loss of a brother and his mother in a coma? He is still alone, like my brother and I."Mouka sighed before he placed some flowers in a vase next to the others."What good is that? I can't even help her..."

"**Maybe, one day there will be a way to wake her."**Shujaku said to his vessel.**"As for now train harder, faster and never give up. To give up is not even you. Or your brother in that fact."**

The young Uzumaki raised his head to look at the frail face Mikoto. Staring intently as to find a response to his words but found none. Then, he thought over Shujaku's word. It was true, originally, he kept Naruto's spirit going, telling him not to give up. Now, it seemed it was himself needed spirited help. Naruto did just that, always smiling giving him the brotherly one. Not fake plastered ones, yet sometimes, even a hint that Naruto was concerned for him.

"So what direction should I be leading. I don't know what to do."Mouka said despaired."Everything is against me. No matter how hard I try."

"**I know it seems that way fledgling. Train, become greater than your father and grandfather. Protect those close to you like you said."**Shujaku said sagely.**"The direction you decide to chose, no matter what happens will always have their happiness and sorrow. One can never go one without the other. It's how you carry yourself to that point."**

"I see what you mean sensei."Mouka sighed in defeated knowing Shujaku was right on some level."Whatever I do will have consequences, good or bad."

The boy started for the door. A hand on the handle, he stopped for a moment hoping that Mikoto could hear his confession."I truly sorry for what I didn't do Mikoto-san, my weakness. Maybe, just maybe, I will reunite you and Sasuke for a life that never should suffer one day."

Checking to see any sign of response and seeing none, Mouka left the room with his words leaving only the single steady beat of life that had been worse then dying for a mother and son.

---

Ichiriku's stand was somewhat empty except one impatient blonde sitting at his usual stool waiting for another. The owner's daughter was in the back washing dishes while the owner himself was out front at the counter talking to clients seeing if customers were satisfied with their food today. The blued eyed Uzumaki slumped his shoulders wondering where his brother went.

'Where the heck go? He said meet him here for food before training.'Naruto thought a little annoyed, yet he partially understood Mouka's feelings. The feeling of fault on his part, he took all the blame for not being fast enough or remember time of the massacre.'I hope he is alright, it was not his fault, we were both outclassed. We have to get stronger to protect everyone.'

"**That is good to say kit. Never backing down are we?"**The great fox chimed in from his slumber.**"Heh, like all humans. You are more stubborn than anything else."**

'Hey furball!'Naruto grumpily thought.'I am not stubborn, just like a good challenge any day. Dattebayo!'

"**Hmm...challenge someone stronger than you are and get beaten senseless is more stubborn than skill is what you are."**The fox smirked at his blonde vessel in response. They always like to lightly jab at each other when they conversed on less it was serious**."At least you going to do something at becoming stronger."**

'Yeah, yeah, me and my brother will become stronger. Stronger than our father.'Naruto thought back.'I will become Hokage. Just you see. Nii-san will be there to see it too!'

"**Heh, all guts, I'll give you that."**The fox stifled a slight yawn.**"Don't forget your training after eating if your brother come around that is. You two need the training for sure."**

'I know that, I not forgetful all the time okay?'Naruto thought defensively back.'You know my nii-san at times is a bit crazy I still think, but he's still my nii-san. We know we have to become strong. We will never go back on our word, that's our nindo, we can't fail! As have I have told you before, I still have to become Hokage like my nii-san said I would do, in return, he promised he'll be there when they put the Hokage's hat on my head in front of all Kohona.'

"**I believe you would become Hokage someday, hopefully you will be strong enough to do so for everyone."**Fokkusu said while trying to hide the bit of sadness in his voice before cutting off communications with Naruto**."I am certain you will reach your goal to become Hokage thanks to your brother and the direction he pointed you in. I only wished the sacrifice for what to come didn't happen at all."**Fokkusu sighed sadly before drifting off to sleep until tonight's training session.

'Why did Fokkusu-sama say strong enough?'Naruto thought confused.'He did say I will become Hokage with help of my brother. Oh well, crazy fox.'Naruto brushed off the last comment from the old fox as nothing else.

The blonde was broken out his own conversation to see Mouka sitting down next to him with a small smile."Hey bro, order anything yet?"

"No, where the heck you been!"Naruto said loudly before slapped the back of his brother's head.

"Itai! Gomen, bro."Mouka frowned as he rubbed the back of his head."Needed to see someone before coming here."

"Who?"Naruto looked curiously at his brother's demeanor and light glinting blue eyes. He could see some of the sadness he had with some determination taken place of it, Naruto didn't ask where he went."You know what a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."Mouka said."Just wondering what to do next, I think we sh..."

"Hey, Naruto, Mouka. Nice to see you guys."Teuchi interrupted the two boys' conversation as smiled each of his regular customers."So how you guys holding up in Academy?"

Mouka shrugged a bit before slowly exhaling."Okay I guess, going to go train a bit later."He lied about the problems earlier in the Academy year with some of the teachers.

"We are going to be shinobis, just wait till you see!"Naruto loudly exclaimed

Teuchi slightly winced at Naruto loud voice while Mouka only chuckled."So what is today's food?"

"Ramen, Miso! Please!"Naruto and Mouka yelled out causing the old ramen owner to clasp hands over ears in pain while his daughter giggled in the back.

---

The Uzumaki brothers finished their lunch and headed out to training grounds. They took a detour when Mouka mentioned something about stopping by 'Hondo's Uchimono' shop to pick up a couple of items.

"So nii-san, why we going to see Hondo again?"Naruto whined because they had to do a side trip before they could go for training."What else do we need?"

Mouka rolled his eyes."Sometimes I wonder if you are forgetful? I need to get some arrows for my bow."

"Oh. Anything else?"Naruto had a slight bored look on his face."We are wasting time you know?"

"Calm down bro, we will train okay."Mouka shook his head at his impatient Naruto."Besides, thinking get two wooden swords to practice, don't want to use the real thing."

"Why the hell not!"Naruto shouted in annoyance only to get a tap on the top of his head courtesy of a fist.

"Would you pipe down?"Mouka stared at his brother rubbing his head."Look, think we should practice wooden ones so we don't get hurt before using the real ones. Don't want accidents you know."

The thought accidentally slicing a limb from his brother sent shudders down his body. 'Definitely don't want to do that.'Naruto thought of body parts flying everywhere.'Small swords were easy to control. The other, well, took two hands. Harder to control.'

"Heh, your right nii-san, don't want to make a mess."Naruto sheepishly scratched his cheeks nodding in agreement.

A few moments later of quickly dashing to the store. They entered it to find the owner behind his counter humming as he cleaned a sword. Upon hearing the bell rings as the two boys entered his weapons shop, he gave them wide smile.

"Hey Naurto, Mouka. How you guys doing?"The store put down the weapon and leaned on the counter with both elbows.

"Not much came by to get a couple stuff before we head off for training."Mouka scratched his cheek for a moment, he heard some shuffling from behind them to see a young girl that was a year older then them pushing a cart between displays. Clanging of weapons of sorts as she put them away.

"Who's that?"Naruto turned and pointed at the brown haired girl wearing a light pink top."Never seen her before in your shop Hondo-san."

"Oh her? She is an apprentice of sorts."Hondo stood up straight to look at the girl as she put items away in the back aisles."And Naruto, stop calling me -san, makes me fell old and frail."

"Heh, sorry, but aren't you old anyways?"Naruto grinned in response on to get a whack on the side of the head by Mouka with anime sweat drop.

"Itai! Gomen."Naruto frowned at Mouka who shook his head."What?"

"Eh, never mind bro, why don't go talk to the girl, maybe she wants to become friends, maybe we can learn from her while I get some stuff okay?"Mouka nodded his head towards the girl."Shouldn't take long then we can get to training."

"Alright!"Naruto yelled before dashing off into the back looking for the girl as Hondo watched with some amusement at Naruto's personalty."To back at hand. I would require a couple wooden swords. Maybe slightly larger than katana size if possible Hondo-san, a couple shuriken packs and arrows."

"Hmm, like I told you stopping calling me that!"Hondo slightly yelled before slapping his head in aspiration."Geez, anyways, I will get your stuff tonight and you come by and pick it up as usual."

"Sure thing old man."Mouka made a goofy grin that old man had vein almost popped from his skull when he heard being old.

They heard crash in the back of the store that stopped the old man jumping over the counter to rap Mouka on the head, sighed."I assume it was Naruto again? My apprentice never did that. She was always good with weapons, relates to them more than people."

"Eh?"The blonde at the counter cocked his head in confusion at the comments."What you mean Honda-san?"

"She always believes weapons are her life only..."Hondo sat back down behind the counter before he sighed sadly."She never had much of anything or anyone except one thing."

"What is that and why only weapons?"Mouka was now curious as the store owner at his comments and looked at the girl talking vividly at Naruto pointing at things."Are you okay Hondo-san?"

The store owner got up without saying a word and went to the back while motioning Mouka to follow. They entered a small office with a one-way window a small desk and chair, a picture of a young girl that looked eerily like the apprentice. What caught Mouka's attention was the dark haired owner went up to the picture and put his hand on it.

"There is something I want you to do? Maybe help."The owner now looked over his shoulder to see Mouka nodded not sure what he was doing."Kai!"

The picture moved from it spot sliding over to reveal a safe with a combination lock and 4 seals placed on the safe door. Hondo moved in front blocking the view of the safe, after several second, a door was heard opening. The old shop owner turned around to reveal a slender brown box approximately 4 foot in length in his hands and placed it on the desk before he motioned Mouka to come closer to see the ebony box.

The box itself was deep ebony color with brass fitting and edge that seemed fairly old yet in perfect condition as the office reflected shiny ebony surface. Inspecting closer, Mouka noticed the top that caught his attention. On the box lid was a engrave curving of a Tiger's head with a horizon in the background.

"Open it please."Hondo said as he sat in his office chair and place his elbows on the desk with his hands supporting his head."And hope you might help with about to ask you."

"Okay."Mouka was not sure what old man Hondo was up to or why he ask for his help. The situation didn't seem to come up somewhere in his memories. Then again, some part of this history had been changed or even shuffled around. Situation might happen but the arrival would be different from his first life. That what Kami told him, certain events would not change, the arrival to that point and outcome would be different.

His eyes widen slightly after he opened the case to reveal a rare sword. It was something he was not expecting from this place other then katanas and the few European styled swords laying around Hondo's store. Then again, the two massive swords that Naruto and himself brought were not close to being traditional style of any kind.

'Now, you don't see this kinda of sword everyday.'Mouka examined the length of the blade that had a black dragon and a white dragon entwined engrave on it. The handle and pummel of the sword was leather black.'Wow, look at the engraving, the edge is in perfect condition yet the sword look old.'His thoughts were interrupted by a slight coughing from the owner of the shop.

"So...you recognize the sword."The store owner gave a questioned look considering he never showed the sword to anyone since the day he gotten it."How do you..?"

He looked up to see the store owner's face of confusion and shock. The blonde and white haired boy smiled sheepishly. Well, the sword seemed familiar yet he wasn't sure where it came from or who it belonged to before. One thing he knew what kind of sword it was.

"Sorry, all I know this is a Watersong sword isn't it?"The young protector cocked his head to one side."Why do you have one? Since I am sure the Elemental Lands wouldn't have theses just lying around either."

"Ah, so you recognize the type of sword like Sarutobi-sama mentioned!"The owner smiled a bit at Mouka who now confused."This is a Watersong like you have said. Still I am amazed you would know."

"Heh, more than you want to."Mouka lied as he anime sweat dropped before gaining his composure."So...you want me to help with a sword then?"

"Umm...what you talking about?"It seemed that the owner was thinking of something else before going back the question at hand."Actually, the sword is part of it."

"Okay? The sword is part of what? So what is the rest?"Mouka now was confused, why show him the sword when his help was needed. The sword is part of whatever it was. What about the rest? Patiently, Mouka gazed from the sword before looking into Hondo's eye that were slightly depressed from what he saw before.

"About five years ago after your brother and you left the orphanage. A patrol of ANBU was scouting near the border of Iwa. They stumbled upon merchants traveling within our land. A group of bandits lead by a squad of missing nins killed everyone and severely wounded a six year old girl."The weapons seller closed his eyes as if searching his memories long buried."The leader herself kill many was about to kill the girl you see out there. Only to be saved by a Leaf ANBU squad. In a short skirmish, most of the bandits were killed along with a few missing nin. The leader herself escaped with her remaining companions.

"The little girl was brought back to Kohona with nothing more than the box in front of you with the sword and a single scroll that was near her. She was soon after sent to the orphanage. From there, she grew up with nothing more than you had. When she was old enough for the Academy, she was allowed to work here in my shop setup by the Hokage. She has no one for her except herself."

"Wait! I thought she was your daughter or something? The picture?"Mouka shouted and stunned at the same time. The girl in the shop who looked like the picture was not related."Where are her parents?"

"Would you keep it down will you?"The old peered at the door afraid that his only apprentice heard their conversation."We believe they were among the traveling merchants."

"Doesn't she have friends?"Mouka looked sadly at the sword knowing the girl was an orphan like him and Naruto except she had no one while Naruto had him."So no one adopted her?"

"No. She was considered a bit old than most of the other children at the orphanage she stayed at."The store brown eyes began to leak tears in slow droplets."What even made it worse that potential parents found out my apprentice had a unusual talent with thrown weapons when she was seven years old. That scared many adult and particular kids. She relates to weapons better because they don't shun her, they at her side and keep her company. Mostly, that sword is a reminder of something for her. Yet she doesn't know."

"Thrown weapons? That doesn't seem nothing to me?"Mouka didn't understand the fact given. A child growing up in a society of ninjas, wouldn't be that most kids in orphanage become ninjas. Make people recognize them not a parentless child, but acknowledged they changed their life from that of loneliness."I still don't get it...I mean, my brother and myself started learning where we were six."

"Ah. My apprentice, I don't know if she knows. She has uncanny accuracy, she unconsciously infuse a bit of chakra into her throwing weapons, when thrown, she can control the direction of those weapons ever so slightly."The old store owner smiled a bit at the end."Ever since she could hit a target no matter what she used. Yet, of late, she wants to learn how to use this sword in her training as a shinobi and know about her past a bit more."

"Hm...I don't see a problem. A shinobi do use swords you know."Mouka gave a questioning look at the own only to a nod."Did you say, know a bit more about her past? Doesn't she know it already?"

"Sadly no, she was severely injured. All she knows that bandits killed her parents when they raided, leaving her and the sword."Hondo got up from his seat to walk over to the one way window. He could see Naruto waving his arms widely in conversation to a girl who pointed to a rack nearby."I was hoping you teach her some basics of the swords. As for her past, I am afraid if she finds..."

"How you know her past? Sounds like you been there."Mouka got up to stand next to Hondo and watched his brother motioning with his arms in a wild fashion making him chuckle. The girl next to Naruto seemed to giggle once in a while."So do you know what happened..."

"I don't."Hondo interrupted Mouka's sentence who was slightly taken aback at the stern voice before the store owner continued."The Hokage set it up. He gave me the much information not much else. Sorry if I seemed rude, this is a sad affair."He wiped a tears from his cheeks and sighed."...it is hard to deal with seeing her sad when she kids with parents when they come into the store."

"I see. My bro and I understand that feeling."Mouka lowered his head thinking of what it would be like to have parents. At least he had Naruto. Yet, Hondo's apprentice doesn't have anyone."I guess she has a rough time."

"I do have a question?"Mouka looked back through the window to see the brown haired girl laugh at a pouting Naruto."If bandits robbed the merchants, why kill everyone, shouldn't they take the goods and run? Even alive, merchants are worth more. Also, why try kill your apprentice? She is a girl, worth more to slavers or something along with the sword."The blonde and white haired Uzumaki shuddered in anger at what happened to Hondo's apprentice and her life.

"No one knows for sure. Maybe we will never know."Hondo turned around to gather the box and put it away in the wall safe and securely locking it.

"So...you want me to help in what way Hondo-san?"Mouka went turned around to face old Hondo who gave a slim smile."What?"

"Could you teach my apprentice to use a sword. I know she will bug me until she learned. I want you two to teach her some of it."The store owner headed out of the office followed by Mouka wondering what he gotten himself into."The other thing, I want you and your brother to be like family, brothers to her. I think she needs that more than anything else."

Mouka numbly nodded. It was hard to answer request that you become a brother to a girl that you about to meet the first time. Though it does help that Naruto was already talking to her. What Hondo suggested seemed more than just any simple request. The tears and mixed with sadness back in the office meant there was something else going on. The thoughts of the massacre of the girl's family was immediately brought to the front of his thoughts.

'Nobody deserves to be alone. Especially a child like her and Sasuke.'At least for now, many people were looking after Sasuke even though the population mostly ignored him and his brother. It went the same to Hondo's apprentice.

"Sure, me and my brother will try are best! Count on it!"Mouka gave a huge grin."Wonder why she doesn't remember. Might ask the old man Hokage about her later."Mouka then walked off to find the pair of wandering kids in the store.

Catching the last comment before Mouka walked off to the back of the store. Hondo frowned at the retreating back thinking back at the events from five years ago.

'I hope you do help her. She needs not only friends but family of her own.'Hondo sadly thought inwardly.'She will need help when she remembers her past or she will follow an unforgiving. Naruto and Mouka, watch over her please.'

---

The hyper active blonde went to the back of the store to look for the girl as his Mouka suggested. He doesn't know why, then again, it's always good to meet new friends. Maybe she was a kunoich at the Academy though neither Naruto or Mouka saw her before until today in old Hondo's store. The girl he was looking had ended up near the back where Naruto first pickup his massive sword. The slight clink of metal on metal as the girl had begun to put some swords into display racks handle them with utmost care. The weapons never gave the brown haired girl trouble as she put them into different hooks on the rack. Everything in the cart she was using almost empty except a single large sword from Naruto could tell and was almost twice the height of them.

The brown haired girl didn't noticed she was being watched as she grappled the oversized sword trying to put on a display hook. She stood on her toes as the weight of the weapons caused to sway left to right and back again.

'Damned this weapon is heavy.'The apprentice growled inwardly.'Why someone had to buy that massive sword in the first place?'

As she was about to shift the sword in a direction to keep it falling as she was getting tired holding the weapon above head to put it on the hooks. She over compensated to far feeling she was to fall over to the left the heavy sword would had fallen on her hurting her the process until she felt the sword lighter than before suddenly the sword stopped moving allowed to regain her balance and strength. The apprentice turned to see the end of the massive sword held up by a pair hands followed by a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. A wide smile drew across the unnamed boy, she was slightly stunned to see a stranger help her let alone another kid almost her age in the store.

"Hello. Noticed you needed help."The boy grinned at her. His whisker marks made him look like a mini fox face.

"Umm...hello..."The apprentice answered back not sure what to say to the blonde grinning kid."Who are you?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Wann be friends?"The blonde kept on grinning as he closed his eyes in a fox-like fashion.

"Phew, thought the sword would get me."The apprentice giggled in return."Umm..thanks for the help. Ji-san told me to replace it since it was sold."

"Hmm...what sword?"Naruto pretended to be curious, then again he knew exactly who bought the sword. Even worse, if this brown haired apprentice knew what the sword looked like and saw him or Mouka wield their sword, well their secret would be exposed.

"Two overgrown swords had been sold from what ji-san told me. Not much else other than put replace racks with something else."The apprentice let out exaggerated breath and wiped her forehead."Thank you again. Never had someone my age help or come talk to me. So you why want to talk to me?"

Naruto looked into her brown eyes only to hint of loneliness and sadness."Why, to become friends, what else?"

"Girls think I play like a boy to much or the boys think I am scary to play with."The young brunette said with a little bit of sadness in her voice, the real reason why kids didn't want to know her that well.

This was the first time a another kid close to her age actually came and helped her let alone talked to her. Most of the kids she tried to be friends were wary of her and her abilities. Even at a young age of six, she was able to hit a target dead center with almost any object that can be thrown most of the time, coupled with slight temper scared the other kids and their parents. Kids whispered in rumors she was a little freaky, no kid could do what she does at her age. It was also rare even in clans were the children are taught the best even before the academy from tutors. She never had the benefit of help of friends or family because she happened to be an orphan. Even after she went to the academy with help from the Hokage learning to become a kunoichi, she really never made any friends of the rumors. She realized that only thing she could counted on was her weapons she gotten, they never attacked her, shunned her or leave her side. Where she came from and her what her family was like, the past haunted her for not knowing, more questions than answers. The only thing she was connected to her past was the aging Kage words that her family died and leaving a sword that was in her possession when Kohona ANBU found her that fateful day. The injuries she sustained had part of her memories gone maybe never to come back. One thing for sure, she will find out and somehow that sword was the answer to her past. It seemed that Hokage was willing to give her the sword back one three conditions, one was to become a kunoichi. That seemed reasonable that she serve the people that saved her. The second was to learn how to use a sword, that was little tougher since no one wanted to teach her. The last condition the old man Hokage told her was to not change yourself because of her past. She wasn't to sure what the Hokage meant, but Hondo insisted that she keep the Sarutobi's words to heart.

"Oh? My nii-san suggested I talk to you, maybe become friends. He went to get some stuff before we head off for training."Naruto noticed the girl's expression fell slightly before it changed when he mention they become friends."You know a lot weapons from what I can tell. Maybe we can learn some stuff from each other since Mouka, my brother and I going to the academy "

"You wanna be my friend?"The girl looked back incredulous, but sensed from his smile and eyes he was not lying. The young apprentice felt some of the loneliness lifted from herself. Someone really wanted to be my friend."You and your brother are going to be ninjas. Cool. I am going to be a kunoichi, master of weapons. Can't wait until I graduate myself."

"Wait you in the academy? How come Mouka or I didn't see you?"Naruto cocked his to one side at his own question.

"Maybe just different classes."The brown eyed apprentice shrugged."Anyways, working here for two years allows me to play with a lot of weapons."The girl pointed at various weapons with great enthusiasm talking.

"Wow, you know a lot about of weapons. Bet your parents are proud that you will be a great kunoichi soon."Naruto mention of parents saw a the girl bowed her head in response."Did I say something wrong?"

The girl's eyes was downcast at the mention of parents. It hurt to know that her parents died and she lived. Even worst she didn't know what happened as if been blocked, something she wanted to forget."I don't have parents...they died when I was five."

Tears welled up in her eyes, they slowly fell to the ground at the thought of how her parents might have died."I never really got to know parents. Part of my memory is gone of them."

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't make you cry. I am sorry."Naruto flailed his arms not sure what to do at the mention of parents. Even worse, it made him feel both sad and guilty at the same time because he he had his brother Mouka while she didn't have anyone. It didn't help him to feel worse that the girl in front of him virtually had no memory of them.

'Do. Something Naruto you block head.'Naruto frowned inwardly.'Make her happy, she is a friend right which she needs.'

"Sorry, didn't know."Naruto said quietly."I never meant to hurt you. My brother and I are like you. You are not alone without parents."Then the slight frown that was on Naruto's face became a small genuine smile.

The brown haired girl sniffled at bit before looking up to see the blonde put a hand on her shoulder in comfort giving her a warm smile.

'I am not alone. They are like me with no parents.'The brown haired girl thought inwardly. She gave a smile that had been there in a long time then she remembered after she entered the Academy.

"Thank you."The girl smiled as she took in Naruto's words to heart."You don't know how much it means to me.

"Don't think of it."Another voice entered the conversation. She turned around to see another boy like Naruto except he had a scar on his right cheek in shape of an X. His hair was just as spiky and blonde with white streaks in them."My brother and I know what it is like. So don't be afraid of coming to me or Naruto if you need to talk."Mouka gave an infamous goofy grin that gave assurance to what being said.

Mouka found the two talking in the back of the store near the weapons rack where Naruto bought his sword. As the conversation between the two went on, he heard something about being kunoichi and weapons. Memories flashed across his mind for a brief moment. It was vivid almost living. An image of a young woman standing in a courtyard. In front of her was two stones, she had her long brown hair down, something she rarely did. In her hand was white flowers, he couldn't tell what they were or why she had them. A special occasion maybe, the woman turned around staring back at him with warm brown eyes and a smile, yet a little sadness behind them. She had a gold ring on right hand. The words that came out from her were haunting."Don't blame yourself."

The young women walked in front one of the stones in front of him and faded from sight. The words on each of the stones etched into his mind. No it can't be...the names...they faded from his view as he stepped back. The living vision he had was gone as he saw the face of Naruto talking to him.

"Hey nii-san, you get what you wanted before we go for training?"The whiskered blonde looked over to his brother who seemed dazed when he nodded in reply."Cool, let's get going, need more training to become better ninjas."

At those words, Mouka noticed the girl's face fell a little.'Not this time. I will not let it happen, to either of you.'Mouka sternly thought to himself. He gave a grin that Naruto caught it except the brown haired apprentice."Actually, I wanted to ask you something before we go."

"Who me?"The girl looked up to see a slim smile across his mouth as he nodded.

"Would you like to train with me and Naruto?"Mouka asked."I mean, heard you want to be a kunoichi, so why not train with me and my bro. More the merrier I say."

"Heh you only say that because kinda get boring with just you know?"Naruto teased his brother who only huffed at the comment."Always the same thing."

"Hey, not funny, just you and me to spar your know."Mouka crossed his arms pouted in which the girl giggled."Anyways, want to join us. If not, I think my bro will start bugging me about it constantly. Besides, I think we can learn from each other."

"Thank you. So very much. Your brother Naruto said you would."The girl bowed and wiped a small tear from her cheek."Now I can show you how good I am."

"Yatta, nii-san and I normally train on weekends sometimes and weekdays when we have no classes."Naruto screamed in excitement, not only they made a new friend, a fellow nin in training."We pretty much practice everything if we could. We will be the best."Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"No kidding bro. We will be the best, the Uzumaki brothers. Count on it."Mouka said with a wide grin knowing Naruto be happy with not only a new friend but a different sparring partner than him.

"What will we be learning?"The girl now curious at the training regime the two boys used to train.

It was Naruto rubbed his cheeks for a moment before smiled."We do ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu also a bit of weapons training."

"You say weapons?"The girl's interest perked up at the words. Her eyes seemed to glimmer a bit more."I like to use weapons mostly. So watch out, or you be sorry you two."

Naruto and Mouka both sweat dropped at her demeanor at the mention of weapons."My name is Mouka, Uzumaki Mouka, what's yours by the way?"

"My name is Tenten."The brown haired girl smiled before bowing at her new friends and training partners.

'I think she happy for once in a long time. Maybe. She found her family she wanted.' Not far from the kids, the store owner smiled on before he got up and went back into the office to work.

---

The raven haired boy just missed a orange and yellow wearing boy emerge from his mother's room before leaving in the opposite direction. The are was silent as he approached the door, the guard stood vigilantly only nodded for last surviving child of the Uchihas. The door open and closed barely letting the hall light to enter the room. The incident with so many deaths of his father and family played in his head as continuous nightmare. The quiet footfalls of his sandals echoed through the room along with the steady beep of the monitoring machine.

A chair was moved next to the bed as the silent figure sat down next to the comatose matriarch. The almost orphaned boy reached out and grabbed a pale hand of his mother, stroking it gently.

"Hi okaa-san."Sasuke started off in a low voice."I didn't know what else to do since that day. The only that keeps playing in my mind was the death of our family."Why did you leave me alone, no else is there for other than you."

"I was too weak to help. Of that, tousan is dad, as aunty and the others."Tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks, it was his mother he always showed his emotions and no one else. She was his anchor in life."I promised myself to get stronger than aniki, just to show everyone how strong I will become, you didn't care because you acknowledge me already."

"Is it wrong to be jealous? He took all dad's attention and what about me? I was never his favorite was I?"Sasuke bowed his head, tears fell onto the bed sheets making a wet spot."I will show you that I will become stronger, make you proud of me otousan, okaa-san!"

"What he did was in inexcusable. I will become stronger than him for what he did to our family and to you okaa-san! I will kill him as Uchiha have done, father would have wanted it that way."Sasuke cried aloud."Nothing will stop me from becoming strong to avenge dad and you! I will do anything to do so."

He laid his head across his comatose mother letting out his emotions when nobody could see what was happening that a young boy not knowing when she will wake up or even if she would. Surviving and living were no more than a blur for the dark haired boy, his life shattered into nothing more than a dream turned nightmare.

---

The Hokage was out on his balcony taking a slight break from the daily grind of the overflowing paper on his desk. Dusk have settled in as the night encroached and nightlife began in Kohona. The menacing paper always mocked him until he retires or dies from the boredom from the work. He let a long puff of smoke from his pipe. Before turning around and stopped.

"So what bring you two by?"The Hokage leaned against the railing as two shadows appeared in front of the old man.

"A shattered life, a survivor and a scroll."Mouka said as he walked into the ray of light from the Hokage's office."I kinda figure you know who I am talking about."

"So what's her story?"Naruto walked next to Mouka. He scratched his cheeks sheepishly."Sorry old man but nii-san wanted to know and so do I."Naruto jabbed Mouka in the ribs causing him to groan getting annoyed look.

The bearded kage chuckled at Naruto's antics before turning into a sad face."Well, not much to tell. I assume Hondo-san told you most of it Mouka-kun, Naruto-kun. When we found her, she was gravely injured because it left her without a whole lot of memories except her being her and some of the people she saw die."

"That's what Hondo-san told me. What of the sword and a scroll?"It was Naruto turn to ask

when he learned Mouka agree to become friends and maybe become family with a girl who had none."I know she is...an orphan like us."

"Sadly, we only gotten a little information about Tenten."The old man sighed before letting out another puff trying to relieve the pressures of his only memories."That day, the ANBU came back to report of a single survivor. A little girl that was her. The leader of the ANBU squad that came back with her actually had the sword and 4 scrolls."

"The sword I have seen. What of the scrolls?"The curious blonde and white haired boy."What does those items have to do with her?"

"Well, from what I was told by the ANBU captain."The old man pushed off the railing to and straighten out his outfit."There was man among the dead, he was barely alive. He told the captain to watch over the girl, the sword and scrolls before he died. They are rightfully hers. Only said that during a civil war in a village far from here that her family ran only to be caught and killed. Why, we don't know."The robed Kage sighed, though he didn't show it he knew something else."I have decided she will get the items until she get older."

"Why?"Mouka simple said."They are hers, she needs to know you know oji-san."

"I know, but, less people know. Until she could take of herself."The Hokage turned to look out at the village with their lights on."She will need friends right now, maybe family."

"Oh. We meet Tenten this afternoon. She's nice not like some of the other kids."Naruto smiled goofily."Why her name Tenten is not like around here, very odd. No last name too."

"Well, actually. When the ANBU captain found her. The dying didn't say her name. Maybe to protect her or something."The old man leaned over the railing supported by his two elbows."The scroll had the number ten and ten. So, since it was hers, that what the captain named her that day."

The elicited a nod from both boys. The old man kept staring out over the village watching families laughing and going out their business. The weekend normally had many families out this night enjoying the warm spring air.

"So many families enjoying themselves. Yet, some many kids without families of circumstances. Leafs that need to find their own way."The tired old Kage frowned."She is like you, I try to help her as much as I can. It all seems not enough like you two. Maybe you can help each other."

"That's why I can here to find more about her when Hondo-san talked to me old man."Mouka walked up next to the railing and looked at the kind face of Sarutobi. He had a smile that creased his face."You helped her become a kunoichi to allow her into the Academy as well for her to work."

"Yes."The Kage straighten up before continued."She not much to go on other than herself. So I gave her a chance to better herself. That's much I can do sadly, just like when you first meet your friends and you helped them."

"Actually, could I ask you something oji-san?"It was Naruto who now sauntered next white bearded."Nii-san and I wondered, after we graduate. Can we move into a big house? Our parents must have something right? Not the estates."

"Hmm..there are a couple properties they own. Why you ask Naruto-kun?"The old man raised an eyebrow."You have something in mind? Thought you guys don't want to?"

"Could Tenten live with us and become part of our family?"Naruto asked innocently."We kind think she doesn't want to live alone. Also, if all three of us are nins. We could earn enough to live on. Besides, we have alternatives. Also, she does become part our family. We would like her to know our history if possible we she is older."

"Interesting request I have to say."The Hokage smiled before giving a chuckle."You two have thought it out haven't you?"

"You could say that."Mouka lied knowing those more than meet the eyes. Mouka kept it to himself knowing what happened partially.

The Hokage nodded and smiled.'Those two boys want to help anyway they can. I think they could help her when she needs it and vice versa.'

"Then come with me. I have some papers you two need to fill out then."The old man waved them to the office with Uzumaki brothers close behind.'Time to make them a family of three shall we. They both need this.'

---

A young woman with black hair walking towards the main hall of the underground base in Ishi no Kuni. It was well hidden away from any prying eyes considering it was between Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. It was one of many that her lord had setup that he planned long time ago, one of several bases. The double doors leading into the main halls lined with pillars with a single throne made of stone was on the far end currently unoccupied. Shaodws played across the ground as the only light given were torches along the walls. The only reason was her master was setting things in motion that decidedly ensure his plans was not interrupted

'I have found my quarry. Now, I will have my hunt and nobody will stop me from getting my prize.'The woman fingered the sword hilt in shape of a snake tied to her waist.'The prize will soon be back in my hands.'

"Why are you here?"A voice hissed from the shadows. As single leather bound head appeared from the shadows as pair of slitted yellow eyes stared at the back of the woman.

"I have found what I was had been looking for a very long time."The woman narrowed her eyes at the intruder as she grabbed the hilt of her sword ready to strike."If you get in my way, I will torture and kill were you stand."

"Ha, so you are itching to resume your hunt have you?"The leather head cackled in evil delight."My. You are such a feisty one ready for blood."

"More than I can say for you."The woman kept her glare on the head without moving her hand from the sword."So what is it you want. You are wasting my time."

"Need I remind you, don't get in the way of his plans. Though he would have probably let you proceed anyways."The voice now turned cold."His second in command would love to deal with you if screw this up even if you are one of us."

"That moron is nothing but that coming from a land of idiots."The dark haired lady sarcastically said."I assume you came to tell I have his permission?"

"Yes."The leather bound head glared at the woman's attitude ever since she joined them. She was able to gain rank easily, partly due she was his favorite. Of course he wouldn't say anything about it if he wanted to live."Since he is personally overseeing his plans from that territory. He wants to be kept updated until we have no use of others."

"Hmm...lambs to the slaughter."The woman licked her lips in anticipating blood from the thrill of the kill."When will the true nature be revealed. This is taking too long."

"Master said that things are in motion and soon the events will fall into place."The head slowly started to slink away into the darkness."Good luck with your hunt, maybe I will join you sometime later. Boring around here until then."

'What a slimy piece of work like the ox of a moron and his men.'The woman thought.'No matter, I will report my lord of my intention. If all goes well, maybe I will eliminate that ox, no sense of style.'

The black haired killer smirked before she used Shunshin no Jutsu in a swirl of feathers as left to report to her lord. Soon everything will be as should be. She bounded out of the base heading for another hunt with blood only on her mind as she knew where her prey went to from years ago.

---

A man strode into a tiny village bordering Ta no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. The only thing on his mind was the scroll that came to him by an unusual courier the weeks before he left his other contact. The plan was he travel back to Kohona in the same week he left Taki no Kuni back for Kohona, not until he heard of the massacre of the Uchiha Clans and the arrival of a scroll a couple days later. There was a slight pain in his heart that something like this happened to another person and knew the feelings when he heard the news. The arrival of the scroll was not only urgent, it was the method of the arrival what drew his attention. Instead of a hawk, a rat had appeared in his camp carrying the scroll on its back traveling non stop until it found him. That scroll changed his plans and delayed his return. The way the scroll described by the old man would delay him even longer than necessary.

The dark haired man searched for a particular restaurant that was in this village. Though there a couple of them, he found the one he needed and walked in. The restaurant itself was decently decorated and modest furnishing. A waiter walked up to the dark haired man wearing black and blue shinobi gear.

"Would you like a seat sir?"The waiter bowed politely.

"Sorry, I am to find someone."The man roughly moved past the waiter when he saw his target."Now excuse me."

"Fine1"The waiter said indignantly as he went back to the washing tables.

The figure wore a black robe and hood the hidden his features waiting for something to happen. The cup of fresh steaming tea wafted through the booth providing a calm atmosphere in which he regretted not getting after what happened to him. He looked up to see a greyed eyes staring back at him with little sympathy in his eyes before he sat opposite to the robed figure.

"So what the hell happened?"The voice said in anger."Why you here?"

"I am sorry sempai."The robed figure bowed his head."I was not strong enough nor had time to do anything before it happened."

The older man eyes soften as remembered the report before he spoke again."Look its not your fault. So, what you going to do now?"

"I will hunt the bastard down and make him pay for what he did."The younger man's voice seethed in anger."I will not let him get away with what he did."

"What about the rest of them?"The greyed eyed man grabbed the tea kettle and poured himself a drink."Isn't that harsh for what you have done?"

"What other choice do I have sempai. I was trained to be calculating and cold."The man trained his voice back to emotionless blank tone."Staying would do no good for anyone."

"You mean no good for you? You should had stayed to confront them. Or at least him."The older man took a sip from his cup before continuing."I have trained you to be more than what you are."

"I know sempai. It just too hard for me right now. Only thing I want to do as of now is to find these guys before strike again."The hooded man sighed."Maybe, maybe one day they will know. As for now, they are survivors. They are strong together to survive and don't need me."

The other man put his cup down as he stared into onyx eyes."Then I guess my trip will be delayed back to Kohona for another year. I will help you survive and so you can go home one day that they are not alone. Especially him.."

The young man only nodded as they began planning what to do next.

---

Several figures stood in the dim light just outside the walled village of Kohona. Their mask obscured the faces of the conspirators as the pale moonlight cast shadows among the surrounding forest.

"So, we are not going to able to kill 'demon spawns' as we planned."A man wearing coyote mask with silver blue hair talked in a hushed voice to his fellow companions."It will be difficult since now they are in the academy."

"Doesn't matter. They will not pass. I will see to it in the end."Another voice coming from a locust masked man."Besides, I think they are some use to us if we play this out correctly. We can still kill them as the leader wishes. What do you think Dragon?"

"Right now, they cannot be touched as for the Hokage is watching over them periodically hoping they become shinobis of Kohona."The man in the red dragon mask looked at each of member of Kohona."Your leader only provided me with part of what I seek in my revenge, but it will come to me eventually, so I can wait. Also, we have to be careful our plans could be ruined if they find out."

"No worries. My brother know what to do when the time comes."A heckled voice came from the man in the locust mask."We will ensure that life will be very difficult for them. We might be able to have them killed without being involved directly."

"Killing the 'demons' first followed by their greatest supporter will be bring about a new age in Kohona."The man with the red dragon mask glared at the rest of the group.'I will be two years closer to my sweet revenge. Their will be no survivors when I am through with my former friend.'

**Glossary of Terms:**

**Tenshi Saiden - Angel's Sanctuary**

**Kohona no Senjin - Vanguard of Kohona**

**Uchimono - Weapons made in a forge**

**Ishi no Kuni - Land of Stone**

**Tsuchi no Kuni - Land of Earth**

**Kaze no Kuni - Land of Wind**

**Hi no Kuni - Land of Fire**

**Previously Used Terms:**

**Fokkusu - Fox**

**Shujaku - Phoenix**

**Tenrei Tsuru Shitai -Graceful Crane Style**

**Fushichou Kekki Shitai - Phoenix Rising Style**

**Tora Genkotsu Shitai - Tiger Fist Style**

**Garyuu Shitai - Dragon's Fang Style**

**Shiryoku no Fushichou - Eyesight of the Phoenix**

**Houyoku **- **Phoenix Wings**

**Kohona no Tenshi - Angels of Kohona**

**A/N:Wow, another chapter for this story. As you noticed, I have decided to give a rarely used character some history, enough the she some place in this story like the other characters will be. More hints and conspiracy, don't you like it. Who are the people of this organization out in Land of Stone? I think gave enough information for readers to dream up scenarios who they are and what they are planning to do. Such as the blue haired girl going on a hunt. Or the fact, red dragon masked man is up to no good, what is his revenge or his former friend, why this long? Who are the two characters in the restaurant talking about and what are they up to, it should be obvious who either of them is. Also, I have to give a reason for Sasuke for the way he acts or what pushes him further into it. I know there is not whole lot of action or romance, it will happen for sure. I wanted to set up events that will cause things to happen later after they graduate, namely the rookie 9. Need reasons for events to happen and why they happen, if not, the story wouldn't flow so well. So the hints are the best way to tie them together at some point or reveal something bigger later on. Anyhow, next chapter will more than likely a time skip that will have plots slowly unfold on the unsuspecting Kohona and their heroes**.


	14. Chapter 13: Of Adopted family & exams

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina****, Other Pairings: TBA**

**Disclaimer:Don't only Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own OCs that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus**.

**A/N: Sorry for being late and all. Been busy for the past few months. Here is the next chapter of my epic. Decided to add some interesting moments and expanding one of the character role somewhat of a certain character.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 13: Of adopted family and exams...

Timeskip: 2 Years Later...

The two opponents stood at opposite ends of Training Ground 14 away from other people. They look tired and worn out as one huffed heavily while the other stood there with a few cuts and bruises. The male opponent gave a wide toothy smile."Wow, you really improved your fighting style!"

"You should know after the training I went through."The female opponent returned the smile with one of her own. She took out six shurikens and held them out letting the sun glint off the throwing weapons."Well, I got something new to try out before we finish this spar. You are the unfortunate guinea pig for today's sparring."A evil glint in her eyes cause the other two to shudder every time she mention 'guinea pig' and 'sparring'.

This meant a lot of pain and bruises were on the way in one form or another. Of course, that was her style all the way which kinda scared the two boys that sparred with her when she is not busy. The third person on the training field cringed at the words of 'guinea pig' and her use of new type of weapons every chance she gets. Now she moved on refining her techniques and creating new ones with the help from the two boys present on the field.

"Umm...what are you going to do?"The boy who was observing the spar now spoken out."This just a spar you know?"

"Tsk, don't worry you know, I am not going to hurt him."The girl smirked with a evil glint in her eyes."Besides, this is not as bad as my team-mates."She shuddered at the thought of her new genin team-mates.

"Umm, you guys do know this is only a spar? Right?"The blonde and white haired boy's eyebrows twitched at her comments. Then he sighed."I only know basic first-aid that's it, remember that!"

"Don't worry niisan. I don't think it's going to be that bad with neechan against me. She wouldn't go all out."The other blonde haired boy yelled out."She wouldn't, would she?"

"What you say?!"The girl with twin buns in her hair screamed out, a small vein appeared on her forehead."Don't think I will go easy on you because I am a girl you ramen-eater!!"

'Ah crap, this is not going to turn out well.'The blonde and white haired boy frowned inwardly the moment his brother said those words and she heard them.'She maybe our adoptive sister, she can be scary when she wants to be.'

Naruto went into a low crouch while Tenten let the glint of her weapons shine in the sun. They both didn't move awhile, their breathing had become less haggard then before as they gained some breathing time. They both stared each other down like every other spar they had against one another. Tenten was the first to move by launching a salvo of shurikens. Reacting quickly, Naruto leapt to the left avoiding six shurikens she held before. Not even at the height of her leap, Tenten fired off another two salvos one after another succession both missing as Naruto did zig zagging movements to avoid the projectiles.

Mouka noticed what Tenten was doing changing her tactics from short ranged attack earlier to long range. She must have realized that she had adequate skills with a kodaichi was not going to beat Naruto who was more skilled and experienced at close range combat but opposite when it comes to long range attacks. The older girl kept her distance throwing several salvos keeping Naruto while returned his attack. They kept it up for a almost 3 minutes as they dodged each others thrown weapons. Neither gain or losing distance to the other. Though eventually, Naruto will lose if he kept up at long range fight for two reason. The fact Mouka knew sustained range attacks against Tenten would be futile if he or Naruto sparred with her. The one thing that at times scared Mouka and Naruto straight if they did any remotely dumb or dangerous. She somehow always had shurikens, kunais, throwing knives and senbons at her finger tips from no where. The other reason, Tenten was far superior when hitting a target from range. Hondo was correct, she had very uncanny way of nailing the bulls-eye all the time even against moving targets.

The current long range duel will go to Tenten if Naruto doesn't think of something soon and the only reason he hasn't been hit by a weapon was the fact he either dodged in time or intercepted the some of them with his own thrown weapon. That would change when Naruto runs out of weapons compared to Tenten's arsenal.

The spar like every time they had rules that Mouka laid out. Well more like rules for Naruto and himself. They were not to suddenly show off their true selves that was needed to keep hidden, mostly the two brother privately though it was best to keep to academy level techniques. Just like their sparring had also been toned down enough for Tenten along with the training they did together once or twice a week. Mostly swordplay and a bit of ninjutsu. By far, Tenten had slowly accepted how to fight with a sword not with just long ranged weapons. The largest change was her to trust people more with the help of Naruto and Mouka of their own age.

"Damned, she is getting better at her long range attacks and I will run out of shuriken or kunais to throw."Naruto muttered to himself as he leapt away from another barrage of pointed objects."Gotta close the distance."

Naruto watched Tenten leap backwards to keep the distance open between the two as she launched another salvo of weapons. Barely dodging the incoming weapons, Naruto quickly dashed forward sending his some of his remaining shurikens above Tenten trying to keep her from leaping away.'Gotcha, neechan.'Naruto cheered inwardly as the girl ducked from the Naruto's shurikens that kept her from leaping away. He quickly dashed forwards with a kunai in each hand closing the distance before Tenten could get ready to defend properly.

"Crap!"Tenten almost panicked when she realized that Naruto had stopped her from leaping away to fire another salvo, she barely blocked with her own kunai against Naruto's own. Close quarter combat was not her speciality and noticed Naruto moved very quickly to close the distance with a pair of kunais. The clash of sounded as Naruto's left kunai meet hers. Sweat was dripping down her face, she knew that eventually will get tired, already feeling the affects of sparring with Naruto for more than thirty minutes. She could tell Naruto was exhausted, but not enough to beat him.'I guess the time to get out this and win this spar.'Tenten thought to herself. She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw her blonde sparring partner yelled.

"Gotcha neechan!"Naruto swung his other kunai at Tenten and pierced her right shoulder. She smirked at the exact same time before puffing into smoke revealing a pierced wooden log."What, a **Kawarimi**!"

"Haha, got you instead!"Tenten yelled appearing from above and behind Naruto on top of a branch. In a swift motion launched another salvo of four shurikens at her stunned younger brother. The shurikens struck him in the back as he turned with a surprised look before he 'poof' into a log.

A anime sweat-dropped fell from Mouka when he told them specifically not to injure each other seriously. Yet, they had just stabbed each other though not fatal, still drawn blood. His eyes twitched at his two sparring siblings whom now moved into hiding positions apparently to regain some of their strength back.

The stressed out brother of the two scanned the area until he spotted Naruto leaning behind a large tree. The blonde haired boy seemed to be fiddling with his kunai and then another. Even from this distance, it seemed Naruto rotated in his hands as if inspecting the his remaining weapons. 'Wonder what they going to do?'Mouka thought as he searched for his older adopted sister. He found her hiding about hundred feet from where Naruto was hiding, up behind a pine tree twenty feet off the ground. The older girl peaked around the tree, first her twin brown buns followed by her eyes scanning for her younger sibling. She smiled ever so slightly when she saw the shadow at the far side of the training area. The sparring session had now come to this point, she knew he was tire, but so was she. Maybe its time for something dramatic to end today's spar.

'Think it's time to show them my new move like I said, it should be fun.'Tenten smirked evilly at the thought using her very first created jutsu. Well not exactly, she had some help from her younger blonde brother and his slightly better knowledge of seals then her. Tenten shouted in loud and clear voice."Hey Naruto!"

There was a moment of silence as Mouka wondered what the heck was about to happen. His attention was drawn to the left as a reply came back in Naruto's voice."Yeah neechan? Something up, we are in a spar you know!?"

He turned back to look in the direction of Tenten wondering why she shouting to Naruto during a spar. Shouldn't they be hiding as they tried to recover some of their strength, not shouting at each other? Then again, Mouka had some nagging feeling it was going downhill and he was some way involved. Not sure how he would it happen and he didn't like it one bit.

"I am nearing the end of my strength and can tell you are not to far behind me at the moment either."Tenten spoke from behind the tree. She peered around the corner to check if Naruto moved, but saw a confused Mouka looking back and forth."Want to finish this spar with a last final move!"

Silence pervaded the between the two combatants for a moment before same loud reply."Your on! Whoever wins cleans the training ground!"

'Not again. Why they always do this when sparring.'Mouka cringed inwardly not expecting a reply.'They should know better not to do these bets.'Every time they upped the ante on each other during a friendly sparring. Things get out of control, way, way out of control.

"_**What you expect fledging? They are young family after all."**_His oversized tenant finally spoke after awhile snickering at the situation before becoming serious._**"Are you going to tell her your secret? Actually, are you going to tell all those closest to you the details of your past events not the vague history you given?"**_

'No. They all deserve some kind of normal life, not burden by my promises you know.'Mouka sadly thought of his past.'I will see it doesn't happen again. Not this time even if kills me.'

"_**Stubborn, but I respect you decision fledgling. I know you would do anything to keep it."**_The bird sensei spoken again before going silent.

His conversation went silent after his inner-sensei said what he wanted. His thoughts were broken as he heard the loud female reply to Naruto's.

"Alright, count on five we both come out firing our last attack!"Tenten said enthusiastically as she removed an item from her back belt.

An giant anime sweat dropped appeared as Mouka nervously looked back and forth between the two siblings for their antics with declaration of a final attack. A count down had began from his left from above. Everything seemed to slow down for the yellow and white haired boy as he watched both sides prepared.

"FIVE!"

Quickly glancing to Tenten, he noticed grab something from her back in the shadows of the tree, even from this distance, it was a foot and half long scroll object.

"FOUR!"

The steady counting was going as Mouka looked over to see Naruto ready the kunais he had before twisting them in his hands. He knew Naruto was doing something with them for sure. Not clear what his blonde haired brother was planning with them, he was going to find out very shortly.

"THREE!"

Both siblings gotten to their feet both swaying slightly from being tired and close to their limit as their bodies allows them to. Naruto held up his remain kunais that he hadn't thrown, a smirk sliding across his face. The other side, Tenten smiled as she began to put chakra scroll and started to unfurl.

"TWO!"

The tension was high for Mouka that he sweated little anime drop from his forehead as what was going to happen. He remembered each of his sibling did something, Naruto seemed to twirl his kunais in his hands before for a reason while Tenten took out a scroll of some sort.

"One!"

At the final count, Mouka watched as both jumped at the same time with their final attack. The two stared each other down hesitating who would attack first as they were judging by each others movement and stance. Wind blew past the two sparring partners, Naruto had three kunais in each hand while Tenten had her scroll in one hand, the other held the open end of the scroll.

They both smirked at each other that caused Mouka too look at both more carefully at what they have in hands. What caused Mouka to sweat was the fact in both of Naruto's hands were not just the kunais themselves, but what was attached to each of them as he guessed. His adopted sister on the other hand, had a scroll in hand that was not you ordinary kind either from the decorative red phoenix designed foreground with green background with yellow bordered edge.'Wait a minute.'Mouka thought for a moment.'Where did I see that before?'

Thinking back to the hokage's office and what he had mentioned about something particular about this scroll. On each end of the scroll was a two small kanjis etched into them, 'Many' and 'Summons'.

"So what's you new trick neechan?"Naruto as he broke the silence."...because I got my own tricks too!"

"You'll see right now!"Tenten jumped up from her branch in the air holding out the scroll spinning fast like a top as it unraveled around her going faster until only a white blur then a shout."**Hyaku Yaiba no Jutsu**!"

Then it clicked in his mind, what else would Tenten use considering her ability.'Shit!'Mouka mentally slapped himself. Already too late as Tenten made her move at the apex of her jump a single huge blanket of shurikens came out casting shadows around Nauto meaning no where to jump out of the way.

"Holy crap!."Naruto watched a expanding curtain of iron head his way. Immediately reacted to the flight of mass weapons."Try this on for size!"

"Stop!!"Mouka screamed out only to see the huge wave of weapons heading straight for Naruto. He was too late to stop their final attacks to their sparring match.'How the hell Naruto going to survive that barrage with kunais!?'Mouka started forward hoping to stop the attacks only to realize what Naruto had done with his kunais. The first three kunais passed through while other three kunai trailed behind intercepted the wall of iron then it happened...**BOOM!**...**BOOM!**...**BOOM!**

Instead of moving forward, Mouka had to dodge left behind a large rock as three massive explosion that rippled along the wall of shurikens sending some incoming sharpen debris and twisted metal in his direction. The whiskered blonde waited for the last second setting off the all six kunais, the force of the explosion from his first three kunais that had managed to get close engulfed the twirling white blur only to disappear in the dust and cloud. Naruto had raised both arms in front to protect himself as the explosion from the trailing three kunais exploded so closely that he could feel the heat before the concussion blast threw him clear of the rain of twisted and shattered. The sound of flesh hitting wood could be heard from Mouka's position as he felt the ground shook violently momentarily.

The ground stopped shaking from the massive chain explosion, dust and debris still swirled around the air. Mouka slowly pushed himself on his knees, shook his of head cobwebs from the rattling in his head when he dived for cover behind a rock preceded by multiple explosions. The area was now calm, the evidence of a battle was very clear as Mouka peered around the boulder he used as protection. The boulder had been riddled with twisted metals as several sharpened points of shattered shurikens had pierced the rock from the force of the explosion. A quick glance of the training field, Mouka's right eye twitched uncontrollably as the training ground was littered with twisted steaming metal and shuikens that escaped the blasts. Several small craters were left behind as a result of Naruto waiting for the last second to setoff the explosives attached to his kunais. The blonde and white haired teen realized that he doesn't see either of his siblings and scrambled to find them. Since Naruto was closer to him. Mouka walked over to where his brother stood moments before only to see a miniature crater.

'Damned! You better not be a crispy critter.'Mouka worried for a moment until he looked away from the crater to see a opening through a bush. He walked up and looked between the opening and saw a figure implanted into a tree trunk with lots of cuts and gashes. His orange pants was torn and black t-shirt was covered in dirt and sweat.

Mouka held his breath before moving closer."You alright bro? Come on, snap out it?"The blonde head suddenly rolled to the left for a second then to the right before if slumped forward."Geez, Naruto, any bigger bang?"

At least he knew Naruto was okay, Mouka quickly picked up his blonde haired brother and went to find his errant sister. Carefully, he navigated around the mess of metal, sharp objects and broken ground until reached the far end of the training field.

"Great, you better not have killed our neechan, because she probably come to life kick our ass you know." Mouka said out loud even though he knew Naruto couldn't hear him. Mouka put his brother down gently against a nearby tree, he went off to find Tenten in the area where she was before the explosion.

The there was a shallow trench that started where Tenten was before and end a few meters away. No way. He picked up the pace to where the shallow trench ended to find two brown buns, slightly smoking pink shirt and ragged pants. The body didn't seem to move, Mouka had thoughts of the unthinkable. No, she can't be. The memories were crushed in his mind as he touched her wrist feeling for a pulse. After a few seconds of strong steady thump, thump made Mouka smile and sigh of relief. He picked up Tenten gently then went over to where Naruto was resting and put her down against Naruto's shoulder. It looks they are in no danger and be out for a couple of hours before they wake up.

"You two are crazy. I don't believe what you guys did."Mouka said in a lecturing voice. Then again talking to himself was no good. Even they were awake, they probably wouldn't have listen to him and they would had still done it. He smiled at the two peaceful faces of his siblings. They were definitely going to feel sore for sure and mostly likely not move for a bit.

"Ah crap! Who going to clean up the mess if you two are out!?"Mouka turned around and paled at the sight of the training field knowing that had to clean up before dusk."Why me!?"

Later, a scream of horror echoed throughout Kohona's even to the Hokage's Tower.

--

"Hmmm..."The old man sitting behind a wall of paper at his desk, looked up from his little orange book, chuckled before going back to it."Looks like Naruto and Tenten went all out again. Wonder what the bet was?"

--

The sun was setting slowly as Mouka sat on the Fourth's Head at the top of the Hokage Monuments with now two awakened siblings. They both looked like they been put through the meat grinder yet sported sheepish smiles from the spar. His blonde brother liked the view and became his favorite spot to think and relax.

"You almost got turned into a pin-cushion!"Mouka poked his whiskered brother in the ribs before turning to his older sister lightly poked her in the sore arm."While you nearly got turned into burnt toast! I told you two before not to do that."Mouka glared slight at the other two's antics."What do you have say for yourselves?"

"Um...it was fun?"Naruto broke out into a grin."That was some awesome move neechan."

The older girl chuckled at the answer."Well you did helped me figure out with scroll that was part of the **Hyaku Yaiba no Jutsu**. Thanks by way."

"No problem neechan, were are family aren't we."Naruto gave his foxy grin until he saw his brother face which was solemn. Tenten noticed the face of her younger brother also changed.

"Look, you are my family. Its just, well, you are my only family."Mouka looked at the ground which seemed to be more interesting then the currently setting."I know you guys can take of yourselves, it's just..."

Then he felt squished when two arms wrapped around his shoulders. Mouka looked up as Naruto made a small smile."Hey niisan, you not going to lose us. We look out for each other no matter what. That's what family do. Right neechan?"

Tenten scooted closer to her younger white and blonde haired brother, her voice was soothing."Yes, we are Naruto. You showed me what was to like have a family again and accepted me."A small single small tear fell as she whispered."Thank you."

The confession from both his sibling set Mouka heart at ease. A smile stretched crossed his face and looked at his family. They were as they were, nothing was going to change that. Actually, he wouldn't change them because they were his family.

"So you guys not going to do anything more crazy than that?"Mouka's heart felt lighter as looked at he village of Kohona.

"We'll not to go over next time okay?"Naruto said with a flash of his grin."We promise won't we neechan!"He shouted out the last part.

"We will!"Tenten caught on to Naruto and shouted also. Mouka covered his shook his head and screamed."Alright, alright, I get it!"The brown and blonde head burst out laughing not long before all three were laughing.

"So, you two ready for the big day?"Tenten calmed after a few moments of laughter earlier."You know will have to do three things for the test unless they changed it."

"I know, we have to do the **Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu **and** Bushin no Jutsu**."Naruto started picking at invisible lint before looking a pair of brown eyes.."Me and niisan are ready for it. Believe it!"

"Are you sure? I mean you guys have problems with **Bushin no Jutsu** last time I checked."Tenten looked at them worried that they can't pass the Academy. She knew they both had trouble with their chakra enough that their Bushin always came out wrong."I am sorry I not could help my own brothers with the final exam."She smiled sadly at them."I really wanted to help."

"No worries Sis, we got it covered."Mouka said as he smiled from ear to ear as no care in the world."Trust me, bro and I have it covered. We worked it at hard. So we should be okay. Trust me neechan."

_Flashback Begins:_

_The two boys were at there old training grounds doing the most impossible thing they every across to ever invade their lives. Something so simple, yet out everything they learned, this was the bane of the Uzumaki brothers that ever crossed them. Nearby, the old man in usual red and white attire chuckled a few times at there attempts at that one jutsu. The one that stood in their way of becoming of shiinobis of Kohona._

"_**Bushin no Jutsu!**__"As two voices yelled out in unison. Two 'poofs' appeared revealing a pair of white mal-deformed bodies._

"_Damn it. That is the 50__th__ time."The tired blonde and white haired Uzumaki fell to the ground on his butt staring back his hunchback of Kohona. It seemed to snickered back before puffing out._

_A loud sigh could be heard next to Mouka and looked up to see Naruto scratched the top of his head."I have no idea what happened. We are not going anywhere fast are we niisan?_

_Mouka only nodded at the old man waiting for his answer. The Sarutobi chuckled before walking over the exhausted teens and set down a scroll in front of them._

"_What's that?"Mouka pointed at the scroll with head cocked to one side._

"_I have noticed that your attempts at __**Bushin no Jutsu**__ doesn't work even with your chakra control."The old man went and sat down next to Mouka before continuing."You two may have somewhat good control of your chakra, the problem is you have too much even with all the training chakra control."_

"_What? You mean we can't do the simple bushin because of our chakra?"Naruto plopped down next to the old man with a slight worried eyes."Oji-san...how we going to past the exam if we can't even do a bushin!"Naruto yelled out cause the old man to wince."We gotta do something!"_

"_Eh, wait oji-san. You mean we can never do bushin even worked at our control?"Mouka questioned the hokage's thinking before he received an affirmative nod from the bearded kage._

"_You see. The bushin requires very good chakra control. Too much chakra, your bushin becomes a boom. Not enough chakra becomes a deformed version of you."The old man took out his pipe. He used a match to light up."I noticed each time you done the technique that you always restricted the amount of chakra used because if you didn't, they would simply explode. Correct?"_

"_Yeah."The two boy said glumly in unison._

_The bearded old man chuckled catching the attention of the two boys before Mouka glared at him."What so funny oji-san if we can't do the __**Bushin no Jutsu**__."_

"_Nope. Just happy I did find a solution for you two."The old hokage had a twinkle in his eyes as pointed at the scroll.'You two would become great shinobis with this first step in recognition.'_

_Mouka picked up the old scroll and slowly opened it, his eyes became big as dishes. He stared at what was written in the scroll until he was broken out of the daze by a high voice._

"_What is it! What is it niissan!?"The energetic blonde clamored to see what was on the scroll. Naruto was dumbstuck to seen what was written on the scroll. Blue eyes looked up to see the hokage make a large smile. A matching smile came across Naruto and Mouka face that day, they were fortunate to have the old man they trusted as family._

_Flashback ends:_

The elderly sister only nodded to the assurance trusting the words of Mouka, just like the day they adopted her as Uzumaki with the help of Hokage. She never regretted that day even after the warnings that some of the adults my not like the idea or see her differently. She didn't care when she already considered an outsider, but this time she was not alone and was part of a family.'I hope they are ready. Sorry couldn't help as a older sister should.'Tenten thought to herself sadly. She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto spoken again.

"So how is you team Tenten? Probably fun being a kunoichi of Kohona?"Naruto excitedly asked."I bet you did awesome things!"

Tenten covered her ears from the high pitched voice of her younger brother elicited a chuckle from Mouka which quickly stopped when she glared at him with daggers. She sighed before she answered."It's nothing like that, we started doing D-Ranked missions only, bleh."Tenten said with disgusted face."Boring as anything to tell you the truth. Manual labor that would probably bore you to death first before you get to do something more interesting. Think it test a new ninja's sanity, torture or something. Worse, half the time don't even get paid."

"What...that's all. No pay?"Naruto paled at what he heard. No action. Boring work, that was it and not even get paid? Um...um...how long?"

"Several months."Tenten shrugged as nothing more than a daily routine. She received bulging eyes from Naruto and Mouka at the words 'several months'.

'We would go insane that rate.'Mouka thought to himself.'No pay either. That's just slavery.'An anime sweat drop formed on his head.

The blonde that sat next to Mouka had a blank expression as if his brain went in shut down at what he heard. Tenten waved a hand in front of her dazed brother for a couple of minute. He eventually broke out if with a wide grin.

"What you grinning about bro?"Mouka had a raised eyebrow at Naruto's change in attitude from being scared to emotionless then happy.

"Nothing will stop me from becoming the greatest Hokage, not even puny D-Rank missions. Believe it!"Naruto gave a shiny teeth grin with thumbs up good guy pose.

"Hey, quit that Naruto!"Tenten screeched at the horrifying imitation."Don't do that pose again, at least not around me!"

"Heh?"Naruto now had a confused expression written on his face."Why?"

"God, you just look him. A guy from my genin team."The brown haired girl cringed at the thought of the male in question."The boy name is Lee, Rock Lee. Guy looks like green string bean with caterpillar eyebrows."She shuddered at the image before shaking it off.

"He's one of your team-mates then?"Naruto was curious as when his older sister nodded."Who is the other? Normally there are three in a genin cell right?"

The other boy was quiet only nodded occasionally at the banter. He knew somewhat of Rock Lee if remembered correctly, Lee was very odd ninja modeling himself after his sensei who was considered the weirdest one and somehow 'Your youthfulness burns brightly!' keeps repeating in mind that scares him. The other teammate of his sister should be...

"Yup!"The young kunoichi said it with pride as being a official ninja with her team, but the other reason was the person she was with."The other boy is interesting, cute and strong but cold."

'Wait cold? She already mentioned Lee. Then...'Mouka's eyebrows furrowed at her words and the implications.'It can't be...He should be...'

His train of thought stopped when he saw a hand wave in front of him."You alright Mokie?"He could see the concerned look on Tenten's face while Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly at his brother's disposition."You seemed to zonked out there for a minute."

"Eh? Sorry neechan. Who's your other teammate again?"Mouka lied scratched his head as he knew already who she was talking about.

"His name is Neji. A Hyuuga prodigy that has many fangirls being how handsome he is."The girl had slight blush that crossed her cheeks with a twinkle in her eyes but it disappeared just as fast. She lowered her head slightly."Though he acknowledges my existence as a teammate though most of time he gives people with a cold shoulder, even worse when I mentioned family."

"How can you like a guy, let alone be considered a boyfriend when he acts that way to people?"Naruto was both curious and a bit angry that someone acted coldly to his sister hurting her feelings.

"When I mentioned what it was like to have a father. Neji became as frigid winter and told me to stop dreaming the only reason I don't have one is because he was weak."Tenten lowered her head sadly at being orphaned because he considered her weak. A single small tear slid down a cheek."He said his father's name was not worthy of respect and mention."

"God! Who does think he is alright to say something like that about family. Especially to his own father?"Naruto yelled out seething with anger. Nobody should ever do that, particular a child to parent for what he and his brother had gone through."I don't believe it! What an arrogant ass to think like that! Nobody shouldn't talk to you like that oneechan!"Naruto gave Tenten a warm hug to comfort her.

'Something is seriously wrong. It shouldn't happen.'Mouka contemplated what could had happened. A event got changed, yet came out worse than before. Why the anger and hate when his father is alive, not sacrificed as a lamb. A glance at his brother, Mouka frowned at the sight of sister's tears. Blue eyes of anger saw Mouka's concerned azure ones that said 'I will tell you later'.

"Are you alright big Sis?"Mouka moved a bit closer only spoke above a whisper.

She had puffy red eyes after the tears. She gave a faint smile at the corner of her lips."Thanks you for being here for me."

"You know we are family. Even though we have no parents. We have each other,"Naruto gave his foxy smile the made Tenten smile a bit more. The white and blond haired brother of hers nodded vigorously.

"So how about you two? Do you have someone in your love-life I should be aware of?"Tenten felt better after she calmed down getting her mind off the topic of fathers.

"Hehe...we don't have anyone neechan."Naruto blushed at the question only for Tenten to smirk."What?"

"So you do like someone in particular."Tenten chuckled than poked Naruto for more information."Well who is it?"

The embarrassed blonde teen stopped for a moment before answering back. He looked at the grass in front of him."Neechan, I hope you are not upset."Tenten raised an eyebrow as Naruto's hesitation, then nodded for him to continue."Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan."

"What, you mean the shy girl around the Hyuuga compound?"Tenten had not understand why Naruto meant before as she tilted her head a bit."Why would I be upset?"

"Because this Neji is a Hyuuga that hurt your feelings and...and."The blonde sputtered out fidgeting where he sat..

Tenten realized what he tried to explained. She nodded in understanding as for the female Hyuuga was related to Neji. The brown haired girl saw the pearl eyed girl a couple of times she visited Neji's home. The difference between Hinata and Neji was almost instantaneous when they all met the first time. The young weapon mistress learned that Neji hated with cold indifference to the younger girl for some unknown reasons.'How can he hate a someone related to you for her innocence?'Tenten thought sadly. Another thing propped into her when she met the patriarch briefly. He was a stern looking man, his demeanor never changed including his older daughter and heir to the Hyuuga leadership. It amazed her that the young girl hadn't broken considering what she saw whenever she was at the compound. Hinata was not like the others in the clan that despised her quietly, even more so when she announced her last name.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know she's different from the others."Tenten smiled calming her little brother."She's a nice girl."She smiled before turning to her other younger brother."How 'bout you Mokie?"

"Eh? Oh..."Mouka didn't say anything only to stare out to the waning light of the day."Can we kinda skip me?"

"Why? Naruto revealed his. Now you have to Mokie."Tenten smiled sweetly as she tried to draw him out with her kindest of sisterly voices."Come on. You can tell me."

The white and blonde haired boy didn't reply immediately his eyes seemed to be far away as if remembering a different time."It's someone I wish to be close with but she is still out of reach. She is my everything ever since we met yet she doesn't see us like she used to. All I can do is watch from a far even the only thing that I see is her great smile..."

The teen's voice trailed off into the wind the gently caressed their bodies as they sat on top the monument. A single tear slipped down his cheek, he never moved a muscle to wipe it off as kept staring at the lowering sun.

Tenten was in awe of Mouka's speech, her mouth gaped wide open as to say something only to hear a whisper from her other sibling.

"Her name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura, a pink haired girl."Naruto said quietly, leaving Mouka to his own thoughts."Before we met you and asked you to be our sister. Niisan and Sakura were almost inseparable until one day..."

"What happened?"Tenten was now very intrigued by the story Naruto started but he stopped."You going to fini...

She was cut off with a firm nod from Naruto that said 'Will tell rest later' and looked at Mouka who was now silent. Tenten understood what her blonde whiskered brother was conveying. They both moved to either side of Mouka with shoulders almost touching with Tenten on the left while Naruto was on the right.

"Sorry if I brought something up I shouldn't."The concerned sister rubbed her brother's back."Don't have to tell me now if you don't want to."She got an affirmative nod that he didn't want to be prodded further. The girl understood some emotions were hardest thing show other people including family.

The Uzumakis sat next to each other in silence as they enjoyed the view of the vividly purple sky intertwined with blue, red and fading orange ball over the horizon. The few nights that they sat together as family when Tenten was not out on missions and when they two boys secretly went out on their own. This was their family bond.

--

A masked man stood at the edge of the shadows, his bluish sliver hair jutted out from behind it. His breathing was steady and shallow as to not draw attention to himself. The others that stood in the same room were quietly discussing amongst themselves until a old voice spoke out.

"So everyone is here as requested?"The man of the voice looked to see everyone nodded."This meeting is concerning a grave problem that must be stopped before it can go further. The death of the two demons."

The room erupted into murmurs before a single female voice spoken from the right."What are we to do? Ever since the incident a few years back, the hokage had kept a close eye on them. Even more so with the appearance of the Kohona no Tenshi and the Kohona no Senjin."

"Ah, this is the reason I called for the discussion."The old voice answered back with a confident voice."We a couple of opportunities that may present itself to rid Kohona of the demons and the Hokage will not be able to prevent it."

"So what is your plan that can do this and no implicate our efforts to the Hokage."Another voice sounded from old voice's left.

There was a slight pause before the old voice had responded."My colleague and I have formulated several contingency that would not only eliminate the demons in our mist but vindicate us from any action."

"What is this bold plan of yours?"Another ringed low from the darkness and shadows.

The shadow that had called the meeting smiled inwardly but never showed it."Suffice it to say one fails another will be surely enough for their deaths."

Low murmur spread around the room for a moment before an elder female spoke."We trust that your abilities to handle this 'situation' as you have done in the past."

"Hai, there will be no doubt they will find their existence will be a painful to the end. I trust you will be able to handle it?"The shadow looked at the other hidden man stiffen at his direction.

"Yes...I do have something that will happen within the coming week."The bluish haired man replied hesitatingly."It should be no problem as I have planned it since the last meeting."

"Good, meeting dismissed."The elder male commanded as he watched the others filed out of the room as he was about to join them until a voice stopped him.

"You know he has his own agenda."A young male voice sounded from the shadows after the others had left. His red dragon mask barely visible in the poorly lit room."What will you do if he jeopardize my plan for revenge and your own plans if things are revealed?"

"He has some motivation that will keep him in line even if he is caught."The elder gazed with cold steely eyes at the younger man."Like all useless tools would be discarded if he fails Kuumei."

"I may still have use for him later even he fails."The masked man retreats a bit in the shadows as the older man walked around the table towards the exit."I will need a tool that can be thrown away if you have no use of him."

"I will not kill him immediately then."The elder man stopped at the open door to glance back."You can do what you wish with him. I assume you have another plan in place that coincides with your revenge?"

"Hai, a contingency of sorts."The dragon masked man fully withdrew in the shadows.'Pawns, tools of the powerful as they should be. Soon I will gain more.'Kuumei smirked inwardly as he **Shunshined** away.

--

Nightfall had fully taken Kohona as the residents began their nightly routines. For others, they had intentions that beset the people that lived in comfortable peace accept a single household. The shouts were loud as dishes and objects breaking against the walls of this one home before it stopped. She didn't want to come out of her locked room as the outside world was ignorant of the actions inside. The sound of breaking object had become silence followed by a single slamming of a door.

"Why? Why do this to us?"The girl sobbed in the corner. Her eyes were red from crying the moment she heard the crash and her mother screamed for her to go to her room and locked the door. A kunai laid on the floor in front of her. A cloth of with some blood on it laid next to her.

"Please help...us."Her whispered cries died in the darkness of her room. The sound of crying from next room over rang through her nightmare that seemed endless. As sleep overtook her wearied mind and body in another unsettled night.

--

The pain in his heart didn't subside causing him twist and turn in his sleep. It started not long after he returned home with his siblings. Azure eyes now open stared at the pale beige ceiling, his heart was unsettled and couldn't go back to sleep.'Why I feel like this?'Mouka thought loudly to himself.'Why do I feel sadness, loneliness. It wasn't bad as before...'

"Damn it."He whispered to himself wiping a tear that formed before it fell from his azure eyes."I need some fresh air."

The troubled Uzumaki got of bed when he couldn't sleep and crept out of the window heading for the rooftop quietly since Naruto slept in a room next to his while Tenten was across from Naruto's. There was a full moon out making the stars twinkle so much brighter. Yet, it still hasn't settled the uneasiness in his heart as he gazed out to the streets of Kohona. The view was not the greatest from where he was. At least there was a clear view of the Hokage's Monument from the rooftop, his or Naruto's bedroom balcony.

The Uzumaki residence was something of a relic from a past nobody cared about hidden in plain sight of passerby. It was an old three floor apartment that sat at the edge of the poor area of Kohona and the village proper. It was originally owned by a single large family during the Great Third War until most of them died. The remaining family fell to the Kyuubi leaving only an elderly man who soon passed away after not coping with his loss. The apartment soon fell into disuse only to be kept by Sarutobi hoping a new family moved in instead of being torn down. It was lucky for the Uzumaki brothers to make a deal with the Third in getting the place. Well, actually, the old man suggested the place and gave it to the boys for free when Tenten was going to live with them. Of course they refused and paid what ever price for the place and gotten it dirt cheap. The place when they first saw it was run down to say considering when was the last inhabitants. The grounds of the old apartment was about a half acre that had a six foot high white wall surrounding the property. To the surprise of Naruto and Mouka was they found a small outdoor onsen along with a training ground on the property. The hokage helped them slowly renovate and fixed the place up with a few changes before they could move in. Soon the Uzumakis moved with whatever possessions they had along with Tenten's and lived here ever since.

"Clear night and yet I can't sleep."The sleepless Mouka sighed heavily pondering what was happening to him but came up with no answer."Wish there was a reason for this feeling..."

A soft shuffling could be heard from behind him until a shadow was over him."Couldn't sleep either little Mokie?"

"Nah, sorry if I woke you up."Mouka said softly as the shadow sat down next to him."Needed some fresh air."

"Nice night for it too."A pair of warm brown eyes looked at her companion before looking up at the stars."You were unusually quiet tonight at dinner. Naruto thought you were hit too hard on the head again."A light chuckle came from the female.

"I have this feeling when we spoke earlier today."Mouka remembered the conversation back on the monument."Had this feeling coming to me every few nights and wakes me up."

The older sister smiled warmly at her younger brother. Ever since they became their own family, they always watched for each other, care when they are sick and help when each other when they are troubled. She loved this feeling of family closeness that she would do anything to help and protect it.

"You alright? You have these feelings for awhile?"Tenten wrapped a comforting arm around Mouka drawing him closer to her.

"I'm fine, think it's nothing."Mouka slightly lean into his sister as he tried to hide his eyes by looking at the stars and the moon."I guess you could be sleeping instead of coming out here?"

"Nonsense! Just couldn't sleep myself.:"Tenten glanced at the azure eyes of her brother. She could tell he was hiding something, sadness? Loneliness? She knew it was something like that when Naruto finally told her after she prodded him about what happened on the hill. Stunned was the words for her."Are you sure you alright?"

"Yeah I'm sure Sis. No worries."Mouka smiled widely at her as nothing could touch his mood. Though that was not the case and he knew it. The brown haired sister nodded at his reply.

The girl thought about what Naruto mentioned and what happened earlier on the Hokage's Monument, now played in her mind even though she wasn't there. The images was vivid given by Naruto when they gotten home and talked at length. Connection. No matter how distance or small it was there must be something there as Naruto described them from the beginning till now. She was happy, then angry then just sad from the story Naruto given her. She looked at Mouka with a pained heart knowing she couldn't fix it. Though his pain was something that connected to him that will eventually become clear to him and only him.

Tenten stood up and brushed off invisible dust."Mokie, I am going back to sleep. You should do so as well."

"Okay."Mouka mumbled at bit."I will in a few..."

The sounds of his sister Tenten grew faint with each step before it stopped. A soothing female voice carried on the night breeze."I am sorry I couldn't help you Mokie. I think maybe your heart is trying to tell you something."

Then it was quiet as Mouka turned around to ask what she meant. Only the sound of the breeze that carried her voice. After awhile, Mouka stood up and went back to his room to ponder the Tenten's statement. As he hit the pillows, sleep took him before his mind wander into dream with a word slipped out from his lips that was familiar.

Somewhere in Kohona, a source glowed faintly white in a darken room before it went back to its original state.

--

The kitchen was quiet as normal at this time in the morning. It was going to be a long week for sure. The brown haired girl sighed at the thought of more D-Ranked missions they might have to go on. The doesn't bother her as much compared to last night on the roof with her little white and blonde haired brother. He showed through his eyes that spoke subtle feelings enough that it stuck to her mind since.

'I wish there was more I can do.'Tenten absently minded polished her kunai.'Why them? Why him?'

Tenten's inner thoughts were broken by a flicker of kitchen lights and haven't realized that she didn't turn them on when she entered.

"Hey neechan."A wearied voice sounded behind her.

The twin buns turned to see a blonde yawning teen leaning up against the kitchen archway."What you doing up? You have Academy in a few hours. You should go to sleep."

"So...did he say anything?"Naruto rubbed some of the sleepiness from his eye trying to stay awake. Naruto had been awake for about an hour after his brother returned to his room."I heard him go back to his room earlier."

"Yeah. He said about not being able to sleep."Tenten went back to packing some of her ninja gear."His heart was aching for awhile hasn't it?"

"..."

Silence was the only thing that came as she heard until Naruto move a chair. Turning around, she saw an equally defeated look of Naruto slumped forward in the kitchen chair.

"I tried to help. He kept having this problem of the heart."Naruto muffled with his hands in his face."Nothing I can do to help. Am I even a good brother?"

That question was heartbreaking for Tenten. She couldn't believe what she heard, the most caring and selfless person was hurt for not being able to help then blame himself for it. The older sibling slowly walked up to the tired boy and place an hand on his shoulder. A gentle squeeze caused Naruto look up to a see a gentle smile compare to her usually exterior at times.

"You are good brother Naruto. If you didn't care about your brother would been different." Tenten saw some redness in his eyes from tears. Tenten closed her eyes and smiled."You cry because you care about us, Mokie and I. That's who you are to us, a caring brother."

"Thank you. I still don't know what I can do?"Naruto said quietly.

"We do what can. That's what you taught me about being a family."Tenten dropped her hand to look at the kitchen clock."Naruto you should go sleep. You will have to wake up in a couple hours for Academy, okay."

Feeling lighter then he had before, Naruto nodded headed back upstairs. Tenten went back to her packing only to stopped by a voice."Thanks neechan. Thank you for being in our family."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto was gone. A single tear slipped from her eyes."Thank you two for just being there."

--

The smell of ramen wafted into the floors woke up Mouka from this troubled sleep. Though it had been a bit better after he talked to his older sister around midnight. Still, the feeling lingered deep within his heart as a mark on him. The young man turned to see the clock, it was quarter after five. Must be either Naruto or Tenten that is up. Well, since they started living together, they had rubbed some of the habits off each other which included waking up early. The other was making the meals in turns for the day. He remember the first time Tenten ate with them as a family. She was slightly surprised that they had some cooking skills for boys at their age. Yet, she herself knew partly why. Still at times she wondered and asked where her brothers bought the quality meats and vegetables, they never answered. Mouka gotten up and went into his own bathroom. Since the building was an old apartment, they renovated much of the interior with their own money earned from missions as Senjin.

Hot water battered his weary body until the grogginess swept away from Mouka, Quickly he dressed and brushed his teeth. Mouka made his way down to the kitchen and saw Naruto standing in front of the stove. The blonde seemed oblivious to the entry of his brother as he continued to prod at something atop of the stove in a pan. At quick look around, Mouka noticed that his sister no where in sight before seeing a note on the table. A voice drew his attention back to the stove where Naruto faced him.

"Morning niisan."His had a wide lopsided grin."Sleep alright?"

"The usual, you know me."Mouka gave a grin that masked what he felt right now before he sat down at the kitchen table as he eyed the note.

Naruto nodded in recognition before turning his attention back to the stove."Hey niisan, neechan will be away for a couple days for a mission."

"Ah the note."Naruto picked it up and read it:

'Hey little bro, Mokie. I will be out of the village with my interesting team for a mission. Should be back day after tomorrow after your exam. I am sorry I will not be there when you finished, but will be cheering you both anyways. Hope we get to do stuff together soon as families would. Celebrate if you guys pass. I hope you are feeling better Mokie since last night. Anyways, you two stay out of trouble.

See you in a couple days, your loving Neechan, Tenten.'

"So are you really alright niisan?"Naruto voiced his concern quietly. This been happening awhile though he doesn't know why it happens to his brother until the conversation culminated that ended quietly.

The voice that Mouka heard was not his cheerful one nor the loud one. It was only used by Naruto when he was really concerned or serious. From the strain in his voice, Mouka knew that his brother was concerned. He had to put him at ease even though he wasn't."Hey bro?"

"Yeah?"Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"You and neechan are the best.."Mouka said as he left the kitchen to get ready for today.

--

The blonde haired Uzumkai thought it was a good idea to do this before the day of the exams which not only be fun but also cheer up his brother. Naruto was glad their time as students was coming to end and officially known by everyone they had become genins. A first step in recognition for Naruto in becoming the next Hokage. Even though the two Uzumakis boys had already been official genins for over a year, finishing and passing the Academy show everyone they have what it takes to become shinobis of Kohona.

'Fun always help in this situartion.'Naruto snickered to himself while hanging from the eyebrow of the Third Hokage with a bucket and brush in hand.'So easy.'

"**Heh, nice way to try cheer up your brother kit."**The age old fox chuckled.**"I am surprised nobody see you two yet."**

'Heh, always underestimating us.'Naruto thought humorously. His brother was still a bit unhappy and uneasy about last night until this morning. Best thing he thought up that would get his brother mind off his troubles for now and some fun was needed since the last time.

The sound of Naruto chuckle caught Mouka's attention as he applied a dab of yellow here and there on the stone face above."Something up? Other than us bro?"

"Hehe, nope, though our masterwork should be almost done though."Naruto gave a cheeky grin and thumbs up. Mouka shook his head before chuckling, it was fun even though they were against Tenten's order.

The two meticulously moved from one statue until they reached their father's head and started to work on it. Several minutes later, shouting could be heard that echoed from the base of the mountain.

"What the hell you brats doing!?"A chunins down at the base of the mountain looked angry for the 'demons' had defaced the monument."You are going to pay!"

"Get down here right now you miscreants!"Another shinobi heard shouting added his own as he pointed upwards."You not going to get away with it!"

A crowd of onlookers mostly about 6 chunins stood there screaming at the two brothers to come down for a punishment. The two brothers ignored them for about ten minutes before they smiled at each other.

"You can't catch us if you can."Naruto hollered as he gripped the rope tie. Not too far was Mouka who had a smirk on his face then nodded."Here we come!"

--

A sagely figure stood at the window. A long thin pipe hung lazily in his mouth as he puffed smoke out in O's before as he watched two specks drop from the Hokage's Monument. Another man sauntered up next to the older man, a orange book in hand before he stopped next to the other.

"So they are at it again?"The silver haired man didn't bother looking up from his little book."Those two. Wonder how many this time?"

The older man chuckled."Kakashi, want to make a bet, loser buys next two edition Icha Icha Paradise series? Odds against the number one pranksters of Kohona they get caught in two hours."

"Eh?"The silver haired man briefly looked up from his book shook his head."No thank you."

"You not a gambler like someone I know."The Hokage laughed a bit at the younger man's disbelief.

"I don't mind to gamble."The jonin looked up again to see two specks speed followed by 3, 6 then 10 specks trailing."...no disrespect Hokage-sama. Not against those odds considering the last time."

"Hmm...what was it? Let me think, ah yes, it took almost four hours, a dozen chunin and a squad of ANBU?"The Sarutobi laughed at the irony that a pair of so called dead last students out do the best of the village."Oh well. Maybe next time Kakashi."

--

A single room on the upper floor at the Academy was class in session. Though much of the attention of the teacher was outside along with some of the kids that were in class. The eyebrow twitched at the sight at the Hokage's Monument and the condition it was in.

The kids in the room were in awe to the bright colors the faces on the monument ranged from bright blue, orange to bright yellow. Some of the kids cheered while other simply giggled or shook their heads knowingly.

"Naruto! Mouka!"The brown haired instructor yelled before turning around to glared at his class to keep them quiet from the distraction.

--

The two boys dashed quickly through the streets as mad men. They jumped jeering and taunting the dozen or so nins that followed. It was Mouka realized the time the were late for class.

"Bro, time we lose them! We're late for class!"Mouka landed in a narrow alley followed by Naruto."Iruka-sensei going to have our heads."

"Alright, let's do it."Naruto answered back as the shouts from chunins and jonins that chased them were close. They both threw a smoke bomb as the pursuers entered the alleyway just saw a orange and yellow blur leave the alley in the opposite directions.

The group of pursuing nin moved to intercept the two blurs that now headed for the park. The walls of the alleyway moved before revealing two heads, one blonde and the other with white streaks.

"Love that tactic, still nobody knows."Naruto grinned at his tactic."What you think niisan?"

"We better get going before they find out we are not there."Mouka laughed as the two boys left the same alley only to be staring at three ANBU.

"You brats! We are taking your back for your punishment!"A dog masked man yelled as the two boys took off again heading for the Academy.

"Stop!"An another ANBU that wore a pig masked pointed."Get back here!"

Immediate, the two pranksters stuck their tongue out and took off for the Academy once more. They hopped along roof always just head of the ABNU by releasing some of the chakra just enough for a boost to keep ahead of them.

"Think we need to split up meet at class!"Mouka yelled over the screaming ANBU that followed."Go!"

Naruto nodded and split off from Mouka at a junction and quickly darted down some alleyways. His brother hand kept to the rooftop a bit before dropping down to street level in a zigzag pattern. At this point it would be more difficult for ANBU to spilt there manpower to track each Uzumaki.

--

The Academy instructor sighed as looked at the two empty seats at the back ignored the talking from his students. His eyes twitched at the sound running feet followed by shouting before the door slip opened revealing a streaking orange.

"Can't catch me!"Naruto yelled out as he streaked across the front of the room. His momentum was stopped as Naruto realized he was off the ground held by a very irritated Iruka by the collar."Um...hello Iruka-sensei."

The scarred instructor shook his head."Where's your brother N..."Iruka's attention was drawn to the window from another loud voice as it came closer."WATCH OUT!"A yellow ball shattered through the glass and tumbled on the ground before rolling back onto his feet.

"Oops."Mouka looked back and saw the broken window he went through. A heavy tug on his collar hoisted him up about half foot to see a fuming face of Iruka."Hehe...did I do that?"Mouka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The entire class was silent for a moment before their attention was drawn to the door with the appearance for two masked men clearly identified as ANBU.

"Thank you for bringing these two to me."Iruka said as glaring at the two boys.

"Eh? We didn't bring them here."The class saw another ANBU came through the window. The nin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment."Thank you for catching those two devils."

At that moment several of the student had mouths gaped while few others fell over in their seats at the sentence quickly regained their composure. How can two dead-last students, the baka and idiot escape the ANBU only to be caught by Iruka.

"Well, I think I can handled it from here then."Iruka stared at the two smiling boys before shaking his head."You two will clean up the monument after class. No excuses."

The embarrassed ANBU mumbled 'devil in orange' and 'hell-raiser in yellow' as they filed out of the class giving a final glare at the two oblivious boys leaving a stunned class at the prankster's antics.

The Uzumakis nodded and turned to see the class staring at them with mouths a gaped open at them.

"What?"The two boys said in unison. Not getting an answer, they went to there seat with eyes watching them as they go.'Very creepy.'Mouka thought. The other boy had a different thought.'What, we only did a prank. Nothing biggie right?'

Different thoughts ran in a couple of students after they all now looked at the two brother whom now smiled like nothing, they even don't appeared winded at all.

'How can those to idiots of brothers escape the best of the village.'Sasuke scoffed at the idea that the brothers were able to do that.'No one is better than me.'

'That was amazing Naruto-kun.'A blue haired beauty smiled inwardly.

Naruto caught the smile of a girl sitting at the front as he walked by. It brought a grin to his face as he walked by. The girl blushed a bit from his grin while Naruto did the same before he sat next to his Mouka.

"Wow, all you need to do is propose to her?"Mouka gave a goofy grin at his brother. Only to get lightly elbowed before he giggled.

"W..w.what?"Naruto looked at his brother dumbfounded thinking of an answer."We not even gone on a date yet!"The younger brother waved his arms like a bat before he calmed."Thinking of which. What about you?"

At that mention, Mouka face slight fell at the words. Naruto realized his words put a comforting hand on Mouka's shoulder and mumbled 'Sorry'. Mouka knew Naruto didn't mean it, still it hurt. He looked up and realized Sakura was not around when he scanned the class.'Where are you Sakura-chan?'Mouka was now worried she wasn't in the class. The thoughts of her being in trouble made Mouka ready to bolt for the door. Naruto noticed Mouka was tensed when looked around the room. Naruto tried to calm his brother whom seemed to ready look for the cherry blossom until the door slid open. There stood in the door ways was Sakura in her usual outfit. Iruka turned to smile at the pink haired girl.

"Ah, good. Thought you never come to class today."Iruka gave a warm smile as the young girl nodded when she came."You alright?"

"Yeah...just slept in a little. Won't happen again Iruka-sensei. Can I take my seat now?"She gave smile, though it seemed forced. She waited until she was given the nod for her to do so.

Mouka watched her intently her body language and her smile. He knew something was off. He had urge to go see if Sakura was alright only to be stopped by the fact he was in class. A red feather was braided into her hair on the right side hanging down from what Mouka could see. It made him smile a bit, though at least she held it close to her. Some of the girls in the class noticed this and began asking but Sakura didn't want to answer.

'What happened to you Sakura-chan?'Mouka observed his long time love. He never noticed that she caught him staring at her as well.

--

Sakura made it class even though a bit late. She decided to wear the feather that was given to her. She braided in to the right side letting hanging there making it visible all to see. The decision for her to wear the feather only came to her last night. What harm can it do to her? It matched her outfit but it was something to be treasured, though never realized why. The pink bubble gum haired girl had other things on her mind that was more pressing matter. A pair of eyes seemed to bore into as trying to find a answer, almost pleading to express it openly to that one person.

'Who the hell is staring me like the new kid or something.'Sakura was slight annoyed at the thought.

'_**Well you did come in late.**_'Inner Sakura flatly stated at her answer. Sakura never been late in her life, yet second last day she did so.'_**Besides, you have more pressing matters don't you**_?'

'Yeah, maybe get a date with Sasuke-kun.'Sakura felt giddy.'Think the feather in my hair make me stand out more than the other bitches?'

'_**I say perfect, cha!**_'The Inner Sakura stood in front of the mirror admired herself. Only briefly to see a pair of azure appeared then gone from the mirror.'_**What the heck! Someone watching me**_? _**How come so familiar**_?'

'What you mean?'Sakura was confused then she felt it. A pair of searching eyes that held on to her presence. The young kunoichi to be saw a pair azure staring at her intently that belonged to one of the idiot brothers. She quickly turned away in annoyance to the eyes, never really noticed the intense emotion coming from the them.

"Okay everyone, because most of the day. We are doing a review for tomorrow exams courtesy of Mouka and Naruto."Iruka the scarred instructor smiled at the classed. In response, the class groaned and the Uzumaki brother received angry glares from the rest of the class including a very angry cherry blossom..

For the two brother, knew it was going to be a very long day before tomorrow's exam.

--

They gotten up before their alarm went off was fine for them, especially today for the exam. Yesterday was rough even though it was fun. Iruka had punished the two of them from disrupting the class for defacing the Hokage's Monument. In the end, all three went for ramen after they cleaned up the messed they had made. Though one things made it complicated and Mouka discussed it with Naruto. Not the best solution considering what was needed to keep their facade of their true selves. They dressed and ate at a leisurely pace before setting out for the Academy. Why burn yourself out before the day even started. It gave them time to discuss the problem of passing the Academy with the tiny problem. They would find a solution eventually before it happened. At least that's what Mouka had planned last night after the ramen dinner with Naruto and Iruka with a certain person.

As they walked to the Academy, they took in the fresh smell of dew that morning. A refreshing smell that woke their senses. The nice silence before Naruto spoke."So...you think our friends will pass like we did?"

"Yeah, I think so because they are strong."Mouka smiled at thought of there friends becoming ninjas especially Sakura."They all want to be strong to protect their loved ones."

"Are you sure the plan will work at all?"Naruto was anxious. It was understandable what they had discussed and how they were going to fix the problem. Well, Mouka hoped something goes right for once.

They walked the rest of the way in silence with thoughts of coming today's events. They walked through the streets as vendors had begun preparation for the day. The sun's rays had begun to wake the rest of the village from the slumber for the new day. The front of the Academy had students in their final years. Many parents were also present at the front of the learning institution. Some were talking to their kids while others practiced with them. Others were there to help the future nins cope with the nervousness of reaching a critical point in there lives turning from a young child to a member of working society.

They noticed the glares as they approached the playground area. Other parents simply whispered to their children and led them away. Automatically, Naruto went and sat on the swing in the courtyard. Mouka sat against the tree and closed his eyes. He could feel the disgusted look that was directed at him and his brother.

"You ready for today bro?"Mouka spoke without opening his eyes even though he could feel the glances of fear and hate."Our first step is moments are away."

"Are you nervous? Kinda wished that neechan was here."Naruto looked at his feet, gently swinging his seat."Can't wait till this is over. No more classes."

"You said it bro."Mouka nodded in agreement. Finally, three painful years of classes are gone, only the exam stand in there way.

The teachers had came out to signal that class were start soon and the final exam was about to start. The nervous kids and anxious parents alike waved a final good-bye before the final test to determine if the next generation was ready for the fist big step in shinobi society.

The two boys made way into their seeing the usual cacophony of noise going on. Kids talked each other about the test. Some excited by the fact they might become the next talented shinobis and kunoichis of Kohona. Black eyes that held emotions where frozen for a long time. Many of the soon to be graduated kunoichis ogled Sasuke, whom sat at the back like usual. Mouka and Naruto wondered what the opposite sex saw in him that made him stand out. Naruto described it best in his own words, 'Sasuke is nothing more than a arrogant stick up his teme with almost no sense of morals for others'.

"Okay class. As you know this is the final day and to become shinobis of Kohona. A final exam will be administered."Iruka had an amused look at the faces of the children that ranged from anxious, worried to excited."You will be asked to complete three ninja skills that is required to become a shinobi or kunoichi of Kohona. Good luck to all of you form Mizuki and myself."

"That's right, your names will be called out by alphabetical order."A bluish haired man that stood to the right of Iruka.

Students were called individually into the next room for their testing. Those that went came out with either a leaf headband that meant success or others weren't so lucky to pass came out without a headband.

The first to pass was Choji, one of their very first friends. The large boy came only a few moments later with a large smile."Hey guys! I made it!"

The blacked genius Shikamaru looked up with a faint smile and nodded. Though he didn't show it, the young Nara kid was happy his larger friend pass. He went back to sleep and mumbled."Troublesome exam."

"Nice!"Naruto shouted with thumbs up in congratulations."Was it hard?"

"Nope."Choji smiled and began eating chips he had in his hands."Too easy. My dad going to be proud I had finally made it."

Mouka only nodded at Choji. A few names later, Mouka turned his gaze onto Sakura as she was called.

"Haruno Sakura! Your turn."The assistant teacher came out calling her name.

"I am going to win Sasuke-kun's heart."Ino shouted."You going to lose!"

The other girl fumed red as her hair. Fire seemed to be alight in her eyes ignoring her name being called."What you say Ino-pig. You are so going down, shannaro."

'_**That's telling her girl, cha!**_'Inner Sakura screamed almost as loud as outer Sakura.'_**Ino-pig will have her bacon cooked!**_'

The shouting matched continued as Naruto turned to Mouka who stood up."Hey niisan, what you doing?"

"Being a gentleman bro."Mouka grinned back for a moment."Don't want Sakura-chan to fail because she was distracted."

"Either that you end up dead niisan or through the wall, so watch it."Naruto smirked at his 'older' brother who only shrugged.

The two girls were so distracted they didn't see the white and blonde haired Uzumaki walk up to them. Sparks of electricity could almost been seen the two glaring eyes caused the other students around them to move slightly away. The blue-clad Uchiha raised an eye-brow at Mouka thinking what an idiot ready to die.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"Mouka shouted louder than the other two girls which caused them to send glaring daggers at him instead of each other.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO OUT A DATE WITH YOU!"The pink rosette screamed before her fist connected with Mouka on the head sending him to the floor. A vein popped from her forehead as she looked at the lumped flesh.

"Itai! Sakura-chan why you do that?"Mouka whined as he sat up nursing his newly formed bump.

A smiled resumed on Mouka's face when he stood up again. Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance."What you smiling about?"She raised her fist again only for Mouka back up with arms up in defence."Why you bothering me?"

'_**Cha, I was going to cook Ino-pig's ass on a open fire thinking she's better**_.'Inner Sakura ranted

"Eh? Oh, Sakura-chan, you going to miss you exam if you don't go now!"Mouka quickly sputtered out.

"Wha..you distracted me baka!"Sakura lowered her fist when she heard her name."COMING!"

'_**Ino-pig on a spit almost failed us with her distraction. Or we never be with Sasuke-kun**_.'Inner Sakura.'_**Thanks for Mouka for telling us it was our turn**_.'

'Why you thanking him? Both distracted us you know.'Sakura was confused with Inner Sakura's 'thanks' to the annoying boy.'Anyways, we will blow others away with our score.'

The pink haired beauty quickly made her way to the examining room with the assistance ignoring an angry blondie and a confused boy from her change in attitude so quickly. She was threatening to kill him and then completely forget him in the same instance. Nothing more than wait for Naruto and his name to be called.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Your next."The blued haired assistant called from the front. His face showed a happy face yet to Mouka, he could feel the malicious intent just underneath the surface. Naruto nodded to his brother before heading for the door.

--

"Okay. The final exam is simple Naruto."Iruka sat at a table in the examination room. Mizuki stood off by the door."The please complete the henge of myself or someone we recognize."

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!**"Naruto shouted.

In a puff of smoke, a young girl with twin ponytail emerged wearing nothing but two clouds barely covering the strategic assets. The immediate reaction was four jet of red blood from the two men in the room.

"Naruto!"Both adult male screamed angrily only. Iruka finally responded in a annoyed manner."What the heck was that? Stop using that stupid henge!"

"Ah, come on. Iruka-sensei. It was funny, you guys were almost knocked out."Naruto scratched his cheeks."Well, niisan said a shinobi should all advantages to exploit a weakness of an opponent."

"Well, don't do that if you want the opposite sex to murder you."Iruka said with an eye twitch."I will talk to you niisan and oneechan about it too."A glare from Iruka and the threat to tell his sister made Naruto pale.

"Now, do it again."Iruka commanded and the resumption of the exam.

--

The Academy year ended for the two boys that sat outside near their swing. Naruto stared at the ground not bothering to look up. It was painful to see the other students pass and embraced by parents that were proud of them. Yet, this was how suppose to be, a very difficult path that Mouka had chosen for them. He didn't know why his brother sat with him without a leaf headband.

"Why you fail niisan?"Naruto spoke in a low voice."You know you could easily pass."

"You know my reason bro."Mouka sighed as he saw his love move through the crowds before leaving with a red haired man."I know it was painful. If two dead-last suddenly have abilities to pass would raise suspicious. We are to keep low profile for a bit longer. Besides, two heads are better than none for what we need to do."

The blonde haired brother nodded in understanding from Mouka explanation earlier and reminded what will happen soon."I still don't like it."

"Well, something going to happen, I think."Mouka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as to lighten the mood somewhat.

"What...?"Naruto sputtered out only for Mouka lightly laughed at his brothers expression before a man's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey you two."The tall bluish haired teach walked up to the two boys."I have talked to Iruka-sensei and he wouldn't change his mind."

"Mizuki-sensei. Thanks for trying."Naruto lowered his head until he heard the teacher continue.

"Actually, there an alternative called the practical exam."Mizuki stated.'What idiots if these two fall for my plans.'The bluish haired teacher smirked inwardly.

"What is that?"Mouka said loudly letting his idiotic persona take over."What does it have to do with us?"

"Ah...this is a tougher than what you done."Mizuki smirked."The test combination of shinobi skills. Completing the objective will make you a genin."

"Cool...we can pass. Believe it."Naruto shouted excitedly before Mizuki waved his hand to calm the blonde down.

"Anyways, the objective is to obtain the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to my location north east here at midnight at a shack."Mizuki ticked off with his fingers in emphasis. "This is the last chance boys."The bluish haired man walked away thinking of the his agenda.'Kill two birds with one stone. In this case, two demons with one stroke.'Mizuki dark eyes glinted evilly.

"Are you ready for tonight?"Mouka watched with white glowing eyes as traitorous man leave. The man's aura covered in swirl of black and red.

Naruto made a simple nod before answering."Yeah, ready when ever you are. Let's go."

--

The night was theirs as much the creatures of the night. The bright yellow hair contrasted the dark night as it moved towards the towering building. The two slowly crept into the Hokage's Tower and straight for the old man's office. It was pretty simple considering Mouka planned beforehand, most of the ANBU guards were elsewhere.

They entered the office to find the old man with his pipe waiting for them. He lifted the Forbidden Scroll up to Mouka who took and handed it to Naruto."We will return after we are done."

"Yeah oji-san. Don't worry, count on it!"Naruto smiled."Now have to knock you out to make it convincing old man."

"How?"The old man was curious before.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**!"Naruto shouted changing into the twin pony-tailed haired girl. The old man spirted blood everywhere knocking him out cold quicker than the porn he read.

"Geez, you have to use that? Let's get going."Mouka sighed to see perverted hokage was out like a light just by a single non-lethal jutsu well maybe, not completely.

--

The forest was quiet before a loud klaxon sounded off from the direction of the Hokage's Tower as two figures stopped short distance.

"Well, at least they know now. Lets head for the location bro."Mouka said before he jumped to a high branch followed by Naruto.

As they approached the meeting sight, the bluish haired Mizuki appeared in a whir next to the two boys hopping from branch to branch."Change of plans. We will reach a clearing in a few, we stop there with the forbidden scroll."

It was not long before they saw the clearing and stopped. The two boys looked at the scroll as Naruto removed from his back to place on the ground."So what now?"

"Now give me the scroll."Mizuki said a even calm voice as he faced the fraternal twin boys.

Naruto slightly tensed at the sudden change in the teachers voice but kept his expression the same he passed the giant scroll to the adult."So what now Mizuki-sensei?"

The man sneered at them with a malicious look about him. Mouka was going to goad the teacher in revealing his plan until another voice intervened.

"Well, well. It seemed your plan worked."A new man with bluish silver hair wearing ANBU-style Locust mask appeared next to the teacher turned traitor. Nothing showed he was a shinobi."It's seem this will complete my career wouldn't it."

"Who the heck are you and what you want with the Forbidden Scroll?"Mouka turned to the newcomer. Though his memory of this part was hazy at best, he was pretty sure in his mind this happened differently. The man with the Locust mask was a definite twist to what he remembered as it occurred. Whatever the role this person had would showed up sooner or later. Of course he didn't know how much a role this person held.

"Ah..such idiotic 'demons'. I am glad that you failed."The Locust masked nin reached into his pouch for a kunai, killer intent leaked from his pores."What you think we're doing? The Forbidden Scroll is going to make us stronger before we trade if for power. Now you given it to us."

"First we going to be heroes ridding you of Kohona."Mizuki's evil glinted evilly when he saw the 'demons' tremble a bit but not in fear, but anticipation of action that would follow."This is revenge of sorts for my partner and myself. And the reward from killing you two and taking Forbidden Scroll makes up for it."The bluish haired teacher smirked and patted the scroll next to him.

A chukle and a smile appeared on Naruto's face followed by a nod of exasperation from Mouka. This surprised the two traitors by their attitude in the dangerous situation.

"Why you little demons mocking us. You two are going to die painfully."The man in the Locust scowled at the two boys.

"Well in that case."Naruto and Mouka spoke together creepily."You will never get the scroll from us."The 'Naruto' and 'Mouka' disappeared into puffs of smoke.

"What?!"Mizuki screamed when the scroll next to him turned into 'Mouka' before it puffed out of existence."Those demons brats used **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

"Spread out, find them!"Mizuki roared being denied his prize. The Locust masked nin nodded before hopping into the trees again while Mizuki took off in another direction.

Not too far, they didn't see a former comrade hiding in the bush ready to spring into action only to witness the two boys and the Forbidden Scroll to disappear into smoke.'I knew you two wouldn't betray us.'A man with a scarred face quickly **shunshined** to find the errant brothers.

--

The Uzumakis found a small clearing and stopped when they felt their bushin expired. It was a good idea from Mouka to send the Kage Bushins in their place with a Henged bushin as the scroll. Well, now they have a pair of angry face was the last thing they saw.

"Hey niisan?"Naruto laid down the scroll on the ground ready to open it."So, oji-san let us learn one thing together from the scroll while we have it?"

"Yeah, he said something about reward and inheritance. Wasn't really paying attention."Mouka kneeled next to his brother as Naruto opened the scroll."Only one thing we allowed to learn."

Naruto only nodded as they both boys scanned the scroll for a jutsu.they thought useful.

--

Their situation was changed from what Mouka had planned, use a skill common to the opponent and beat him senseless like the last time. The mysterious accomplice changed that since they didn't know the skills Mizuki's accomplice had. At least the old man Hokage trusted them both with the scroll. Learning a jutsu from the scroll was considered their right the bearded Kage. Mouka was told this when he visited the old leader the night before about the eventual betrayal of a member. Now, here they were, the Uzumaki brothers, exhausted a bit from learning a new jutsu.

"That is some jutsu you know niisan."Naruto panted as he grinned widely after learning a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll."What you think?"

"It was worth it bro."Mouka smiled in return. His brother was smiling as if he gotten a new Christmas present."Though we should keep to our other jutsu until this is over 'kay? We are not going to blow our cover yet."

The blond haired demon container pouted at this brother reluctantly following his lead in this matter. A man appeared in a puff of smoke startling the two boys as both fell on their butts.

"What you two doing?"Iruka narrowed his eyes at the two boys while pointing at the open scroll."You better take it back to the Hokage right now!"

"Umm...we were after we learned a jutsu from the scroll."Naruto rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

"Iruka-sensei, we were told that if we did this by getting the scroll to him. We pass our practical exam as genin."Mouka lied quickly knowing Iruka would enquire further.

"Mizuki-sensei? Exam? No such thing!"Iruka exclaimed loudly at the two boys."What does Mizuki want with the scroll?"

"Actually we want it for power."Mizuki spoken with malice."Nobody going to stop us."

"Who's we?"Iruka looked around confused until another man jumped next to the bluish haired teacher.

The scarred teacher stared at the masked man for a moment before speaking, glaring daggers at the other man."You!"

"Ah so you remember me...been a long time. Iruka."The masked man spatted very bitterly at the pony-tailed man."Surprised you still do after..."

"Don't you dare you bastard!"Iruka screamed angrily before turning to the two confused boys."Go now! You two, now!"

Both Naruto and Mouka watched the conversation with some interest and confusion until Iruka shouted them to leave.

"Wait, Iruka-sensei..."Naruto yelled but was cut off by Iruka's command.

"GO!! TAKE IT BACK!"

Naruto was about to say something else but only see Mouka nodded in compliance to their teachers words and took off into the woods in not particular direction. This was getting complicated by the moment as Mouka thought about the meeting of Iruka and the masked nin. The hostilities in their voices meant something more. They knew each other and why such actions as of recent.

They kept jumping through the trees until they heard the voice of Iruka come up next to them. He looked slight worn and tired. He had a serious expression on his face."Better give me the scroll right now as I have said before. Don't want it to be taken by the wrong person."

"Hmm..."Mouka scratched his chin for a moment before staring straight into his the man's eyes."No."

In a single swift motion, Naruto removed the large Forbidden Scroll from his back and swung it like his giant sword. Iruka was stunned by the move as the scroll struck him in the chest. The momentum of the attack combined with a mid air jump careened the stunned teacher from one branch before hitting another followed by slamming into a tree trunk.

Both Naruto and Mouka quikcly jumped to the ground below then evaded shurikens thrown at them landed where they were."You brats are so dead!"

The traitorous Iruka puffed into the blued haired man that snarled at the two boy standing there looking back at him."You demons, how you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Simple, your scar is wrong, it's too long."Naruto said in a calm voice as he stared up at the man."

"Very observant for you little plagues, demons."The blued haired teach removed himself from the tree trunk slight bruised and bloodied."Nobody cares if you die or not, so why not give us the scrolls."

"We are not demons you goddam traitor!"Mouka screamed back. Even though both Naruto and himself knew what they held, it still painful being referred to something other than human.

"You are didn't know that?"Their former teacher smirked. The two boys had 'confusion' and sadness in their eyes."Ah, demons what you are, why don't you think people want to kill you? Why don't you are nothing more than trash?"

Mouka stood there, his eyes seemed to go blank for a moment. The knowledge of knowing what was in them was torment of emotions in itself. People reminded them they are considered no better. The blonde haired demon container fell to one knee, his bowed covering his ocean blue eyes. The two didn't say anything for awhile, though it was already know to them. The fact was real enough that they ad to endure the glares and the threats that existed towards them. Their thoughts were broken when a shout sounded from the left of them.

"Don't listen to him! You are not demons."A injured and battered Iruka walled out of the woods holding his left arm."Mizuki, you are forbidden for saying anything like that!"

"They are what they are."Mizuki gave a evil laugh before he smirked at the two unmoving boys."You are demons and nothing can change that, you know why? I will tell you."

"No don't."

"The two of the most powerful demons attacked Kohona. Only way to save Konoha was to sacrifice two lives for survival."Mizuki raised a finger to emphasis his point.

"The law! You can't tell them!"

"Too bad, those demons were sealed away into two boys."The heartless teacher grinned widely at the horrified look of Iruka and the slight tremble of the two young boys."They were sealed into you two. Now there only reason is left for you is to die!"

The two boys didn't move after hearing those words that echoed throughout the woods. Mizuki reached from behind his and smiled evily.'Time to finish this once in for all.'The weapon he chosen for the kills was simple and effective yet it was devastating when hit. In single motion of a practiced chunin, the fuuma shruiken explodes from his hand straight at the two boys.

A loud splat was heard before a grunted sound that drew their attention. It was the body of the Iruka-sensei in front of them.

"Iruka-sensei!"The two boys screamed in unison as they ran to hold his weakened body.

The saw the huge shuriken stuck out of his back leaving a trail of blood down his uniform. What shocked the most to Naruto and Mouka was his face. A wide smile and with dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, such a sad sight."A cold laugh rang through the air as the masked person returned. Aura of darkness seemed to leak from his slightly injured body."Pathetic. Told him to stay out of it or join us. I guess he will have to die then."

"Don't listen to either of them, I told both before, both of you are not demons, but human boys that suffered."Iruka coughed which caused more blood to come out his mouth."You both have people that care for you. Protect them as they are precious to you."

"We will Iruka-sensei."Naruto cried, as tears slowly fell down his cheek. Mouka nodded fighting to keep his tears from falling as well. They gently put down their teacher against a tree as he winced at the movement.

The laughter to the two boys was nothing more than malice and hatred. The white and blonde haired boy stood up and turned to look straight into the man's eye with nothing then anger. The shorter of the two men sneered underneath his mask.

"I am getting bored of this kill the two hell spawn and the demon loving teacher. No witnesses."The would-be murdered reached into his pouch for another kunai."What you going to do about it brats?"

"Leave them!"The wounded man coughed to see Naruto moved to stand next to his brother."Don't...!"

"This is nothing Iruka-sensei, we will protect you and this village. We are born to do this."The blonde haired teen said barely above a whisper as he looked over his shoulder before turning his eyes to Mizuki and his companion."You not going touch our sensei you bastards! Believe it!"

"What you going to do you dead-last? Brats?"The bluish haired teacher sent waves of killer intent and saw the two boys slightly tremble in fear."Scared to save yourself or precious sensei?"He was so wrong."What are two demon spawns smiling at?"Mizuki spatted out venomously.

"Never, ever..."Naruto smirked widely as the masked nin stopped in his tracks while he went though handseals..

"...underestimate..."Mouka continued from Naruto as he to was doing hand seals.

"Us! **Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu**!"Both Naruto and Mouka screamed out in unison as nearly two hundred clones of 'Naruto' and another two hundred of 'Mouka' surrounding the two men.

"You think we are dead-last?!"The Naruto clones cracked their knuckles together as they stared angrily at the traitors.

"Ready for lifetime of beating!? We are protectors of Kohona, that's what we're born to do."The army of Mouka went to crack their knuckles in anticipation then smirked at them at the same time.

The former teacher turned traitor and his partner paled at the sight followed by the cracking of fists loud enough to be heard through the forest. Moments later, screams of pain and agony sounded throughout the woods that night.

--

The two quivering mass of flesh lie motionless. Not far, the two tired brothers stood their smiling at each other.

"Think we overdid it bro?"Mouka looked at the two unconscious bodies.

Naruto only shook his head and grinned."It went well. Those two won't hurt anyone for sure niisan."

"Hey you two."The injured teacher was in awe before now smiled at the two boys and motioned them to come to him."Naruto, Mouka can you both close you eyes and hold out your hands, I got something."

."Hmm, okay."Naruto cocked before he closed his eyes his heading not knowing. Mouka only shrugged and did the same.

Naruto felt something hard and soft at the same time with in his grasp. He opened one eye to see what it was. Looking down at his hand something was laid across his open palm.

'It can't be.'Naruto was surprised what sat in his hands. It was a Kohona leaf band, more specifically it was Iruka's. Tears began to gather in his eyes before turning to Mouka who stared at his own. It was battered and worn like Irukas' only difference the cloth was dark green.

"Iruka-sensei, who's headband is this?"Mouka looked at for a moment before he heard his teacher weak voice.

"That headband is special like the one Naruto is holding."Iruka gently smiled at the pranksters before laying a hand on each."It was my brother's. Just like me who became a shinobi of Kohona. You both earned the right as the next generation of shinobi like my brother and myself. You made me proud to know you both."

Naruto and Mouka hugged Iruka like a sons to a father. He was one of the few that believed in them and proud. Now they were the next generation to carry on the traditions of the shinobis. Finally some ANBU arrived on the scene along with a particular Kage who smiled at the scene.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu** - **Body Replacement Technique**

**Hyaku Yaiba no Jutsu **- **Hundred Blades Technique**

**Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique**

**Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Transformation Technique**

**Bushin no Jutsu - Clone Technique**

**Kohona no Tenshi - Angels of Kohona**

**Kohona no Senjin - Vanguard of Kohona**

**Shunshin no Jutsu** - **Body Flicker Technique**

**Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Mass Shadow Clone Technique**

**A/N: Wow, that was some read wasn't it. You noticed I have extended the role of a Tenten. Normally she is only a support character with not much background or interaction with Naruto and Mouka. Hope their interaction is somewhat resembles a family fun. The big thing was the family moment and glimpse into their what bond they have currently. The Hyaku Yaiba no Jutsu is something based on Tenten's Soryu Tensaki (Dragon Scattering Destruction Techinque - show in anime against her clone), only toned down a bit. What is wrong with Mouka? Who's the girl that was crying. What with the light from a room that appeared then disappeared? Also, what did the jutsu they learned from the Forbidden Scroll? I have scattered hints and foreshadowing what will or might happen along with connection between the events in this chapter with future events. Wonder anyone connected any of them yet. I will reveal more next chapter or the following. As for the relationships, they will built up and not overnight thing either. I want to build some meaningful interaction between the characters. See you later all until the next chapter. How does Iruka know the masked traitor. Iruka had a brother? What happened to him? BTW, don't forget to drop a review or two as well your opinion on of Tenten receiving a bigger role then before?**


	15. Chapter 14: Of past meeting the present

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina, [Other Pairings: TBA]**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own Ocs, the plots that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus created by me**.

**A/N:Sorry for being late and all for this update to those that enjoy my story. My computer suddenly decided to have mental breakdown for almost entire month, annoying as heck. Well, at least I completed this chapter finally after all this time. Hope you like the title of this new chapter. Here is the newest update to my epic story.**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 14: Of past meeting the present...

It was not even dawn when a lone figure in a traveling cloak approached the towering gates of Kohona. The two jonin guards at their post saw the lone figure in a dark red cloak steadily approached before he stopped several feet out.

"Halt! State your business stranger!"One of the jonin guard challenged first. His face had a single bandage strung across the bridge of his nose.

The other jonin stared intently at the red cloaked figured who simply stared back without flinching at the words. The way the person stood meant that any hostile action would be meet with deadly force.

The smoking Jonin went into a non-threatening stance."So, what is your business in Kohona?"

"Returning from long-term mission."The cloaked figure raised a hand in non threatening way."The Hokage is or was expecting me when I returned. Now I am back, Izumo, Kotetsu."

"Wait, it can't be. Your back?"The bandaged jonin gaped at the man that stood before them. His partner nodded and waved the cloaked man through.

"Welcome back."The jonin resumed smoking his cigarette. The cloaked man left in swirling red leaves.

---

The white bearded Hokage rested his eyes from seeing all the paperwork that walled him in. The chakra he felt before it disappeared was similar to what he felt years ago before the Kyuubi attack. This signaled that things will be interesting in a few months no doubt about it.

"So, how you been doing these past few years?"The old man Sarutobi puffed a ring of smoke from his pipe."I take it you have given care to the mission I had sent you before?"

"Hai, it was done when I have received it."A man said as he slipped out of the shadows. His red cloaked barely ruffled as he moved."I take it there was not much choice in the matter professor?"

"Hmm...astute as always from friend. It had to been done this way."The kind old man looked at the younger black haired man."Now, about the other situation at hand. You know why you are here?"The black haired man only nodded before the Hokage continued."I didn't know if you were returning even after I sent the message to you."

"It was something I thought was obliged to do."The black haired man said as he went to see out the window."A conversation with an old friend as well when I gotten your message Hokage-dono."The cloaked man turned to lean against the windowsill."So did he say anything in particular? Do they know about her?"

"He did and the events which we will discuss a bit later."The old man said as he got up and walked up next to the dark haired stranger."As for her, no, they don't."

"She didn't tell them?"The dark haired man's voice harden at the Hokage's words."She should, that just cowardly of her."

"I could guess the same for you why it took you this long. Besides, you should know why."The Sarutobi turned and put a hand on the man's shoulder that calmed him down."It was her wish to do so considering the circumstances."

"Damned that bastard! Damn him!"The cloaked man spatted angrily at the thought. He looked up to see the old man smile at him warmly that caused the young man to calm down again."She still at her old place?"

"Yes. You know where it is."The old man took another puff from his pipe."Come back and we will discuss what to do after your visit."

"Alright."The man turned around and hopped out the window as his red cloaked fluttered in the wind as he did.

—

The area was familiar yet different for the cloaked man. Same road, same path he took that lead him to this point. Reunion of the past had begun when he walked towards her white house at the end of the street. The house was pretty typical small two story house large enough for a young couple with a child or single person. A white fence surrounded the house in typical family fashion almost blending in with the rest of the neighborhood if not the fact the small house didn't have any others next to it.

'I see they haven't changed at all when I left.'The cloaked man frowned inwardly at the lone house that stood in front of him.

The front gate was ajar as he slowly walked through it towards his reunion. A long breath left his lips as he finally stood in front of the front door. The door opened to reveal the female occupant of the house. The woman gave a snarl to the cloaked man."So you came back? What you doing here?'

"Hello you too."The older person smirked at her introduction."You going to invite me in or we going to shout while standing out here?"

The owner stepped back into her house without such a word as the cloaked man followed the slightly shorter lady into the small living room. She sat down at one end of the couch while the cloaked man sat across from her in a chair.

The cloaked man glanced only to see the anger and sadness in her eyes as she glared daggers at him. This was his fault it came to this point. The situation should never had come to this reunion that laid out before him."It seems you are doing well."

"Don't give me that bullshit."The woman snapped backed angrily clenching her fists."Why are you back you after the past few years?"She gritted her teeth in response to controlling her emotions that built up over.

"I...had to do things."The cloaked man said as lowered his voice."What I did I regret but needed to do for Kohona."

"You left for you own good, not for Kohona, just for yourself."The woman spatted venomously."You left Kohona, we thought you had abandoned us you asshole, your village..we sent messages for you to come back after 2 years! You expect me to welcome you after ignoring us for this long!?!"

"It had to be done if I couldn't help it."The cloaked man stared at the floor."I am sorry and regret I have done..."The dark haired man let down his hood for a moment to look straight at the female host."I can't do anything to change the past but I am here now. So why haven't you told them yet? Hokage-dono told me."

"No, I can't and I simply can't."The young woman got up from the couch and walked over to the front window to see the sun starting to arise."I can't taint them further for what I have done can I? I can't associate with them personal or openly. It would destroy them if they knew now and the secret."

"You are acting like a coward! They are you own family, how can you?"The man stood up shouting his eyes narrowed on the trembling figure at the window."I know the mistake I have committed and regret most of it. That fact I want to fix is my choice and facing it! What about you? You're their family, they need you!"

"I can't be, like I have said before..."The young woman turned around, her thoughts drifted to what remains of her family. All the anger she had pent up left her. She lowered her head before whispering in returning."They already have a family. An adopted sister, orphaned because of bandits. She found a family in them far better than I would ever have been, that is my regret..."Tears welled up in her eyes slowly fall to the ground almost unabated.

"Well, that's your answer concerning them?"The cloaked man said quietly before donning the hood again.

"No. Please don't ask me again."The tears flowed freely that she had to live with since the event their lives."That is my decision, I will not hurt them or destroy what they had gained. Not because of me."

'I am sorry, truly sorry.'The young kunoichi thought as she fell to the floor sobbing quietly.'I can never be part of your family for my crimes, that is my price.'

"Guess time for me to leave."The crimson hooded man stood in the doorway, he looked at what become of the strong woman."I am truly sorry for what I have done."There was a slightly hesitation as he let out a low breathe."I hope you change your feelings and do tell them, nobody should be alone, especially you..."

The cloaked man disappeared leaving the lonely kunoichi and all the regrets that transpired in their lives.

---

The light shone on his face as he did his kata. Next to him, his brother mimicked the same movement as they went through the usual routine in the morning. They woke before sunrise, too excited that they had taken their first official steps as shinobis. First step for getting acknowledged as a person. A storm had moved across the north west land and delayed the return of their sister from a messenger scroll. Celebration of them becoming 'official' genins of Kohona was going have to wait until she came back.

"So, what we going to tell neechan for our 'fun'?"Naruto stopped his kata to sit on the grass looking out over the small lake."Wonder what she going to do?"

"Probably work us to death, turn us into guinea pigs again or set the 'Flame of Eternal Youth' on us."Mouka shook his head with a sigh."Take your pick?"

"Not that again!"Naruto paled at the thought of a green clad suit and bowl cut hair. Lee was a good person and big hearted too, though he took the 'Flame of Youth' a bit overboard. At least he doesn't do it during the spars they had, well most of the time."You know she can be so cruel sometimes."A chibi Naruto cried on his knees.

At this, anime sweat dropped from Mouka's head."Well, we did something she told us not too. I am not going to say anything. Are you?"

"Definitely not."Naruto nodded vigorously."She more than likely run us into the ground with her weapons."

He cringed at the thought of hundreds of projectiles directed at him during a run and dodging so he doesn't become a pin cushion. Glancing over at his brother, Mouka noticed that Naruto was smiling widely about something before he stood up.

"Wha'cha you grinning about bro?"Mouka was curious at Naruto's expression from a horrified one to a happy one.

"Oh...just thinking the past three years what we have been doing until now."Naruto scratched his cheeks smiling."No more boring classes!!!"

"Well, we still going need to learn as we go you know that right?"Mouka said as Naruto looked at his brother oddly. He sighed at his Naruto's confusion. It was nice to be done with three years of classes again."There are still a lot more to learn in the 'real world' more than the classroom. Never stop learning."

"Ah...I get it!"Naruto shouted."Always learning something new right?"

"Yup! Why don't we get some noodles. Kinda hungry right now, should eat before we meet our new teammates."Mouka said as stomach growled loudly. Naruto giggled at the noise before his only appetite roared.

They quickly gathered their stuff and took an easy jog to their sacred place in Kohona. Ichiriku's Ramen Stand, best in the village for ramen by Naruto's standards and for Mouka's it was either ramen or udon depending on his mood. Luckily for Mouka, Ichiriku's served both noodles anytime of the day.

"Hey boys! How's your first day being official genins?"The ramen stall owner smiled warmly as his two favorite customers came in."So what do you want Naruto, Mouka? First bowl on the house for you two!"

"It was great!"Naruto responded loudly then grin at the mention of free ramen."Wait a minute...how you know we became genins? What about the money jiji?"

"Actually, Iruka-kun came by earlier. He looked none for the wear but very happy. We asked him and he told us what you did on a mission."The ramen owner's daughter smiled at the two brothers."Iruka-kun also mentioned that you will have to wear your official Leaf hitai-ate."

"Eh? Aren't we wearing them now?"Naruto was confused as he pointed at the one Mouka was wearing along with one on his head."Aren't these official enough?"

"Iruka-san mentioned something about you two earning these and that you can return those later."The jovial man chuckled as he brought two shiny new ones from behind the counter."He said these are the ones you earned. Also your sensei said finally two angels were watching over Kohona and protect their precious people."

The new shiny hitai-ate sat in single large open box when the ramen owner brought them out. A smiled crept across Mouka's face as he reached out to pick one up until he froze at Teuchi's last statement.

'Iruka-sensei doesn't know did he?'Mouka slight panicked at the thought.'Crap, are secrets are busted. He did believe we learned Kage Bushin from the scroll.'

"W...what you mean...an-..gel?"Naruto looked nervously at his brother who paled at the statement. Their work gone in a single night.

The ramen owner's daughter Ayame smiled before giving a confused look at their change in expression."Something the matter Naruto-kun, Mouka-kun? Something we said?"

"I think they are in shock."The middle aged man poked the unresponsive Mouka on the forehead only to sway a bit."Hmm...what? What's wrong you two being like guardian angels?"

"Eh...? That's what you mean."Naruto let a long breathe he didn't know he held.

"Why?"Teuchi gave confused look."You thought we are talking about something else?"

The yellow and white haired boy broke out his daze, blinked several times before he nodded."No, no, no...everything is fine."

"Are you sure, you were out of if for a bit."The brown haired Ayame smiled at the two boys only two get nods."Okay. Your sensei wanted to celebrate with you two but is busy with last minute details at the Academy and your neechan being not here because of a mission. So we decided to give you two first bowels free to celebrate!"

"Thanks!"Naruto and Mouka shouted at joy for free food.

Ayame giggled at the two boys while the old owner cringed at the volume."So what you two have?"

"Ramen!"

"Udon!"

"One coming up for each of you."Ayame smiled warmly and headed back into the kitchen with her father.

---

The office was quiet as there was only four people within the room. There was a couple minutes of silence since they gathered to discuss certain things. They were more focused though on a single agenda that everyone was aware of.

"They have failed."An old woman spat venomously."What will happen if they talk? We have to eliminate them before that happens."

"Yes. Those idiots are worthless trash need to be dealt with."Another voice sounded from the right."There is a reason we have chosen you to complete the anointed agenda. We are losing faith in your abilities."

"Say all you want."The old man spoke in a cold and emotionless."The fact remains you came to me because your afraid of committing unlike I am. As the business at hand, my colleague has use of my tools. I already made certain arrangements to secure that loose end."

"I have something in place if this fails which he entrusts me with."A man's middle aged voice continued from his partner."In fact, there are is a possibility to remove your threat permanently."The silver red haired man leaned back a bit in his seat."What I have plan will not only eliminate your threat, but evidence will be far removed from here that nothing will lead back to us."

"What plan do you have pray tell?"The older man with graying haired spoke."Failure will only lead to discovery."

"Can't kiss and tell can I?"The man smirked causing the other man to glare."I will not let anyone ruin it from getting my reward."

"As long you complete the task and do not interfere with our plans."The elder woman glared at the younger man.

'What idiotic ambitions. Removing two insignificant 'demons' are just the bonus if they get in the way. My contingency plan is those tools will help bring me to power if this fails.'The conspirator smiled inwardly.'Their own short-sightedness will be their downfall. They will be swept out with the old like the Hokage.'

The other older man could see his subordinate was thinking of something else entirely to the current conversation."You have anything to add?"

"Nothing at all? As long I have assets for my plans."The man looked at the two other present councilors. He wanted absolutely no interference from no one with his own agenda. Then he would had dealt with them accordingly with or without permission from his partner.

"You will be given assets as asked to carry out your plan. We don't care what you do, just get rid of them."The council man spatted."Your loyalty will be appreciated in other forms if this successful."

'Such ignorant fools, their rewards are so very trivial.'The silver red haired man smirked inwardly.'They will regret it at the end.'

The two councilmen nodded to his 'superior' before leaving the other two men alone in the room. Such arrogance of those two made his blood boil at times. They waited until the footsteps faded before the dark haired elder look at the other.

"Kuumei. I assume you had something planned out already?"The voice was calm as he the dark haired man spoke.

"I do have something in mind. They don't know of our agreement or they wouldn't put restriction on my actions. My agenda will go ahead concurrent to theirs as my target date is coming."The masked man named Kuumei stood up and walked to the front of the desk."So those two been taken care of? I will have access to them later?"

"They will be at disposal. As for our agenda still hidden from those fools. They will be like any tool before they are discarded."The older man leaned back in his chair before smiling."I will let you know when the 'demons' will soon start."

"Good, let me know when things are set and I will make the proper preparations."Kuumei smiled wickedly that his plans will come into fruition after all this time.

---

The old man sat at his chair waiting for his return. A spiky silver haired man named Kakashi with his trademark headband that covered his right-eye stood relaxed. They both let out girlish giggles from their own little offending orange books.

A 'puff' sounded in the room and both men to look up to see the red cloaked figure stand there. The cloaked figure had his head down while other two just stared before the Hokage spoke out.

"You gotten your answer it seems."The Hokage frowned."I guess it is still too much for her."

"The whole lot of crap and you know it."The cloaked man said in anger.

"Isn't it?"The voice from the silvered haired man drew a glare from the cloaked figure. Kakashi put his orange book away. His single eye was dead serious on the matter."What of you senpai? Why you leave and not come for a long time? You know full what happened to her and she needed your help. What of the two boys? So why?"

"It was something thought I could finish myself. Yet it was a failure."The cloaked figure spoke softly."The past always catches those who run from it for so long and so far away. That is one reason I am here, the other is I want to be here. What of you my friend, have you ever gotten over the past?"

The silver haired nin bowed his head."No. I am trying to...but that is my punishment for what I have done and that's to remember."

"Kakashi...nakama."The cloaked man said quietly."It seems our past is jaded in shadows that will cling to us until we shine a light on it."

"It seems so."The silver haired man turned to look out the window.

The Hokage puffed out a ring of smoke and took in the somber mood between the two nins. He glanced from one to the other before he spoke."I think we can get started on a unique situation that had come up that needs to be rectified. This concerns both of you."

"So what is the problem Hokage-sama."Kakashi turned to look at the bearded kage. The other man simply nodded in affirmation.

"This concerns two particular boys and the teams that will be handed out."The bearded kage rubbed his chin in thought."The fact we would have odd number of genins graduating this year."

"Do I get them for my team?"The jonin said in interest."You know why I want them on my team Hokage-sama."

"Yes I know Kakashi. The council had different thoughts on the matter though."The Hokage said with an irritated look on his face."They believe it is in the best interest of Kohona that the two boys are given no sensei or a sensei who could stifle their growth."

"You mean they are afraid of them!"Kakashi clenched his fist, anger flashed across his single eye."Those bastard council, those two boys are shinobis of Kohona!"

"I assume you have a deal or plan of something Hokage-dono?"The cloaked figure put a hand on the angry jonin who then calmed.

"Very astute my old friend."The Hokage said with a half smile."The council can't completely ignore they have passed and officially recorded as so. A councilman brought up the fact of odd number of passing genins and therefore wanted to exclude the Uzumakis from any team. I told them they cannot do that to genins, they are to be given a jonin-sensei when graduated and placed on a three man team. The same councilman believed that they have a candidate to even out the teams and leave the Uzumakis without one."The old man removed a file from his desk and threw on the desk."Kakashi, I am sorry, right now you will not be having either of them on your team. You will be getting this genin instead. He does have the official record of passing but no team."

"Damned those old windbags."The cloaked figured muttered under his breath as Kakashi picked up the fold."So what happen now. It sounds like my nakama won't get the Uzumakis for tra..."

"What the..? You got to be kidding me?"Kakashi said out aloud before handing the folder to the cloaked man."Why..? Hokage-sama, he has no place on any team. Let alone a rookie team at that."

"It was one of several conditions for the deal. One, a list of jonins that are disallowed from becoming sensei to them. Kakashi your on the very top of the list because you are ordered by the council to train the Uchiha much as possible."The old leader gauged the man's reaction who held nothing by a blank look. Not good.

"I don't mind being sensei to the last Uchiha as I wanted to, but how are the brothers going to be taught if they don't have a sensei?"Kakashi said with a level voice. He was livid yet kept a his emotions in check."What of the fourth member? Simply ignore that person as well?"

"Yes. That what council wanted."The old man breathed heavily into his pipe."The second thing, those not on the list can be jonin-sensei only if they do not have other prior obligations such as missions."

"Let me guess, council only said that so they can effectively put jonins on missions that are not on the list enough to stop any effective training or as a team. This just plain garbage from their mouths."The cloaked figure barely spatted out.

"At least they will allow for a two man team with a jonin-sensei if such team is created."The kage took another tired puff from this pipe."I assume you two can hazard a guess why so?"

"Three genins and a jonin-sensei is done to maximize effectiveness, but survival of the team."The dark haired man spoke from this place."The council want them handicapped before they even started. Increase fatality rate what ever team they join with one less member. Even more so if they get an asshole sensei that will lead them to their deaths during a mission or chunin exam."The silver haired nin nodded without saying a word.

"What about their missions, training and chunin exams? How will that be done may I ask?"Kakashi said firmly."They are handicapped still, I want to help..."

"They will allow missions as stated genins and as for the chunin exam, they will allow it only with the handicap for both."The white haired kage sighed."Luckily though they are not quite handicapped and I will more likely to make joint team missions when ever possible."

"I guess training the last Uchiha will be my redemption out of all of this. Though, I would had like train them a bit more."The one-eyed cyclops frowned at his own words.

"Don't worry."The kage smiled from behind his desk."Actually, our long time friend will be their sensei since he is back."

"I was hoping to be one of their senseis with my nakama. Wait a minute, don't you need a regular jonin to be sensei?"The raven haired man turned to the old man."Remember what people call me or still do."

"Actually, I did the paperwork. You are now back to regular jonin rank but your other rank will be inactive unless you believe otherwise."The Leaf kage grinned at negating somewhat of the council's attempt to handicap the new 'genins'.

"Kakashi..."The cloaked figured turned to the dog summoner whom never once looked at his orange book during the meeting."I know what you are going through, but don't beat yourself over it. You will get a chance. We can try to setup some joint training or something with other teams together."

"If that is the only way."The cyclops said before bowing."I will see you later Hokage-sama for your official announcement. Later friend."

Kakashi left the Hokage's office leaving the cloaked visitor and the leader. The Sarutobi waited until the footfalls have gone before he initiated the a privacy jutsu."It seems we have other things to discuss before meeting your new team."

"I believe we do Hokage-dono."The cloaked figure took a seat before starting a very long talk.

---

The class was in disarray as usual when the two boys reached their destination. At least this was going to be a last as a student but as a shinobi. Well, at least that what they hoped. Genins were the lowest of the low on the food chain of command, meaning menial labor as Tenten described. It was definitely not what Mouka or Naruto are looking forward to compared what they done in their early years as Senjin.

Everyone saw the two boys walk into class and went straight to their normal seats. There were whispers and talking from several of the newly graduated students. Others were not so quiet with their talk.

"Hey? What you two doing here?"The brown pineapple haired boy saw the two sit down next them."This is for graduating students only, why you two here?"

Shikamaru looked up to the metal head piece and smiled slightly before putting his head down on the desk."Troublesome."

"Awesome! We all made it then."Their large companion Chouji smiled while chopping on his fifth bag of chips."Wonder what teams we going to be on?"

Mouka shrugged at the comment and glanced around the room to see some of the other graduates stare at Naruto and him. The last prodigy of the Uchiha Clan sat at his normal seat with arm supporting his chin. The raven haired boy looked like he had bored look on his face, his eyes showed little interest other than the fact Naruto and Mouka were in the room of the graduates. He kept his demeanor the same as usual with several fangirls around the poor soul as they tried to get a date out of him.

The two brothers chatted for a bit while Naruto kept stealing glance at his lavender haired princess. The Hyuuga girl in return stole glances over her shoulder in Naruto's direction. Mouka noticed that both blushed when blue eyes meet pearly white ones. A pair of brown eyes glared daggers at the blonde boy that blushed at the shy lavender haired girl.

A sly smirk played across his lips which Naruto caught from the corner of his eyes."What is it niisan?"

"Oh nothing really."Mouka shook his head slightly before smiling. Those two were are two of the kind and he wasn't going to let anything happen to that. Naruto was distracted as he glanced back to Hinata."Don't think you would get any missions done with her in our team?"

"Hey!"Naruto pouted."Yes I would get the mission done even with a beautiful girl on our team."

"Hehe, not to sure about that."Mouka chuckled as Naruto continued pouting with arms crossed."Okay, okay. I believe you bro."Naruto relaxed before going back glancing at his shy lavender haired girl.

'Hmm...I do wonder what the teams are like? I guess depending on the number of graduates if I remembered last time.'Mouka thought out as he mentally counted the number of graduating students and marks.

He stopped with narrowed eyes on a single target that sat near the front of the class by the window.'What the heck? What is he doing here?'

The target in question was a black haired boy similar to Sasuke with a emotionless face. He wore dark sleeveless cut off t-shirt showing his mid section clearly and dark blue pants. He had blank emotionless face only slightly paler than Sasuke. Some of the girls were ogling at the newcomer though a majority still wanted the Uchiha genius.

The blonde demon container saw Mouka's had narrowed eyes in a single direction. Naruto confused about his brother's action and gazed where to where his brother was looking at. Another boy with the same anti-social behavior as Sasuke sat there unmoving. Some of the girls he noticed hung closely to the newcomer and never got a reaction out the said boy.

"What's with the emo twins?"Naruto scrunched his face in a contorted manner."What they have the girls want?"

"Not sure, one thing. There is only one emo. The other is..."Mouka was about to explain the black haired newcomer but was interrupted by a scene at the front.

A loud scream and a crash can be heard from the front of the class. The door was wide open with two struggling girls in the doorway pushing each other.

"Ino-pig! I win again for Sasuke-kun's love!"A pink haired girl slight stumbled forward before a blond haired girl followed."What you say to that! Cha!"

'_**Woohoo! Sasuke-kun should praise our power! Shannaro!'**_Inner Sakura jumped up and down with pom-poms.

'Where you get the pom-poms?'Sakura suspiciously thought to her inner mind.

'_**You be surprised what's in your head.'**_Inner Sakura stated plainly before whispering._**'Or that steel door and the mirror from earlier.'**_

'Door and mirror? What hell you talking about? Where you even come from and why?'The pink haired girl scowled unknowingly her head at Inner Sakura's comment._'_Why can't you just leave?'

'_**One, I am you that I am sure...where I came from is you.'**_Inner Sakura shrugged**.**_**'As for the why...Anyways, Ino-pig is trying to get ahead of you again...'**_

Her Inner Sakura cut off the conversation before she could get an answer. Then again, she probably doubt any answer from the disturbing persona that dwelled in her mind so far.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you see I am first!"Ino yelled above the class as she started to walk back of the class.

Sakura stomped up next to Ino with fist clenched screamed."INO-PIG, YOU LOST THAT RACE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I WON FOREHEAD GIRL!"Ino screamed in return as both girls veins popped from their forehead.

The two girls continued to bicker all the way to Sasuke not caring for those staring at them. The class was scared when they believe they saw lightning sparked between raging green eyes and flaming blue eyes. The Uchiha only glanced with disinterested eyes before staring to front of the class. The newcomer simply ignored the commotion and sat there as a statue.

The white and blond haired boy stood up suddenly only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. The boy only grinned at the his brother."What?"

"What you mean 'What?', you crazy?"Naruto warned as he looked at the two irate girls that now stood next to Sasuke ready throw punches at each other."You are risking life and limb going in there."

"Eh, well got 50/50 chance. So why not?"Mouka shrugged at the prospect not really caring about the dangers right? Okay, maybe not completely safe, a loss of limb is more likely than life.

Naruto was concerned about Mouka's health or lack limb if comes back alive. The thought crossed his mind several times when Mouka went to talk to Sakura. A few times, his brother came back with bumps on his head. Nothing serious. How can the pink haired friend or the blonde haired girl that used to be their friends come to this, even they ignored the lavender haired girl after that day. Sometimes he saw the pink and blonde being nice at times when the brooding Uchiha survivor is not around. Yet they kept themselves at distance from the friends they used to had and moved on to others. The shy lavender haired girl on the other hand simply kept to her self mostly, very shy indeed. At least, Shikamaru and Choji were the least changed still consider them friends going on a few quick pranking adventures. The newest addition to their group was a dark brown haired boy with strange facial tattoos. The odd thing was that when Naruto spoke of Hinata, a low growl was admitted from the newest person. A bit brash at time like Naruto or Mouka. His attitude at times really border on arrogance more than anything else.

The Uzumaki brother made his way to the cherry blossom while Naruto shook his head before glancing at the brooder in the corner.'What a fine mess isn't it.'

The shouting match between Sakura and Ino had died down to glaring daggers at each other sitting down on each side. The dark hearted boy didn't move only gave them a cold glare to not sit too closely.

The distracted cherry blossom was stared angrily at her rival, she didn't feel the first tap or the second until the a slightly more firmer one that her inner personality noticed.

'_**You might want to turn around missy. Someone wants to talk to you.'**_Inner Sakura snickered at the attentive._**'This like the fifth time he is tapping your shoulder.'**_

'I know, I know. Maybe he will leave if I ignore him.'Sakura glared at her inner-self.'Why are you always talking?'

'_**One, I talk to you sometime, well, I am you. Boring in you head when I seen lots so far.'**_The Inner Sakura shrugged to herself._**'Secondly, have you ever known Mouka to quit at something?'**_

Sakura sighed at the obvious answer.'No, I guess not.'

"Sakura-chan, you okay?"Mouka said with curious azure eyes waiting for a response from pink haired beauty."You alright?"

Sakura turned around to have her emerald eyes stared for only for a moment into sky blue eyes before she blinked a few times. A vein popped out of her forehead and angry face now adorn her face."What you want baka?"

"Eh...would you go a date with me?"Mouka asked in a hopeful voice.

"What? Why would go out with you!?!"Sakura shouted, a tick on her forehead grew in anger and embarrassment. She liked attention but from the wrong person. A fist slammed down on top of the poor boy's head send him to the ground. Both emerald eyes closed with a scowl on her face while her right brow twitched visible."God, you should now. I LOVE SASUKE-KUN!"

"Itai! That hurts Sakura-chan!"Mouka whined as he nursed a new bump."That's mean."

"What does duck butt have?"Mouka pointed at the duck tailed hair of the brooding Sasuke who never even moved a inch since the beginning.

"What you say!?!"Sakura said threateningly."Care to say again?"

"Nothing, nothing."Mouka said with arms up waving defensively back.

"That's asking for a stupid question Mouka-baka. You should know by now."Sakura crossed her arm in annoyance until she realized that Mouka and Naruto were in the class for graduates."Wait? Mouka, what and your brother doing here? Didn't you fail the exam?"

''They cheated or something?'Sakura noticed something different. The two brothers had leaf headbands securely around their heads.'They failed, so no way unlike our Sasuke-kun, #1 boy in class!'

'_**Cha, they must have, though where they get the headband?'**_Inner Sakura shouted.

"Heh? My brother and I did graduate to become genins."Mouka then pointed to our headbands then at Naruto who seemed to be daydreaming at the moment."Nothing going to stop us from our dreams."

"Riiiight, more like either did something too easy."The pink haired girl said with a dismissive wave."I hope not one of your stupid pranks baka!"

Everyone heard aloud, some being to giggle. Others laughed out at the two thinking they were doing it for a few laughs. Mouka pouted before getting up and went back to his brother. Naruto only shook his head at him.

"Surprised no concession."Naruto broke out his trance to smirk at his brother."That's some shiner."Naruto poked the bump only to have Mouka whacked his hands glaring at him."Sorry."

"Quit it."Mouka hissed."He is a duck butt, I tell you, a duck butt."

A quick glance over by Naruto, Shikamaru because of the commotion and Choji saw Sasuke staring out into space. The profile he presented with his spiky black hair jutting downwards in a shape of a certain animal from the rear. Naruto began laugh while lazy genius smiled and muttered something about 'Animal anatomy and humans don't mix, troublesome'. Their large companion almost choked while he laughed quietly as he ate another bag of chip when he realized what Shikamaru was muttering about.

The other fan girls overhead what Mouka said and Naruto's laughing at Sasuke. Some of the girls were foaming at the mouth ready to kill. Others glared daggers at them. The two most vocal were also now threatening severe bodily harm.

"Eh, I feel we about to die a gruesome death."Naruto looked around as sweat dropped.

The boy genius of laziness only shrugged and went back to sleep while Choji slowed down his crunching. Mouka nervously glanced at around to see most of the girls glare at his comments.

'Death by fan girls.'Mouka thought of numerous ways they can beat him into a pulp. His brother turned pale at the looks he got. Out of the girls, only Hinata looked on with concern that either brothers would end before they started.

"_**Hehe, watch you say fledgling."**_The giant demon bird snickered._**"Horrible way to end a career before it started by angry mob of fan girls."**_

The angry mob were ready to commit unspeakable horror but stopped by a commanding voice."Everyone!!! Back to your seats now!!!"The tired and worn out Iruka limped through the doors of his class.

Everyone scrambled to their seats quickly as possible while Iruka scanned the room until everything settled. A bandage was still wrapped around his head and arm in a sling from the fight. The students saw this and whispered amongst themselves.

"Sensei! Why those two failures here?"A nameless graduate shouted from the front of the class as making a point then she noticed the condition of their teacher."Iruka-sensei, what happened to you? You alright? We heard a commotion from other teachers you gotten hurt from last night. Two missing-nins robbed something from the Hokage's Tower."

The other kids waited for a response staring intently at him for his answer including the two blond brothers at the back. The brown haired teacher scanned the room for a moment until he saw two different shades of blue eyes looking back and gave a smile.

"Not much to tell other than I was lucky enough to received help last night."He nodded to the two at the back."Or it could had been worse. Oh yeah, don't over do it next time you two."

Everyone in the class turned to stare at the two brothers. Even the two top fangirls stared at them slightly with jaws gaped. They were both thinking the same thing.'What the hell they do to cause Iruka-sensei to say that.'

Mouka realized all eyes were on them with surprised eyes and whispers amongst the other kids in the room. It was like a microscope had settled onto his very being. Soon the white and blond haired brother shifted a tiny bit glancing back at the class with a nervous smile. A silence prevailed as the kids were waiting for answer. Naruto cocked his head to one side then rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?"Naruto shrugged in confusion which caused some of the kids sweat drop, the class couldn't tell at Naruto's feigning innocence or ignorance or both.

A simultaneous cacophony of questions flew at them from every direction from the other graduates.

"What you do?!"

"Was it dangerous!?"

"Iruka-sensei was injured, how come you aren't!?"

"How you beat two missing-nins?"

"Why were you out last night?!"

The two boys leaned back in their seats as some of the kids had surrounded them faster than slurped ramen as they leaned forward into their faces with continued questions. A twitch formed in Naruto's eyebrow while Mouka sweat dropped at the attention.

"Settle down, settle down! Back to your seats! Now!"Iruka yelled as he leaked some killer intent. He saw the two boys gave him a grateful smile The new graduates bolted for theirs seats and sat rigid straight waiting for his next instructions. The next few moments he had gone into a speech concerning growing up and becoming a shinobi of Kohona and what they will face in their duties.

After awhile, most of the back row namely the Uzumakis, Shikamaru and Choji were barely awake from the teacher's graduation speech as it finished.

Mouka slowly began dozing in class fighting off the boredom that was settling in. He noticed that Naruto drooled sleep while Shikamaru slumbered next to him. Half-lidded eyes, Mouka kept nodding off and didn't see the annoyed twitch from Iruka who saw them sleeping in the back.

"Okay, the next announcement should keep you awake if not, you WILL NOT BE ASSIGNED A TEAM!"Iruka said in very loud clear voice that carried to the back of the class.

The instant teacher said those words, Mouka was wide awake and alert. The two next him still had there head down asleep. Mouka quickly elbowed his brother lightly in the ribs that caused the drooling blond head to bolt up right.

"What the heck that for niisan?"Naruto glared at a smirking brother."I was having a wonderful..."

"I hope not ramen or a purple haired princess?"Mouka made a sly smile."Anyways, Iruka-sensei going to announce teams."

"You two are too loud and troublesome for sleep."The lazy brown haired genius yawned before seeing the glare from their teacher."Too troublesome if you ask me."

The slightly irate teacher sighed at their antics before going through the list of teams of genin."Team One are..."

Another long session of names where handed for various teams. He waited patiently for his name to be called along with Naruto's. The face on his brother meant he was getting bored again waiting as Naruto's head drooped a few times only to be poked lightly be Mouka to stay awake.

"Team 8 are Hyuuga Hinata."At the sound of her name being called Naruto's shot up and looking at a blushing Hinata who was staring back."Abrume Shino and..." Iruka ignored Naruto's sudden interest by pausing letting the suspense hang in the air.

'I hope Naruto-kun is on my team.'The white-eyed innocent girl thought.

'Wonder I am going to be on Hinata-chan's team.'Naruto slight blushed.'I don't want to leave my nii-san, he would understand.'

"...Inuzuka Kiba, your sensei is Yuhi Kunerai."

Hinata frowned slightly that Naruto wasn't selected on her team. The blond boy gave a sympathized pout at not being selected for her team. She giggled at Naruto's childish behavior from the a distance. She didn't see a certain glare from a tattooed boy.

The azure eyed demon container saw Naruto's face for a moment in hope then dash in a same instance. A sigh escaped his breath when he realized the fact being brothers likely meant they were stuck together on same team and likely their tenant made it easy for the people selecting the teams. Naruto gave his brother a grin which Mouka only shook his head."What you grinning about bro?"

"Darn, was hoping to be on Hinata-chan's team with you. At least we going to be our own team nii-san."Naruto grinned at the thought.

The last comment from Naruto was right. More than likely that they were to hung out to dry for the most part and why not just keep the brothers together. 'Kill two birds with one stone' as the old saying went or in this case a kunai or explosive tag. At least a couple things were going to be in their favor compared to last time if he remembered correctly. What ever team they were going to be was will be more less chunin level. So even they get a bad jonin-sensei. They were still had some experience and skills to ignore that fact. The basic fact if Naruto knew he wasn't on Hinata's team. Mouka was not going to be on Sakura's either.

"For Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimachi Choji and finally...Yamancka Ino! Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma!"Iruka continued to read off the next teams."Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Tenko Sai and Haruno Sakura! Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi!"

"I WIN INO-PIG, CHA!"Screamed the pinkette as she jumped in joy.

"WHY DOES FOREHEAD GIRL ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM!?!"Ino screeched loudly while glaring daggers at her team then at the pink haired girl.

Choji fumbled with a piece of chip when he felt a glare directed him that could kill when he

he saw Ino looking in their direction.

Shikamaru only raised his head only to mumble a little too loud."Too troublesome."

"What you say!!!"The blonde fangirl turned to glare at the lazy genius whom shrugged it off while Choji gave a weak smile. She went back to glaring at her rival."This ain't fair!"

The tired teacher waited until the two girls stopped shouting and was about to the next item and noticed hand raised by Naruto."Yes what is it Naruto? Something the matter?"

"Ummm...what about nii-san and I, Iruka-sensei?"Naruto was almost practically jumping out of seat waiting for the teacher's answer.

"Oh yes, almost forget because of the disruption in the class."He slightly glared at the two new kunoichi."Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Mouka will be Team Zero."

"Haha! Team Zero for the dead-lasts, how funny is that!"A brown haired boy laughed almost falling out of his seat.

The boy next to him snickered."A team of losers are nothing but zeros."

The other kids began to laugh and pointed at them for being labeled as such for their team. Mouka thought couldn't get any more worst than that.

'What the heck? First we get labeled as losers and dead-last. Now our team happened to be called Team Zero?'Mouka groaned inwardly before he mumbled out something about Kami being a stand up comedian in a previous life.

---

Somewhere in up in the sky, a bearded man in a white kimono sneezed loudly. The angel next to him only chuckled.

"You must very popular or you been playing a joke again?"The brown haired being smirked.

"Nah, haven't done anything since the last visitor."The bearded white man went back to reading his list of souls.

---

The thought of being labeled on such a low scale bothered Mouka. His brother on the other hand didn't seemed care only smiled and nodded. Naruto turned to see Mouka with a disapproving look that caused him to cock his head in confusion.

"What?"Naruto said unsure of his question and the look he got from his brother.

Before he could respond to his brother's enquiry Iruka irrupted him."Before I forget, you two will come with me to see the Hokage concerning your team. The rest will stay until your sensei comes."

The two got up and followed their teacher out the door. Mouka was thinking who was their new sensei. What was the deal of two genin team anyways? The important thing to him though of everything was Sakura and the team assignments. It was not the same as it was before, something changed and he knew it.

'Getting a major headache just thinking about it.'Mouka slightly shook his head.'I feel this is just the beginning of a long day.'

Naruto noticed his brother shake his head for a moment and was concerned."Something wrong niisan?"

"Eh? Nothing really."Mouka said tiredly."Nothing earth shattering, just feels like we are attracting trouble or it's just me."

"You sure, you not a psychic or something?"Naruto joked. He wondered what his brother was thinking about, but Mouka didn't want to say specifically. What does Mouka know, okay scratch that. He knew some of the future from his stories. Not all of them or details. Yet, here was Mouka, his brother stated that something about it yet was unsure of himself to say so.

Mouka only nodded a 'no' as he kept walking.'Nah, just crazy.'Naruto snickered to himself.

For no reason, Mouka still had a nagging feeling something was going to happen at this meeting. Will it be good or bad milled through his thoughts. In the end, he decided that it was going to be a problem that hopefully was not complicated. Maybe just a little problem that didn't add to his worries.

---

The atmosphere had changed from much earlier to a state of uncomfortable silence. Right after a long discussion with the old man. Several jonins had shown up for their team assignments for genins. Several of the jonins had gotten angry when they learned that Uzumaki brothers not only passed, but were to be assigned a team. Angry shouts erupted and disagreements with the Hokage's decision for the 'demons' to pass let alone a team. Few were threatening to take the matter to the council. The remaining shinobis were about openly brawl with the few that defended the Hokage's decision. In the end, the Uzumakis were left out it seemed. Eventually the situation had been silenced by the appointment of the cloaked man to be their sensei and that ended the meeting.

The room was silent now for the moment. Only two people now waited for the new arrivals. The old man puffed out a few clouds from his pipe while sitting at his desk. The red cloaked man stood at the right of the office doors leaning against the wall. A light knock aroused the cloaked man while the Hokage leaned back in this chair.

"Enter."

The door opened and a scarred faced man poked his head."Hokage-sama, I have brought them with me."

"Very well, bring them in."The Sarutobi leaned forward a bit.

'Wonder how will he react to the situation? Hopefully it would be good.'The old man thought to himself.

Moments later, three people walked into the office. The blond haired container sauntered up to the desk. A wide smile was plastered to his face. He always did it when they visited the old man they considered as gramps.

"Hey oji-san! What's up that we needed to here?"Naruto shouted only to be bonked on his head."Ow!"

"Show some respect Naruto!"Iruka chided the young 'genin' before turning to Mouka who opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off."Don't you even start."

The a chuckle escaped the Hokage's mouth."It's fine Iruka, I don't have a problem with it. You may go now."

"See you two later, maybe ramen before your sister comes home, _don't_ get into trouble."Iruka waved as exited the Hokage's office.

Both boys nodded absently at the teacher's request. Mouka noticed a fairly tall man standing off to the right in a hooded red cloak that denied any visual information of the person. The blond and white haired boy only stared at the man for a bit longer before turning to see the old kage.

"So..."Mouka gave a questioned look."We in trouble?"The question was vague yet enough to be valid. If the Hokage asked them to come see him concerning team assignments this morning meant something had changed enough that Mouka noticed the difference.

"Yes and no. Well, this was not entirely unexpected. The usual amount of frustration for my position anyways."The old man sighed at the problem."You still want this job Naruto-kun?"

"As have said, I am going to the greatest hokage ever. To do that, I need to be the hokage!"Naruto exclaimed loudly that caused the old man to wince while Mouka only shook his head knowingly.

"Anyhow, back to matter at hand. You must realize there was a slight uneven number of graduates this year."The old man puffed out several clouds before he continued."The which in the case a four man genin was to be made but exterior circumstances changed that."

The Sarutobi scowled inwardly at the council meddling. The civilian council tried to alter the decision he made thanks to some background deal making. At least that situation was close but failed thanks to the reintroduction of a long time member and some of the larger clans that were perturbed by some council actions.

"As such, your team will be the only one that is two genin cell with a jonin-sensei."Hokage looked at the cloaked man that was still leaning against the wall."Also, when the time comes for the chunin exam, you will be restricted to the team you have. You two almost would not been a team without a jonin sensei as well."

"Oh geez, you were right nii-san."Naruto ran his left hand through his hair. The kind old man gave a quizzical look."He mentioned trouble and headache, now I know why."

"So who is going to be our sensei?"Mouka saw the blank expression from the old man when he asked.

The hokage's brown eyes trailed from Mouka to Naruto then to the cloaked man. Two sets of blue eyes of different shades noticed that the old leader's brown eyes were looking at the unannounced man at the back.

"It had been awhile....my friend."The cloaked figure stopped about a few feet away with a raised hand.

Naruto looked confused when the stranger said those words. He didn't know the stranger was talking about, they haven't meet anyone before wearing that outfit. The blond haired boy glanced back to the Hokage for a moment for answers only to realize the old man was not looking back at either him or the stranger but at Mouka. The white and blond haired boy had fists clenched tightly at the voice of the man in front of them.

'No it can't be? That voice.'Mouka narrowed his eyes at the man. It was unmistakable voice, the tone he used before he left. His final words ran through his mind. The young demon container also remember what happened to him after and time in this life.'Why? Why did you abandon us...me.'

Silence permeated the air make caused Naruto only to stare at his brother. Mouka's bangs covered his face obscuring any expression. What was to do? Why was Mouka so quiet at the voice? How he know this guy? Somehow the voice, the posture even his aura that the stranger gave told Naruto he wasn't lying. Yet there was no way to tell. Naruto was broken out of his own thoughts by Mouka.

"Why?"Mouka only said.

"Who is he niisan? Oji-san?"Naruto was now more confused as he pointed to the cloaked figure only receiving silence from the old kage and Mouka.

"Don't call me friend."Mouka raised his head, anger seethed from his voice. The sky blue eyes began flashing to red then back again to azure ones."You should know this would happened to us! Yet...yet you weren't around!"His anger voice tore through the office as thought back tears that threaten to flow."After all this time! We fought for our being yet nobody helped other than then oji-san. Now you expect me to simply forget what you said and now...!?!"

Naruto never saw his brother explode like that, especially a stranger or anyone at that fact. The words that came out did not make sense, yet, his brother pointedly directed the comments at the cloaked man.

"I am sorry Mouka. It was a difficult time."The cloaked man replied back. The man's voice trembled almost breaking."I..I should had been here for every..."The man's voice died in his throat before he could finish his sentence.

"Niisan..."Naruto murmured softly. Cautiously, Naruto laid a hand on Mouka's shoulder, his brother's form trembled in anger and sadness.."Please tell me what's going on. It'll help."

"Why didn't you come? Why the hell you didn't tell me if I was your friend?"Mouka angrily shrugged his shoulder away from Naruto's hand. He didn't see Naruto hurt face at his act. The white and blonde haired demon container was too angry at the stranger."I don't know your reason but somehow, I don't want to know or hear it from you! I am outta here!"

Mouka moved to the window as he made his way past his brother. He glimpsed at Naruto's eyes and realized he hurt him by ignoring him. His heart clenched at the fact that a promise he made was easily broken. What if the all these were that easy? Where that leave him? The fact his heart-clenched at his act towards Naruto, yet, he can't seemed to let go of the angry emotion. The anger and sadness the surged through him again of what happened. There should be no reason for Naruto and himself to suffer. The pain and agony of the earlier childhood that still not had pass them, pass him. The fact he didn't want to be in the room with the same cloaked person as emotions were running strong against all thought. He just need somewhere to vent his emotions, his anger, his loss, the promises.

"Mouka wait..."The old kage got up from this chair to stop the angry boy."Where you going? You should listen to him."

The old leader watched as the young man simply leapt out of the window without a word after the confrontation. Naruto watched from the window as Mouka disappeared into a nearby forest, behind him he didn't see the cloaked man lowered his head in shame or guilt.

It hurt to see the way his brother acted, angry and sad at the same time. As if a piece of Mouka was broken. Naruto's heart hurt from the anger and sadness only magnified by the fact he didn't want his help. The blond demon container turned around with a deepening frown.

"Just who the hell are you?"

The cloaked man stepped a bit closer before he removed his hood. His sharp grey eyes locked onto blue ones. His jet black hair was now in full view cropped at the ears."Hello..Naruto. It is nice to see you again even though you might not remember me."

"What you saying?"Naruto raised an eyebrow."I don't know you."

"One time you did, another lifetime."The black haired man walked over to the window and leapt on to the sill."We were good friends you and I along with your niisan."

"Hokage? Who is this guy?"Naruto was angry by the evasiveness of everyone."What is going on, nobody is talking. My niisan is hurt, I want to know why?!"

"Where did your brother go. I need to talk to him right now."The man's sounded urgent.

"No!"Naruto crossed his arms and angry voice that was now rising."First you hurt my niisan in some way. I am not letting you going further do that! Second nobody is talking and I want answers now!"

"I made a mistake long time ago. To you and especially Mouka."The dark haired man glanced over his shoulder."...and more."

His eyes widen at the grey eyes. They were exactly like Mouka's eyes, something hidden underneath even Naruto knew that his brother would not tell him. Why? He wasn't sure, something in those eyes very much like these wearied grey eyes that age could only give. Experience probably he didn't know or understand but Mouka and this man shared very closely.

He opened his mouth before closing. Somehow, Naruto felt hurt that he was left out of the loop especially with his own brother. A complete stranger knew something more about Mouka than he did. Mouka was still his brother and he reminded himself of that. No matter what happens, he was still Mouka, his brother and needed help."My brother is at our training ground behind Hokage's Monument..."

The man cloaked man nodded."Thank you, Naruto. We did meet long time ago as friends and I am sorry for what had happened. You used to call me Raion. As for your brother, he knew me from another life. My name is Raikoh, Minamoto Raikoh."

The cloaked man named Raikoh disappeared from his window perch leaving a wide eyeds stunned Naruto and a frowning kage.

'I hope you can fix this Raikoh and your other problem.'The kage thought as he watched the blond brother only stand there in silence contemplated what just happened.'I trust you can fix this one. The other is one I worry about more, if you can't fix the other problem. A scar will never heal for those involved and will become worse.'

**A/N:How you guys and gals like the chapter. A bit of plot twists and mysterious character showing up. Wonder if anyone knew who the person was at the beginning. The implication in Naruto's and Mouka's life at this point. What is with Inner Sakrua and her rambling? What is Inner Sakura's role? Who is the mysterious kunoichi that the cloaked man was talking to? I left a bit of foreshadowing there. As for Kakashi, I made him a bit more human when the cloaked man came. There is a reason as you can tell this mysterious kunoichi is connected to Kakashi, the cloaked man and the Uzumaki brothers. Also, how will relationship of Naruto, Hinata, Mouka and Sakura happen? What will happen to Team Zero with Mouka's negative reaction to their new sensei. I kinda left it hanging as such. Next chapter is going to be a....well, can't tell you unless you keep reading. Later all, 'till next time.**


	16. Chapter 15: Of teachers and rivals

**Summary:Mataauhimade (Till We Meet Again)**

**A modern day teen has nightmares he seen and read about Naruto's world. Is he really from our world, or another? What does the nightmare have to do with Naruto and gang? Definite Pairings: OCxSaku, NaruHina, [Other Pairings: TBA]**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto (I wish) nor Otogi: Myth of Demons game series or any other Anime. I do own Ocs, the plots that sprout in my Fanfics as well as original jutsus created by me**.

**A/N:Here is my latest chapter in my epic story. Sorry for being so late in my update because had to plan out this chapter and what will happen in the next. Trying to link chapters to each other in some fashion is tiring. Anyways, here it is. Onto the next chapter!**

"Talk"

'Think'

**Jutsu**

'_**Inner Sakura**_'

"_**Tailed-beast talk**_"

_Flashback_

Chapter 15: Of teachers and rivals...

A number of nins remained to face off against a single shinobi. The lone defender was sweating and panting as he stood in a defensive stance. It been about two hours since he started his 'spar'. The area was littered with a few weapons and pock mocks along the ground.

'Why? Why now after what we through.' The 'genin' thought bitterly. 'All this time he was alive, in this world of all places.'

The distracted 'genin' barely realized that two of the opposing nins came at him. One swung with a kunai that made a glancing hit. The white and blond haired boy winced as he leapt back only to be stuck in chest by a flying kick from a second opponent. The world started spinning as his vision blurred by the sped of the kick as Mouka's body skipped along the ground tumbling. On instinct, Mouka tucked into a ball to protect his body from any more damage. The senjin planted both legs out in a wide stance with one hand underneath. Mouka stopped tumbling and skidded to a full stop in a crouch.

"Damned that hurt. I should been more careful." Mouka said in frustrated growl. "Why the hell I tell them go all out." He looked down at the cuts to his right hand using it as a handbrake. Red liquid trickled from his chest as the wound was now bigger from the flying kick. "Shit".

About twelve remaining 'Mouka' clones glanced at each other before nodding to precede with a followup of attack. Mouka looked back to see the some of the clones form up to attack.

'Crap. Shouldn't let my guard down. Time to end this right here, right now.' Mouka thought angrily that he got hurt easily from a spar. 'This is bad!'

Three 'Mouka' clones ran from the right while two came at him from the left as they moved into their pronged attack. The remaining charged at him directly. This was going to the last attack of the clones and Mouka knew it was going to end very messily.

'I guess it time to try out my modified jutsu.'Mouka thought at the prospect with the odds against him.

The attacking clones closed in from both sides rushing at him with kunais drawn. The teen chaka jumped, somersaulting above their heads as the two groups of clones gathered in one spot. The apex of his jump. Mouka twisted into a reverse roll and quickly fired four shurikens at the gathered clones.

"**Kage Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu**!" Mouka quickly did hand-seals that caused his four shurikens had become three dozen weapons.

The group of clones quickly realized they were caught in there rush to finish him. The shurikens exploded into shower of white sakura petals right just before it hit them. They were surrounded by the dancing petals as one of the clones laughed at the jutsu gone array.

"Hey? How you going to beat us with sakura petals instead of shurikens? Hmm?" One of the clones said as he held out a single white sakura blossom that turned from a shuriken.

Mouka crouched landed facing away from the group of clones that were memorized by the dancing petals of sakura. "Never assume anything."

"What?"The clone shouted back.

"Kaboom."Mouka said quietly.

The clones were surprised that the white sakura petals glowed brightly before exploding in a rippled effect. Multiple mini-blasts sent shockwaves as Mouka barely could stand up against wind and debris from the massive explosion.

'Think too much chakra.'Mouka was near chakra exhaustion as he dropped to one knee. 'At least it worked.'

Before he blackness consumed his being, he saw a shadowy figure emerged from the dust cloud that obscured Mouka's sight. 'Damned missed one? What you doing here?!'

---

It had been an hour since his brother left in anger. Naruto didn't like the situation had developed in an instant they walked into old man's office. The old bearded kage himself had a frown adorning his face.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"The old man said as he let a puff of smoke. "I am certain you are angry at the man for not being here. As for your brother...Mouka's reaction was true. Anything else would had been false."

"Hey oji-san..."Naruto let out slowly after some thought. "I am not happy, but not angry either. Maybe, I don't have memories like nii-san. I do feel a little disappointed and sad that he wasn't here to take care of us. Why wasn't he?"

"You noticed something about the way your brother talked about 'his past' and how he shields others from it."The old man looked carefully at the young blond teen who nodded in return. "Secrets...everyone, no matter how close to a person they are. People hold their own deepest secrets close to them. They feel they need to both hide secrets from what they believe that will hurt others around them to protect them."

"That mean's..."Naruto trailed off from the revelation that Mouka was holding back in his story of his 'past'. All he remembered what Mouka said, that Kohona was in big trouble and certain events lead to open war. In the end, he gave a less then happy ending of sorts but none specific to an individuals or was in the war, only about himself. Why? "I kinda guess my brother was holding something back what he told us."

"Don't take it too badly Naruto." The kage got up and went over to the blond. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "You know is much older than he let's on. We can force it from him, but you don't want to. He will tell us when he is ready. As for now. He has to reassure of himself with your new sensei."

"Alright oji-san." Naruto gave a small smile in return as felt a bit better from the old man's wisdom. "I am going to find him."

---

The headache was massive say to the least and sore body to match. He pretty much ran himself into the ground. That much chakra expended in such a short time was stupidity in itself for sure.

'Idiot.'Now thinking back, he always told his siblings not do what he just did.

Before his eyes closed, he also remembered a figure emerge from the dust cloud after the explosion and then face fully revealed. Why now of all time and he shows up suddenly?

"I know you are awake my friend..."A friendly voice said, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "That was not smart to fight one hundred of 'yourself', you know that?"

"Is that so?"Mouka slowly opened his eyes finding himself resting against a tree. "It seemed we didn't have anyone to tell us as children."

His former sensei visibly winced at the harsh words that pierced his heart from his former student. Scratch that, his student now in this life and he had every right to. Those words rang true and that he was cause of those emotion that Mouka was feeling.

"I am truly sorry." Raikoh said, his eyes drawn to the training ground as he stood there. "I know you really don't want to see or hear anything of me. Still...in the end, I want you know the reason why."

"This is not some guilt trip you laying on me?" Mouka didn't turn to his sensei of old and new. Cool blue eyes now watched the sunlight coming off the lake's ripple. "You told me that we will see each other again. Yet it took almost a childhood of pain for you to come?"

His brown eyes now glanced at Mouka. The young teen had painfully drawn up his legs in loose embrace of his arms. His head was slightly bowed into his arms only a pair of pained blue eyes he could see, he turned away from the masked eyes. Bangs of spiky white and blond hair seemed to hang about his eyes yet not get in the way.

The black haired man removed his cloak and placed it next to Mouka before he sat down. Mouka didn't bother looking up. Raikoh wore a dark blue t-shirt with a red mesh over it followed by his jonin vest over that. Grey combat pants with a couple weapons holster on the left leg while on the right was a kunai holster strapped on. Bandages were wrapped at the ends of his pants tucked into leather combat boots to minimize the pant noise when walking. The jonin sensei had a sword strapped to his back which looked like a katana, only slightly longer with a red leather handle. His head band was tied around his neck very much like his friend Hinata.

Though Mouka wanted nothing to do with the man, not even a glance when the older man sat down. The fact Raikoh was going to tell his own past meant something more. He wasn't sure where he was going with it. Just kept his eyes forward. Maybe he should listen? He did considered Raikoh his friend and sensei from before. What harm can it do? Storming off didn't help the situation and letting off the steam before calmed him down. All he can do was to listen, that much he owed for being a friend in another life.

"I know you don't have to listen to me for what I have done, I had abandoned your brother and you in a childhood that was supposed your fondest memories to cherish and protected." Raikoh sighed as he looked out into the lake again His eyes seemed to glazed over as remembering things long forgotten. "Before I had meet you. My life before this or yours was something I never told anyone about. My family was large, probably big as the Inzuka or Abrume. The land we lived on was quiet and peaceful for three generations. My family were called the Hogsha no Kaiba, the Blade of Guardians. We protected the land with our lives and the ruler."

"I was about five when I chosen to be a swordsman, wanting to follow in my father's footsteps. Determined, I tried to learn the sword, but my father told me not until I was older. My mother came to me and said 'There will be plenty of time for you to grow up. You should be cherishing your childhood and those memories', I never understood what my mother was saying to me." Raikoh leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He didn't know if Mouka was looking at him or paying attention but he continued. "I had little in terms of friends. Not until my father took me to the local market in the village. There I meet more kids and we became friends. After awhile, I realized there was silver haired girl by herself. She seemed lonely or lost, she was a strange girl. Nobody wanted to associate with her. Me. I introduced myself and asked her if she wanted to be friends. All she said was 'what is a friend?', my friends and I taught her. For almost three years we played and had fun together. Our memories helped shaped us."

The black haired sensei stopped for a moment. His voice lowered to a whisper. Mouka strained to listen even he pretended not to."Until...the civil war. I asked if her parents were staying out of it. All she said 'I am alone and valuable to my guardian'. It was until three years into the civil war that I have learned she worked for our lord..." Raikoh felt tears gather behind his eyes. "A year later, my clan was murdered, betrayed by our very own lord who started the civil war. The girl that was my friend had strange dark powers that killed one by one the people I knew. I wanted revenge, revenge that consumed me so willingly to sell my only humanity for what happened and kill my former lord."

"In the end I have found and fought her to the death. She would have won, yet she let her guard down and I mortally wounded her." A tear slipped down his face as he retold his past. Mouka sat there in silence as he saw the pained look on his new sensei's face. "She laid dying in my arms and I killed her, one of my best friends, I asked her why? She should had sent me to my death. Then she said in her dying breath. 'How can I kill one of my fondest childhood memories? You changed me enough to realize what I had done, done to our friends.' I was stunned say to the least. The next thing she said that changed my path. 'You are not an avenger should had never been. You should strive to cherish and protect these childhood memories and those of future generations, it will help shape their path in life.' then she died. It was later I realized my revenge earned nothing from killing without remorse, I finally understood what she meant." Raikoh wiped away his tears with a gloved hand. "It is the reason why I was away for so long Mouka."

The pain in his sensei trembling voice burrowed through his shell. He had suffered as well, losing so much, loss of friends he known and the killing his own best friend because of one lord's ambitions.

"I don't understand, why my brother and I have to suffer, what does it have to do with your past?"Mouka raised his own head, streaks of tears came down as he looked into brown eyes. He wanted answers that only his sensei can give.

"I was trying to protect your childhood memories, give you a chance to grow up with your brother." The black haired man said lowly as he bowed his head. "I wanted to protect you from ever feeling the hate and anger of the village. Thought I could go out and try to stop the two bijuus from attacking even before you were born...I failed, your brother and you, suffered because of my failure. The price I paid was not high enough. I felt ashamed to face your brother or you. Especially to you Mouka-kun."

The black haired man stood up, not glancing at the teen next to him. The tall sensei brushed some grass and dirt off his pants before staring out onto the lake again. He sighed. "I am truly sorry what happened. My abandonment of you when my knowledge was opposite. I am your friend Mouka, maybe, I will become the sensei and friend I should had been in this life."

"Raikoh...san..."Mouka hesitated and calling him his teacher or friend. Could he trust him? He wasn't sure. Yet. How can anyone feel angry at someone who tried to protect and give a happy childhood. What price did he paid?

"I will see you at Training Ground Nineteen at 6 am. I will understand if you or your brother don't show up. I wouldn't blame you for what I did. If Team Zero picks another jonin or something, I will understand." The jonin turned around and picked up his cloak before he stopped next to Mouka who was still sitting. "Whatever you decide, I won't hold it against you."

The black haired sensei leapt off into the trees. Mouka simply stared out at the lake. Just think of the story Raikoh told him.

'Should I stay angry at him? If everything he said, true, he wanted to protect our childhood, why didn't he come back then, because of shame?' Mouka debated inwardly. 'His life was not much better than ours was it? The choices...he made and mistake he made just shows were all human aren't we.'

His thoughts were broken when he heard shouting.

"Nii-san!" A blond haired Uzumaki came bounding out of the woods. "There you are! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Not much happened, did a bit of sparring."Mouka scratched the back of his as looked at the training ground. "Oops?"

"And you tell me not to overdue it?"Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, you alright...you know...the new sensei?"

"I guess it's fine. We have team meeting tomorrow morning." Mouka said unsurely. "I am sorry bro." Mouka lowered his head.

"Heh? For what?"Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What you talking about?"

"I am sorry about ignoring you." Mouka lifted his head a bit and sighed. "I...sorry I hurt you earlier with my stupid actions."

Mouka felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a small smile on Naruto's face. "Everyone needs to let out once in awhile. You are no different. So...what changed your mind about sensei?"

"Our childhood memories helps to shape our path in life." Mouka remembered Raikoh's story and what his friend said. 'We all try to protecting something precious.'

'What price did you pay Raikoh...sensei?' Mouka thought to himself as he and Naruto went to clean their training ground.

---

As expected, their sister came home that night and went straight home. She was eager to see her two brothers and wanted to know if they had pass. Her reaction was mixed by all accounts that would be heard throughout the following day. She was happy they passed with flying colors, her displeasure was known with their antics earlier on the Hokage Monuments. Soon, people would only remembered 'They are at it again.' or 'How long before they become pin-cushions'. Secretly, she was also angry when they told her about the team arrangement. It took all their strength to keep Tenten from running out the door with weapons in hand to hunt down some of the civilian council members and it took fifteen minutes before she could calm down. Eventually Naruto convinced her it was nothing and that they would be fine. Well she wasn't entirely convinced yet.

"Who did you get as sensei for your team?" Tenten furiously chomped bites of her ramen once in awhile because of the team that her brothers were forced into.

Silence was the only thing that meet the question. Naruto turned to glance at Mouka for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what was running through Mouka's thoughts on the earlier event. At least his brother seemed to gotten over the problem for the most part. They haven't quite discussed the fact Mouka knew their sensei nor what history they are entangled with specifically. Only thing the blond haired demon container knew was that his brother's past involved the new sensei.

"Ummm...his name is Minamoto Raikoh." Naruto started slowly. "Is our jonin-senin. Very strong shinobi. Not much else." Naruto glanced again at his brother who occasionally nodded but didn't say anything.

"Wait!?!" Tenten shouted forgetting she was angry earlier. "You have him as sensei!?!""What you mean!?" Mouka was startled by Tenten's statement in a loud voice almost choking on his ramen. Naruto winced at the shrilled voice and patted the back of Mouka's back to keep him dying of noddles.

"You don't know who he is?" Tenten stared in surprise that her two brothers didn't know he was. Of course, Naruto wasn't ready to tell her about the team meeting nor Mouka's familiar association with the new sensei was definitely out of the question.

"Then who is he?" Naruto lied with question while patting Mouka's who finally gulped down hard.

"He is my closest second favorite role model, he is the Kohona no Raion." Tenten explained with large anime sparkling eyes. "...but Tsunade-sama is my number one! I so badly want to meet them both."

Both Naruto and Mouka sweet dropped at their older sister's antics. At least she had role models of sorts. They could see Tenten seemed to be lost in her daydream of meeting her two most admired people.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He tapped his sister's shoulder which made her regain her composure. The dark haired kunoichi blinked a couple of times before she realized what she done then blushed.

"Sorry! Anyways, your sensei Raikoh-sama is called the Lion of Kohona for a reason and I bet you are wondering about it?" Tenten saw both of them nodded in unison. "He is the only one in Kohona who can summon lions, nobody knows how he gotten a contract with them."

"Not only that, it was rumored that he was in a special squad with the Yondaime during the war with Iwa." Tenten recited from knowledge she picked up through out the years. "Amazing you have him as sensei. Even more exciting that I get to meet him in person!!!" Tenten became giddy at the thought and almost practically bounced in her chair.

Mouka smiled and shook his head at Tenten's behavior.

"You'll see him eventually nee-chan." Naruto chuckled. "Wonder what he's going to teach us?"

"Probably boring chakra excise and then a few low level jutsus." Tenten chimed in and relaxed back into her chair. "Then a couple of months with boring D-missions from hell."

"Anyways, I think nii-san and myself should be fine with our new sensei. "Naruto slurped the last of his ramen broth. "What you think nee-chan?"

"Let just say I was not happy before. I would feel better if you two had another teammate." Tenten sighed as she put down her chopsticks. "Now, at least I can breath a bit better knowing both you have him as your sensei. Mokie, what you think of him?"

There was no reply for a moment. The older sister turned to see Mouka didn't look up before he answered. "I...think it would work out fine sis."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at Mouka's demeanor. It was strange he wouldn't be more excited at the fact Naruto and him gotten a powerful shinobi to be their sensei. "You alright Mokie?"

"Nothing. Sis." Mouka raised his head. Sky blue eyes glanced into soft brown eyes. "Just tired. I am going to bed if you don't mind?"

It was routine that they switched the cleaning dishes after meal and nobody complained. It did just seemed her younger brother was only tired. There was something troubling her brother for a bit. Tenten brushed off his mood tonight, maybe it's just he didn't get on that Sakura girl's team maybe? She knew it was never a good idea push Mouka if he didn't want to say anything. Maybe she would ask sometime later. She watched as her blonde and white haired brother get up, put his dirty bowl in the sink before retiring for the night.

---

The following morning, Naruto was up and ready for his first official meeting as Team Zero with their new sensei and his brother. The blonde haired teen quickly did his normal routine and headed down into the kitchen. Smell of noodle and meats wafted from the kitchen into the hallway as Naruto approached. Poking his head around the corner, he spotted the dark haired cook. She was humming to herself in her usual Chinese outfit.

"Hey neechan!" Naruto greeted with a wave. "That smells good!"

"Good morning Naru-kun, got breakfast ready for you and Mokie." Tenten turned away from the stove to see Naruto salivating at the smell of ramen. "Hey Naru-kun, where's Mokie?"

Naruto shook his head out of his stupor when he heard the question. "He's still asleep neechan."

"Okay, he must be tired. Give him another five minutes then wake him up. Don't want the two of you to be late for your first team meeting." Tenten emphasized by pointing at Naruto. "I will be going in a few minutes to go for a team meeting myself."

Naruto nodded and headed back up stairs slowly to give the five minutes. At least his brother seemed to be sleeping better than usual. The teen quietly approached his brother's room hearing only a light snoring from behind the door.

A mop of blond hair poked into Mouka's room. The still form of his brother was tucked underneath his cover only showing white and blond hair. Naruto sighed before loudly announced his arrival. "Hey niisan, time to wake up!"

Naruto's eye twitched as his brother mumbled as he turned over in his sleep. "It's way too early for this."

"You asked for it niisan." Blue eyes twinkled followed by a wicked grin from the blond sibling.

---

The older sister hummed a bit as she finished making breakfast for her brothers. She realized that she heard nothing for almost ten minutes until she heard screaming from upstairs.

"I'M UP, I'M UP, BRO!!!"

Tenten only smiled and wondered what Naruto did to wake up Mouka. She thought about it for a moment before she only shook her head. Nope. She didn't want to know. The team meeting for her was going to be in about an half hour. She quickly written a small note explaining she will be home by dinner putting it by the two bowls. She laughed lightly again as she heard her younger brother Mouka screamed something about 'Bloody murder!' before she left through the kitchen door for her meeting. Nope. She definitely didn't want to know.

---

The two came downstairs to find their sister already gone and a note waiting for them. Naruto was the first to look at it and read out aloud. "Mokie, Naru-kun. I have gone to meet my team for the day. I will be back by dinnertime. You two behave yourselves. **Or else**. Love, Big Sis."

"Hehe..guess we behave don't we?" Mouka said nervously when he looked over Naruto's shoulder and noted the darkened words 'Or Else' that stood out.

"Oh well. We better eat before we are late right niisan?" Naruto sat at one chair forgetting their sister's threat.

The smell made Mouka's stomach let out a lion's growl. In a flash, both boys where inhaling the breakfast prepared by their sister before they start the day as official genins of Team Zero. They would need all the energy they can get. Quickly they finished their meal off, washed the dishes and dashed out in ten minutes.

The village was starting to stir as the boys sped through the street to their destination past vendors and their stalls. The training ground itself was rarely used and away from the majority of the others. Possibly, the fact no jonin-sensei had chosen this training ground because it was only about two hundred meters from the notorious Area 44, affectionately know as the Forest of Death. The clearing had a lone figure leaning against a tree waiting for their arrival.

"Hello, Mouka-kun, Naruto-kun." Raikoh waved them over to where he was. "I am glad you are both here."

"Sorry, Raikoh-sa...sensei, woke up late." Mouka quickly corrected himself to assure Raikoh that he understood yesterday's talk. "What are we doing for our first as Team Zero, sensei?"

The black haired man nodded with a smile but frowned inwardly at the quick correction of his former student but couldn't hold it against him. Naruto either didn't noticed or he was keeping it to himself the correction his brother made. No pointing in emphasizing the heighten emotions from before since the first meeting of this Minamoto Raikoh.

"As you know, I am your new sensei, Minamoto Raikoh. Normally, a genin test would been done to see if you are worthy being shinobis. Since that you both had been genin for awhile. A test would not be needed." Raikoh explained as he walked towards the middle of the training ground. "From what hokage-dono told me along with reports of your training and missions. Both of you have slowly obtained that of a low level chunin working on taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu regularly?"

"Hai, Raikoh-sensei. My brother taught me a lot. Such as the short blade for kenjutsu." Naruto grinned at his new sensei then at his brother. "We learned much as we can and train as much. We just suck at genjutsu because of our...friends. So we don't bother trying. We can counter genjutsu, that's about it."

The black haired sensei nodded at Naruto's brief summary and smiled. "Very good. The hokage also told me that you are pretty good at both ninjutsu and kenjutsu correct?" He waited for confirmation and received nods, he continued. "We'll be training in three areas; kenjutsu then elemental training followed by ninjutsu."

"What we don't get to learn new jutsu or something cool!?"Naruto yelled loudly that caused Mouka to wince. "Come on Raikoh-sensei!"

Raikoh shook his head while scratching the back of his head at Naruto's complaint. At least that's how he remembered. The blond demon container of the fox was always eager while Mouka just stared on.

"Calm down Naruto. We will get to it." Raikoh raised his hand in emphasis that complaining will not get Naruto closer to his goal. "Since you guys have not started training with two handed swords. So I decided we will start today on it. Then we will learn of your affinity in the elements. From there we can focus on ninjutsu."

"Why? Why not just teach us a new jutsu?" Naruto crossed his arm and pouted. "Shouldn't we be learning that first."

"To become Chunin or Jonins, it's a good idea to learn a weapon other than kunai or shuriken. This would help you Naruto in becoming Hokage." Raikoh lectured as he stopped at the middle of training ground with the two genins. "Afterward, learning your elemental affinity which in turn help you become better at performing ninjutsu amongst other things. Do you understand Naruto, Mouka?"

"Not really...you lost me at beginning." Naruto laughed weakly while he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. "Umm..nii-san. Do you know what he means?"

"To me it sounds like train, learn and train some more?" Mouka guessed since he only trained in taijutsu and a bit of kenjutsu with Raikoh. His other memories from his original life about training with Raikoh was muddled and vague. The only the words that stand out in his mind was 'pain, more pain and even more pain' for some reason which caused Mouka to involuntary shudder.

"Something the wrong Mouka?" The dark haired sensei noticed the white and blond haired genin tremble as was shaking off cold water.

"Nothing." Mouka shook his head of the thoughts. "Just thinking of something earlier."

The new sensei shrugged it off. He revealed a scroll that had a red edge to it from his left scroll pockets on his pants. The two young teens were curious when their sensei unfurled the scroll on the ground in front of them. Raikoh bit his right thumb to draw blood before he slammed his hand down on the scroll. "**Kai**!"

Three puffs of smoke blinded their view just for a moment. The smoke dissipated to show Raikoh standing behind two large wooden swords with pointed end into the ground, a third wooden sword held in his hand.

Upon closer inspection through the smoke Mouka noticed they looked like Chinese broadswords while Naruto was wide eyes. "Look at those!!!" Naruto went over to a massive wooden replica sword and tried to pick it up with one hand then both. It took a bit of time before he removed it from the ground. All the muscle in Naruto's body strained while holding the wooden sword at waist level. "What the hell!? This thing weighs a ton?!"

"What? Couldn't be." Mouka raised an eyebrow at Naruto's scowl. "Okay let me try."

Mouka walked over to his wooden broadsword replica . He gripped the wooden handle and pulled hard. It only moved very slightly.

'What the heck? It's just a piece of wood.' Mouka furrowed his brows thinking what was going on. 'Try again I guess.'

Now with both hands firmly gripped onto the handle of the wooden broadsword. The arm muscles strained as he pulled up hard as he gritted his teeth. The wooden sword slowly shifted from its position until it came out of the earth.

"What..the..."Mouka panted as he lowered the blade end of his wooden sword on the ground. "...heck?!" The same thing with Naruto as he huffed a few times after only holding the sword for a minute before letting the bladed end of his sword rest on the ground. Raikoh shook his head while Mouka stared a moment at his sensei before he shouted. "How will going to use these?!? These weigh bloody more than us?!"

Raikoh chuckled then rubbed the back of his head giving a embarrassed smile. "Oh, I only put on two seals on the replicas for our benefit. One, keep the swords from being destroyed when we use them in sparring. Don't think our hokage appreciate we cut down half a mile of forest just to replace wooden swords we destroy like the last time." Mouka winced a bit while Naruto blinked, caught off-guard with the comment 'last time'. The dark haired sensei went into a thoughtful pose. "The other thing is both of you have chakra weights on the swords. So, I have set it at about two hundred pounds for each sword."

"WHAT!!!"Both brothers screamed at the candor explanation from their teacher causing him to cringe.

"I am here you know? Don't have to be like that."The tall black haired sensei quickly shrugged off their complaint from Naruto and Mouka in a dismissive wave. The two boys gaped at the sensei's nonchalant reply.

"Let's get started now." Raikoh instructed as lifted his own wooden replica sword with ease and pointed at each of them. "You will carry your swords at all times only at these training ground unless I say otherwise and during our training."

"There are four sword stance each with its only strengths and weaknesses for differing situations." Raikoh dropped into a shoulder wide stance with sword out front at forty-five degree upward angle with both hands. "This is the first one you learn is called Balance of Nature or **Shizenhousoku**."

The wooden sword swung up parallel as the experienced swordsman took a stepped forward pretending to deflect an attack on his upper body region. He came to a stop in a wider than shoulder stance only standing bit lower on bent knees. The wooded sword was now just above Raikoh's head slightly angled downward and forward across his body. "This is the Diving Eagle Stance or the **Kyuukouka Washi**."

In a single swift movement, Raikoh stepped forward slashing downwards with his wooden sword and stopped. His stance was similar to the neutral one except the swords was now angled downwards in front of him with his eyes still looking forward. "This is called Coiling Snake stance or the **Maku Hebi**."

The sensei now turned his body ever slightly to the right. The wooden practice sword was swung behind him with both hands still now ended up behind Raikoh's body in the same downwards position. "This is the final stance called Sweeping Dragon Tail or **Sousha Ryu Koutan**."

"You will be doing this stances until I believe you are fluid with them. As I have said before each has strengths and weaknesses for attacking or defending." Raikoh dropped from his stance to look at the two boys. "First warm up, fifty pushups, fifty sit-ups and sixty laps. Now get to it."

The two boys groaned and did as they were told for the warmup. It took a couple hours for them to complete the warmup with the wooden swords on their backs adding to the weight on their bodies. After a short break they attempted the stances for half an hour before tiring very quickly until Mouka fell on his back panting heavily. "How...how?"

"I don't get it why need something this heavy?"Naruto said not fully understanding as he crossed his arm before plopping down on the ground next to his brother. "How we supposed to do these stances even we can barely lift our swords after our warmup?"

The swordsman sensei only sighed at Naruto's complaint and realized that they a bit of motivation to get going again.

"Listen carefully right now."The seriousness of their sensei's voice now drew their attention immediately. They stared into unblinking dark orbs that locked onto their own ensuring that no distraction from what he going to talk about. "I made them heavy for a reason. I want you be able protect your friends and family. These swords represent part of becoming stronger as shinobi. As long you can hold a sword, a weapon, perform a jutsu, or even fight back with your own body you will be able to protect yourselves and those you care about. Even your body is screaming in pain. As soon you let your sword down from being tired during battle or simply stop fighting, you will fail and die. Those you care about will also die."

"The swords will help you become stronger physically and mentally. As long you can hold your sword and not let it drop. It is a sign you are not willing to stop protecting." Raikoh said as he placed his own sword tip down. "I want you to be able swing your sword without tiring. In a long battle you will need all your strength against your enemies."

"The sword represents our strength, Right Raikoh-sensei?" Mouka attempted again to raise his replica sword. "As long we have strength..."

"...never stop, never give up."Naruto went wide-eyes when he finally realized what Raikoh meant.

"That's right, when you are fighting with others, they will depend on you." Raikoh said proudly of his student realizing that fact. "Tomorrow we will be meeting some people concerning what you just learned." He noticed that Naruto had a large grin, happy for learning something valuable while Mouka made a genuine smile that Raikoh remembered a long time ago.

"I am glad you realized that importance. Are you going to stop?" Raikoh made a wide grin and raised his own wooden sword and fell into the Balance of Nature Stance. Both students nodded 'no' and mimicked their teacher. "Let's try it again."

---

They were still rough on the stances though slowly improving as they went through the movements from one to the next. It wasn't until after lunch of raman and udon that they finally started basic sparring with each of the stances. As their sensei put it, practice makes perfect. By the day was over the two teens limped home in a tired and sore manner. Practice swords were sealed in scrolls so they were not discovered by anyone what they were learning. The fewer people the better. Naruto was a bit stubborn about it learning something and wanted to try it out. In the end, Raikoh bribed the blonde haired container with ramen later and the reasoned that it was to their advantage to them if nobody knew.

A single figure sat in the kitchen waiting impatiently for something to happen. A pair of brown eyes scanned the area until they rested on a pot sitting on stove. Steam billowed out as its contents kept warm until eaten. She wasn't too happy as the time was getting late. They were supposed to be back by dinner.

'What the heck could they be up to? They better not be pulling pranks right now.' Tenten groaned inwardly problems, but they did promise to keep it at least the minimum. 'I hope nothing happened to them...'

The brown haired sister was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open. She was angry they didn't let her know they were going to be late and made her worry about her only family. The Uzumaki female got up and walked into the livingroom area to meet them and then scold her two brothers for making her worried.

She gasped at the sight of the two male Uzumakis that stumbled through the front door. "What happened to you two!"

The first through the door was the blonde haired brother. His hair was matted in dirt and blood along with the rest of his body. Tired zombie eyes were focused on one location and one location only. He ignored the question from Tenten as he shuffled to one end of the sofa in their livingroom. Without a word, Naruto's body flopped forward and to land faced down. Not far behind was her blonde and white haired brother in the same condition as Naruto. He had scratches, blood and bruises everywhere on him. The young teen slouched as he moved tiredly to a single seat couch next to the sofa. He turned and plopped down letting out a groan from his mouth

"Can't move..."Naruto moaned out. "Pain everywhere."

"Pain, death, torture." Mouka gurgled out from his throat. "Not human."

"Who did this to you?" Tenten asked again. Nobody should be like this, especially a sensei to their student. Now she had second thoughts. "Don't tell me it was your new sensei." She growled out.

"Come on guys, it was not that bad?" Another figure appeared in the archway leading into the living room his dark brown eyes looked at each unmoving body only to land on a lone female in the room. "Uzumaki Tenten? Nice to meet you."

"You did this to them!" Tenten let out her anger along with some killer intent. "What are you think of you doing to them?" The female Uzumaki took a threatening step forward. Her eyes were blazing in anger,

Sensed he was in great danger, the man looked at his two male students and realized that they weren't in the condition to help him. Okay maybe he went a tad overboard. The black haired Raikoh startled by the angered female, he took a step back and raised both hands in defense.

"Umm...sorry?" The black haired sensei winced at the glare the girl gave him. He needed to calm the girl down quickly when he saw her reach for something. Something possibly very sharp from what the brothers told him. "Excuse me. Tenten...?"

"How do you know my name." The female sibling stopped in her tracks when she heard her name. Her hand stopped but didn't stop glaring. "I am waiting."

"Oh...well...Your brothers told me a quite a bit of you." Raikoh smiled and nodded to the two prone bodies. "They are very happy to have you as their sister that supports them."

The brown haired girl blushed at his comments and made a small smile. "I hope to be good to them as they showed me. What family means."

"They are definitely unique. Willing to go far because they want to protect all." Raikoh relaxed a bit when she smiled. "You should be proud of them to take on a challenge."

"I am proud of what they are to me. My family." Tenten stepped in between the two lying boys. She can hear light snoring that emitted from them. She gave a slight sigh then smiled. "They are something to treasured."

"I guess you can take it from here?" The black haired man smiled as he stepped out of the door. "Don't forget to remind them to come to Training Ground Seven, tell them not to eat breakfast."

"Okay, next time tell me if your going to train like this. I made homemade ramen. Damned they are too tired to even eat because of you!" Tenten now glared at their sensei who began slowly backing out the door.

"Anyways, don't forget to tell them about their meeting with the other team." Raikoh quickly replied. "Bye." He waved before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey wait...darn, I wanted his autograph," Tenten sighed. 'Why does he not want them to eat anyways?' The dark haired girl mulled for a bit before shoving it out of her mind. "Oh well. Mokie-kun and Naru-kun can eat the ramen later for lunch or something."

The brown haired sister went and gotten blankets from the downstairs closet and put one over each. She smiled lovingly at both her brothers.

She heard Naruto whisper. "Ramen, you are yummy." She giggled at the words then she kissed his forehead lightly. She went to Mouka and heard him mumble out. "I am so sorry Sakura-chan, my love."

Tenten saw the pained expression across his features. It was something she wished never to fall upon her sibling, she can only watch. Her heart clenched tightly at his words and his restless sleep.

"Mokie-kun, your heart hurts and I wish I could help somehow?" Tenten whispered out before she gently touched his face before kissing his forehead. "I will help you anyway I can." Tenten quietly got up then before heading to her own room. She glanced back at the sleeping form of Mouka and left him to his restless dreams.

---

The night sky sparkled with stars that began to spread out, the dark haired sensei made a slight smile thinking of his encounter with the Uzumaki female. She was something that the two brothers needed and she needed them. A family of sorts they required. Raikoh shudder at the thought of the elder sister and her mood swing. Why are women always like that he will never understand. Nope. That was one of life's mystery other than not piss one off, especially a kunoichi from his own experiences. He gave a sad smile at his own situation with one particular kunoichi then Mouka and Naruto in similar situation. Maybe one day. Just maybe, he will be whole again one day. As would Naruto and Mouka. Raikoh continued his walk back home.

---

Slowly, he opened his eyes only to find the livingroom furniture with a blanket over him. The curtains were drawn close letting only a single slit of light through. Standing up slowly, his body felt it went through a meat grinder then yesterday's events came back to him.

'The was painful as hell.' Mouka grumbled to himself. 'No wonder Raikoh-sensei had a wide grin.'

"_**Well, he did want to prepare your brother and you for upcoming event**_." A low squawk came from his mind. "_**So quit complaining, no pain, no gain fledgling**_."

'That's easy for you to say.' Mouka thought sarcastically. 'You are inside me.'

"_**Not my fault you know**_." The ancient being responded back. "_**You know this needs to be done. Anyways, someone is coming**_."

'Yeah. Yeah. Got it.' The tired teen looked to see a blanket haphazardly on the floor next to the sofa. 'Naruto?'

"Mokie-kun. You're up!" A cheerful voice caught the attention of the Uzumaki male. "Naruto's up and taking a shower."

"Hey sis. 'Bout last night." The nervous boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm...sorry?"

A sign of confusion spread across the older sibling wondering what the younger was talking about. Then it hit her on the head. She nodded with a smile. "Sorry for what? You sensei more or less explained things."

Mouka relaxed at her smile. That's good meaning no angry sister with sharp weapons running after him or Naruto.

"Besides, think you get enough punishment from our own spars do you think Mokie-kun?" Tenten gave a mischievous smile that Mouka noticed began to sweat a bit. "By the way, Naru-kun is taking much needed shower and change of clothes. You need to do the same as well Mokie. Your smell probably could attract vultures miles away."

"Ah, come on Sis, I don't smell that bad!" Mouka exclaimed.

Immediately, Tenten glared the 'Don't argue with me look!' at her younger brother. The white and blonde haired boy was about to complain only to see 'that look' from his sister."Fine, fine. Sis...I will take a shower after Naruto when he's done." Mouka pouted and mumbled. "Geez...so fussy."

"What did you say my dear brother?" Tenten's brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hope you are not complaining are **WE**?" She said sweetly that sounded a little too innocent that screamed run for your life or else.

Fearing for his well-being, Mouka slowly shifted away from the female and nodded furiously before he dashed up the stairs only to hear the cackling laughter of his older sister. He reached the main bathroom in record time to see spike of pure blonde hair emerged from it in his trademark orange jumpsuit.

Blue eye held confusion for a moment as he saw his brother hurriedly come in his direction and then heard Tenten's evil laugh from downstair before it went quiet. "What was that?"

"She's evil I tell you. Evil." Mouka pouted as he headed for his bedroom. "How can Sis be nice than being so evil the next in under a second?"

"I have no idea. You do something wrong again?" Naruto stared at the state of his brother's clothing and sighed. "Let me guess. The smell from you is what got you in trouble isn't it?"

"I don't smell that..." Mouka stopped before he enter his bedroom. "Wait? How you know?"

"Um...I had the same conversation with nee-chan earlier." Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and grinned. "She can be very scary too."

Mouka sighed and walked into his bedroom to grab clean clothing from his closet. Yellow, yellow and more yellow. He quickly made his way to the main bathroom that Naruto vacated earlier. The tired teen stripped out his formerly bright yellow clothes that turned a dull dirty brown with blood in them. He turned on the tap and let it run while he gather his dirty clothes into the hamper. Stepping into the shower, Mouka let the lukewarm water cascade down his weary body as yesterday's exercise caught up with him. The dirt and blood melted away under soapy water as he washed himself.

An audible growl emitted from his stomach calling for breakfast as he showered. He quickly dried himself and dressed. A faded yellow sleeveless shirt that was a shade still too bright with a leaf symbol in green on the front with a white swirl on the back and a pair of dull orange pants for today's outfit. At least he wouldn't look like a complete lemon of a ninja. Even though Tenten asked a few times regarding the choice of color. Naruto lied that they simply liked a lot of orange and yellow. She thought it was creepy but didn't question further, truth of the fact nobody sold them anything else other than worthless clothing because they were after all the 'demons' and simply accused them of stealing. Even worse, had the old weapons dealer friend sold items to them, he would been accused of being 'demon sympathizer', be ostracized by the community and ninja. Even lose his business because of higher ups. They weren't going to risk their friend's lively hood or reputation.

---

The kitchen was pretty quiet when he first entered. On one side was Naruto pouting at the person across the table with arm-crossed in silence. Blue eyes glared at the person across from him before his stomach grumbled loudly briefly breaking the silence. The person that sat across from the blonde shot glances at him before turning her attention to the new person in the kitchen. A typical family scene in some sense to the newcomer. The person noticed one thing from his perspective which he finally noticed as he looked around the kitchen.

"Um...where's the breakfast Sis?" Mouka finally spoken.

"Nee-chan didn't make any because she said we shouldn't eat anything." Naruto half-glared then pouted again. "I told her I was hungry but she said don't eat anything."

"No noodle...? Come on Sis." Mouka asked when looked at his brown haired adoptive sister with puppy dog eyes. "Naruto's hungry and I am so...hungry. "

"No you can't." Tenten sighed as she watched as Mouka use the puppy-look no jutsu followed by Naruto brimming in fake tears. "I am not trying to mean or anything. Come on...don't give me that look. Your sensei told me to do so."

"Eh...?" Naruto cocked his head when Raikoh was mentioned made him look like a curious puppy instead. "Wha'cha mean?"

"Raikoh-sensei mentioned something about meeting at Training Field Seven. Also something about eating this morning will make you throw up if you did." Tenten shrugged about the intention of their sensei. "Before you ask, he didn't say what it was." She stopped Naruto just as he open his mouth to ask.

"We should still eat you know." Mouka huffed at the thought of not eating in the morning. "I rather be full than being hungry."

"Are you going to disobey Raikoh-sensei?" Tenten said sternly tapping her right feet. "You would get into major trouble. So the answer is still no."

"Come on nee-chan!!! You want us to starve!!!" Naruto whined and pouted. ""We can't survive without eating something this morning."

"He's right you know? Besides kinda hard to work with all the noise." Mouka piped in after Naruto. "You want to hear our stomachs growl all morning by denying us breakfast or not?"

"What noise?" The brown haired sister said before she bit her lower lip deciding if they should be allowed to eat something at least. The two boys went back to their large puppy-eyed begging. 'They should make it a forbidden jutsu.' Tenten mulled over her decision. 'Why me? They know me to well.' Her resolve was crumbling looking at their faces and the weird logic they presented. A large growl that sound like a thunderstorm broke Tenten's train of thought.

"Fine...fine...you can eat some noodles from last night." Tenten sighed in response. At the moment both boys jumped and cheered at their victory. "One bowl only. One okay."

"Thank you nee-chan! Sis!" Mouka and Naruto hugged their sister in a big hug that nearly turned her blue.

"Let...go so I can heat up our breakfast." Tenten chuckled as they released her, they never seemed tired of noodles. When they grow up, she doubt that would change either. She wouldn't have it any other way would she? Nope, definitely not.

---

The three Uzumakis ate their breakfast and cleaned up after themselves. It was still early as they headed towards the appointed training ground for the meeting. Naruto began to argue with Mouka which noodle was better, ramen or udon. The conversation was loud and boisterous that Tenten could only roll her eyes at. She hoped it didn't disturbed the residences that have waken yet. Somehow, she only hoped so.

"Um...nee-chan?" Naruto stopped his ramen comparison with Mouka to see Tenten following behind them. "Why are you coming with us again?"

"Well, I have a day off today. Just wanted to see what my two favorite brothers will be doing today." Tenten mused at scenarios that their sensei could be cooking up just like when she started with her team. Pure torture. "Beside...I still need his autograph!!!" Tenten's made anime eyes that twinkled like sparkling stars with a huge grin.

"How she do that?" Mouka blinked a few times from the brightness. Naruto only shrugged and continued walking again as the other two followed.

As they moved along a couple streets, there were a few citizen out this early. Most heading to work or opening shops for the day. She was broken out of her musing to see stares at her then glares at her brothers? That didn't seem right, for pulling pranks. They haven't done anything for awhile and they did promise to keep it at a minimum.

'Why they glaring at them? What they do?' Tenten thought angrily before glaring right back at the some citizens daring to continue. 'I even heard few times 'demons' and 'monsters' for no reason other than pranking, but those pranks are harmless.'

She continued to follow behind her two adoptive brothers and kept watch over them. She glared anyone down if they did so or occasionally flashed a kunai as a warning. 'I really need to why the citizen glare. It's not right.' Tenten thought over reasons for the hostile behavior when ever it shown. 'No reason for them to. Mouka and Naruto won't tell me why but they say past pranks are the reasons.'

The three family members approached the designated area and past the wooden archway that lead into the training grounds. The training grounds are normally surrounded by woods provided stealth training or secluded training spot. There was a small wooden bridge that spanned over a small running stream from a small pond to the north and ran south that eventually connected to a larger river that flowed in the direction of the Kohona Central Park. In the middle of the training ground were three wooden posts.

The three could see four figures waiting off by the side in the shade of the tress. Naruto recognized one of them immediately and began to wave wildly.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto shouted loudly before jogging off to meet her.

Tenten chuckled and followed Naruto. Mouka slowed a bit, glancing at the other two members. One of the male genin had short spiky dark hair with hands in his coat pocket. Black shades and high collar covered almost his entire face leaving it obscured. Even in the warm weather, the dark haired boy worn long-sleeve jacket and dark blue pants with a bandage wrapped around right thigh. It didn't seem he didn't have any weapons. Then looks can be deceiving.

'Hmm...What's his name. Sano? Kino? No.' Mouka observe a couple more second. 'Now I remember! The quiet one, Shino of the Abrume clan, bug users all.' Mouka shudder a bit at what they could do with their creepy crawlers. The other boy on Hinata's team had a small white dog sitting next to the male. A heavy brown coat and black shinobi pants were worn with a weapon holsters strapped on to his left leg while his right had a bandage wrapped around his thigh.

The Abrume stood there stoically not give away any sign of emotions, just a simple nod when Naruto and family approached. A large smile appeared on the blonde's face as he hugged the violet-haired beauty who turned bright red at the touch. Mouka could only shake his head at his brother's actions then smiled. The sister on the other hand giggled at the moment. This made Naruto blush when he realized what he was doing.

"Eep." Hinata yelped at the contact in surprise. The action didn't go unnoticed by the other male genin who lowly growled that caused Mouka to glance twice warily in the direction. "H..h..hello Naruto-kun. H..how you doing?"

"I'm fine Hinata-chan. How about you?" Naruto said happily ignoring the look from her other teammates for a moment. "Hey all."

"I...was wondering...what we doing?" Hinata shyly stuttered while she tapped her two pointed fingers together. "Kunerai-sensei didn't say."

"Neither did our sensei. Actually, we didn't know to come here until this morning." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly while he grinned. "If it's a challenge. I will meet it head on!" The hyper-active blonde shouted with a fist in the air.

"Calm down blondie, too early in the morning." The boy that was quiet for awhile mumbled. "Probably something insignificant and stupid that even the baka could do."

"What you say dog-boy?" The blonde nin stopped his cheer to glare. "Say that again?"

"What you say? You heard me before baka!" The other male genin of Hinata's team glared back while his companion whimpered at the rising voice. "You and your brother must have done something to cause this."

"Kiba-kun, they...they did do anything." Hinata quietly tried to intervene between the arguing males.

"At least I know it can be done better than you can doggy breath." The blonde jabbed back at the other boy named Kiba.

The two males began snarling in each other's faces and throwing insults at each other. The bug user stood their without moving since they showed up. Though a worried looked crossed Hinata's face as it seemed the two males were about to come to blows. The blonde and white haired young teen only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Owwww!!!" They shouted in unison stopped the bickering of Kiba and Naruto as both males were clutching their heads. Hinata giggled at Tenten's action as she stood in between the two boys wielding a glare with fist over each head.

"You didn't have to do that Sis, besides dog breath deserved it." Mouka said nonchalantly as possible until he looked at his sister. "Something the wrong?"

"You want some of this too Mokie." Tenten said as her left eyebrow twitched in glare. "Or do we need another example of when to be quiet?" At that moment, Mouka thought 'Mommy' as he visibly gulped until a presence moved next to him.

"She is right. Pointless to argue until we know the facts." Shino mentioned at the fact nobody knew the purpose of being at Training Ground Seven.

As Mouka was going to say something he faintly felt another presence entering the area but didn't show it. Pretending to look around at the training ground he saw a mop of pink hair coming quickly.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Mouka shouted as he quickly waved to the young girl. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before waving back.

She slowed down a bit as to look over the group before she walked over. The pink haired girl wore a red dress trimmed in white cut at the side for movement and bicycle shorts underneath. A white circle was also on the front and back. Most importantly she had the soft red feather tied into her hair. There was no dark haired boy in her sight. The bubble-gum hair girl frowned inwardly that he was not there yet and she was early. Her mother forced her out the door early and Sakura didn't argue, the reasons she knew very well that sent slight shivers through her body.

'I hate it. Sasuke-kun not around and why are the other team here?' Sakura thought. 'Mom wanted me out pretty early so not be late for my team meeting.'

'_**Why didn't you eat anything before you left**_?' Inner Sakura said with a large snarling anime head. '_**And why are they here and no Sasuke-kun**_?'

'Why do you always butt in?' Sakura retorted back. 'You know why, besides, not eating this morning was sensei's order. Anyways, I am on a diet, eventually Sasuke-kun will fall for us because our looks.'

'_**At least Ino-piggy is not here. Cha**_**!**' Inner Sakura did a small dance. '_**Sasuke-will be all ours because our beauty**_**!**' Inner Sakura went to pose in front of a silver mirror in a fancy pink and red kimono.

'I am just afraid if Sasuke-kun found out my secret.' Sakura sighed inwardly. 'I would lose him.'

'_**One, I think things will work out in the end**_**.**' Inner Sakura said absentmindly. '_**Though something not what you expect I think. Even I am not sure**_**.**' Inner Sakura replied the last part more quietly before she cut off the link. Inner Sakura turned to see a door in silver. She reached out to touch the light only to frown and smile at the glimpses she caught.

Back in the real world, Sakura was wondering why her Inner Sakura cut the link so abruptly. Well it didn't matter for now other than the mention of a steel door in her mind.

The blonde and white haired boy saw the red feather in her hair and smiled. Sakura looked a bit more exotic now then before. Only a fool would missed that. He noticed that his crush involuntary shivered and quickly ran up to the girl. "Hey Sakura-chan! You alright?" Not really thinking, Mouka put a hand her forehead to see if she had a cold. It wasn't chilly that morning. Still you never know. "Sakura-chan...?

"Ahhh." Sakura jumped back a little that startled Mouka. "What were you doing pervert!!!" She pointed accusingly at Mouka a large vein popped out of her forehead. The rest of the group did anime sweat drop and started at Sakura's big head jutsu.

"Ehh..." Mouka stepped back for his only safety before he grinned. "Well you kinda looked dazed or cold. Thought you caught something."

"Oh." Sakura overreacted. The Uzumaki brother only wanted to see if she was okay. She was out for a couple minutes and wasn't used to being touched by anyone except her parent or hope a certain boy. Still she find the blond and white haired boy in front of her with a large grin kinda sweet when he is not shouting or running around with his brother Naruto. "Sorry, just thinking Mouka. Do you know why we are here?"

"Nadda. Just told to come here by my Sis." Mouka pointed at his sister Tenten for the reason Naruto and him to be at the training ground. "Hinata-chan also said her sensei asked them to meet here also."

"Let's join with the others and guess wait." Sakura shrugged and walked off to join the rest while Mouka kinda stared as her hips swayed slighty. 'Geeze, get a grip Mouka.' The demonic bird container mentally slapped himself before joining the rest of the genin.

Fifteen minutes of waiting, another figure appeared on the Training Ground Seven. The Uzumaki brothers recognize the dark blue outfit immediately as he approached. The last of the Uchiha clan and prodigy Sasuke. To Mouka, the person was a friend of sorts and still is if you can count the rivalry that have started in Academy. Too much attention seemed to make the young Uchiha go into his cold shell. Naruto noticed this first and told his brother Mouka what was slowly happening from their younger days. Nothing seemed to work except sparring or competitions.

"Sasuke-kun!!! You finally came!!!" Sakura screamed and ran up to her dark haired crush forgetting everyone else. Mouka just shook his head sadly. She still doesn't want to remember them and only keeping him at arms length.

"Hn." Sasuke said only in return. Dark eye glanced at the group that gathered on the grounds to see the two Uzumakis then saw someone he didn't know. A girl wearing a Chinese styled shirt in light red and green pants stood with the two blonde boys. "So the dobe and dead-last are here as well along with dog-boy. Who's the girl with them?" The dark haired avenger said cooly.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you know what's going on?" Sakura said sweetly trying to gain his attention by moving in front of him. "Nobody knows what's going on."

"I have no idea so get out the way." Sasuke stepped around the annoying pinked haired girl not noticing that she was hurt by his cold actions but didn't care, though Mouka was incensed by his actions. "You, just like everyone are dead weight."

"Dumb-ass! You arrogant bastard!" Mouka stomped up shouting loudly. "She was just asking you a question!" Next thing you know, he was sitting on the ground rubbing his head. "Ow! Sakura-chan has a mean strength." 'That's the truth to.' Mouka winced at the thought of Sakura being Supergirl or something.

"What you say? Mouka-baka, don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that." Sakura stood over the poor Uzumaki brother with menacing glare forgetting her depressed state. "Care to repeat it?"

"What you say Mouka-baka!?!" Cold dark eyes turned to sky blue ones. Neither flinched at the stare off. "Care to say it again."

"You heard me ducky...Of course not going to say it again with Sakura. You and me, right here, right now" Mouka shouted forgetting that his pink haired crush was standing over him still fuming.

He stood up only to cringe at the killer intent coming from a certain female behind him. "On second thought." He bolted off followed by Sakura.

"Get back here!!! You are not going to harm Sasuke-kun." A screaming angry female was dangerous, especially a kunoichi.

Sasuke ignored the two genins to go back to observing the rest of the group. In particular, the unknown female that came with the two brothers. Naruto shook his head while his brother was being chased around by the pink haired genin. The Hyuuga female glanced between Kiba and Naruto as they began to argue again about who was better. The stoic bug user was just that. Stoic while he watched everything going around himl.

---

Not far from the genins up in a trees were three figures that observed the group of genins interact with each other. They noticed the third team member of Team Seven had just entered the training ground. A dark haired female beauty with piercing red eyes wearing a battle kimono that stop at thigh level. Her arms were wrapped with bandages as with her thighs. She quickly glanced at her team before observing the others especially the two Uzumakis and their sister.

"What an interesting team you have Raikoh-san." The dark haired woman spoke first, her eyes never leaving the scene below. It looks like Naruto and Kiba are in a stare down that might come to blows while Mouka was still running around in a circle from angry female.

"They are unique and will go along ways for sure." The dark haired teacher replied as he too intently watched the family of three.

"That's an understatement sempai. Though well said." The silver haired jonin chuckled never bother looking away from his little naughty orange book. Then he heard a low growl coming from his right followed by intense killer intent.

"Kakashi, if you don't put that away..." The black haired beauty said menacingly. "We have more important things."

"Right...." Kakashi looked up at Kunerai and sweat drop at her scary glare that was sent his way. He quickly put his precious book into his kunai pouch fearing of the consequences to his hobby while Raikoh only shook his head then smiled.

Just like old times. Almost. Raikoh only sighed at the scene next to him and the one down below. It was something they should be doing and not having to worry about war, death or struggles. He smiled at the two.

"Okay. I think it's time, shall we?" Raikoh interrupted the two jonins.

"Hai sempai!" Both turned in unison as they both disappeared in puffs of smoke. A faint smile graced his lips. It was like old times. Almost. The former swordsman disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Someday it will it will like it used to be.

---

Glossary

**Kage Sakura Fubuki no Jutus - Shadow Sakura Blizzard Technique**

**Balance of Nature - neutral sword stance (medium attack + strong defense) Shizenhousoku**

**Diving Eagle - high sword stance (strong attack + weak defense) Kyuukouka Washi**

**Sweeping Dragon Tail - low sword stance (strong attack + weak defense) Sousha Ryu Koutan**

**Coiling Snake - low sword stance (weak attack + medium defense) Maku Hebi**

**A/N:So how was this update? Tried to link them together from one to the next. How do you like the short fight scene, a bit dry? Might revise it later for a better one. How do you like his reasoning for leaving Kohona? So what was Raikoh's price? Anyone figure out the female from the previous and linked into this chapter connected to Raikoh? There will more connection later on for Raikoh and said kunoichi. What are the three jonins planning? How do you guys/gals like Tenten's role in the story so far? She will a influence in things to come. In what capacity? Wait and find out. Until next time...What is the meaning of a team?**


End file.
